War of light and darkness
by HelloDenmark
Summary: Elves are vanishing all the while Dol Guldur's attacks on Legolas' barrier grow stronger and more frequent. It's time for the final battle against the dark presence in the Southern Mirkwood, but the question is whether or not Mirkwood will stand alone in this fight? Third in the Hope of Mirkwood series. [AU]
1. The beginning

**WAR OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

_This story is a part of the Hope of Mirkwood series, therefore I would recommend going back and reading the others before this one, but it can be read without. __It takes place in the years 2940 and 2941 of the Third Age and will revolve around the attack of Dol Guldur. It is going to be a little AU._

**Characters:**

Thranduil (His wife died giving birth to Kirion – Coldness)

Legolas (born TA 1037)

Faneth (Legolas' wife)

Maliel (Their daughter – born TA 2510)

Hithel (Legolas' younger sister – born TA 2032)

Gwaur (Hithel's husband)

Kirion (Legolas and Hithel's younger brother – born TA 2493)

Ecphen (Royal Healer of Mirkwood)

Sarnor (Captain of the Mirkwood forces, rank just below Legolas)

Legolas' old team:

Húron, Gruinor, Osbon, Ecthel, Thand, Amath, Callon, Roben, Pengon, Hiwon, Maer and Taenor

Warriors trained intensely by Legolas, elite team in Mirkwood.

_*Aewon, Legolas' sworn brother, was also part of this team. He was killed in Coldness._

* * *

**Chapter one – The beginning**

_The year 2940 of the Third Age, October_

Maliel sighed and turned another page in the book, trying to keep her mind off of her father as she always attempted when he was away. The lights on the table flickered as a night breeze drifted through the open window of her parents' sitting area. Despite her attempts her mind refused to concentrate on the words before her and instead drifted of into speculations of what was going on.

She was used to her father going out by now but it had never been on such a scale as it was now. Of course he wouldn't tell her anything and didn't want her to worry about it, but she had taken to noting where he went. His meetings with grandfather had doubled, as had his late hours.

There were often times when she would wake in the middle of the night and go into their sitting area to see her father going through paperwork in the light of a lantern. At those times he would only smile sheepishly to her and pack his things together before waving her over and sitting with her for a while, making sure that she was all right. Those moments, alone with him at night, resting her head against his shoulder, had become precious to her.

It never felt like she saw him enough, though she knew that his late hours were because he chose to spend the evening with them instead of doing it then. He preferred to forgo sleep before forgoing the limited time they had together. She was always certain that her mother was taking care of him and making sure that he wasn't exerting himself too much.

Maliel chuckled quietly as she remembered one time when her mother had felt that Legolas had been worked too hard for a period of time. It was one of the rare moments when her temper showed and it had resulted in her shouting at grandfather, who of course had taken it very calmly and apologetically. He had taken her father's paperwork with him, telling Legolas to sleep, but at that moment she had seen the same exhaustion in him, the same strain.

Hell, even her uncle seemed to be more worn out than usual and he wasn't even a warrior. Luckily Kirion was there to take over for her father in the political matters so Legolas didn't have to attend to as many council meetings. Nonetheless, those slots had been filled in with extra patrols and scouting missions.

A powerful wind swept into the room and blew out the fire on the candles, submerging the room in complete darkness except for the faint light coming in from the window. A storm was brewing.

Maliel sighed and sat up in the couch before placing her book on the table and getting to her feet. She walked over to the window and looked out over the swaying dark trees of the forest of Mirkwood. Another pang of worry shot through her at the thought of her father being outside in that weather despite the fact that she knew that he could take care of himself.

Shaking her head to disband her thoughts, she closed the window and stepped back of to the couch. Once she had sat down she found the matches and easily struck one to life before using it to light the candles.

She had barely made it past the second candle before a loud crash sounded throughout the room and she startled, her heart pounding with shock and fear. She quickly whipped her head around just in time to see a cloaked figure stumble into the room from a hidden door behind her father's desk. The figure grabbed hold of her father's chair but not even that stopped him from stumblingly falling to his knees with a thud.

For a second nothing moved and the only sound through the room was the person's harsh and pained breathing. Maliel found herself frozen in shock, her mind not being able to take in what her eyes were seeing. This couldn't be her Ada… He couldn't be injured… She would have felt something.

She was forced to admit it though when the person lifted his head and sapphire eyes met her widened blue eyes. It was almost as if the fine glass barrier that usually kept all his emotions in check had shattered and therefore she was able to see his pain clear in his eyes, but at the same time she could see collected calmness.

"Maliel…" Legolas breathed and grabbed hold of the table to pull himself to his feet. Immediately more pain flew through his eyes and he reluctantly let out a groan while falling to his knees once more.

This finally seemed to snap her out of her stupor and she rushed to his side, kneeling beside him and ducking in under his arm, placing one hand along his back and the other held onto the arm he had over her shoulders. As soon as her right arm settled across his back, her eyes widened at the moisture that she knew was the cause behind the overpowering smell of blood.

With her help Legolas managed to get to his feet and they staggered over to the couch where she lowered her father down to sit. He grimaced and closed his eyes tightly. It was a moment before he reached out shakily and drew the hood from his head.

She swallowed fearfully and glanced down to see that her right sleeve was soaked in blood before kneeling beside him and placing her hand on his knee. "Ada?" She choked, her voice shaking. Legolas' sapphire blue eyes fluttered open at his daughter's voice but a few moments went by before they properly locked onto hers. He gave her a small smile and made to caress her cheek with his hand when he noticed that it too was covered in blood, no doubt having tried to put pressure on the wound in his back.

He lowered his hand once more and settled for leaning forward until their foreheads were pressed against each other, closing his eyes. Maliel could feel him sweating slightly and as the seconds rolled by and Legolas continued not saying anything, she feared that he was losing consciousness.

It was then that his eyes opened once more. A grain of strength had returned to them after being carefully pulled together during this small moment of rest. He kissed her forehead before drawing back to look at her, giving a sad smile at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Maliel…" He said weakly, "I need you to get your grandfather… and Ecphen. Make sure that none but these two know that I am injured… Then go to your mother and stay… with her."

"What are you saying?" Maliel choked, "I can't leave you now Ada." She was almost afraid of even blinking for fear that he would collapse in that one moment of inattentiveness. Sure, she had seen him wounded before, but never like this, never without anyone beside her, and never before the healers had tended to him first.

Legolas was about to say something in return when a tremble of pain raced through his body and he clenched his eyes shut, hunching forward slightly until his head was placed on her shoulder.

"Ada?" Maliel asked fearfully and reached up to place her hands on his arms. From this point she could see the large tear in his cloak and the almost brown color were it had been soaked with blood.

"Do as I say please…" Legolas ground out through teeth clenched in pain.

It was at that moment that she heard footsteps running from the inside of the hidden door and her head jerked up fearfully to stare at the empty doorway. "Ada someone's coming…" She whispered.

Immediately Legolas tensed and he drew himself up. He reached out and pulled his long knife from his belt while pressing her down under the cover of the couch so she couldn't be seen from the door. All muscles inside his body were ready to act at the impending threat and for a moment all his pain seemed to have melted away, leaving his eyes completely unreadable and sharp.

The footsteps came closer and closer to the room until someone crashed into it. Legolas was one second from throwing his knife at the invader when he realized who it was and restrained himself, once more slumping together in pain and fatigue.

"Húron." He groaned and removed his hand from where it had been placed upon his daughter ready to push her down or away. Maliel immediately came up once more and took hold of him as he swayed on the spot.

Húron immediately rushed to the couch and fell to his knees beside her before reaching up and placing his fingers upon her father's pulse point. She could see the unrestrained worry and fear in the elf's eyes as they took his commander in.

"Legolas, what the hell happened?" Húron asked slightly panicked, "We're split up for one moment and the next thing I know I can't find you and there's blood in the Head Quarters, leading through the tunnel to your room."

"Is the tunnel secure…?" Legolas asked; pain was etched in his voice. "Are Head Quarters?"

"They are untouched." Húron said and quickly got to his feet. He walked over to the secret door and closed it firmly, locking it with some mechanism and once more it was invisible to the naked eye.

Legolas turned to her once again. "Maliel do as I said…" He said weakly, nonetheless leaving no room for disobedience. His eyes were both tender and firm as they locked upon hers. "I won't be alone now. I promise that I will be all right…"

Maliel choked out a sob but nevertheless wrapped her arms tightly around him, seeking comfort even in a brief hug. She felt as her father's gentle aura melted into hers as it always did on close contact and it soothed her like nothing else would. Legolas kissed the top of her head and then pushed her gently away from him.

She got to her feet and looked at Húron, who gave a small nod before replacing her spot before her father and reaching up to unclasp his cloak, no doubt wanting to check the wound on his back.

Her feet felt like lead as she turned around and hurried out of the room. The halls whirled past her eyes as she hurried through the halls to her grandfather's office. Despite the fact that it was getting late she knew that he would be there instead of in his own suite.

Valar… her father had been so pale… She hadn't seen the wound but from the amount of blood that had soaked into his cloak she knew that it was bad… He hadn't been able to keep his pain from his expression or his voice as he usually could.

The two guards outside the King's office looked up when she entered the corridor but didn't attempt to block her path or otherwise hinder her.

She could hear voices from inside her grandfather's office but couldn't bring herself to delay any further so she burst inside, her eyes still widened with shock. Thranduil immediately stopped talking and looked up at the intruder from the position behind his desk. The two advisors Arron and Iôlon looked up as well from where they were sitting before the King.

"Maliel could you wait a moment please?" Her grandfather sighed and gestured for the door before turning his eyes back to the advisors. She could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"No." She choked, "Grandpa, I need to speak to you… alone."

Thranduil obviously must have heard the desperation and fear in her voice because at the next moment his eyes snapped up and latched onto hers before inching down her body to make certain that she was all right. His eyes widened as they reached her sleeve and she startled, having forgotten about the blood soaking it. She moved her arm so it was hidden in the folds of her dress before the advisors could see as well.

"You must excuse me my Lords." Thranduil said, immediately seeing the need for secrecy. He smiled apologetically to Arron and Iôlon, his expression completely calm. "We will adjourn for this evening and continue tomorrow, it's growing late."

Seeing that they were dismissed Lord Arron and Lord Iôlon got to their feet bowed before their King before heading towards the door. They stopped briefly to incline their heads towards her before they passed her and exited the office.

As soon as the door had closed behind them her grandfather was by her side. He took her arm and pushed up the sleeve gently, his eyes worried.

"It's not mine." Maliel choked and immediately fell into her grandfather's strong embrace. Thranduil didn't waste a moment in wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Whose blood is that Maliel?" Thranduil asked gently. Nonetheless his voice held enough authority to force her to answer quickly.

"Ada's."

The effect was immediate. Thranduil tensed and drew away from her so he could look at her with slightly widened eyes. In response a sob left her mouth and another pair of tears rolled down her cheeks from the lasting fright. She sought his embrace once more and he didn't stop her. The story immediately spilled from her lips.

Thranduil reacted calmly after she was done telling him. He gently helped her sit down on the couch and called the name of one of the guards outside the door.

"My King." The guard bowed as he entered.

"I need you to go to Ecphen. Tell him to come here and to bring supplies." Thranduil said authoritatively, "Do not let anyone know anything, just bring him here. I trust your discretion."

"Of course my King." The guard bowed, his face turning serious. "I will do as you ask." Seeing the need for speed in the King's expression, he exited the room and quickly started making his way down the corridor.

When he was gone Thranduil kneeled before his granddaughter and looked regrettably into her tearful icy blue eyes. He reached up and soothingly combed his fingers through her loose and wavy auburn hair, so like her mother's. She had grown into the perfect mixture of Legolas and Faneth, owning her father's eyes, smile, and alabaster complexion and her mother's hair and rosy cheeks.

His eyes were warm with the love for his granddaughter but there was also an underlying worry for his son. From what Maliel described Legolas could be bleeding out at the moment.

"Maliel do you wish me to stay with you or can I leave you here and check on Legolas?" Thranduil asked gently, "If you stay then it need only be so long to tell Ecphen where to go and then you should find your mother just as Legolas told you. She's with Hithel and some of the ladies of the court."

Maliel nodded although her body was still trembling slightly. She gave him a small smile, "I'll be all right… It's Ada who needs help."

Thranduil nodded and got to his feet, he pressed a kiss against her forehead before leaving the room, his robes swishing around his legs as he hurried towards his son's rooms.

The room instantly felt cold and empty and Maliel drew her legs up to her chest, hugging them and resting her chin on her knees. She felt restless with not knowing what was happening around her father or why he had been injured at all. Húron had mentioned something about getting separated from him…

Her father and Húron had been on the mission together. They had been gone for two days but hadn't gone far enough away for his father to not be able to return with the wound the he had, meaning that they had probably been keeping watch on a specific target for a while. A target that was close to home and close to Head Quarters, the place no one knew where was.

This was what she knew so far, what she could guess at from the information that she had. But still… she wanted to know more, she wanted to help, she wanted to not be wondering about it all the time…

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Ecphen enter and didn't register his presence until he laid a gentle hand on her arm. When he did this though, she startled and snapped her eyes up, her nerves still running high after the shock she had gotten that evening.

"Are you wounded?" The healer asked gently, eyeing the patch of blood on her sleeve.

Maliel shook her head, still wearing a wide-eyed deer look. The healer nonetheless recognized the signs of shock in her and opened his pack to draw out an herb.

"Chew on this." Ecphen said as he handed it to her. She took it from him and did as he said, slowly a calming feeling started to spread throughout her body and she breathed deeply.

"My father has been injured." She told him. Ecphen's eyes sharpened and gazed into hers. "I didn't see the injury itself but it is in his back and has bled a lot. The King and Húron are with him at the moment but I think that you should hurry."

Ecphen nodded and got to his feet, "Is there anything else, Princess?"

"My father asked for complete secrecy about this."

Ecphen smiled at this, "I figured as much from the King's guard's behavior. He would tell me nothing other than to take supplies and come with him." He inclined his head to her, "I should go."

As he turned to leave Maliel couldn't refrain from reaching out and grabbing his hand. Ecphen turned to her once more and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "He'll be all right, won't he? You'll help him?"

Ecphen sighed, but nevertheless gave her a small smile. "I haven't seen his wound yet so I can't tell, but I do know that your father is incredibly stubborn and that he heals very effectively. Trust him."

Maliel nodded sharply and then let go of Ecphen's hand, knowing that it was important for the healer to reach her father as soon as possible. She already felt guilty about holding him back as long as she had. Ecphen picked up his bag and after giving her an encouraging smile he hurried out the door. She couldn't see his expression change to a worried frown.

After he left as well Maliel got up and paced the room. Her feet moved up and down the floor in endless strides and turns but it did nothing to placate her thought, they were still swirling around inside her head until she could barely take it. Her whole mind turned to one thought only: she needed to know if her father was all right.

Immediately Maliel opened to door and stepped out into the hallway once more. She nodded absentmindedly to the guards outside her grandfather's office before making her way back to her parent's suite.

When she came close she silenced her step and walked all the way up to the door, leaning against the doorway so she could hear what went on inside.

"Legolas I said stay down!" Ecphen said exasperated, his voice tense and hushed. There was some scrambling and then a low groan of pain. It was the first life sign from her father and even though it hadn't been large she still felt relief welling up inside her. She slowly slid down the doorway until she was sitting on the floor beside the door.

"I noticed…" Legolas paused with a grunt of pain, "two of them drawing over to the side …at the end of their meeting… I couldn't see their faces and was hidden in the trees… so I couldn't hear everything… they said, but-"

"Legolas you don't have to tell us this now." Her grandfather interrupted with a tone of worry in his voice.

A moment passed and Maliel believed that he had followed his father's advice but then he spoke once more, his voice still tight with pain.

"No. You need to hear this… before I pass out. …They were talking about… their Master…" Legolas paused for a moment to hiss in pain and gave a bit back curse. After breathing sharply for a moment he continued. "I couldn't figure out… who it was… But Ada… I'm certain it had something to do with Dol Guldur." There was seriousness in his voice as he said this, and it blocked out all of the pain.

Silence descended from inside the room and Maliel felt her own eyes widening a sharp sense of foreboding and fear climbing up her spine at the very utterance of the dark name. In the next moment, fearful that _someone_ could hear her, whether it was fear of being found eavesdropping or fear that they were being watched by a foul presence she did not know, but she reached up and pressed both her hands against her mouth to try to stifle her breathing.

"What…?" Thranduil breathed from inside. Dread and graveness engraved in the exhalation. She could almost imagine the look on his face, the subtle widening and sharpening of his eyes and the sudden paleness. Her own heart beat in her chest and she pressed her hands tighter against her mouth.

"I could feel it in them…" Legolas continued weakly, "The darkness… They were elves, yes, but they seemed …corrupted. Corrupted by the same presence… as the attacks… I could _feel_ it."

"Did they feel entirely swollen by it?" Húron asked.

"Legolas, this is going to hurt." Ecphen said gently. The next thing she heard from inside was a muffled groan, almost like her father was trying to reduce any sounds of pain by burying his face in a pillow.

Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. For a moment her breath was caught in her throat and she felt unable to draw air because of the tightness of her airways.

"…No," Legolas grunted after a moment, as an answer to Húron's question, "they seemed only touched… but I fear that it …can change… Given time. Valar, Ecphen!"

"I did warn you." Ecphen said dryly, "Perhaps next time you should try to avoid almost getting cleaved in half. Now would you relax so I can do the stitches?"

Her father grumbled something inaudible but as Ecphen gave no further protests she reckoned that he had followed the healer's instructions.

"How were you injured?" Thranduil asked gently.

She could hear her father take a shuddering breath before he began, "Their eyes just suddenly… snapped to my hiding place… Like they had been warned of my presence… Like someone was telling them… through their mind."

"That is impossible through the barrier." Thranduil said, "You were outside it?"

"Just outside…"

"Hadn't you guarded yourself?" Húron asked, "No elf should have been able to feel your presence."

"Something stronger could…" Legolas whispered. His voice sounded completely drained and exhausted. Her heart clenched once more. "My theory… is Dol Guldur."

The next few minutes passed in silence once more, the only sounds coming from Legolas' strained breathing.

"How is he?" She heard her grandfather ask worriedly and softly.

"Weakened." Ecphen answered with a sigh, "He has lost a lot of blood. Nevertheless, he was lucky that the weapon did not hit his spine or else this conversation would have been entirely different. Since it is just a flesh wound it should not take as long to heal. At the moment my concern in the loss of blood."

"I'm still here…" Came the weak reply from her father.

"Not for much longer if you go into shock." She heard Ecphen respond, but worry and sternness in his voice. "Húron, would you light a fire in the fireplace? And fetch a blanket to cover him waist-down while I finish these stitches."

Barely ten minutes later the amount of light coming out from underneath the door strengthened. She looked down at it and studied how it seemed to light the hem of her dress up slightly where it was close to the crack. It seemed as though this finally helped calm her down some and she lowered her hands from her mouth to being clenched in front of her chest.

"…I knew that they… couldn't be allowed… to know… who had seen them." Legolas whispered. She had to press her ear against the door to hear. "So I tried to escape through …the trees… I reacted a moment… too slow because… I hadn't counted on them… learning of my presence. One of them chucked… a broadsword at me… Hit my back…"

"How did you escape after that?" Húron asked sounding confused.

"Ran… through the trees…" Legolas mumbled, "…couldn't catch up… Once inside the barrier… the trees aided me… They gave me energy …and hid the signs of my passing."

Maliel's eyes widened at that surprise and thankfulness welling up inside her. She closed her eyes and brought her fisted hands up to her mouth, sending a silent prayer of thanks to the trees that had helped her father.

"You should have passed out or become momentarily paralyzed by the severity of this injury." Ecphen commented dryly, "How much time passed between sustaining the injury and returning to the palace?"

There was no sound of her father answering Ecphen. Maliel pressed her ear to the door once more, thinking that her father's voice had weakened even further but was still unable to hear anything. Her heart once more started speeding in her chest.

"Legolas?" Ecphen asked. Maliel only panicked more from the worry and anxiousness in his voice.

"…What…?" Legolas croaked weakly. His voice was confused and pained.

"It seems as though I only arrived shortly after him, so it would maybe be close to an hour." Húron answered Ecphen's question quietly.

"Are you all right?" Her grandfather asked softly, with worry staining his voice.

Her heart pounded once more in her chest and she almost stopped breathing in fear that she would miss her father's response.

"Cold…"

His voice was so weak it almost hurt her physically just to hear it. She was so used to him playing strong for her… until now she had thought that that was just his natural response to everything but now she knew for certain that there were certain people that he would let down his guard for.

She wondered what it would have been like if she had been in there with him…

"Húron, get him some more blankets." The King's authoritative voice was unmistakable, "Ecphen could you please hurry with the bandages so we can cover him completely?"

"Of course, my King." She heard Ecphen say dutifully and could almost see the healer speeding up his movements in respond to his King's command.

There was an unmistakable authority in both her grandfather and her father. One that she could never hope of gaining or one that she was certain could be obtained through training. It was something that they had been born with, something that was imbedded in their voices and their very presences.

She heard a low murmur but couldn't make out the words. Luckily she wasn't the only.

"What was that, Legolas?" Her grandfather asked gently.

"…Húron."

Footsteps moved inside the room and then Húron's voice sounded seriously. "Yes, my Prince?"

"…Secure Head Quarters…" Her father whispered. She had to press her ear completely against the door to hear it. "It's important… that it remains… hidden."

Head Quarters?

"It will be done." Húron complied easily.

"…Good…" Her father breathed, shortly afterwards she heard a pained groan come from the room.

"Stay down." Ecphen said sharply, but then his voice softened once more, although keeping its stern edge. "If you move then it will only strain the wound. I'm almost done." A few moments passed and then, "There. It would be best if you rest now. I guess that the herbs will kick in soon and take away some of the pain so you'll be able to sleep."

"Thank you Ecphen." Her grandfather replied in her father's stead.

"Do you wish for me to send someone up or will you keep watch over him yourself, my King?" Ecphen asked.

"I'll watch him. I have no further duties this evening." Her grandfather answered. Despite saying this, she could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

A moment passed before Ecphen reluctantly agreed. "I'll come and check on him every once in a while."

"Thank you." Her grandfather said. His tone of voice changed slightly as he continued, "Leave now Húron. If the group discovers the Head Quarters without our knowledge then they will have access to a path leading directly into the Halls. _That must not come to pass_."

"I have already secured it as I passed through, but I will go back and ensure that there are no trails leading towards it. After all, the trees will not continue hiding the signs indefinitely."

Soon afterwards two subtle clicks come from the room and she knew that they belonged to the secret door behind her father's desk.

Ecphen was the next to speak. "Well, I better get-"

"Eavesdropping?"

Maliel shrieked and startled. She had been so immersed in listening to the quiet voices from inside the room that she had completely let her guard down to the rest of the world.

Her heart pounded in shock in her chest and she whipped her head around to see her mother crouching beside her with a mixture of sternness and amusement in her eyes. The look soon changed to worry, though, when she caught sight of her daughter's reddened eyes.

Immediately Maliel hiccupped back a sob and wrapped her arms around her mother, seeking comfort. Thankfully it wasn't long before her mother's arms wrapped around her gently and she started mumbling comfortingly into her ear. Soothing things that had no greater purpose and didn't mean anything, but it was still something that managed to quiet her hiccups and bring her heart rate back to normal.

When Faneth felt her daughter relax and grow quiet she pulled back to give her a small smile before getting to her feet and dusting off her dress.

"Come. On your feet Maliel." She said gently and helped her to her feet.

"Nana…" Maliel choked, "Ada… he…"

"He is wounded." Faneth said calmly, "Yes I know. I can feel it."

At that moment the door opened gently and Ecphen gave them a small smile while holding the door so they could pass. It was clear that both him and her grandfather had heard them outside the door and she flushed in embarrassment over being caught listening to a conversation that she had no part in.

Her mother started a conversation with Ecphen about her father's condition, but all this seemed to fade to the background as her eyes landed on her father's figure lying under a mound of blankets on the couch. The worry that welled up inside her as she took in his pale and drawn face was enough to dispel her embarrassment and as a result she found herself nearing the couch with hurried steps.

Her grandfather was kneeling on the floor beside the couch and as soon as she slid down beside him, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Despite this her eyes did not leave her father's face. He was lying on his stomach on the couch, clearly because of the wound being on his back, and he was even paler then when she had last seen him. His eyes were closed…

"He will be all right." Her grandfather said softly and gave her a squeeze, "Your father is strong. He'll be well again soon enough. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left you alone in my office. It was thoughtless of me."

Maliel shook her head before resting it on his shoulder, not feeling like speaking but still not wanting him to think that he was at fault for anything. She knew that he had just wished to make sure that his son was all right.

She reached out and stroked her father's cheek carefully, her touch feathery light almost as if she was afraid of disturbing his rest with the endearment. Even his skin felt cold to touch and it left her worrying if the blankets were even giving him warmth.

The door to the room closed, and although the sound wasn't that loud Maliel was snapped from her thoughts and jerked her hand back from her father's cheek. She moved backwards against her grandfather before she had even thought about it.

Thranduil sighed and held his granddaughter closer as he recognized the small signs of shock in her. It was no wonder, after seeing her father like that… He remembered the first time he had seen his father injured before the healers had tended to him and hidden the wounds behind bandages. He remembered the feeling of having his father's blood on his hands…

"Grandpa…" Maliel's whisper brought him out of his musings and made him look down into her eyes. His granddaughter's icy blue eyes so alike his son's looked almost fearfully up at him. "Are we at war?"

At this small question Thranduil looked away and sighed tiredly, his eyes locking on his son's prone form. "Not yet sweetheart, …not quite yet."

* * *

_Well then, on that cheery note: I'm back! _


	2. Strained relations

**Chapter two – Strained relations**

When Legolas came to once more it was to the feeling of lying upon a soft and comfortable bed with warm covers spread over him. He was lying on his stomach with his head turned to the side so he would be able to breathe, it was clear that someone had positioned him like this to avoid any pressure on his throbbing back.

Whatever pain-relieving herbs Ecphen had given him before had almost certainly worn out by now because his thoughts were completely clear and his pain wasn't dulled. Memories soon came washing through his mind and his eyes snapped up in response.

Immediately light blinded him and he was forced to clench them shut once more. Groaning, he moved so his face was pressed against the pillow under his head, the movement added to the discomfort in his back and therefore made the groan halfway out of pain as well.

"Legolas?" Kirion's worried voice sounded softly from beside him and his brother's hand soon found its way to his shoulder, gently pressing down to make sure that he didn't move. It was clear that Kirion knew exactly where his wound was located.

Kirion's voice had come from his other side so he turned his head over there instead and then opened his eyes, slowly this time. As his eyes became accustomed to the light he saw his little brother sitting on a chair beside his bed, looking at him with worried, emerald eyes.

"Hey there brother." Kirion said softly and scooted forward in his seat so he could reach out and brush a few stray locks of Legolas' hair behind his ear. "How're you feeling?"

Legolas grunted and then said hoarsely, "Like I finally agreed to let Gruinor use me in a cleaving exercise… How're you feeling?"

Kirion chuckled at this, some of the worry in his eyes being replaced by amusement. "I'm feeling fine, thank you." He said quietly, "Try not to move around too much, Ecphen told me to keep you from doing that, plus there is a danger of waking up your daughter if you do. She's just fallen asleep."

"Maliel?" Legolas whispered and turned his head to the other side, true enough seeing Maliel lie there with her eyes unfocussed in sleep and her body turned towards him. Her hands stretched out slightly so she was only a hairsbreadth from touching him, almost like she had fallen asleep holding onto his arm through the covers.

As he turned back to Kirion he asked softly, "How long was I out?"

Kirion waved dismissively, "It wasn't that long. You lost consciousness last night and it's only slightly past noon. Faneth stayed with you through the night but at the moment she's out pretending that you haven't returned from you mission yet. Hithel and I have taken turns watching you with Maliel since morning."

"What been going on?" Legolas asked tiredly.

"Faneth spread rumors through the women of the court that Maliel had injured her arm yesterday evening, to give a reason behind Ecphen's and the King's visits and the food that is being sent up. You see when she ran to Ada's office last night she had your blood on her sleeve. As far as I know Húron has also been camping in Head Quarters so it seems as though he's still gone as well while keeping an eye on any pursuers. This gives you a couple of days to recover before having to pretend that you're not wounded and that nothing happened."

"Brilliant." Legolas commented with a weary smile and closed his eyes, "…Who worked that one out?"

"Ada and Faneth planned it last night. Maliel told me that Ada had planned to look after you himself, but Faneth drove him out telling him to sleep instead." Kirion answered with a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Good thing, too, because of how exhausted Ada is… how exhausted both of you are. Don't even think for a second that you've managed to keep that hidden from us, from any of us. There's too much secrecy going around at the moment… Where is it that you and Húron constantly disappear off to?"

Legolas briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but as his cerulean blue eyes opened once more a sad smile spread out on his lips. Suddenly, it seemed to Kirion that his elder brother was completely alone… He was alone and he was distancing himself from them. Legolas' eyes were completely impenetrable.

"I'm sorry." Legolas whispered, another kind of tiredness etched into his voice.

That was it. There were no words of comfort or any information at all in his reply. No reason. He was simply sorry.

Kirion sighed and averted his eyes for a moment to get himself completely under control before turning back to his brother. Legolas had closed his eyes once more, a small crease of pain between his eyebrows.

He reached forward and ran his fingers gently over Legolas' pale cheek. "Do you want something to dull the pain or would it be better just to go to sleep?" He asked softly.

"Are those… the only two options I have?" Legolas chuckled wearily.

"Yes." Kirion answered.

"I'll sleep then. No need to swallow more of Ecphen's vile tasting potions than necessary…"

Kirion snorted with laughter before getting to his feet. "I've got some work that I need to do." He said, "Maer is just outside the door if there's anything you need and I'll send Hithel up. Try to get some rest."

Legolas muttered something unintelligent in return, not having enough energy left to properly formulate a reply. Despite what he had said his back was throbbing with pain by then and only stubbornness and practice had kept him from showing it more while Kirion had been there.

The door shut softly behind his little brother and immediately he took a couple of deep breaths before moving his arm underneath him and pushing himself off the mattress. Instantly pain flared down the entire length of his back but he slowly clambered into sitting position nonetheless, breathing heavily.

They had really done a trick on him.

He let his head hang forward, his eyes closed to the world as he fought against the shudders of pain rolling through his body. He reached up shakily and wiped a drop of sweat away from his forehead. Gradually he started getting his breathing and thereby his pain under control.

"Legolas?"

Legolas' head snapped up and over towards the door, where the voice had come from. Old reflexes immediately made him throw up one of his arms in cover before he had even realized that it was Maer and not an enemy. His warrior, in turn, froze on his path, knowing the strength of his commander even in this state. He continued forward first when recognition had sparked through Legolas' eyes and he had lowered his arm.

Maer knelt on one knee beside the bed and placed his hand on Legolas' forearm with a worried smile on his lips. "I'm not as naïve as your brother, Legolas." He said softly, "There wasn't even the slightest chance that you were going to obediently stay in bed." He regarded his commander a moment and then commented, "You look like hell."

Legolas snorted softly before closing his eyes in exhaustion. Immediately the darkness tried to pull him under and for a moment he lost control of his own body, almost like his consciousness floated somewhere beyond his body. It was first when he swayed and would have fallen forward if Maer hadn't taken hold of his arms that he managed to shake himself back into awareness.

He blinked his eyes open once more, not daring to close them at the moment. He knew that he had lost a lot of blood from the wound on his back and the fact that it was a couple of days since he had truly slept didn't help matters.

Maer's hand moved up and pressed against his forehead. A moment passed but then he clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Just as I thought, you have a slight fever. Unsurprising with seriousness of the wound, but we best not let it develop."

Legolas chuckled inwardly and smiled as the mother hen personality welled up inside Maer. The same thing happened every time any other member of their team got injured but especially when Taenor did. This had come from taking over his parents' role as Taenor's guardian when he was still quite young.

He watched, as Maer wandered around the room, first sorting through a collection of herbs that Ecphen, no doubt, had left on his bedside table, then getting water, before disappearing into the sitting room.

Without anything to distract him from the pain and exhaustion he found himself unable to focus on anything except his discomfort. Now that Maer had mentioned it, he could feel that his head was slightly heavier and hotter than normal and that the rest of him was shivering slightly.

A shudder coursed through him before he turned his head to the side and gazed upon his still deeply sleeping daughter. Thankfully Maliel had turned out to be a heavy sleeper as she grew older, or else he was sure that she would have woken up by now. Her sky blue eyes were open but unseeing and a lock of hair had escaped from behind her ear so it lay upon her cheek.

Legolas reached out carefully and brushed the lock of hair back in place. The bond he had with his daughter strengthened the second he touched her and he watched as she moved into a slightly better position, the peaceful expression on her face deepening.

He didn't realize that Maer had returned from the sitting room before a mug of warm tea was being pressed into his hands. He mind was too sluggish to get shocked, so he gave no outward reaction except taking a little more time then normal in wrapping his hands around the mug.

Maer kept his hand on the mug until he was certain that Legolas was holding it steadily. Afterwards he reached up and wiped a cold flannel over Legolas' forehead and cheeks even as Legolas took the first sip of the tea. Immediately, a cold shiver raced through his body.

Legolas let him go on for a while before rolling his eyes and pushing Maer's hand away.

"I'm fine." Legolas said hoarsely, and looked deeply into Maer's eyes. For a moment the elf seemed to get drawn into his gaze and stilled in response. Legolas could clearly see the worry and the devotion in his eyes and found his own irritation draining, leaving only tiredness once more.

He drained the last of the tea and reached out to place the mug on the bedside table. His hand shook a little and pain sparked through his back the instant he stretched so it ended up being Maer's quick reflexes that stopped the mug from a hard impact with the stone floor.

"Mmhmm." Maer responded and turned to him with an arched eyebrow, "You're completely all right. Getting cut with a sword from your left shoulder to the middle of your back has no consequences at all."

Legolas glared at Maer, but quickly the thoughts of the comfortable looking bed underneath him seemed more attractive to his foggy mind. He could feel the herbs in the tea going in and dulling some of the sharp pain from his back and creating a veil over his senses. That last thing was the reason he usually balked about getting drugged …because he didn't have as much control over his powers and if Dol Guldur decided to attack at that moment…"

He shook his head to clear it before slowly easing himself down onto the mattress so he was lying on his side, his right shoulder coming to contact with it so he could spare his left. For a moment he laid with closed eyes and furrowed brows as his body got used to the new position but then slowly his discomfort dulled.

Blackness tugged at his mind but he forced his eyes open to look at Maer.

"We need… to bring the team together… for a meeting." He mumbled tiredly, "There are some things-"

"Shh." Maer hushed him with a sad smile on his lips. He picked up the flannel and once more started running it over his forehead, "Valar Legolas, don't think about that now. For now you just need to sleep for the rest of the day. If you feel better then we can talk about it tomorrow or the day after. For now Húron has Head Quarters under control and all the others are on their guards."

Legolas snorted softly. His team mothered him too much… He couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his lips just before he slowly succumbed to his exhaustion.

He swirled into darkness for a while, feeling as if his body was floating, before the cage of sleep slammed up around him and he became trapped within its walls and its vividness. The light of his bedroom gone almost like he once more returned to the small room where he had spent days in isolation. Slowly though, the darkness became replaced by images and with images came light, but with light came shadows…

O

"Try not to move you arm too much. I've covered the wound with as many bandages as there were left in the stash so it should be well protected but too much movement could open it despite the fact that it's healing nicely." Faneth said softly as she tied off the end of the bandage around his torso and shoulder.

"I'll be careful." Legolas promised and covered her hands with his own before bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. Three days of isolation in his room, constant bed rest, and Ecphen's teas, herbs, and creams, had managed to allow his quick, natural healing ability to work at its best and as a result he was almost healed already.

"You're always careful." Faneth snorted. Nonetheless, he could see the tenderness and love in her eyes, a look that he allowed himself to drown in, feeling the comfort of the bond and the love he had to his wife.

It was that sole look, that sole presence that made him able to go on even though the shadow seemed to be crawling ever further towards his sanctuary. It was something that made him fight it. Gave him strength to go out constantly and work his body to almost breaking point.

"I love you." Legolas said softly.

Faneth gave him a brilliant smile and placed her hands on the edge of the bed so she could push herself up from where she was kneeling before Legolas and kiss him on the lips.

Legolas immediately deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her to him so she sat on his lap while tilting his head slightly to the side so he could deepen it even further. His tongue slipped into her mouth and slowly felt his body grow warm.

When Faneth pulled back a moment later he halfway groaned in disappointment. Faneth chuckled at the forlorn expression on his face before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then picked up the midnight blue tunic lying beside them and bunched the left sleeve together before rolling it onto Legolas' arm and doing the same thing with the other before helping him get the tunic over his head in the least painful way.

"You're supposed to be taking my clothes off, not putting them back on." Legolas whined playfully.

Faneth laughed even as she picked up a belt and strapped it around Legolas' middle so the dagger attached to it was on his back. She kissed him one more time before answering amused; "I doubt we could manage that when there are only twenty minutes until you're supposed to be in Head Quarters for the meeting that _you _decided to hold at this specific time."

"I must have been out of my mind." Legolas groaned, before smirking and kissing her one last time. He then got to his feet, forcing Faneth rise with him since she was sitting on his lap. She chuckled and picked up her husband's cloak before slinging it over his shoulders, buckling the clasp, and moving his hair out from underneath it.

As she moved her hands over the length of his back she was able to feel the thick layer of bandages wrapped around him, but it wasn't visible to the naked eye, just like it was meant to be.

"You're still very pale." Faneth said softly, worriedly, "Are you sure that you can handle this?"

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, only wincing minimally as the movement pulled on the wound in his back. "I'll be fine." He whispered into her ear and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he drew back to look at her. "Don't worry, you'll see me again in a couple of hours."

Faneth nodded reluctantly her amber eyes still shining with a worry that he knew no reassurances would cure. He knew that if she could, Faneth would have kept him locked up in their room where there was no danger, and it only made him love her more that she was able to step aside and lead the way into the sitting room.

As Legolas passed the table he picked up his twin knives and attached them to his belt as well, making his appearance exactly the same as when he had set out days ago.

He stepped up to the wall behind his desk and unlocked the concealed locking mechanism before giving the wall a small press so it swung inwards. He stepped halfway into the tunnel and reached up to take down a lantern from beside the door. A grimace passed over his face, but he managed to get it down. Faneth was there immediately with a flaming match to light it with.

Soon a soft, orange glow illuminated the narrow, dark tunnel. It was made from stone walls, ceilings, and floors, something that had always given him claustrophobia and a distinct sense of being buried alive, cut off from nature.

He tore his gaze away and turned once more to his wife. She was giving him a worried look but he didn't say anything as he closed the distance between them and bestowed a sweet, lingering kiss upon her soft lips.

He then stepped into the tunnel and closed the door behind him, locking it once more. His stomach and ribcage expanded as he took a deep breath before turning and beginning to walk, the lantern held before him.

Every move he made, no matter how small, pulled at the wound on his back, as it was the center for his movement. Especially moving his left arm was restricted to only in situations where he had no other choice.

It wasn't long before the tunnel dropped vertically downwards, so he stopped and sat down on the ledge, placing his feet on the first step of the ladder while he hung the lantern on the hook of a coarse wire tied off at the bottom. He then turned around and descended down the ladder, using only his right hand.

When he reached the bottom he untied the wire and then slowly lowered the lantern down to him, before taking it off the hook and moving on.

The tunnel had existed for a long time; it was even older than him. He had discovered it by accident when he had been an elfling, but at that time the previous ladder had been rotten and the floor covered by such a thick layer of dust that he could see his own footprints. Small spiders had made webs in all corners. When he had gotten older and been able to figure out a way to get down the drop he still hadn't made it far because a section of it had collapsed.

Legolas turned sharply to the left and after walking a little, to the right again. The tunnel was now following the hallway that led from the Royal wing to the entrance to the Halls.

By the time Aewon and him had gotten the idea of making a team he had almost forgotten it, but Aewon had managed to shake up his memories. As a result the two of them had renovated the tunnel and discovered that it led to the old barracks, another old and shabby building that had needed restoration just as much as the tunnel.

When they had finished, the barrack had become the team's gathering point and some of the member's home since a few of them had nowhere else to stay.

The tunnel had opened up to several rooms throughout the Halls, but they had closed off most of the entranceways. By now it's only passageways were from his sitting room and his father's, plus one unused in Hithel's room. They hadn't told her about it because she had no use for it.

Just before the tunnel came under the entrance to the halls there came some stairs, echoing the point of the great stairs inside the halls. At the bottom Legolas fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked an iron door that Aewon and him had installed to heighten the security. After all, the tunnel did lead straight to the royal family's quarters.

He closed the door behind him and locked it before moving on, getting further and further away from the halls. There were several booby traps in this section, courtesy of Aewon, but he avoided them with practiced movements.

There were a few places along the tunnel where he had noticed a drop of his own blood despite the fact that Húron had no doubt already been through it since all the bloody handprints he had set on the walls were gone.

When he had passed through three nights ago he had been stumbling along the path, by that time only halfway conscious and it was only due to luck that he had managed to avoid all the traps, not to mention not falling down the ladder…

He absentmindedly let his other hand trail along the stone wall as he walked further and further in. Despite the fact that it was three days since gaining the injury and that it was mostly healed, he was still feeling weak and the long walk wasn't helping.

It seemed like an age had passed before he stood before the door that led into the old barracks. He leaned against the wall beside it while he found his keys and then unlocked the door before opening the door and stepping into the small room beyond it. A small smile appeared on his lips as he heard his team's voices and the distinct sound of sparring from further inside.

He locked the door to the tunnel and stepped out of the small room and into the corridor. He walked past the doors on either side of the corridor, which led to rooms with bunks or storage rooms, and continued on until the corridor widened to a large room with training matts on the floor. There was a spiral staircase in the corner, leading down to more tunnels.

Callon and Roben were sparing in the middle of the room and the others were scattered around them, talking, watching, or in Amath and Ecthel's case gambling.

For a moment he just leaned against the side of the corridor and watched his team. Even with all the things that were going on, these were the ones he could count on completely.

Gruinor's boisterous laughter rang through the hall.

These were the ones he could trust.

"You're late Captain!" Taenor called out. Legolas moved his eyes to him and saw the joyful smile on the young elf's lips. His own lips twitched into a smile in response and he moved away from the wall and further into the room.

Callon and Roben stopped sparing and all of the other's pulled away from their conversations to look at him. His eyes travelled over everyone, noting that Amath quickly looked away once more, before his eyes landed on Húron who was leaning against the wall and watched him with a worried expression on his face.

"Shall we begin then?" Legolas asked smiling as he began walking towards the open doors on the right side of the far wall. Húron fell into step by his side as he passed through the doors and the others followed at their own tempo, slowly taking their places around the round table in the middle of the room.

Legolas sunk gratefully into the chair, feeling his own exhaustion vividly. The pain coming from the slash in his back had also multiplied during the walk there. Nonetheless, he ignored it and looked up as everything sat down around the table, looking serious and attentive. Some were even glancing at him worriedly.

In response to the last emotion Legolas straightened his back and raised his chin moderately, knowing how much posture could do his overall appearance. He didn't want them to worry about him as well when they had enough on their plates already.

"Sorry for calling you here so suddenly." Legolas smiled apologetically and said, "Húron and I need to 'return' today so I thought it best that we got this meeting over with before that. Is everyone aware of what happened three nights ago?"

"No," Pengon answered, "I was on patrol until half an hour ago. I only heard from the others that you were injured." Pengon's brown eyes locked onto his and carefully took him in, no doubt worried about his condition, being the healer that he was.

"Húron and I got a lead that the group we've only heard rumors about was gathering three nights ago." Legolas said his eyes coming slightly out of focus as he recalled what had happened. "It took us some time to locate them so by that time their meeting was almost finished. Regardless, we weren't able to hear what they were saying from the distance. There were only eight and they were wearing cloaks and face masks so we weren't able to identify them or tell anything other than that they were elves."

"Elves?" Thand said in his deep voice, "Are you saying that elves are behind the disappearances? Our race is not known for betraying our own kind."

"There is one other incident where it happened, here in Mirkwood." Legolas said quietly.

"Canben?" Taenor asked with furrowed brows, "But Canben's dead, you killed him yourself."

A faint shadow passed over Legolas' face. "I did," He agreed solemnly, "but I do not think that Canben was working entirely by his own desires. It was faint, but I could feel a touch of darkness inside him and I remembered this three days ago because I could feel the same in those elves, only stronger. It was almost as if darkness had corrupted their minds, almost like Dol Guldur had invaded them."

"That's… not possible." Callon said with widened eyes, "You told us yourself years ago that Dol Guldur did have the restraint to invade someone's mind without killing them in the attempt if they weren't as powerful as you."

"I know." Legolas sighed, "I'm beginning to feel that I was wrong… or perhaps that Dol Guldur has learned more control after the many attempts against me. What if it's learning?"

"Then we're doomed." Amath said brusquely.

Legolas chuckled softly, "Perhaps." He then looked up at them and continued, "Húron and I split up when the meeting started breaking up. He stayed with the majority while I spied on two who had snuck out to have a conversation. I didn't catch much of their conversation but I heard them say the word 'Master', another fact that lays ground to my theory about them being controlled by Dol Guldur. That and the fact that they just suddenly seemed aware of my presence despite the fact that I wasn't making any sounds and that I had shielded myself."

"Then you should work on your shielding, don't you think?" Amath grumbled, "This is ridiculous." He got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

Húron made to get out of his seat, wearing an angry expression, but Legolas placed his hand on his arm and shook his head before sighing and continuing. "I managed to outrun them here and Húron has since then made sure that there are no tracks leading to the barracks so it should still be safe here."

"If they know that they've been spied on, then they will become even more wary." Pengon said, "That might have been our only chance of seeing them. From now on they will be more cautious and they're never going to meet up even remotely close to that location."

Osbon exhaled heavily while sinking into his seat and rubbing his hands over his face. "This is getting more and more complicated every day… First the southern border is forced further towards us, the number of orcs and spiders enlarging, then elves start disappearing from patrols, and now _this_."

Húron's expression suddenly sharpened and he looked at Legolas. "Has there been any change in the frequency of attacks against the barrier?"

Legolas nodded reluctantly, "They've become stronger and more frequent, bordering on once a day. Almost like it's testing my strength, trying constantly to find cracks."

"Ya should've told us." Gruinor said gruffly, eyeing his commander with a worried look in his eyes. "It's obvious that it's tryin' ta exhaust ya."

Legolas smiled to him, "There is nothing you can do. Besides Dol Guldur is using more of its strength than I'm using of mine." His eyes zoned out after he had said this and he breathed almost inaudibly, "I'll be fine…" Húron, who was sitting beside him turned to him and eyed him worriedly.

"What do you want us to do now Captain?" Hiwon asked from the other side of the table.

Legolas' eyes focused and he looked up at him, a determined expression appeared on his face and hardness returned to his eyes, "Trust each other. It's obvious that things are about to get rough soon and it's important that this circle remains unbroken through it. The southern patrols will have to become more frequent to stop Dol Guldur from gaining more ground. For now it's best to focus on getting the situation under control, then afterwards we can think about driving them back. Sarnor and Sírphen have gone together in investigating the missing elves so we'll just leave it to them for now and concentrate on Dol Guldur."

"When this is over Legolas, I am counting on a good, long vacation." Ecthel groaned.

Legolas chuckled at this, "So am I. Two years minimum."

"Dream on." Húron said with an amused snort, "thankfully there's a higher possibility of us getting a vacation than Legolas actually willingly not working."

"Does that mean that you'll steal my paperwork for the next month and do it for me?" Legolas asked with mock hopefulness.

"No. I have a vacation wish not a death wish." Húron answered, "Give it to your father."

Legolas immediately sobered at that, "He has enough on his plate. The amount of complaints we've been receiving is horrifying. The people are already feeling that something is wrong. The fact that elves are just disappearing is terrifying them. The council is worried as well so both Kirion and my father are doing what they can to placate them and keep them off our backs."

"Speaking of the council and your father," Húron sighed, "we better get going."

Legolas nodded and slowly got to his feet once more, keeping his hand on the table just in case dizziness decided to assault him at the movement. It momentarily blackened before his eyes but not enough to make him falter; it only left a sharp pain in his forehead.

"Legolas?" Legolas raised his eyes from a point in the table, which he had been staring at, and met Pengon's worried frown. "Where were you wounded and how seriously?"

"In the back. It's almost healed so you don't have worry." Legolas said, giving a small smile. He then looked expectantly at Húron who was looking at him with worried and searching eyes. He turned back to his team and looked them over before saying: "We'll speak more later, after I've talked with the council about what actions to take. Keep everything we've talked about between us as usual."

"Aye, aye Cap'ain!" Gruinor called from his seat, placing his hand to his forehead and sweeping it outwards. The other immediately echoed the movement with smiles on their lips.

Legolas chuckled and shook his head before moving towards the door, letting go of his supportive grip on the table. Húron fell into step beside and slightly behind him.

For once there was silence in the meeting room as they exited it and turned towards the exit. The serious situation had managed to infiltrate the team's usually light atmosphere. All of them were being run to the ground…

Legolas opening the door and they stepped into the hall beyond it, leaving the reconstructed part and moving into the run-down old barrack. Aewon and him had kept the exterior of the old barrack to mask the building inside it.

After stepping out of the next door they found themselves in the forest. They walked for some time in silence. Legolas closed his eyes and just focused on moving his feet despite his tiredness, knowing the path like the back of his hand and knowing that the trees would warn him if he was about to walk into something.

"Why didn't you let me go after him?" Húron asked after a while, "Amath was way out of line with that comment and then leaving."

"We're all high-strung at the moment." Legolas sighed and opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the forest path. "I'm already asking a lot of him, of all of you. I trust his loyalty in situations that matter, and if he needs this moment to let out some of his frustration then it doesn't affect my view of him that I'm on the receiving end."

"You ask more of yourself than you do of any of us, Legolas." Húron said, "What you're asking us to do is nothing compared to that."

Legolas glanced back at him, before turning his eyes to the path once more. "I do ask something, I ask a lot. I know the amount of hours all of you give up to do what I ask and also how dangerous it is." He then stopped up and turned to Húron, a serious look in his eyes, "Húron I want you to make sure that everyone knows that if they wish to leave then they are welcome to do so without me holding anything against them."

"We already know that," Húron said earnestly, "you've given us more freedom than anyone else would've and you've never made us do anything against our will, always making sure that your demands were reasonable. All of us wish to be by your side because we respect you."

The peaceful smile that appeared on Legolas' lips at these words, took away all his discomfort at baring his heart and Húron found himself etching his captain's expression into his memory almost as if that was the last time he was going to see it. A strange sense of foreboding had filled him ever since the kidnappings started and somehow deep in his heart he knew that there was a storm coming.

Húron snapped out of his thoughts when Legolas turned around and started moving once more. The old barrack was quite some distance from the halls, one of the reasons that a new one had been made, so they walked for a while in the woods, then through the archery range, past the new barracks, across another group of trees, before reaching the courtyard.

Immediately elves around the courtyard and the entrance to the halls noticed them and many began flocking around them and they made their way towards the entrance. There were constant questions asked about loved ones that had disappeared, what they had discovered, what was happening, what their purpose had been. Legolas answered what he could calmly and patiently even as he continued moving forward. Even when some of them touched him on the back, his expression was a mask of strength and calmness as he moved through his people. He didn't falter.

Húron kept his guard up as they walked through the gathering people, sometimes stepping in and pressing people back if they became too demanding or pressuring, all the while keeping an eye out for anyone with evil intentions. With the uneasiness that there had been in Mirkwood for the past month or something, there had been a slight increase in assassination attempts. Nothing worrying, as Legolas was well loved by his people and it was only rarely that someone tried to kill him, but he still kept a lookout.

As they reached the doors Legolas turned around and addressed everyone as he said, "Please do not despair yet. We are doing everything in our power to find out what has happened to the missing elves, and are searching for them at every opportunity. The one responsible for that situation is Captain Sarnor so I would beg of all of you that if you have any questions about it you make contact with him or with Sírphen. Thank you."

He then turned around and they walked through the doors and into the halls. They had barely taken two steps when a young messenger came hurrying towards them. When he reached them he stopped and bowed.

"My Prince Legolas, the council has bade me summon you to the council chamber." The young elf said breathlessly, almost like he was nervous.

Legolas nodded and responded with a short, "Thank you." He then walked on, changing his intended destination. Once they were out of the messenger's range of hearing he cursed under his breath and turned to Húron with a wry smile, "They're trying to get to me before my father and Kirion have the chance to be notified that they've called a council meeting."

"Can they do that?"

Legolas scoffed, "They certainly are."

They soon reached the doors leading to the council chambers and Legolas raised his right arm to push the large door inwards.


	3. The council

**Chapter three – The Council**

Legolas moved confidently into the lion's nest, his shoulders squared and his back straight as he made his way over to the large crescent shaped table where the Lords and councilors were seated leisurely, as if they had just been waiting for this moment to arrive.

Húron took his place beside the door with his hands clasped behind his back.

True enough both his father's and his brother's seats were empty, but everyone else was there. From the right: Lady Nedil, small woman but very willful. Lord Coston, always happy as long as he could be in opposition with all the others. His brother's empty seat was next. Then came Lord Arron, more trustworthy than the others and very devoted to his work, the only problem was that he thought too highly of himself.

His father usually occupied the middle seat, a slightly larger chair to point out his position. Beside him sat Lord Iôlon, by far the most tolerable and agreeable of all the councilmen. Lady Cíweth came next; she was sensible and had a lot of knowledge of their trades and finances, but like most of the others she had no knowledge of warfare. The last member was Lord Dínen, who as usual was taking Sarnor's seat since the Captain, like himself, was drowning in work already. Lord Dínen was quick to become unreasonable and demanding, lacking the ability to see flaws in his own ideas.

O he had absolutely nothing against the council …in times of peace. In those times they were actually very helpful in taking care of trade duties, arranging feasts, keeping track of supplies. They were at war though, had been for centuries, and at the moment they were just hindering the process because they didn't understand anything about being on a battlefield.

"You called me." Legolas said as he stopped before the table.

Lord Arron inclined his head to him while making sure that the stack of papers in front of him was completely straight. "Yes, my Prince. We're terribly sorry if we have caused you any inconvenience in summoning you here so suddenly, but we find ourselves lacking answers."

Oh dear… here they go…

"My Prince, what Lord Arron is trying to ask you is what the current status is with you and your team?" Lady Cíweth said with a smile. "And what are you doing at the moment?"

Legolas inwardly rolled his eyes, but nonetheless smiled politely to her. "The comings and goings of my team and I have, as you well know, been lodged carefully in various reports. If you want it shortly right now then we, along with some of the other teams, are currently taking stock and control of the situation in our southern region so the border isn't pushed further northwards."

Valar he could feel the exhaustion in his body and had no greater wish than to sit down but he knew that this would wake suspicion among the council and he did not trust them enough to even give them the slightest hint of what Húron and him had witnessed that night.

"The people are pushing and pulling at us to get their loved ones back and if that is the people's wish then that is the council's wish." Lord Coston said, placing his chin on his joined hands. "Do we not agree that the people are the most important?"

"We agree completely," Legolas answered, "which is why I must continue to place my attention on the southern border instead of the disappearances. If the defenses down there do not hold then we will lose a lot more than just a few elves. The settlements in the forest have no other defenses."

"Are you saying that we should just abandon them to their own fate?" Lady Nedil asked outraged, "The people look to us to keep them safe and we're doing nothing to guard them from this new unknown threat."

"I am not saying that should leave them to their own fate." Legolas said, sighing inwardly. "Sarnor and Sírphen are investigating this thoroughly and have already begun to make precautions against it happening again. I know that the people are focused on these events because it is frightening and they fear that they could be next, but I also have to look at the truths and those are that we are at war, and we will lose lives."

"Isn't that just cold?" Lord Dínen asked.

Legolas turned his icy blue eyes to him and answered, "Do not think that I do not care about the elves that have disappeared. I am alarmed that this has managed to happen. But it is twelve people and war has casualties. It is not even half of the amount of people that we have lost defending the southern border this past few year so I believe that my energy is best spent there, preventing as many casualties as I can. I cannot be everywhere, but I have made certain that the people I've assigned to looking into the disappearances are just as capable of doing the job as I am."

"But the people-"

Legolas interrupted Lord Dínen, "I know that the people wish my presence in this case because they have trust in me and that they believe I will fix everything. I am also aware that you fear it will reflect poorly on this council if you do not meet the people's demands of getting the missing back, whereas the public do not have much information as to what goes on down south."

Protests started from around the table but Legolas held up his hand to quiet them. "I'm not saying this to spite you, but I think that it is important that we all think about the safety of the realm as well as the safety of its people. I am commanding the south and making sure that as few elves die as possible, and while I'm doing this I have set my best men on investigating the disappearances. This is the ideal solution."

"I agree with Prince Legolas." Lord Iôlon said calmly, "We all know that his judgment is wise, and what he is saying is true. We are losing more people down south then we are from the disappearances, it's just happening further away from home. We should begin assuring the people that Sarnor is the right on to investigate this instead of discussing and arguing."

Not about to change his opinion Lord Dínen said, "The people will not be calmed unless they know it is their Prince who is handling it. Perhaps it would be better then to place your attention both on the southern border and the disappearances to calm them."

"Permission to speak before the council." Húron said from where he was standing beside the door. Everyone's heads turned to him, clearly having forgotten that he was there. Lord Arron nodded so Húron walked forward until he was beside Legolas, who gave him a sidelong glance full of warning.

"I have worked in close contact with Legolas for many years around the southern border and I know, as well should all of you, that he barely has time to handle everything that lays on his shoulders at this moment. To place more burdens upon him would be unwise and cruel." Húron said, clearly not heeding Legolas' advice.

"I agree." Came from the doorway.

Legolas turned around and watched as his father strode further into the room, apparently having snuck in while Húron had been speaking. "And I am astounded that the council has called a meeting without my presence or knowledge to interrogate someone who had barely gotten a foot inside the door." Thranduil said, a barely masked coldness was lying just beneath the surface of his voice and many of the council flushed in response to the reprimand.

Legolas and Thranduil made eye contact for a moment while Thranduil moved around the table to his chair. The King's eyes immediately became tender and worried as he looked at his son, no doubt noticing the small details the council hadn't, such as the fact that he was pale and that his eyes were darker than normal.

A hand touched his arm so Legolas looked to the side and saw his little brother smiling calmly to him. Kirion squeezed his arm gently before moving over to his seat. Legolas could already see the defeat in some of the councilmen's expressions. They knew that they had wasted their chance of having him alone and hadn't gotten anything pressed out of him.

"Now," Thranduil said as he sat down, "would anyone like to inform us what we are discussing?"

"We were discussing how to calm the people about the disappearances." Lord Iôlon said calmly.

"Reassure them that we're doing everything in our power to get to the bottom of it." Thranduil said with a tone of finality in his voice, "What else?"

None of the councilors said anything. Dínen was glaring at him but Legolas paid him no heed.

Thranduil turned his eyes to his son after a moment of silence, "Legolas do you have anything to add?"

Legolas looked up to meet his father's eyes and said formally, "I would like to request for more patrols to the southern border, my King. When my team returned some days ago they bore the news that the border had been pushed slightly upwards again because the time between patrols had been too long."

"Who are to man these extra patrols?" Lord Arron asked.

Legolas looked over at him. Thranduil noticed a tired look entering his son's expression but it was only because he knew him so well. "My team is willing to take up more patrols but they will need some help. At the moment we have three teams taking the patrol to the southern border in shifts, but I believe that it is time to make a forth."

"And where will you find this fourth team?" Lady Cíweth asked.

Legolas paused. His tired mind wasn't coping so well right now and was really slow at figuring this out. Seeing his dilemma Húron answered, "The northern and eastern patrols are not that necessary at the moment as things have been quiet in those regions so we'll form a patrol out of some of the patrol members and train them so they're able to handle the southern border."

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully. "Are there any who disagree?" Everyone was silent. "Good, then you have our permission to do this. Since it doesn't seem like anyone have more to add then I formally adjourn this meeting. Legolas, Kirion, if you would accompany me to my office." The two brothers nodded.

While the others started filing out of the room Legolas looked to Húron and gave him a small smile in thanks. Húron inclined his head dutifully to him before walking away and out of the doors. Legolas looked after him, his eyesight blurring slightly. He had come to the realization some time ago that it was too soon to be out of bed after receiving such a large wound.

He watched in a slight daze as the last of the councilors walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his father and little brother. Kirion was closest to him so he was by his side first, firmly taking hold of his arm as if he was afraid he was going to drop to the floor at any moment. Legolas was just about to turn his head and look at his little brother when fingers were placed beneath his chin and his head was lifted until he met his father's worried, blue eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Legolas smiled wearily in response. "I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me other than tiredness."

Thranduil nodded but nevertheless brushed Legolas' cloak to the side so he could see if any blood had appeared on the back of his tunic. The fact that there was none seemed to satisfy him and he said, "I have had an early dinner brought to my office. I thought that the three of us could have a quiet dinner tonight and you can turn in early. I'm not allowing you to do any paperwork until the day after tomorrow."

Legolas snorted in amusement, "Aye, aye sir."

"What was this I heard during the meeting?" Kirion asked amused as they started steering him out of the room and through the halls. Kirion kept his hold on his arm and his father had placed a hand on his lower back, something that could be seen as the fact that they had missed him instead of him being injured. "Did you call Ada 'my King'?"

"I'm obligated to call him 'my King' otherwise he wouldn't have the strength to deny me anything." Legolas chuckled. This at least was partially true, but it also had to do with the fact that it was so much easier for both of them if they had situations where they were King and Prince and situation where they were father and son.

"Does that mean I have to start calling him 'my King' as well?" Kirion asked unhappily.

"For Valar's sake don't." Thranduil groaned, "One son is enough."

"As you wish, my King." Kirion responded, inclining his head.

Legolas laughed even as his father groaned once more.

As they continued walking through the halls they passed an open door. Legolas looked inside and smiled when he saw his daughter sitting on the floor before three eager elflings, reading to them. She looked up shortly and smiled to him before going back to the story.

He was proud of her. His daughter fit role as teacher perfectly and simply adored the elflings she was charged with, often taking them out in the nature and teaching them about plants, flowers, and trees just like he had done with her when she had been younger. The fact that his daughter and the rest of his family were happy inside the barrier gave him all the more will to defend it.

When they reached his father's office he immediately found himself getting swept in and led over to the setting by the fireplace, a couch and three armchairs were set with a table between. His father and brother deposited him on the couch before going over to the table and fusing over the food that had been brought in.

Legolas watched them, chuckling to himself, as he kicked off his shoes and repositioned himself so he was sitting with his legs bent before him. His lower back was against the armrest and he leaned his head and shoulder against the back of the couch, grimacing briefly as his wounds protested about the position. His eyes automatically slid shut.

He was halfway asleep when his father's voice called his name and a hand was placed on his shoulder. With difficulty he managed to shake himself out of sleep and force his heavy eyelids up.

His father was crouched down beside the bed, his head tilted slightly in worry as he looked at him. "Here," He said and held a glass of water out to him, "drink and eat something first and then you can sleep." After he had gotten a nod from him, Thranduil sat down beside Legolas on the couch.

Kirion sat down in one of the armchairs with a plate of food on his lap, nearly matching the two that were set beside each other on the table. The cooks had prepared venison with a rich, dark sauce served with colorful salad.

Realizing that he had once more descended into a slight daze, Legolas shook his head and brought up the glass of water so he could take a sip. Afterwards he reached out and lifted the plate over to him.

He repositioned himself so he was sitting with his legs crossed, making it possible to place his plate in his lap and start eating, just like Kirion and his father were already doing.

"They didn't interrogate you too much before we arrived, did they?" Kirion asked concerned.

Legolas waved away his worry, "They've gone at me much harsher previously than they did today. I'm used to dealing with them. We're all a bit high-strung at the moment so I don't blame them for wanting answers and solutions. …By the way, how did you know that they had me in there?"

"Sarnor told us." Thranduil answered with a soft snort, "He has a day off today so he's spending his time hiding from the council. He saw them kidnap the two of you and thought it best to inform me. What did they want from you exactly?"

"They wanted me to solve all their issues." Legolas said, "The main reason for their kidnapping was to coerce me into looking into the disappearances to placate the people and make it easier for themselves."

"You didn't believe what they said, did you?" Kirion asked.

Legolas shook his head with a faraway look in his eyes. "Besides… I already am investigating it." He mumbled.

"What?" Kirion asked confused, "But you told them that…"

His voice faded away when he realized that his father and Legolas weren't paying attention to him but rather looking into each other's eyes.

"He deserves to know." Legolas said to Thranduil, "He's just as much part of this."

"It will put him in danger." Thranduil answered quietly.

"He is already in danger. We all are, at least he'll know what's going on." Legolas pressed.

"I want to know." Kirion said from his place across the couch, exasperated that they were talking over his head.

Both Legolas and Thranduil turned their heads to look at him, Legolas wearing a small smile while his father looked resigned, even slightly worried. They were silent for a moment but then his father looked away.

"Tell him." Thranduil said wearily.

Legolas nodded, his smile fading into a thoughtful expression. A moment passed but then he said, "The reason I didn't say anything in the council was because almost everything that is said in there is accessible to the public and I don't want anyone expecting that I'm looking into it. The knowledge is limited to Ada, Faneth and my team, even Sarnor is unaware."

"But why?" Kirion asked confused.

"It's easier to move around." Legolas answered shortly before going back to his story, "When the first disappearance happened two months ago we all thought that it wasn't anything serious. There were no signs of a fight, so the person might as well just have walked off by his own volition. But then more and more started to go missing in the same way, they just disappeared from patrols one by one.

"I investigated it with Sarnor for some time, but we found no clues whatsoever as to what had happened to them. My team and I left for the southern border two weeks into the search so I gave it over to Sarnor. Long story short we began finding traces of camps around the southern region, remains of fires – something that orcs don't bother with – and the trees whispered of a group underneath their boughs."

Legolas sighed heavily, "Understand that the trees in the south aren't very willing to help us so it took no small amount of investigation and threats to finally gain confirmation that a group was gathering in the forest, not even mentioning the location. It was mostly Húron and I who were investigating, the others were either covering for us at the southern border or here."

"All the scouting missions and patrols were just a cover up?" Kirion asked wearily.

"They were real enough, I just wasn't a part of them sometimes." Legolas responded with a strained smile, "Three nights ago Húron and I finally located the group and spied on one of their meetings."

Kirion's eyes widened as he made the connection in his head.

"It was a group of elves, cloaked and hooded. Quite the coincidence huh?" Legolas said, "Twelve elves go missing from patrols and eight unknown elves hold a hidden meeting, their spirits stained with darkness and speaking of 'their Master'. Where the other four are I don't know but this could be a meeting of their inner circle. It's still unknown whether there are more elves missing than just twelve because there are some long-term patrols out there and the outer settlements don't report to us so often."

"What do they want?" Kirion breathed an edge of fear coming into his voice.

Legolas' eyes softened and he gave him a gentle smile. "I don't know, but I…" The words died on Legolas' lips and after a moment he flinched violently, his whole form suddenly going tense while pain speed through his unfocussed eyes.

Kirion froze in shock and could only watch as his father jumped up from the couch and kneeled before his elder brother, placing his hands against his cheeks. As another wave of pain rolled over Legolas he clenched his eyes shut, hunching forward.

Thranduil reacted quickly and removed the halfway empty plate from Legolas' lap before the cutlery and food fell all over the place. Thereafter he moved his hands to Legolas clenched fists and gently pried his finger from each other to he could clasp his hands.

It was first when Legolas emitted a low groan of pain that Kirion managed to get numbly to his feet walk over so he was kneeling beside his father. Thranduil's expression was tight with worry and Kirion noticed the fact that his hands were glowing slightly from where they were clasping Legolas'. His father was feeding him energy.

"I thought the attacks were easily deflected when he's inside the barrier?" Kirion whispered, his voice sounding like no more than an echo to himself.

"They are." Thranduil answered tightly, "This one's stronger and Legolas was already weakened. Help me lie him down."

Kirion nodded and placed his arm around Legolas' waist while his father took one of his hands out of Legolas' and wrapped it around Legolas' shoulders instead. "Be careful with his back." Thranduil said before they slowly slid him further down the couch, positioning him so he was lying on his side.

Immediately Thranduil placed his hand in Legolas' once more. He closed his eyes and concentrated on helping his son fight off Dol Guldur in the strongest attack that had been in years.

Unable to stand just sitting there and doing nothing, Kirion started fretting over Legolas. He gently lifted his head and stuffed a pillow under it, aware that neither Legolas nor his father was really present at the moment. Afterwards he got up and found a blanket in his father's extra bedroom beside his office so he could spread it over Legolas, noticing that his brother's form was shaking.

Even if he had no special ability he could still feel the power emitting from his elder brother and father's auras. Legolas especially was pulsing with it, almost matching the beat of his heart.

Finally Legolas' power seemed to burst out and his eyes snapped up, the blue in them glowing before it gradually dulled to a gentian blue, the color itself showing his exhaustion. Legolas' chest has heaving with breaths and sweat rolled down the side of his face. With a low moan he closed his eyes once more and curled slightly in on himself.

Thranduil's eyes opened as well and his form sagged in weariness; he sat still for a moment to regain his bearings but then turned his attention to his eldest son. Legolas was clearly in pain and completely drained of strength, he could feel that much from his bond with him as well as see it.

Legolas' grip on his father's hands weakened so blood was allowed to rush back into his fingers. Thranduil grimaced as it felt like needles pricked his fingers continuously, but then ignored it and gave Legolas' hands a squeeze, feeling the familiar rough hands of someone who was used to wielding weapons, before he moved them up to place on either side of Legolas' face. He tenderly brushed his thumbs over Legolas' pale cheeks.

"It's over." Thranduil whispered and leaned forward to press a kiss against Legolas' forehead. "You did it. …Can you open your eyes for me please Greenleaf?"

Slowly Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he looked dazedly around before they landed on Thranduil. "It was angry…" He breathed, sounding mildly confused. "…Why was it angry…?" Suddenly he strained his muscles and attempted to get up.

Thranduil instantly moved one of his hands to Legolas' shoulder and pressed him down on the couch so he couldn't get up. Legolas fell back down with a dazed expression.

"I need to find out why it was angry…" Legolas muttered tiredly.

Thranduil shook his head, a mixture of tenderness and exasperation in his expression. "You need to sleep." He corrected him, "Think of it this way: If Dol Guldur is angry then that means we've done something right. I would be more worried if it was happy. I guess by the scale of this attack that it will need a few days to regain its strength so you should rest as well. I'm not sending you out there again until I know you're at full strength."

Thankfully it seemed that Legolas was too exhausted to truly fight him because he had started sinking into the couch and the blanket, blinking sluggishly.

With a small smile he reached down and drew the blanket up around Legolas so it covered him up to his ears. In response Legolas curled up even more and it made him look small, young, vulnerable even. He then moved his hand up once more and brushed it soothingly over Legolas' hair until his eyes unfocussed and his breathing deepened.

Kirion watched his father and brother interact with a smile on his lips. It wasn't often anymore that the two of them had time for loving gestures; they didn't usually have time for anything more than work and he knew from the way his father acted now that he was displeased with it. Thranduil hadn't stopped caressing Legolas' hair and cheek despite the fact that he had fallen asleep. There was a sad expression of a father who regretted having to place such a large burden on his son.

"He'll be all right." Kirion said and leaned his head against his father's shoulder.

Thranduil looked down on his youngest with a smile and wrapped an arm around him before kissing his forehead. "Yes, he will." He answered softly and returned his gaze to his eldest, once more moving his hand over his hair.

It wasn't long before a gentle knock sounded on the door and it opened before Thranduil could respond. Faneth slipped into the office and closed the door after her, her gaze quickly seeking out the figure lying on the couch.

"Is he all right?" She asked softly as she moved over to them.

"Exhausted," Thranduil answered with a sigh, "and he'll probably have a headache tomorrow, but otherwise he's fine."

Faneth nodded and sat down on the couch. Legolas was only occupying about half because he was so curled up. She gazed at him for a while before gently making sure that the blanket was covering his feet completely and then looking at Kirion. Her eyes became worried when she saw that Thranduil had wrapped his arm around him, her motherly instincts welling up inside her.

"Are you all right?" She asked him gently.

Kirion rolled his eyes but nevertheless smiled to her as he answered, "I'm fine Faneth."

"Good." She smiled relieved, her eyes then landed on the halfway full plates on the table and she frowned, looking disapprovingly at both of them. "Eat up before it gets cold." She said sternly and moved her eyes from Kirion to the King, "Both of you."

Thranduil and Kirion muttered something indistinguishable under their breaths while they clambered up from the floor and moved over to sit in the two armchairs, taking their plates as they went past. Dutifully, they began eating what was left of their dinner.

Knowing that they were occupied with that task, Faneth turned her eyes back to her husband's sleeping form. Worry and sadness welled up inside her eyes despite the fact that Thranduil had said that he would be fine. She was just so sick and tired of seeing him get hurt all the time. The best that she could do was make sure that he knew he was loved and provide comfort when the shadows invaded his thoughts and dreams.

As she continued looking at him, she noticed his expression tensing, a small furrow appearing between his brows as pain entered his features. Even these small changes in his expression made her aware of what was going on… he was about to enter a nightmare.

Faneth soundlessly slipped out of her seat and kneeled by Legolas' head. She gently brushed her hand over his temple and through his hair, allowing her aura to melt into Legolas' and calm him down. Slowly the pain started leaving his expression once more.

She leaned forward until her lips were just beside Legolas' ear and she whispered softly, "Shh… I've got you love. Go to sleep…" She moved so she could place a kiss between his brows, efficiently smoothing out to small furrow of pain.

Not about to let Legolas go just yet she laid her head on the couch, just beside Legolas' so their foreheads were touching. From this position she could feel the steady brush of his exhales against her skin and her own breathing pattern began changing to match his.

"Faneth." Thranduil said softly. She moved her head slightly so she could look at him, seeing the gratefulness in his eyes. "Thank you." No more words were needed. She smiled to him in response before laying her head back on the couch and closing her eyes.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence while Thranduil and Kirion finished, obviously none of them wanted to disturb Legolas' rest nor could they find any topics of conversation. All the information Kirion had gained during that evening was still swirling around in his head and the subsequent attack on Legolas only frightened him more.

When they had finished eating, Thranduil gathered his own, Kirion's, and Legolas' still halfway filled plate and brought them over to the table where the food had been placed. "Have you eaten Faneth?" He asked.

"Yes," Faneth answered, "I was with Maliel, Hithel, and Gwaur at dinner when I felt the attack on Legolas. The three of them are going to come here as well when they're finished."

Thranduil nodded and then called for a servant to come and remove the food. It was done quickly and almost as soon as they had exited the room the door opened once more and Hithel and Gwaur stepped in, followed by Maliel.

Once Maliel saw her father's prone form on the couch her eyes widened and she hastened to her mother's side where she was sitting beside him. Faneth drew her into a gentle hug and leaned against the table.

"He's only sleeping." Faneth soothed her daughter.

Maliel's eyes remained glued on Legolas nonetheless. "He is pale as snow." She whispered under her breath. Faneth didn't answer but tightened her arms around her daughter.

Hithel also came to her brother's side and gazed upon him worriedly while reaching forward and softly caressing the cheek of the guardian who had been there for her throughout her life, chasing away unworthy suitors and soothing her hurts when she had been a child as well as when she had grown up. She always felt a tightening in her chest at seeing him hurt or sleeping from exhaustion, feeling that somehow she should have done more.

Before she lost herself in the feeling of regret and sadness a warm hand touched her nape and gently caressed it while coming to stand beside her. She turned her head to the side and her aquamarine eyes were locking inside Gwaur's calm gaze.

Immediately it soothed away all her worries and she allowed herself to be led over to the place left beside Legolas on the couch. As she sat down Gwaur handed her a glass of wine before proceeding to pour on for the rest of the company.

"Have you eaten?" Gwaur asked Thranduil and Kirion calmly after placing the wine carafe back where it belonged. He then sat down in the last empty chair.

"Yes we have." Thranduil answered his son-in-law and then asked, "What have the you and Hithel been up to today?"

"Well, we spent the morning with Legolas and Faneth." Gwaur said with a smile, "I got the chance to beat Legolas in chess yet again."

"You know…" Kirion chuckled, "that has always surprised me. Legolas' mind is so strategically bent that it almost frightening. With that and his experience in battle… It's amazing that you can beat him in chess."

"That may very well be." Gwaur said and winked mischievously at Kirion, "but Legolas' strategies and experiences are based on fighting in a forest and also political schemes. Besides this I also have the advantage that he had never truly had the time to learn the game and the strategies that are specified to it. Whereas I have played it too much."

Kirion laughed, "You are evil! Did you even explain the basic rules to him or are you just taking advantage of his ignorance to boost your self-esteem?"

"Oh he knows the _basic_ rules," Gwaur chucked, "and despite the fact that he doesn't know much he's very quick at picking it up and also very resourceful. I reckon I have to take advantage of his ignorance for as long as I can ere he catches up to me!"

"Speaking of ignorance I have decided to take it upon myself to teach him how to bake." Faneth said with a bright smile on her lips, "It will be healthy for him to be snatched away from his work for a few lessons in domestic care."

"Hmm…" Kirion said thoughtfully, "What else can't he do?" He thought for a moment but then his expression lit up, "I'll teach him how to make his bed!"

"He already knows how to make his bed." Thranduil snorted amused, "From the moment he was able your Nana and I gave him the task of making his own bed. Throughout the years as more things started to build up on his schedule he would just argue that he wasn't even going to see his bed before it was time to mess it up again, therefore it was pointless to make it."

"It must be a principle he still lives with." Kirion huffed, "I thought for certain that he couldn't do it…" He grew thoughtful once more but then got another idea, "I'll teach him how to make invisible ink!"

"Invisible ink?" Hithel asked curiously, "What is that?"

Kirion smiled broadly to her, "I'm glad you asked dear sister and I would be happy to tell you if it wasn't for the fact that the information is top secret."

"I'll teach him how to plant flowers." Maliel said and smiled to her father though he was still sleeping. She then looked up at Hithel with bright eyes, "What will you teach him Aunt?"

Hithel looked momentarily taken aback but when her eyes landed on her brother's face they softened and she answered, "I'll teach him how to patch up his own clothes so he doesn't have to ask me every time."

Thranduil smiled in a mixture of peace and sorrow as he listened to the promises that were boing made. Peace because he knew that no matter what Legolas had his whole family to support him even when things were rough, and that they loved him. Sorrow because he knew all too well the reason for Legolas' ignorance towards these things. Since he was eight years old his life had consisted of weapons and of knowledge of politics. To this day and beyond it Legolas would never have a real need of the general and fun knowledge that his family was willing to teach him, but it would give him treasurable memories.

"What will you teach him Ada?" Kirion asked innocently. First when he had asked the question did he turn around and see his father's expression.

Nonetheless Thranduil quickly rid himself of all somber thoughts and smiled to his youngest. "How to thwart your attempts." He smirked, "The very thought of my sons communicating through invisible messages sends a warning through my heart. Who knows what sort of mischief you could get into?"

"Ada!" Kirion said indignantly, placing his hand dramatically over his heart, "You wound me!" The other's laughed.

Thranduil chuckled as well but slowly sobered once more and turned his gaze to his eldest gazing upon him. "There is not much left for me to teach him." He then said, his eyes soft, "He already does too much and asks too little. I'm just happy that he has you to support him, every one of you." He took his eyes off Legolas and looked at them all in turn, smiling thankfully, "I am proud to be head of this family."

"Head?" Kirion snorted, despite the fact that a cheerful smile was creeping up on his lips. "Who says you get to be head?"

"I'm oldest." Thranduil answered, "It's only natural that it's me. Besides I'm King and your father, you should show me some more respect."

Kirion gasped and slid out of his chair to fall onto his knees before Thranduil's chair, "Forgive my impudence Sire. I hope that your Majesty will not take offence at the stupidity of my immature and green self. I will forever seek your guidance in every matter that concerns me so as to not make any grievous mistakes that might reflect poorly on your Excellence because of our unfortunate relations."

"It would do you well not to forget it." Thranduil said. His voice changed to the one he usually used with his councilors or on other formal meetings as the King of Mirkwood, "You are lucky that my noble self has indulged in your questionable attitude for as long as I have."

Kirion gasped, feigning shock, and then asked hurriedly, "What color socks would be proper to wear this coming morn?"

Everyone laughed but it one weaker and softer chuckle that drew Kirion's attention as sharply as a shout would. His head whipped around and his green eyes immediately locked with the tired, deepened blue eyes of his elder brother. For a moment he felt guilt at waking him up but then he saw the amusement dance in Legolas' eyes and the true smile on his lips and found his own smile return fully at the sight.

He scrambled over to his brother and kneeled before him as well, making his eyes as endearing as possible. "And what say you my gracious Crown Prince, will you forgive me my prolonged audacity?"

"If you continue to look upon me with those eyes I will forgive you for much more than just your audacity." Legolas chuckled; behind the amusement in his voice there was the clear strain of tiredness and also a tinge of pain. His cerulean blue eyes took in the people around him, "I see everyone has gathered while I was asleep."

"Which you should still be." Thranduil pointed out gently, a worried edge to his voice.

"Indeed." Faneth smiled and pressed a kiss upon her daughter's brow before detangling herself from her and standing up. She placed her hands on her hips and looked lovingly into Legolas' eyes. "Bedtime."

Legolas chuckled and rolled his eyes but nevertheless slowly slipped out of his cramped position and sat up on the couch, keeping the blanket around him. A small gleam of pain and discomfort entered his eyes as he moved, the wound in his back and his headache no doubt protesting against any movement. Faneth held out her hands to him and he took them, letting her help him to his feet.

Feeling his pain and unsteadiness, Faneth kept her grip on his hands and stepped up close to him in case he needed someone to lean on. Her amber eyes glittered with worry as they looked into his but she said nothing, using her link with him to determine his state instead of asking questions. She could feel the pain on the still healing wound on his back but worse than that was his headache which seemed determined to split his head in half, only worsened by his already existent tiredness.

Once everything had died down slightly again Legolas nodded his head almost unperceivably, signaling that that he was all right to walk. Faneth smiled worriedly before gently kissing him on the lips and taking a step back.

Legolas looked around the room at the members of his family and said goodnight to them, taking the time to squeeze his sister's hand when she gave him a look filled with worry, tell Maliel to not stay up too late, and ruffle Kirion's hair. He then caught his father's gaze and after a moment he inclined his head, no more communication was needed between them, as they both understood each other so well.

Apparently enough time had passed to make Faneth impatient because at the next moment she hooked their arms and started shepherding him out of the room, being his support as they walked. Legolas still had the blanket around his shoulders but he guessed that his father wouldn't miss it, besides… he was glad for its warmth.

On the way back to their rooms only two elves had come up to them, meaning to discuss something with him but both had been chased away by Faneth before they could even come to their point, saying that it could wait until morning. Of course none of them could resist her and the second one had all but shrieked when she had turned her eyes upon him. Legolas had never been more grateful for her.

When they finally reached their room, Legolas couldn't do anything else then fall onto the bed with a pained groan. Faneth sniggered at his display and gently untied his boots before tugging them off, followed quickly by his socks, his leggings, weapons, cloak, and finally his tunics so that the only thing covering him were the bandages around his chest. Naked and at his wife's mercy, Legolas could only chuckle and open his eyes to look at her.

He gazed upon her as she slowly undressed, a seductive and mischievous look in her eyes. He growled impatiently at the torturous slowness of her movements and Faneth chuckled in response, not even stepping up her pace one bit to appease him but continued on with the mischievousness in her eyes growing.

When she finally stepped out of her last garment his chest grew warm with love and appreciation, taking in everything from her lovingly deep amber eyes now shining with desire, to her long, wavy, auburn hair she had flowing down her back, and lastly to the curves and figure of her gorgeous body and he knew that no one would ever be as beautiful to him as she.

Faneth chuckled at the look in his eyes and moved over to the bed, moving onto it and straddling him making sure not to cause him pain. She leaned down and kissed first his forehead, then his cheeks and his nose before her sweet lips travelled down to his mouth and entrapped him in a passionate kiss. Their auras and spirits flowed together as they always did as they joined each other in such a way.

He was panting by the time she finally saw fit to release him from her lips and allow him to draw breath, his eyes dark with desire and awash with love.

"You will be the death of me." Legolas grunted breathlessly.

Faneth's pearly laughter rung out at that comment, but it quickly turned to a shriek as he placed his arm around her waist and rolled them over so he was on top of her. His cerulean blue eyes now looked down into her shocked golden eyes. She had clearly not expected him to have the strength to do it… she should have known him better. Legolas dove down and caught her mouth in his once more, joining their tongue in an ancient dance of passion. Faneth arched into him, her shock apparently forgotten. She moved her arms up and ran them over his back before looping them around his neck.


	4. Lessons

**Chapter four – Lessons**

Húron was sitting alone in the dimly lit meeting room at Head Quarters when he heard the doors to the old barrack opening. His brows furrowed in worry and he got to his feet, leaving the round table behind and walking to the doorway. He hid in the shadows where he could still see the door into Head Quarters and moved his hand to the sword strapped to his waist, soundlessly drawing it from its sheath.

Maer, Taenor, Hiwon, and Roben were all sleeping in one of the rooms down the corridor, their merrymaking having stopped a while ago, so he was the only one alert in the building.

Footsteps moved down the short hallway to the door to Head Quarters and a key slid into it, before it was unlocked with a click. The door opened and Húron readied himself, but instantly let go of his guard once more and anger welled up in its place.

"Where have you been?" He demanded as he stepped into the elf's path.

Amath looked up at him with cool eyes, "Out." He answered shortly and made to move past Húron.

Húron blocked his way once more, fury ablaze in his eyes. "How dare you say those things to Legolas and just walk out!" He growled, "You know just as well as us how hard he works! To say that he is not doing enough is an insult that I will not allow goes unpunished."

"You are not his dog, Húron," Amath said coldly, "there is no need to worship the very ground he steps on, nor need to defend his honor. He can do that himself if he so chooses." He attempted to get past Húron once more but Húron reached out and grabbed his arm.

Fiery anger blast through Amath's steely grey eyes, his tan features hardening at the force behind his second commander's grip, his dark brown hair catching the orange light of the few lanterns around the hall.

"Unhand me." The elf demanded lowly.

"Where would you be without Legolas?" Húron snarled, "When he found you, you had all but drunk and gambled all of your money away to dull the bitterness in your heart after being abandoned here while the rest of your kin sought to leave these shores! Did he not do everything in his power to draw you out of your misery and give you a chance to live once more?"

Amath's grey eyes darkened dangerously. "That was low even for a dog like you," he spat, "my relationship with your dear commander is none of your concern, much less is my past."

Amath wrenched his arm out of Húron's and shoved past him, walking towards the corridor at the end of the training hall no doubt planning to sleep that night in one of the bunk beds just like some of the others. It was rare that the head quarters were empty when they were back at the halls and not out on patrol.

"Where were you this evening?" Húron demanded even as Amath stepped away from him.

"It's none of your damn business." Amath snarled and then turned into an unoccupied room and slammed the door shut behind him. Húron glared at the closed door.

"Well someone's in a bad temper this evening," Maer said, whistling lowly, from where he was leaning against the doorframe that led to the room him, Taenor, Hiwon, and Roben had taken refuge in for the night.

If Húron looked past the elf he could see the other three still slumbering in two of the three bunk beds inside the room. Taenor was most visible and Húron felt his anger drain away slightly when he saw that Maer's younger brother had once more exceeded himself in finding the strangest sleeping position. He was lying over the width of the bed with his head dangling over the edge and one of his legs braced on the wall while the other was lying to the side.

Maer followed his gaze and sniggered, "He's going to be uncomfortable tomorrow." There was tenderness in Maer's eyes as he gazed upon his little brother. He seemed to consider it for a moment but then shook his head and walked inside. He bent over his little brother and gently dragged him into a more comfortable position.

"Maer…?" Taenor mumbled groggily, "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing's wrong little brother," Maer said gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "go back to sleep."

Taenor mumbled something indistinguishable in response before nodding off once more, his steady breathing joining that of Hiwon and Roben once more. Maer brushed his hand affectionately over Taenor's hair before turning and rejoining Húron at the doorway.

"How much did they drink?" Húron asked amused. Taenor would never just fall asleep knowing that his brother was up and all three of them should have been awake like Maer from the noise that him and Amath made.

Maer chuckled, "Enough to make them insufferable tomorrow."

"Valar preserve us." Húron breathed, glancing skywards as if seeking aid. A moment after though he shook his head and his eyes landed once more on the door to the room where Amath had disappeared. His expression hardened.

"You should go back to sleep," Húron said, "I need to speak with Legolas." He began walking towards the room at the end of the corridor.

"Surely it can wait till morning," Maer protested softly, "he needs sleep."

Húron's jaw tightened but nevertheless shook his head and carried on. He could hear Maer sigh even as he walked into the room were the door leading to the tunnel to Legolas' room was. He took down the lantern from the wall while he snatched the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before opening it and slipping through it. After locking the door once more he moved onwards, the path lit up by the lantern in his hand.

Inside he was still sizzling over his argument with Amath and he used the trip to Legolas' room to stew over it and gradually calm himself so he was ready to meet his commander. Perhaps it would have been better to let the Prince sleep but he found that he could not force himself to delay, the thoughts were racing inside his head.

Once reaching the ladder he placed his lantern in the hook of the wire and hoisted it up to the top of the drop before tying off the wire and starting his climb. When he reached the top he took the lantern once more and trudged onwards.

Memories of the last trip he had made through the tunnel haunted his thoughts. He had already been berating himself over loosing sight of Legolas, but seeing the blood in head quarters had made his blood run cold with fear. Something that had only worsened when he had made his way through the tunnel by following bloody handprints on the walls and finding clear evidence that Legolas had stumbled and often fallen to his knees.

Needless to say that by the time Húron finally reached the door to Legolas' room he was eager to leave the darkness and the memories behind. He calmly undid the locking mechanism and pressed the door open, silently slipping into Legolas' sitting room. Unsurprisingly since it was in the middle of the night, the room and the rooms connected to it were quiet and unlit. He placed the lantern on the table so it lit up the room in a dull light.

Now that he was here he was loath the disturb Legolas' rest but nevertheless he walked over to the door leading into Legolas' bedroom and pressed down the handle, opening the door just enough to poke his head inside. His eyes softened as they landed on Legolas and Faneth's entwined figures on the bed.

Legolas was spooning Faneth, his arms wrapped around her and her head tucked under his chin. Their hair spilled together to a mixture of silvery-white and auburn, the silvery-white strands glowing dully in the pale light from the moon streaming in from the open window. It was clear the under the midnight blue covers they weren't wearing anything.

A flush of shame spread out on Húron's cheeks at even having thought of disturbing them with naught but suspicions. He was about to leave once more when Legolas' head suddenly lifted off the pillow and he found himself locked in his commander's deep, blue eyes.

Without saying a word Legolas carefully extracted his arms from around Faneth, kissing her brow gently, before moving away from her and sitting up on the bed, getting to his feet and out of the protection of the warm covers. He lifted a light blue satin robe thrown over the back of a chair and swiftly donned it and tied it around his waist. Then he walked back to the bed and gently tucked the covers in around Faneth so she would feel the bite of the cold air.

"Legolas…?" Faneth whispered tiredly and turned her head to look at him, "Where are you going?"

Legolas smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Húron wants a word with me. Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

Faneth looked briefly towards Húron outline in the doorway but then laid her head back on the pillow and followed Legolas' movements as he walking over to his next-in-command and motioned for him to leave the room before following him into the sitting room and closing the door behind him.

"Sit down," Legolas said gently, gesturing towards the couch. Legolas himself kneeled before the fireplace and efficiently got a fire going.

Húron watched him for a moment but then started telling him what had happened between him and Amath that evening. Legolas listened quietly while he warmed water and made two mugs of tea.

By the time he was done Legolas was already mixing the tea. He noted with concern that Legolas was making two different types, plain chamomile for him but Legolas added an unknown mixture into his own tea.

Seeing his frown when he handed Húron his mug, Legolas smiled and answered, "I have a headache." He then sat down on the couch beside Húron and took the first sip of his tea. Almost instantly a disgusted grimace marred Legolas' face, signifying that it was one of Ecphen's prescriptions, but that wasn't what Húron focused on.

A frown appeared on Húron's face when he noticed that even in the light of the warm fire Legolas was pale as snow and his eyes darker than normal. It was nothing short of a miracle that he had even revealed that he had a headache so it must have been bad.

"I'm sorry, I should not have disturbed you." Húron said and made to get to his feet.

Legolas huffed and pulled him down once more. "Drink," he said and waited a moment for his command to be fulfilled before continuing, "You know that my doors are open to you should you need it."

They sat in companionable silence for some time while drinking the tea. Húron studied Legolas while the Prince mused over what he had said about Amath. Even clad in nothing but a thin robe Legolas' presence held an authority that couldn't be mistaken. His silvery-white hair reflected the warm light of the fire and shone almost like thin threads of gold. He truly was the fairest in Mirkwood.

"So you argued with Amath." Legolas sighed at last. He turned his blue eyes to Húron. "This is nothing new, your personalities are very different."

"It is not the fact that we quarreled that disturbed me," Húron said, "it's the lack of warmth towards you and the refusal to answer where he had been. I do not trust him any longer my Prince, my heart turns to suspicion every time I see him."

"I trust him," Legolas said softly, "Amath has a right to a personal life. Perhaps there is a reason behind his short temper other than betrayal. Have you taken the time to speak with him calmly about what is bothering him?"

"He will not speak to me." Húron snorted.

Legolas smiled to himself before taking another sip of the tea. Húron hadn't noticed the small signs of pain on his expression until they disappeared as the pain reducing tea set in. The bandages wrapped around his chest were showing underneath the robe and Húron once more remembered the magnitude of the wound. It had been frightening when he had been with Legolas on his own and had the Prince's blood slip through his fingers.

"I meant what I said when I said that I didn't want this team to be broken," Legolas said, "If we begin to suspect each other then there will be none we can trust and it takes no more than cracks to destroy trust. I hope that you have not yet spoken of your suspicions to others?"

"No, I have not." Húron answered with a small sigh.

"Good." Legolas nodded, "Come to me again if you find any proof behind your accusations but do not interrogate Amath or break into his personal space. If we begin to meddle in each other's affairs then the trust between us will break."

"After all I have said you still trust him?" Húron asked incredulously.

"With my life," Legolas answered firmly, taking his eyes off the fire and looking at Húron, "as I do with all of my team members."

Húron felt momentarily taken aback by the clearness in Legolas' eyes and the ability he had to make one feel like he was looking straight through him, as he did now. He felt some of his displeasure and suspicion melt away as Legolas' gaze bore through him, thinking that with _this_ ability his commander would know very well if Amath was trustworthy or not.

The contact must have lasted no more than a few seconds before Legolas looked away once more. Húron exhaled heavily and blinked rapidly to dispel the remaining feeling. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw Legolas stifle a silent yawn, no doubt the herbs in Ecphen's mixture having both a dulling and sedative effect.

Húron downed the last mouthful of his tea and placed the mug on the table before getting to his feet. Legolas looked up at him almost lazily.

"Even if your doors are open to me I still want to apologize for disturbing you this evening my Prince." He said apologetically and bowed his head to Legolas; "I already knew that you were in need of rest so I shouldn't have woken you up on the base of nothing more than suspicions. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Legolas said gently and stood up. He placed his fingers under Húron's chin and lifted his head so he could look at him with his infinite blue eyes. Suddenly an amused look entered his eyes, "though you're right I do need rest and Faneth has been nudging my mind for the past ten minutes so I guess that her patience is almost exhausted for the moment. You had best leave before that happens."

An indignant snort from the bedroom accompanied Legolas' statement, and Legolas looked towards the door a smile gracing his lips and a tender look in his eyes.

"As always I trust your judgment, my Prince." Húron chuckled and bowed to Legolas before walking over to the hidden door. He picked up the lantern he had left on Legolas' table and with a final nod disappeared through the door and closed it after him so it was once more invisible to the naked eye.

Legolas sighed tiredly and drank the small remainder of his tea before setting his mug on the table as well. Afterwards he walked over to the door to his bedroom and opened it before slipping inside and closing it again behind him. Immediately his gaze locked with Faneth's loving eyes, blue drowning in amber.

Feeling tiredness weigh down on his mind Legolas moved over to his side of the bed while stripping out of the robe and throwing it over the back of a chair once more. He slipped beneath the covers, held warm by his wife's body heat.

Legolas lazily slipped into the same position he had been in before, wrapping his arm around Faneth and spooning against her back so their bodies were glued against each other. Her body fit so perfectly against his and their auras melted together in utter harmony.

Feeling calmness and tranquility descend over him Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Faneth moved her finger in lazy patterns on the arm he had around her, soothing him effectively and bringing him even closer to sleep.

"Húron is worried about you." Faneth said softly, she turned her head slightly so she could look at her husband. Legolas opened his eyes at her movement and she found herself looking into the gorgeous icy blue eyes, currently clouded slightly with tiredness.

"He is overprotective," Legolas whispered in response and moved his head to place a lingering kiss on her lips, "do not let it worry you."

Faneth's eyes both softened and showed pain, "and yet his worries are not based on nothing since it is only three days ago that you came stumbling back to me, your blood flowing and your pain crying through our bond."

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She could feel him berating himself for letting her feel his pain. He opened his eyes but a moment later and cupped her cheeks, once more pressing his lips against hers but this time with more fervor than before. All her feelings of fright and displeasure successfully evaporated as his love and passion enveloped her mind.

When he let go of her lips he didn't pull back but instead rested his forehead against hers and said softly, "I will be all right. I cannot promise you that I will not lose my life because that is for fate to decide …but I can promise you, as I always have, that I will be as careful as I can and always keep my guard up so that I can return to you soundly. I love you too much to be parted from you."

Faneth smiled weakly and raised her head slightly so she could brush her lips against his. Legolas needed no more encouraging and he gently molded their lips together once more in love, passion, and fear. As he kissed her, Faneth allowed her hands to wander up and down his thigh with a feathery light touch causing Legolas to writhe against her a guffaw barely swallowed by their joined lips as she passed his ticklish point.

Despite his tiredness Legolas' eyes came alive with passion and love once more and he smiled brilliantly to her before shaking his head and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Faneth rolled from her position on her side so that she was lying underneath him without loosing touch of his lips.

O

When Faneth woke it was from the light streaming into their room from the open window and bathing the room in a soft light. It was clearly well after dawn, if not steadily nearing noon. She chuckled to herself as she recalled the last night and knew that it was no wonder that they had slept in.

Her gaze wandered from the open window to her husband. Legolas' arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, having lost their firmness to sleep and rest. They were facing each other so she didn't have to move to study him.

Legolas' long silvery-white hair was tumbling unrestrained over the dark blue pillow beneath his head, its fairness making a sharp contrast to the dark color of the pillow. His red lips were parted slightly to allow slow, peaceful breaths to escape him and his blue orbs were half-lidded and glazed in elven slumber. His alabaster complexion was no longer an unhealthy hue so she could only believe that the rest and the joining of their souls had done him good, though if there were any tearing of his stitches Ecphen would have her head.

Her eyes moved downwards but paused nonetheless as his lips once more. Without being able to stop her impulse she reached out and ever so gently brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, feeling the brush of his exhalation and causing his mouth to open slightly more. His lips were soft, red. Fearful of waking him she withdrew her hand once more and continued to study him.

The covers had lowered slightly and only covered him to his mid-chest. As a result she was able to see the bandages wrapped around his torso as well as a part of his chest and his arms. Muscles betrayed the strength beneath his seemingly lithe form and gave witness to countless years of training or fighting. Especially his arms and shoulders showed his strength as an archer, but it was something else entirely that soon caught her gaze.

Partially hidden by the bandages wrapped around his chest there was the corner of a not entirely faded round scar. She reached out to move the bandages aside to once more look in sorrow upon the brand that had marked him since his imprisonment four hundred and twenty-five years ago. It had faded some but was still visible on him, the T inside the circle still white and distinguishable.

With a quiet sigh she caressed the scar gently before moving the bandages in place once more so only a corner of it was visible. His skin was warm despite not being covered by the blankets, showing her that his elven endurance to temperatures had returned in full after having been weakened slightly by the wound and his exhaustion. Only last night his body temperature had been slightly colder than hers.

The bond between them was always slightly more open and unhindered when Legolas was asleep and vulnerable. The filter Legolas had made that usually kept her from feeling his pain and seeing horrifying images dropped as he fell asleep and lost some of his control. This was now what enabled her to know that his dreams were turning away from their peaceful road and taking another.

_Orcs flooded out of the forest and immediately the three warriors' lightheartedness and joy changed to horror as battle commenced. Legolas pulled slightly behind Húron and Anunir and aided them with the bow, killing each orc his eyes marked. _

_Anunir was the first to get restrained, then Húron and lastly Legolas. _

_The orcs holding Legolas and Húron grabbed their heads and forced them to turn towards their companion. They barely had time to realize what was happening before the orc who had been holding Anunir drew his sword and used it to pierce through Anunir's side. Three screams sounded, one of pain and two of horror. They barely had time to recover before the orc yanked the blade out and pierced him once more._

Faneth started and forcibly pulled herself out of the memories. Trying desperately to comfort Legolas whose expression had changed into one of pain. The peace seemed to have vanished from his form. She could do nothing to stop it as she was pulled in again.

_Tears were running down Húron's cheeks and he struggled desperately to get out of the orcs' grips while changing between shouting curses and just screaming. Legolas kept his eyes locked with Anunir throughout the whole ordeal, whenever the ashen-faced elf opening his eyes, offering whatever strength and comfort he could. _

_The sword was drove through his body again and again until the elf's light vanished from his body and he slumped in the orcs' grips. This was when Legolas fought back. Húron seemed to have lost all will because he was staring at Anunir's body with an all-consuming guilt and horror._

She drew closer to Legolas, wrapping her arms around him and trying to bring him peace with the feel of her aura against his but the images hold on her husband was too strong.

_In desperation Legolas released his aura and managed to fling the two orcs that were holding him away. Not having that much control over his powers yet he immediately felt exhaustion well up inside him. Before he could do anything four orcs threw themselves on top of him and he was squashed into the grass. _

_They beat him and then pulled him up from the ground to face the leader, who was still holding the bloodied sword, he had used to kill Anunir. _

"_That power…" The orc sneered. It was an evil, grated sound that dug deeply into Legolas' ears. It was clear that the orc usually spoke in the black tongue. "You are the Prince."_

_Legolas felt panic well up inside him at this sentence. The situation had already started spinning out of control the moment the orcs had stepped out from the tree line, but now… They had lost a friend, the orcs knew he was the prince of Mirkwood, and Húron looked like he was being swallowed by his emotions not even noticing what was going on around him until Legolas' first pained groan rung out._

_The lead orc raised the whip once more. "Let's see what the King thinks about his son being injured. Oh I would love to see the look on his face when he gets you back weeping and broken." He laughed evilly before bringing the crude device down on the young Prince's back once more. _

"Shh… my love," Faneth whispered soothingly, "It's just a dream, it's over now. It's just a dream…"

_Legolas hunched forward, his expression scrunched up in agony. Húron started cursing and screaming again, tears streaming down his cheeks. This was his entire fault! He had killed his friend and now Legolas was being tortured because of him. Húron kept screaming hoping that somehow it would be heard by the patrol. And it did._

_Just as Legolas thought he would pass out an arrow shot out from the trees and hit the orc holding the whip in the heart. Elves flooded into the clearing, fighting the many orcs. _

_Through hazy eyes Legolas thought he saw his Captain rushing towards him with a panicked expression on his face and fired arrows at the orcs that were holding his arms. He reached him just in time to catch Legolas from falling into the grass and held him close mindful of the wounds on his back._

"_Prince Legolas!" He called out worriedly as Legolas' eyes fell shut. _

_With difficulty Legolas forced his eyes open. "Cap'ain…" he breathed weakly._

_The next half hour ended up in confusion for Legolas as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He heard the elves cry out in horror when they saw Anunir and heard Húron's mutterings, "It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault." _

Legolas suddenly jerked in her arms, his eyes flying open and a ragged gasp escaping his lips, the only sound he had made since the nightmare had begun. For a moment he didn't seem to recognize her and started struggling to get out of her hold but a long stream of soothing whispers from her lips managed to calm him.

She drew back slightly in the hug so she could look at him, her worried golden eyes locking with his wide, blue ones. Recognition sparked through Legolas' and he locked his arms around her, hugging her to him almost desperately, his body trembling and his breathing erratic.

"I've got you," Faneth whispered softly, "it was just a dream."

Legolas didn't answer, he only tightened his arms around her and before long his lips pressed against hers drawing her into a heated and desperate kiss. Feeling his lasting fear and need for comfort Faneth shifted so she was lying flush on top of him, her body pressed against his. Their kiss deepened as she took control of it and Legolas yielded to her willingly, allowing himself not to think.

Her hands travelled up and locked into his silvery-white tresses on either side of his head, holding him in place as she drove him to the end of both their endurance. When finally she released him both of them drew in strangled gasps for air, but even as Legolas shuddered and panted underneath her Faneth allowed her lips to travel over every inch of his skin, placing sweet butterfly kisses before kissing him on the mouth once more.

Finally his trembling stopped completely and as she let go of his lips his breathing grew slow and steady, the last holds of the nightmare leaving him. She rested her chin on his chest and gazed at him. Legolas smiled to her gently, his eyes betraying slight tiredness despite having slept so long.

He soon took his gaze off his wife and looked around the room, his eyes widening slightly as he took in how bright it was outside the window.

"Valar. What time is it?" Legolas asked surprised, turning his eyes toward her once more.

Faneth chuckled and shrugged, "I guess that it's close to noon but how am I to know?"

"And no one has been here yet to demand something of me?" Legolas asked, wonder still apparent in his voice. Nevertheless his eyes were full of suspicion.

"I believe your father has cleared your schedule and is holding advisors and the like away so you have time for all your lessons today." Faneth said, the fact that she could feel her daughter's impatience through their bond only strengthening the feeling that she was right.

"Lessons?" Legolas asked confused.

"Now, now dear husband," Faneth chuckled, getting off Legolas. "Do you really think that I will ruin the surprise?"

Legolas sat up in the bed with a suspicious expression on his face and watched as Faneth stood up and, regrettably, donned his robe. She then walked over to the closet and pulled out their box of healing supplies. After finding a roll of bandages she walked back and sat down beside Legolas, gently unwinding the soiled bandages from his chest and replaced them with new ones. His wound was looking fine. It was still red and looked sore but it had almost healed, the only thing left was for it to turn into a white line running from his left shoulder to the middle of his back.

After tying the new bandages off, she walked over to the closet and quickly selected a dark blue undershirt, a light grey tunic and some dark grey leggings. She then handed them to Legolas, who started dressing despite still wearing a suspicious look. Afterwards he bent down and swiftly pulled on his dark leather boots, tying the laces with practiced movements.

He stood up and pulled Faneth close even as she was attempting to strap his belt with his dagger around his waist. She laughed in a mixture of irritation and amusement as she tried to evade his kisses so she could focus on doing the clasp. When it was done she lifted her lips to his and drew him into a loving kiss.

"I love you." Legolas said softly as she let go of his lips. Immediately a radiant smile appeared on Faneth's face and her eyes melted in love and affection.

"I love you too." She answered and kissed him once more before gently pressing him down to sit on the bed. She caressed his silvery-white tresses briefly before turning her attention to braiding his hair on either side of his face so it would stay out of his eyes. The braids were simple but nevertheless accentuated his features and made his hair look even more delicate than it already was, suiting him perfectly, almost like every strand was made of the purest mithril.

"Now you're ready." Faneth said softly as she gazed upon him, loosing herself in his tender icy blue eyes, prominent because of the dark lashes that outlined them.

"Ready for what if I may ask?" Legolas chuckled.

"You may not." Faneth teased with a grin on her lips. She took his hand and led him over to the door to their sitting room. Opened the door, she then pushed the unprepared Legolas into their daughter's plans.

"Good morning Ada," Maliel said sweetly, almost eagerly from where she was sitting on the couch and reading. From the way she put away her book as soon as they had entered showed that it had been them she had been waiting for. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Good morning Princess." Legolas said with a smile and hugged her, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

Maliel smiled in return and walked over to her mother to greet her before she returned to Legolas' side, taking his hand in hers and eagerly tugging him towards the door. Legolas looked baffled back at his wife but Faneth only smiled and waved.

"Where are we going Maliel?" Legolas asked her as they walked through the corridors, yielding to his fate whatever it may be. Whatever plans his family had for him he was sure that it was going to be enjoyable. He circled his arm around her shoulders.

Maliel smiled to him, "We're going to the cavern Ada."

Legolas nodded and turned his eyes to the hall; it was empty except for the guards because they were still close to the royal wing. Their bedchambers and rooms at least were not places they were pursued often by councilors and the like unless it was important, so it had become almost like a haven.

They turned down a corridor to the left after the royal wing's end and carried on for some time, turning several times until grass exchanged stone and they stood in the wide cavern. This was the one place in the mountain of stone they had carved the Halls of Mirkwood into where the stone opened up to the sky above and nature was allowed to roam.

An old, large tree stood in the middle of the cavern and water ran down the side of the cavern wall almost like a waterfall that ended in a stream that flowed through that cavern and under the halls until it connected to the forest river. The very air inside the space smelled of freedom and peace.

Maliel watched her father as they entered and noted that he breathed deeply and his eyes became completely relaxed, no doubt hearing the song of the nature around them, something that she was only able to partially perceive. She felt calmness roll into her from the connection she had to her father's aura through the arm he had around her shoulders.

Happy to have brought him peace she led him over to the base of the tree where she had readied a small picnic, knowing that he hadn't eaten yet. Legolas chuckled as he was urged down onto the blanket and subsequently served food by his daughter who was apparently happy to take care of him.

"So what are we doing today Maliel?" Legolas asked his daughter as they began eating.

Maliel suddenly blushed and avoided meeting his eyes, "I… I remembered the time when I was an elfling and you used to take me around the gardens and show me the different plants and flowers. Granddad told us that he would take over your duties for the day so I thought perhaps that I could …teach you how to plant flowers since I learned it from the gardeners and studying… I even read some books abou-"

Legolas chuckled as Maliel continued to babble, something she tended to do when she was nervous. It was just a part of her personality. Hearing his chuckle Maliel stopped and rolled her eyes at herself, knowing exactly what she had done. She smiled sheepishly at her father.

"I would love to spend the day with you." Legolas said with a large smile, "Consider me your trainee."

Maliel's blue eyes lit up with relief and joy at this. "I even managed to get some seeds from the lilies of the valley," she said, "remembering that they were your favorite flowers. I thought that we could plant them here."

"That's a wonderful idea." Legolas said, squeezing her shoulder

"Say… Ada. Why is the lily of the valley your favorite flower?" She asked him curiously after a moment of silence, "I remember reading once that they were poisonous."

"Aye, they are." Legolas answered softly, "but they have in them the ability to heal as well if used correctly. They are also some of the only flowers that grow out in the forest because of their abilities to thrive in the dark."

"What is it like out there? In the forest." Maliel asked.

Legolas regarded his daughter solemnly. He wanted to show her everything in their kingdom so she would know all the small wonders out there but it was too dangerous, the darkness too thick. As a result of this Maliel had rarely left the protective ring of the barrier he upheld. The only thing she had seen of the forest outside the barrier was the elf path on their trips to Rivendell but this was nothing compared to Mirkwood's vastness.

"I will not deny that it has come to be marked by darkness," Legolas said, a touch of fondness in his voice and a faraway look in his eyes nevertheless, "but there are many wonders out there, from the mountains to the rivers and lakes. The canopy is thick but nevertheless the light of the stars manages to penetrate it in the dark of the night, almost like the trees allow it to pass. You get the feeling that you can just wander on and on without ever having to worry about time or duty."

Legolas retreated from his thoughts once more and looked at her with a smile on his lips, "I hope that I can show it to you one day, when the darkness is finally past."

"I would like that." Maliel smiled.

They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence, only small talking occasionally. When Maliel lifted her glass of water to her lips to drink the rest of it though, Legolas couldn't refrain from saying, "So do I have to be prepared to gain a son-in-law soon?"

As predicted Maliel immediately flushed and choked on the water she had been drinking, resulting in her spending the next few minutes gasping and coughing while Legolas patted her back while suppressing his own laughter.

Maliel recovered soon after but the red color remained on her cheeks and she refused to meet his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, somewhat disconcerted.

"Of course not," Legolas grinned amused, "your long stays in Rivendell were just because you wanted to visit your grandparents."

"You knew?" Maliel squeaked and jerked her eyes to his.

"If I harbored any doubts before they just vanished," Legolas chuckled. Maliel blushed to the tips of her ears. Taking pity on his daughter Legolas reached out and wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close and pressing a kiss against her forehead, "Elrohir is a lucky elf to have gained your pure heart."

Maliel turned her eyes to his, "You approve?" She asked with wonder.

"If he makes you happy," Legolas smiled, "but do not tell this to him, I would rather watch him sweat before me when he finally asks permission to court you."

Maliel chuckled at this and asked, "Does Nana know?"

"Of course," Legolas answered, "We've known for years, almost since you were an elfling." Maliel blushed once more, so Legolas finally took pity on her. "Shall we plant some flowers?"

Grateful for the change in subject Maliel hurried to dive into a long explanation of what types of soil, light, water and whatnot the seeds would need to grow. They found a place in the corner of the cavern and spent the remainder of the morning in the dirt, planting seeds of the lily of the valley.

By afternoon Hithel came to the cavern and dragged Legolas off with her. She served him lunch in her room before promptly going into details on patching up clothes and sewing. Legolas just bore over with her, amused at how the day was turning out.

When Hithel finally found out that he actually knew how to sew and could very well have patched up his own clothes she just glared at him. Legolas defended himself with the fact that it looked so much better when she repaired it and showered her with so much praise the it would be impossible for her to refuse doing it the next time. He kept to himself the fact that he knew how to do it because of the amount of wounds he had stitched in his lifetime.

Gwaur soon came to the room as well and Legolas got a lesson in the strategies and rules of the game chess. It didn't last long because Kirion soon entered and dragged him off to a 'top secret' location where he was going to teach him something 'top secret'. Legolas was sworn to secrecy as soon as he was shoved into a dimly lit storage room close to the kitchens.

They enjoyed themselves together, drinking wine, bantering, eating directly from the storage all the while Kirion taught him how to make invisible ink, a skill that Kirion had apparently used for questionable purposes in the past. When it had been made they wrote unsavory messages to each other and used the heat of a candle to make the messages reveal themselves.

This was where Faneth found them around midnight and recruited their help in baking honey rolls in the kitchens. Half-drunk and merry as they were it proved to be a very entertaining task and by the time Thranduil had finished with his duties and gone down to the kitchens the both of them had been on the floor, helpless with laughter while the kitchen had gained new white façade.

The two brothers had promptly grabbed their father as well and rolled him around in the flour so no one would have recognized their dignified King. A subtle curse erupted from the Elvenking's mouth and a scuffle broke out between him and his sons.

When finally Faneth pulled the honey rolls out of the oven and placed them on the counter ready to devour the three of them had stilled and looked up at her. Thranduil had Legolas and Kirion caught in a headlock, all three of them stained with flour and whatnot, looking like elflings caught doing mischief under her gaze.


	5. Too late

**Chapter five – Too late**

_The year 2941 of the Third Age, June 2th (eight months later)_

The ground beneath Tinco's hooves changed from grass to cobblestone as Legolas galloped into the courtyard. He jumped off his stallion's back as soon as he was close enough to the door and handed Tinco's reigns over to one of the surprised guards.

Without even waiting for Húron to get off his horse Legolas marched through the great doors leading into the halls and continued up the stairs in the entrance hall. His very aura and expression kept anyone from approaching him.

He was completely aware of the fact that his exhaustion was part of the reason for his anger at the moment but that knowledge only made his temper flare up even more.

For six weeks him, his team, and another team had been guarding on the southern border from the increasing ferocity of the orcs from Dol Guldur. It had reached the scale where it was dangerous to have less than two teams stay down there at the same time. A week ago a new team should have arrived to take over for his team as they got a short but well-earned rest from all the fighting which led him back to the reason he was so angry.

The team had never arrived.

Húron, Maer, Taenor, and Amath had journeyed back with him but any more would have weakened the southern border too much so the others had been forced to stay down there fighting for their lives while he made an attempt to understand the reason as to why a team hadn't been sent down to replace them!

He placed his hands on the double doors leading into the council room and pushed roughly, causing the doors to swing open and practically bounce off the wall. All conversation inside halted and attention turned to him, eyes widening in horror and shock.

Oh yes he was acutely aware of what six weeks at the southern border did to your appearance. His hair was dusty and he was quite certain that he had a streak of dried mud running over his left cheekbone. This though wasn't as bad as his clothes that were stained with both mud and black orc blood, in some places there were even tears in his clothing were he had been nicked by scimitars and whatnot. He had a hastily torn off strip of cloth wrapped around his upper right arm still stained with blood because he hadn't taken the time to unwrap it even though it was covering an injury that must have already healed.

Footsteps behind him alerted him of the fact that Húron had reached him even as he caught his father's eyes and held his gaze. Thranduil frowned in a mixture of concern and shock not only because of his appearance but also the anger that seemed to ooze straight out of his aura.

Legolas then leveled his glare on the elf standing in front of the council. It was one of the kitchen staff, probably making some report of the number of food supplies they had at the moment before being interrupted by his rough entrance. The elf cringed under the intensity of his gaze and hurriedly bowed before fleeing the room.

Húron allowed the elf to pass and then closed the doors behind him so their conversation would at least remain partially private despite the number of people who had gathered outside because of the manner of which Legolas had stormed through the halls. Each and every one of them afraid and curious about what he had to say.

As the sound of closing doors reached Legolas' ears, he strode the rest of the way forward until he was standing in the circle of the tables. There was something ethereal about the way his aura was almost cackling under the weight of his anger and the way he carried himself, his eyes piercing through every one of theirs.

"Why wasn't a team sent down to relieve us?" Legolas asked, controlled anger and coldness hearable just under the calm surface of his voice.

Immediately King Thranduil's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up straighter in his seat, "What?" He breathed, shock apparent in his voice.

"Legolas the team was sent," Kirion said unnerved, his green eyes wide as they locked with his brother's cerulean orbs. "It left two weeks ago to replace your team. Are you saying that they never arrived?"

The silence in the room was deafening.

A low curse broke it, stemming from no other than Legolas himself. The Crown Prince immediately set about pacing the floor inside the half circle of tables. His anger gradually diminished and left cold control and calmness in its wake.

"How many were on the patrol?"

"Thirty elves." Lady Cíweth answered, shock and horror also imbedded in her voice.

Legolas nodded tersely and then stopped pacing instead he turned to Húron and said, "Summon Maer, Taenor, and Amath to the halls."

Húron nodded and bowed before exiting the council chamber and closing the doors behind him.

"A hundred elves missing now if we add them to the exiting number." Legolas whispered, "That's disconcerting."

Thranduil looked up at his son sharply, "You didn't get the news?"

"What news?" Legolas asked wearily, pressing his fingers against his temple.

"All seventy missing elves came back a week ago," Lord Arron said, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "They just suddenly walked through the gates without any scratches on them, wearing the same clothes as they had disappeared in. We kept them under observation for five days, but family members and brother-in-arms fought to get them out from day one. There was nothing to be seen in any of the elves' behaviors and they all said that they couldn't remember anything of the past nine months."

"You let them go?" Legolas demanded.

"We had no reason whatsoever to hold them," Lord Dínen said almost haughtily, "They deserved to go home to their families after what they've been through. They should be applauded for surviving and returning instead of being treated with suspicion."

Yes indeed, why would the councilmen have had any reason to withhold them? It wasn't as if he had told them anything about what he had been investigating since the disappearances began, it wasn't as if they could feel whether or not they had been influenced by the shadow. Now it as too late, they were already out there. If he pulled them back now then the people would demand proof, and when he could not give it to them they would revolt.

It was too late.

If he had been back when he should have been back then he could have stopped it, but the patrol sent to replace his had disappeared …delaying him a week and forcing his team to stay on the border. The strongest warriors in Mirkwood.

His mind soon zoomed back on the conversation as a question was pointed towards him.

"What news from the border?"

Legolas closed his eyes for a second and as he opened them once more he answered, "Orcs are drawing up from the south, more orcs than I have seen down there for centuries. They are pushing at the border, exhausting our patrols with endless fighting."

Pushing at us from both fronts.

"We should send backup down to them and begin investigating the disappearance of the patrol." Lord Iôlon suggested and immediately conversation started around that.

It was already too late.

Legolas zoomed out of the conversation his mind working overdrive to figure something out. What would he do if he were in their situation? Act quickly and get the Halls under his control so they would be unable to send forces down to stop the orcs from advancing past the southern border and into the Kingdom. The most effective way of getting the Halls under their control?

Strike down high authority people and secure the royal family.

The doors to the council room opened and Legolas instantly snapped back into attention and whipped his head around. When he saw that it was Húron, Maer, and Taenor, he turned around and walked over to them, pulling them over to the side of the door.

"Where is Amath?" Legolas asked them softly, making their conversation at a level where the councilmen couldn't hear them.

"I couldn't locate him." Húron answered.

Legolas nodded and then told them the news about the disappearances. He could see the shock and slow realization in all of their expressions but they didn't say anything instead they allowed him to relay his orders.

"Húron I need you to stay at Head Quarters at all times, you will be our backup plan," Legolas said his voice although soft was filled with authority and control and his cerulean blue eyes bore into theirs, giving them no other choice than to follow his commands and trust him. "Maer and Taenor, you two will observe the elves that returned and I cannot put into words the importance of haste if you discover something out of the ordinary."

The two brothers nodded seriously, their expressions determined. Legolas gazed at them for a moment, all three of them, his eyes softening. He could see the weariness that was affecting him in all of their stances as well and yet they were voicing no complaints about his demands…

"Thank you," Legolas whispered, then his eyes hardened once more. "Now go."

Húron, Maer, and Taenor bowed before him and then turned around and hurried from the council room and in the hall beyond.

"Where are they going?" Lord Coston demanded, "Where did you send them?"

Legolas turned around and met his eyes calmly, not even a hint of displeasure in his posture or expression. He then turned his eyes to his father and walked over to him, dropping to one knee and placing his arm in over his chest, his eyes cast down in a sign of submission and loyalty.

"My King I have sent them to send another message to the southern border to inform my patrol down there of what has happened and that some time will pass before a patrol arrives to replace them as the message you have sent clearly hasn't reached us." Legolas said, not even surprised at how easily the lie slipped off his tongue. He would tell his father what they were really doing later so this was really only lying to the council and he had done that more then a few times in the past.

"I understand." Thranduil said, "Rise Legolas." Legolas did as he ordered and stood before his King, his back straight and proud, and his eyes locking onto his father's.

Thranduil addressed the rest of the council as he said, "I will leave it to all of you to find elves to send down south and to begin discussing how the go about the new disappearances." He then walked from his seat and around the half circle of tables, "Legolas, attend to me."

Legolas turned around and followed his father out of the room and into the hallway beyond. As soon as they entered it they were immediately bombarded with questions from elves that had gathered outside the room.

Thranduil raised his hand and immediately the elves quieted. "I will make a public announcement in the throne room this evening at eight so if you could all just please be patient and wait until then, thank you."

With that Thranduil turned and started walking up the hall with Legolas close behind him. The guards standing by the door to the council room held the people back as they attempted to follow them, eager to be the first to now what the King had to say.

Legolas stoically followed his father, feeling as exhaustion laid claim on his mind once more and slowed the process of his thinking down to a bare minimum. He vaguely registered as they walked past his father's office and continued through the halls, steadily nearing the royal wing. His body ached all over and he felt dirty, tainted somehow.

Thranduil first turned when they reached the door that led to his quarters. He opened the door for his son and let him go inside first. As soon as the door closed he wrapped his arms around his son and held him tightly, not caring the least about his state. Legolas leaned against him tiredly, almost sagging in his arms.

"Valar you worried me," Thranduil breathed, "Are you all right?"

Legolas breathed deeply and closed his eyes, leaning against his father's chest. "I'm all right," he answered, "no serious injuries, only cuts and bruises."

"Mmhmm." Thranduil hummed skeptically, "We'll see about that." He shifted his grip on Legolas so he had an arm around his waist instead and then started leading him to the large bathing room that was one of the rooms in his suite.

"What's your plan?" Legolas chuckled as he shuffled along.

Thranduil reached out and ruffled Legolas' dusty hair, "We get you cleaned up before Faneth or your daughter get the chance to lay eyes open you. You look like you've been dragged to hell fighting and then clawed your way up once more. Did you sleep at all while you were gone?"

Thranduil opened to door to the bathing room and stepped inside before leading his weary son over to the mahogany bench so he could sit down. Thereafter he walked over to the steps leading down into the empty pool in the stone floor, reaching out and turning on the water so it could fill.

"I slept a few hours from time to time but it was too chaotic for any of us to get any decent sleep." Legolas sighed and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands even as the sound of running water broke the silence.

Hearing that his father was moving towards him, Legolas straightened out and would have begun unlacing his wrist guards if his father's hands hadn't batted his away. Thranduil kneeled before his son and gently unlaced the first leather wrist guard before sliding it off and repeating the process with the other. Afterwards he undid the buckle of the strap that kept his long knives fastened to his back and drew the weapons off his son.

"Where did you really send Húron, Maer, and Taenor?" Thranduil asked as he unclasped the cloak and tugged it off his son.

"Húron is at Head Quarters and the other two are keeping track of the people who disappeared." Legolas answered.

He watched amused as his father threw his cloak into a corner of the room with an expression of disgust on his face. Thranduil then reached out and unbound the piece of bloody cloth that was wrapped around his upper arm and threw it in the corner as well before separating the cut edges of his tunic and studying the wound that he had thought had healed. It was still open and had an angry red color.

"Damn," Legolas sighed tiredly, "I should have been able to heal that."

"You haven't been getting enough rest," Thranduil responded as he turned his attention away from the wound and focused on unlacing the neckline of the tunic Legolas was wearing so he could get more access to the wound. He pulled the tunic over son's head, swiftly followed by his undershirt, throwing both of them into the mounting pile of dirty clothing.

Legolas' chest was a field of bruises and small cuts that had already healed. There were several slightly larger wounds as well but those had already faded into scars so the wound on his arm must have been recent compared to them.

Thranduil's eyes filled with sadness even as he reached out and brushed his fingers over the damage done to his son, knowing that it had happened on his orders and for his kingdom. He could feel the strength and toughness of Legolas' muscles beneath his fingertips and for a moment thought back to when he had been an elfling still innocent to the evil of the world.

A strong, calloused hand took hold of his and drew it away. He looked up at his son and saw that he was giving him a small smile. "I'm fine Ada," Legolas said softly.

Thranduil took a deep breath and nodded. He then got the his feet and said, "I'll find you a set of my clothes. I'll be back in a minute." After getting a nod from his son he then turned and walked out of the bathing room, through his suite and into his bedroom.

It was a large room, with large windows on either side of the bed made from deep and rich mahogany just like every other piece of furniture in the room. The covers of the bed were a wine red color just like the divan to the other side of the room.

He walked over to the large closet and opened the doors before sifting through his clothing to find something of Legolas' taste, luckily they were just about the same size so that wouldn't be an issue. After a while he pulled out a loose aquamarine tunic, some beige leggings and a white undershirt rimmed with silver embroidery. The pieces were more delicate and costly than what Legolas would normally wear but he was a King and therefore his clothing was made to suit his station.

He walked back towards the bathing room with the clothes in his hand, noting that the sound of running water had stopped. He pushed through the door and walked into the room. Legolas had shed the last of his clothing and was sitting in the, by now filled, pool. He was in the process of scrubbing his skin free of grime and dust, leaving it once more an alabaster color.

It was first when he placed the clothes on the bench and sat down that Legolas noticed he had entered once more and sent him a smile, which he readily returned.

Thranduil knew that both of them were dragging out the time where they would need to begin speaking of everything that had happened and what they were going to do in favor of spending some time peacefully just being father and son. He wished that he could hold off the conversation till the next day to allow his obviously exhausted son some rest, but that was not an option.

The King watched as his son's eyes grew slightly darker as he slipped into recollection while continuing to rid himself of the grime and dust that was tainting his skin. It wasn't long before he reached up to his cheek and roughly began scratching off the mud that had crusted in a thin streak across it.

With a frown Thranduil got to his feet and strode over to the pool while pushing his shoes off, shedding his robe and folding up the leggings he wore underneath so he could sit on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. In the position he reached out and gently took hold of Legolas' hand with his own to stay its painful movement.

As if something had flipped a switch Legolas' eyes returned to the present and he snapped his icy blue eyes to his father. For a moment they just looked at each other but then a barely discernable slump appeared in Legolas' posture.

Thranduil looked around and spotted a flannel lying in a basket just within his reach, so he picked it up and soaked it in the water before gently running it over his son's face, washing all the grime and dust away so it was no longer covering for his fair complexion. A chuckle escaped his lips every time a drop of water rolled into Legolas' eyes and caused him to blink repeatedly.

When he was done he laid the flannel by his side and grabbed the soap instead. "Turn around and soak your hair," he said gently.

Legolas snorted amused, "I'm old enough to wash my own hair by now."

"Humor me." Thranduil responded, "So long as I am your father you will have to reward me with one hair wash every other year or else I will begin to question my use."

Legolas' musical laughter rung through the bathing room at that comment and he dutifully turned around and leaned back enough to soak his hair in the water. When it was done he sat with his back to his father, between his legs. Hands soon found their way into his hair and started massaging soap into it.

Legolas closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze slightly as his father's finger rubbed over his scalp and through his long hair.

"You're absolutely filthy," Thranduil noted amused, "What did you do? Roll in the mud?"

"Come now Ada," Legolas chuckled, "When would I have the chance to roll in the mud when I had Húron over my shoulder constantly? No, I just took a few tumbles once in a while. Besides, it's good camouflage and since day one we never really had the chance for bathing. Some of the others are worse, there were actually several who looked bad enough to give an hour of entertainment, mainly Gruinor."

"I'll have to wash it again. Soak it once more."

Legolas did as he was told and soon Thranduil had his fingers in his hair again, tangling out the worst knots and rubbing the soap into the long locks to get them back to their normal platinum color.

"There," Thranduil said once it was achieved, "all done." Legolas immediately sunk underwater and shook his head from side to side while running his fingers through his hair to get all the soap out.

Thranduil chuckled even as he stood up and found two towels, using the first one to dry his feet and lower legs so he could pull his leggings down once more. The other he threw to his son as Legolas stepped up from the pool, soaking wet but clean. While Legolas dried off he found the healing supplies that he had for emergencies in the cabinet and picked out what he needed before setting them on the bench.

Legolas sat down almost immediately after he had placed them there, the towel bound around his waist and his long, wet hair falling over the opposite shoulder of where the wound was.

Making short progress, Thranduil sat down on the side of Legolas where his wound was and studied it for a minute before taking a small flask of pure alcohol to clean it with. Legolas eyed it somewhat wearily but didn't say anything as he poured some of it out on a clean cloth. When he pressed it against the wound, Legolas hissed lowly but resisted the urge to pull his arm away.

Thranduil cleaned both the wound and the skin around it before soaking a needle in the same fluid and pulling thread through its end. He glanced briefly at his son but saw nothing but calmness in his eyes so he pinched the edges of the wound together and made the first stitch. The wound wasn't that long so only a few stitches were needed to hold its edges together to allow it to heal. When it was done Thranduil patted the wound with an herb poultice before rolling bandages around Legolas' arm so it was covered.

"There," Thranduil said at last and looked at his son with a wicked smile, "do you want me to kiss it?"

"Oh I would be humbled my King," Legolas grinned.

Thranduil sniggered before placing a kiss on Legolas' arm and then standing up so he could place one upon the brow of his eldest as well.

"Get dressed," he then said, "I will send for mulled wine and some food."

Legolas nodded and watched as his father exited the room. For a moment he continued to look at the door even after it had closed but slowly he pulled himself together.

He had sent Maer and Taenor out to keep watch on the returned elves although they were exhausted as well and the other were still on the border… He shouldn't take time for his own comfort when they got none.

He pushed himself to his feet, grimacing at the stiffness in his muscles, and pulled the towel off before folding it and placing it on the bench, knowing that his father would summon some servants to clean up after he left.

A pair of beige leggings laid on the top of the pile of clothes his father had found. He pulled them on and tied them before taking his boots and walking over to the pool. The flannel his father had washed his face with was forced to suffer wiping his boots at least partially clean. Afterwards he slipped into them and tied the laces around his foot and up to halfway up his shin. The dark, soft leather hugged his lower legs and feet perfectly.

His hair had dripped water down his chest so he dried it off and rubbed his hair vigorously with the towel to get the worst of the water off. Afterwards he pulled on the white undershirt lined with silver embroidery, fastening it up to his neck. When the aquamarine tunic was pulled over it the silver-white neckline and cuffs showed from underneath it. It fell to mid-thigh but it was light and soft so it didn't bother him despite the fact that he didn't have a belt for it.

After dressing he walked over to the mirror and picked up the comb on the table underneath it before running it through his hair, straightening and untangling it until it laid down his back, pulled behind his ear on one side.

He could see in the mirror how the pastel color of the tunic brought out the fairness of his skin and his silvery-white hair, giving him an almost ethereal look especially since his eyes had only darkened minimally and were therefore almost his natural icy blue color, matching the lightness of the aquamarine.

Turning around he walked from the mirror and out of the bathing room. His father was sitting in the couch before the fireplace, a mug of mulled wine in his hand and an assortment of bread, cheese, and fruits on the table in front of the couch. His head swirled around once he heard him enter and his father's blue eyes widened slightly before he smiled at him.

Legolas walked over to the couch, sitting down beside his father and bracing his elbows on his knees so he could lean forward and rest his chin on top of his gathered hands. A thoughtful look overtook his expression.

"The elves are out among the citizens…" Legolas sighed.

"There was nothing I could do to stop them," Thranduil said, "From the moment they entered through the front gates where everyone could see them it was already too late. I tried to hold them back long enough for you to arrive but you never did and I didn't have anything substantial to hold against their release. I could feel no darkness in them…"

"Are you doubting that I did?" Legolas asked, no hint of anger was in his voice, only calmness.

"Not necessarily," Thranduil answered, "I could just be too weak to notice it. Your skills at sensing such things have always been far greater than mine. But I also have to take into account that you were some ways away from them and that you were already in a place that was influenced by darkness."

Legolas nodded, "We'll know for certain when I meet one of them. It doesn't matter if I find anything though… I can't prove it to the public, much less the families of those elves who have just been restored to them. We cannot touch the elves now, not without starting riots and protests."

Thranduil exhaled deeply and reached up to rub one of his hands over his face. "Ai Valar…" he muttered.

"Ada you know just as well as I what can happen," Legolas said, "Don't you?"

"I know…" Thranduil whispered, "I just want to find out how to stop it."

"We have around two thousand warriors, a thousand of them spread out among the settlements, and out of the thousand connected to the halls there are only three hundred here at the moment." Legolas muttered, "Against seventy possibly corrupted elves, among thousands of civilians… Not to mention the thirty who've just disappeared and most likely more from the settlements."

"We need to call our forces to us." Thranduil said.

"Under what grounds?"

"The mounting activity to the south."

Legolas nodded slowly, "It could be a good idea, but if our enemies are smart they won't wait long enough for us to seek aid. Besides, the message about the elves returning didn't reach us on the southern border."

"We send out messengers."

"If the darkness could influence the others then why should these messengers stay untouched?"

"Others have stayed untouched." Thranduil said, his expression suddenly turning pensive as he leaned forward in his seat. "Why did some stay untouched while others succumbed?"

"From what I've gathered most of the elves that disappeared were new to the patrols," Legolas said, "they hadn't gathered much resistance to the darkness."

Thranduil got up from his seat and paced in front of the fireplace. Legolas watched him for a moment before straightening out and letting his arms fall down. He reached out and took his cup of mulled wine so he could take a sip of the warm liquid.

"Yet there were some of them who have been on regular patrols for years so that can't be the only reason." Thranduil muttered. He stopped and looked at Legolas. "What can you tell me about them?"

"Not much," Legolas answered, taking another sip, "I've never met any of them. I've been busy lately so I haven't got to have much contact with the new recruits. The more experienced elves that disappeared were new to the southern patrol after being taken from the eastern."

"You haven't had contact with a single elf of the seventy elves that went missing…?" Thranduil whispered shocked. He quickly went over to Legolas and kneeled before him. "What about the thirty that just went missing?"

"List them." Legolas said.

Thranduil quickly gave him all the names. They had been imbedded in his mind just like all the others that had disappeared. As their King it was his duty to offer them safety and protection, he felt that it was his responsibility to at least know their names.

Legolas shook his head once he was done. "I've heard the names from Sarnor and placed them in the patrols, but I've never met them. Do you think there is a connection?"

"A hundred warriors have gone missing, out of a thousand." Thranduil said, "It's some coincidence if there isn't a connection." He reached out and took Legolas' hand between his, gazing at it. "You've become very powerful Legolas. These constant attacks have enhanced your ability greatly. I can feel some of your energy and power slipping into me just by touching you. What if you have given our warriors some protection just by touching them?"

"Would it be powerful enough to shield them?" Legolas asked doubtfully.

"You're managing the barrier around the Halls with about a quarter of your energy, isn't that correct?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. "That protects thousands of lives, perhaps you've been unintentionally making a kind of smaller barrier around their minds?"

"Then I've missed more than just the hundred elves." Legolas said slowly, hesitantly as if he didn't believe that he could have done something like that. He gazed down upon his own hands, seeing the faint blue light encasing them.

"Maybe Dol Guldur only thinks it needs a hundred." Thranduil said quietly before standing up and whirling around so he could walk over to stand before the fireplace.

Legolas watched him for a moment before breathing deeply and saying, "Ada it's time." Thranduil's shoulders tensed almost unperceivably. "It cannot keep going on like this where they try to attack and destroy us at every given moment. Our allies will help us if we ask it of them. Rivendell and Lothlorien know of our struggle."

"Yes they know," Thranduil said bitterly, "know and do nothing about it. They do not care for other realms than their own, we've never been a concern of theirs."

"This is bigger than just us." Legolas said, "If Dol Guldur defeats us then the evil in it will be allowed to spread throughout all of Mirkwood. Its hate will turn towards Lothlorien instead. We need to strike before it gets even stronger; this delay has already allowed it to grow. The attacks it makes on the barrier continue to escalate."

"You know what their lands are protected by," Thranduil said, "They haven't seen real war or bloody battle for centuries now. Why should they just suddenly risk their lives for us?"

"Elrond will come." Legolas said surely, "They have lived in peace partially because of us and they know it. Give them a chance to repay the debt."

"Yes…" Thranduil sighed, a small smile appearing on his lips, "He would come if you asked. He dotes upon you like a mother would a newborn child." He chuckled softly but then turned serious once more, "I will not call on their pity and have them risk their lives in a fight that is ours and ours alone."

"It is not ours alone Ada," Legolas pressed, "This enemy is not solely an enemy of ours just because this is where its focus lies at the moment. This enemy is strong enough to be of a threat to Middle Earth. I-"

"Enough, Legolas." Thranduil said with a voice that made no room for arguments, "I will discuss this no more. My decision stands."

Legolas huffed in frustration and leaned back in the couch, combing his fingers through his hair. "If we cannot seek their then we should at least let them know what's going on so they are prepared."

Thranduil thought about it for a while and then nodded his consent, "I will send birds tomorrow to both Rivendell and Lothlorien and send warriors I know you've been in frequent contact with to our forces in the settlements."

"If birds couldn't reach us on the southern border then they won't reach Rivendell and Lothlorien." Legolas said.

"I have no elves to spare." Thranduil answered shortly, "If it does not reach them then it was not meant to be."

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Thranduil raised his hand in a gesture for silence and turned around. His blue eyes were apologetic but firm and resolved. He walked over and sat down on the couch, brushing his hand over Legolas' hair as he passed him.

"Sîdh." Thranduil said softly, "Tell me of the southern patrol." [Peace]

Legolas sighed wearily and told him the report while sipping of the mulled wine and eating some of the food. First when he had taken the first bite he realized how hungry he was after living off of nothing but jerky and flatbread for six weeks. The amount of herbs and berries down south that were edible and not poisonous was near nonexistent.

By the time they were done it was dark outside and Legolas was starting to feel Faneth's impatience. Chuckling, Legolas explained the situation to his father and was practically shoved out of the door thereafter with apologies for withholding him. Thranduil followed him out but headed in the direction of the throne room to make the public announcement he had promised.

Legolas shook his head in amusement while crossing the hallway and slipping into the suite of rooms he shared with Faneth and partially Maliel. Their daughter had her own room, sitting room and bathroom but her bedroom opened up to their sitting room so she often kept them company.

At the moment it was only his wife who was in the room, sitting on the couch with the book his mother used to read, which had subsequently become Faneth's favorite as well, in her lap. Her head jerked up as soon as the door opened and she smiled warmly to him, her amber eyes aglow with love.

A matching smile appeared on his lips as he walked from the door and over to the couch. He quickly sat down behind her, so he had a leg on either side of her, and brushed her hair to the side so he could place a kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder. Afterwards he circled his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"Welcome home lass nín." Faneth said endearingly. [my leaf]

Legolas chuckled throatily, placing another kiss on her shoulder. "Now I feel like an elfling again," he said, "If you call me that I will have to resort to calling you fân nín." [my cloud]

"Now you're reminding me of being an elfling." Faneth chuckled and turned her head so she could give him a lingering kiss on the lips, snuggling into his arms. "Welcome home Legolas."

A smile lit up on his face at the sound of him name rolling off her tongue, a loving tingle running through his body. He hummed sleepily, his throat vibrating against her shoulder. Now that his hunger was sated and he was clean he felt his exhaustion even more vividly.

Faneth leaned back against his chest and he rested his head on her shoulder, their auras sinking into each other after being apart for so long and filling both of them with calmness and contentment. Faneth nudged his hands down so they rested upon her stomach instead of her waist and shifted slightly.

They laid for moment in comfortable silence but then Legolas slowly lifted his head off her shoulder with a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked down at his hands were they were gathered on her stomach, his eyes widened. There was another aura mingling with Faneth and his, something smaller, weaker, a tiny heartbeat fluttering beneath his palms. He stilled completely even holding his breath as if that was going to make him sense more.

Faneth turned her head so her face pressed against the side of his neck, making him able to feel her lips curving into a large smile as her hands moved down to his. She laid her hands atop his on her stomach and curled her fingers around them.

"When…?" Legolas whispered, his voice awash with amazement.

Faneth giggled and looked up at him with shining eyes, "The night before you left."

Slowly Legolas' stupor morphed into a large grin and he suddenly barked out a loud laughter before wrapping his arms more firmly around her and throwing her down so she was lying on her back on the couch with him beside her. Faneth gave a short shriek of surprise but his lips quickly smothered it as he drew her into a passionate and loving kiss.

Faneth chuckled against his mouth and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. One his hands remained placed on her stomach, gently drawing patterns on the fabric of her dress, not wanting to lose the feeling of the new aura melting into his, drawing strength from him.

As Legolas drew back from her lips he rested his forehead against hers and they shared a look full of love and warmth, smiles on both of their faces. It wasn't long before Legolas drew back with a suspicious chuckle and then proceeded to tickle her on the stomach. Faneth broke into laughter and attempted to get away from his merciless fingers.

It wasn't long before the door leading into their sitting room from Maliel's bedroom opened and she stepped inside with a bewildered expression on her face. It soon became amused as she took in the scene before her. Her father and mother both looked up at her as she entered equally large smiles on both of their faces and their eyes practically alit.

Faneth, taking advantage of Legolas' distraction, quickly reached down and tickled the back of Legolas' thigh. She was immediately rewarded by a startled jerk and a barked laugh. He soon managed to grab her hand and force it away from his leg and bent down to place another kiss on her lips.

"Ada!" Maliel exclaimed laughing as she walked over and sat down in one of the armchairs.

Legolas looked up at her with a much too innocent look, he was unable, though, to stop a smile from breaking out on his face once more. He gazed down upon Faneth with an unending amount of love and tenderness in his eyes. Faneth returned the look and the two of them all but ignored the presence of their daughter.

"I haven't left yet." Maliel said amused, quirking her eyebrow.

Her parents placed their attention on her once more though the smiles on theirs faces didn't dim.

"What happened?" Maliel asked.

Faneth chuckled and glanced at Legolas before looking at her daughter, "How would you like a baby sister?"

Of all things she had thought was the reason for their merry mood this was the furthest from her mind and the revelation left a dumbfounded expression on her face. Her mouth hung slightly open as she gaped at them as if they had grown another head. Then abruptly her expression changed to one of delight and she laughed before rushing to her parents and throwing her arms around them.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed joyfully. Legolas and Faneth both laughed and pulled her into their embrace. It wasn't long though until she drew back and gazed upon her mother's stomach.

Seeing the look on her face, Legolas reached out and took her hand before moving it over so it lay upon Faneth's stomach with his on top of it. From the way Maliel's eyes widened it was clear that she was able to sense the life inside at least to some extent.

She looked up upon him in amazement and Legolas smiled to her before leaning forward to place a kiss against her forehead. It was in this moment when things couldn't be happier that Legolas was shaken back to reality as abruptly as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over his head.

Shouts rang through the hallway outside, just barely discernable through the thick walls and doors.

"Hold them back!" Maer shouted, his voice was panicked, frightened even; something that sent an icy sense of foreboding through Legolas' heart.


	6. Coup

**Chapter six - Coup**

Before even the first word was completely past Maer's mouth Legolas sprang up from the couch, all joy forgotten and replaced by dread. Other shouts began sounding from the hallway, along with the sounds of weapons being draw and meeting each other, steel against steel.

Faneth jumped up as well her impulses and reflexes heightened because of Legolas'. She quickly grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her with her over to the other side of the room, to Legolas' desk. Legolas was rushing around the room, first having taken the first weapon in his reach, a dagger, and then moved over to the door.

The door burst open not a second later and Maer rushed into the room out of breath and with a wild look in his eyes. There was blood on his clothing and on the sword in his hand. Legolas immediately slammed his shoulder against the door so it shut right behind the elf just in case any were pursuing him. The short moment the door had been open the sounds of fighting and panic had reached them clearly.

"Captain! We were too late. The guards won't hold them back for long. Taenor went after the King." Maer gasped quickly. "They're coming!"

"Get Kirion out of here." Legolas said authoritatively, "I'll get Hithel."

Maer nodded and bolted from the room once more, slipping out of the door and closing it hurriedly. Legolas immediately ran over to where his wife and daughter were, jumping over the table to reach them faster. Even as he reached them Faneth pushed against the hidden door so it opened. He reached out and drew Maliel into his arms, pressing a short kiss against her cheek. Her body was trembling with fright and shock and her eyes were wide.

Legolas pushed her into the dark tunnel and grabbed Faneth next. His throat constricted as he thought about parting from her in her state but he had no other choice. Their desperation and fear showed in the brief but rough kiss they shared before she followed Maliel into the tunnel.

"Tell Húron to take you to Rivendell." Legolas choked hurriedly, "I love you." He then grabbed the door and slammed it shut before locking it, drowning out their replies.

Having no time to spare Legolas raced across the room and burst through the door. The first elf met him right in the doorway. Not even shock appeared in the elf's cold and stoic expression as the Prince flew at him and kicked him to the ground. The elf's eyes were completely dark, as if he had been overtaken by evil.

The elf rolled and came to his feet once more, swinging a sword towards his neck. Legolas evaded the blade and ran further down the hallway. The two guards that had been guarding the royal wing were still holding up even if some had managed to slip past them. It wouldn't be for long though. As Legolas continued to watch while evading the blade he saw one of the guards get cut down.

The image of an elf driving a sword through the chest of another would never disappear from his mind. The elf had showed nothing while doing it, not the slightest hint of remorse. The guard had been killed in cold blood. There were maybe thirty of the elves in the hallway; all of their eyes almost pitch black.

Legolas ducked under another swipe from the elf's sword and punched his enemy's kneecap. He wasn't rewarded with so much as a grunt though. The elf bore on. Just as Legolas reached the door to Hithel's room the last guard fell and the flood was unleashed into the hallway. Legolas bolted into Hithel's room and slammed the door shut behind him, blocking the elf he had been fighting. The elf shouted angrily and tore at the door with his sword, before giving up and throwing his body weight against it instead.

As he continued to brace the door Legolas looked around the room, not spotting his sister.

"Hithel!" Legolas called sharply.

Immediately his sister appeared from the corner of the room, a candleholder tight within her grasp and her eyes wide with fear.

"Take that chair." Legolas grunted, nodding his head towards one of the chairs, just as more weight started slamming against the door he was holding closed. Fortunately Hithel quickly rushed to the chair and dragged it over to him. He quickly placed it so it was under the door handle then he rushed to the other side of the cupboard standing against the wall beside the door. He put his shoulder to it and pushed it in front of the door as well.

Without giving himself any time he grabbed Hithel's hand and rushed her to the back of the room. He grabbed the large painting hanging on the wall and took it down to reveal the faint outline of a door.

"Wait, Legolas!" Hithel choked, taking hold of his arm. "Gwaur is with Ada in the throne room! I have to get him!"

Just then a particularly strong push against the door managed to make the cupboard shudder and the chair gave an ominous crack.

"There is nothing we can do about Gwaur." Legolas said firmly as he undid the locking mechanism and pulled the door open. He was immediately met with the sound of footsteps rushing towards them from the side of the tunnel where his room was. The soft glow of a lantern moved towards them.

Legolas turned around to look at his sister and saw that she was shaking her head in denial and that her aquamarine colored eyes were wide and tearful. "You must go." Legolas stressed, "I'll take care of Gwaur, but it will do him no good if you get taken as well."

"I won't leave him…" Hithel choked.

"You have to." Legolas said, another strong push against the door finally made him forego his attempt at persuading her and he grabbed her arms before bodily hauling her into the tunnel, ignoring her struggles and protests. At that moment Faneth appeared and wrapped her arms around her to make sure she stayed in the tunnel. Maliel followed soon after with the lantern in her hands.

"Ada, come on!" She exclaimed.

Just then another strong push jerked Legolas' attention to the door. The doors to the cupboard burst open and some glass items fell down on the stone floor and shattered.

"I have to put the painting up." Legolas said and then turned his eyes open them. Hithel had stilled and was looking at him with widened eyes but this wasn't whom he focused on. His icy blue eyes drowned in Faneth's amber ones and she nodded shortly before grabbing hold of Maliel's arm to keep her in place.

The tearful protesting coming from his daughter didn't reach his ears as he continued to stay locked in Faneth's eyes for what seemed like an hour but could only have been a couple of seconds. He reached out and placed his hand on his wife's stomach, sending some of his blue strength inside her and the life she carried.

Then he shut the door firmly and locked it, ignoring the way someone was pounding against it and begging. He grabbed the painting and lifted it into place so the outline of the door was once more protected from view.

_Damn it._

Legolas turned around and rushed over beside the door while taking a firmer grip on the dagger in his hand. He leaned against the wall just beside the door just in time for an extra strong push. The chair broke so it no longer braced the door handle and the cupboard toppled over. One more shove pushed the cupboard along the floor so there was enough room for the door to open.

The second the first elf came rushing into the room Legolas lashed out, hitting the elf so hard that he reeled backwards and into the ones waiting behind him. Immediately others pushed past the fallen and came at him, forcing him to withdraw further into the room to evade their swords. He duked underneath one blade but was then forced to jump over the other as the elf aimed at the legs. They hadn't counted on him evading so it gave him an opening to smash his fist into one's face before aiming a strong kick to the other's stomach all the while more elves flooded into the room.

He had seen most of these elves before in the distance, seen them at the time where their eye color had been something other than black, where they had showed emotion. He remembered many of the young ones sending him awed looks if they caught sight of him returning from patrols or if he came to the training grounds. They did not deserve this…

As the next elf rushed at him Legolas danced out of the way for his blade and grabbed him, quickly slamming him into the ground. The moment the elf connected with the floor Legolas allowed his power to blast out from his person, flowing into the elf and filling the room with a blue light.

The elf released a blood-curdling scream, a sound that couldn't belong to one of the firstborn. It was the sound of the thing that kept attacking the barrier, the voice that rung out inside his head. Legolas gasped and slapped his hands over his ears, clenching his eyes shut as well. His aura flew back into his own body to protect it.

Hands immediately grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back in an iron tight grip. Legolas' eyes flew up and widened as they took in the elf lying before him, the one he had tried to save. The darkness had withdrawn from his eyes so they showed a muted blue but as he continued to watch blackness overtook them once more.

It had not been strong enough… He had stopped too soon…

Legolas struggled against the hands that held him but more elves surged forward, grabbing his arms and pinning his legs down so he was locked in his kneeling position. One elf walked forward, manacles in his hands.

This only made Legolas struggle even more and succeeded in freeing one of his arms. He only managed to punch one of them before his arm was restrained once more. The elves hit him repeatedly over the head in an attempt to subdue him but he continued to struggle in their grasps. It wasn't long before an elbow was jammed into his ribs and he fell sideways.

Immediately the elves forced him down on the ground and held him bodily down on it. He could do nothing as his arms were forced to bend behind his back and the manacles were clamped around his wrists. It was at that moment that Legolas knew it was over.

His arms were grabbed once more and he was hauled up from the floor, restrained by the arms so he was forced to stand before one of the elves. Legolas stared at the elf, taking in the completely expressionless face and the cold, black eyes.

"Where are they?" The elf asked, his voice flat and cold.

"You'll never find them." Legolas answered.

Immediately one of the other elves strode forward and hit him in the ribs. Legolas grunted and automatically hunched forwards. The elf hit twice more before stepping back.

"Where are they?" The elf repeated in the same voice.

"Who's your Master?" Legolas asked instead, his voice calm.

The other elf smacked him over the cheek, snapping his head to the left. Immediately afterwards he hit him in the stomach followed by a punch to his right temple. Legolas coughed painfully and shook his head.

"Where are they?"

The elf that he had attempted to purify finally got to his feet, the emotionless expression completely back on his face. None of the other elves had attempted to help him.

"Let these elves be." Legolas hissed, his temper finally flaring at the thought of what some evil was doing to those he had sworn to protect. His eyes bore into the black eyes of the elf before him. "They have nothing to do with this. If you want us then come yourself!"

Immediately something slammed against the barrier he had up around the halls. Legolas knees buckled even as he gasped and drew all his strength inwards. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the two elves holding his arms. He could feel the deep and anger and frustration of the force as it slammed repeatedly against the barrier in an attempt to get through and reach the one who was holding him back as well as laying the halls in darkness, poisoning the minds of everyone who attempted to defy him.

When Legolas managed to fight himself back awareness his body had already been dragged out of Hithel's rooms and was currently being forced to walk through the halls, a sword held at his neck. One of the guards who normally guarded the royal wing was sitting against the wall, blood trailing down his chin but still alive, barely. The elf's eyes widened with horror as soon as they landed upon him and he tried to get up. Instantly pain flooded through his expression and he fell back once more, coughing up more blood.

The force slammed against the barrier even stronger than before, screeching and screams of frustration echoing through his mind and tearing at his ears. He pushed his strength into the barrier, strengthening it, giving it power to withstand the attack.

Elves, both civilians and warriors, were laying through the hallways, either knocked out, injured or dead, their expressions ones of horror and pain. A few cried out in denial when they saw him, beaten and restrained with a sword to his neck, others begged him for help, for him to do something.

The barrier quailed and vibrated under the force of the presence bearing down upon it. The web-like strings resounded and pulsed with the light that was creating a wall between them and the darkness, the vibrations matching his heartbeat, his very essence flowing into the wall.

As they rounded the corner to the part of the hallway where the lesson-rooms were Legolas' eyes landed on a small figure lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. It was one of the three elflings in Mirkwood at the moment, one of those Maliel had been teaching. The elfling's eyes were wide open with a mixture of horror and confusion, no doubt seeing that it was an elf that had driven his sword through his stomach. Legolas swallowed down his nausea and horror.

Another push against the barrier nearly sent him to his knees and the sight before him once more vanished and morphed into a barrier of blue-white strings. A dark blanket had appeared upon it, bearing down on it and pressing it with all its strength. Legolas pushed back refusing to let it do more harm to his people than what had already been done.

The force slammed repeatedly against the barrier, shrieking loud enough to make Legolas' ears ring. It didn't assume any shape; it showed him nothing that could be used to identify it. Pure evil. Pure darkness.

Legolas lashed out, throwing all of his energy into one blast and letting it shine through the strings of the barrier and force the darkness back into its hiding place. The high-pitched scream that erupted nearly burst his eardrums.

Abruptly he lost his footing and because the elves had taken their hands off him he crashed to his knees, breathing heavily. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead and continued down the side of his face.

"Legolas!"

The voice snapped him back to reality and he jerked his head up from its bent over position. The throne room expanded far around him. His eyes caught sight of his father being held down on his knees several feet before him, an elf holding him down on either side. The throne itself was empty but an elf was standing before it, the elf that had the highest authority of those who had disappeared.

Legolas growled at the sight of his father on his knees and attempted to get to his feet. Immediately hands bore down on his shoulders and slammed him down once more.

He looked to the right and saw the council and Ecphen sitting along the wall, many of them having attained bruises and injuries. There were also some guards and civilians among them. Looking to the left he finally made eye contact with Taenor who was the one who had called his name earlier. Maer's younger brother had a cut on his temple that had bled down the side of his face and he looked a bit worse for wear, but he wasn't injured seriously.

Gwaur was beside him and was looking at Legolas worriedly, his eyes begging to know where his wife was. Legolas smiled gently to him before turning his eyes to the front once more. He only just caught his brother-in-law's relieved expression.

There were at least forty of the overtaken elves in the throne room, standing along the sides and in front of the door, staring expressionlessly into thin air. It was clear that they were blocking all exits and guarding the people inside.

Legolas looked up and saw that the two standing beside him had the same expressionless masks on their faces. To judge their reaction time he attempted to get to his feet. The second he moved, they both slammed their hands down on his shoulders, pressing him to the floor. They were pretty quick.

"Where are the others?" The one standing before Thranduil asked in that same cold voice. He had raised his head and was now looking at the two elves standing on either side of him.

His father, using the change of attention, looked behind him and locked gazes with his son. The King's eyes immediately widened as they took in his battered state, it wasn't long though before fury flooded into his eyes.

"When we reached them he had already helped them escape." The elf to his right said monotonously. "The Crown Princess and the Princesses weren't in their rooms and he won't answer where they are. Others went after the Second Prince."

"Master wants the entire royal family procured." The leader said unemotionally, "Make him."

That was the only warning Legolas had before the elf to his right punched him hard over his cheekbone. With his hands tied behind his back Legolas couldn't brace himself so he toppled to the floor. The instant he was down a boot collided with his ribcage, then his back.

"Stop it, damn it!" Thranduil bellowed glaring at the elf before him as they continued to beat Legolas. "You have no right! Leave my people and my son alone and go back to the hole whence you crawled!"

Suddenly the elf before Thranduil stilled completely, the darkness inside his eyes blackening until it was nothing more than a void. Suddenly a deep, hoarse, and old laughter bubbled up from the elf's mouth.

"**Yet here you are before me **_**Elvenking**_**.**" A deep, grating voice said, reminiscent of the scratching of stone against steel.

The overtaken elf walked forward, hand outstretched and grabbed Thranduil's neck just underneath his chin. His hand tightened with unnatural strength at the same time as Thranduil was slowly lifted up from his kneeling state and into the air. The King's eyes were wide and his aura fighting to repel the darkness attempting to soak into him.

"LET HIM GO!" Legolas thundered and blue light blast forward from his body, rushing through the room and propelling the elf back from his father, making him drop Thranduil. Once more a blood-curdling scream escaped the throats of the elves his light touched but he knew that it was not enough to force the darkness out of them entirely. At least it had been enough to remove the evil presence from the elf.

Legolas used the time the act had won him to pour more of his strength into the barrier, binding the strings closer to each other so it would not be possible for the evil presence to slip into the elves inside again. He could not remove the darkness that had already infiltrated the elves, but he could make sure that the presence wasn't allowed to do further harm whilst they were inside the barrier.

His vision was starting to turn hazy around the edges because he had used his power repeatedly during the past half hour along with the attack on the barrier as well as its strengthening. He was breathing rapidly and deeply all the while sweat started gathering on his brow. Nevertheless he would neither allow the barrier to waver nor his mind become unguarded.

The overtaken elves had been on standstill for a while, his blast of power forcing all of those it touched to fall his or her knees as it reacted against the darkness clouding their minds. The stony expression soon found its way back on their faces though and the first thing the elf on his left did after standing up was kicking him in the ribs once more. Then the two of them grabbed his arms and hauled him up from the ground.

They dragged him, reduced to taking faltering steps between them, over before the throne. Thranduil was only just getting up as well, his breathing short. The two standing beside him forced him into the same kneeling position as he had been in before, but the focus was no longer on him.

Legolas was forced to his knees before the by now recovered leader. The elf had regained his previous expression and aura, and was now looking upon him with a cold gaze.

The elf spoke in a cold voice, "You are th-"

The doors to the throne room burst open.

Legolas snapped his head around to look behind him and his eyes widened when they landed on his little brother being dragged into the room by two of the overtaking elves, more trailing in behind them. Kirion's emerald eyes were wide open and both his shirt and face were splattered with bright red blood. There were no visible wounds on him.

Kirion didn't seem aware of any of them as he was dragged to the side of the room over to where Gwaur and Taenor were being watched. He only stared ahead with a frozen look in his eyes. Legolas felt dread fill his stomach once more.

Maer was supposed to have gotten him out…

"Kirion where is my brother?" Taenor asked desperately, "Kirion where is he? Where is Maer?"

Ten elves filled into the room before it became apparently why it had taken them so long to come. Legolas felt blood wash out of his face as he caught sight of the two next elves dragging a limp body behind them, a slack hand in each of their grips.

"O Valar Kirion… tell me that is not…" Taenor choked his eyes glued to the figure as they made their way through the doorway, "Tell me that that is not… Tell me Kirion…"

Kirion finally broke down, closing his eyes and choking out a sob. Gwaur reached out and wrapped his arms around him.

Long honey-blond hair trailed along the floor and framed a face that was tightly pinched in pain. Maer's olive green eyes were closed tightly and his complexion pasty, blood gathered on the corner of his mouth. They gained full view of his as the two elves dragged him to the middle of the room. His tunic was soaked in blood around his stomach.

"NO!" Taenor cried and bolted up from where he was sitting. Legolas tensed, thinking that the elves were going to restrain him, but they all but ignored him, focusing on giving their report.

"No, no, no, no, no." Taenor choked as he dropped to his knees beside his elder brother. Fear entered his eyes as he stared down upon Maer and the gaping wound in his stomach, but he only froze for a second before releasing a sob and pulled his brother halfway onto his lap so his arms were wrapped around him. He reached down and pressed his hand against the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow.

Maer flinched at the pain it caused and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing the steadily dimming olive green irises underneath. He stared up at his little brother and silently took in the tearful sight that met him.

"You're going to be all right." Taenor choked gently, tears escaping from his matching set of eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "I've got you now. I'm going to take care of you."

Maer took a shuddering breath. "…Ta'nor…" Even this small word was enough to strain him enough for a cough to leave him, making more blood appear on the corner of his mouth.

"Shh…" Taenor shushed him tearfully. He sniffled as a tear ran down his nose and gave him a forced smile, "Save your strength. You're going to need it to get better." He reached up and stroked his fingers gently over his brother's cheek, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"…You're going… to be all …right…" Maer breathed weakly, "…I-"

"Why are you saying this?" Taenor whispered, forcing a chuckle, "Of course I'm going to be all right. We both are. I told you that you're going to be just fine. You just need to hang on a little while later then I can get you some help." Maer's blood was flowing through his fingers.

Taenor looked up from his brother to the elves gathered along the walls, "Help him." He demanded fearfully, "Don't just sit there. Help him!"

The elves bowed their heads silently.

Taenor was just about to shout at them when a cold hand wrapped around his arm where it was wrapped around his brother's waist. He immediately snapped his eyes down to his brother once more, looking at him fearfully with his eyes wide open.

"I'm… not going to… make it." Maer whispered. A choked sob immediately left Taenor and he shook his head frantically even while tears started rolling thicker down his cheeks. "…You're going… to …have to… take care of …yourself now."

"You can't." Taenor choked, his voice cracking. "You promised… You promised you would never leave me by myself…"

Maer closed his eyes tightly at this, two tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He coughed weakly and moaned at the pain it caused. Taenor immediately shushed him but Maer opened his eyes once more and turned his head towards the throne, locking onto his commander's eyes.

"…Legolas…" Maer begged pain etched into his voice.

Legolas attempted to get up but was immediately slammed back in to the floor. He drew in a choked breath before pulling himself together and saying soothingly, "Rest mellon nín. We have him."

Maer released a peaceful breath and sagged into his brother's embrace once more. Sobs wracked his little brother's frame as Taenor took at tighter grip on him, burying his face in his shoulder. He felt completely at peace in his brother's arms, all the pain slowly fading away and leaving him almost weightless in his sibling's embrace.

"…I'm… proud… of you," Maer breathed weakly, almost inaudibly, "and… …I… love…" His lips moved to make the last word but no sound accompanied it. He took in one more whistling breath but after he released it his chest stopping its strenuous movements and the lines of pain smoothed out of his expression.

"No!" Taenor choked, snapping his head up from Maer's shoulder and looking terrified at his elder brother's dim eyes. He placed both hands on Maer's cheeks, not even noticing that he was staining one of them with blood in the process.

"No, no, no, no, no. Come back. Come back. Maer, come back," Taenor choked desperately, "Please. Please I promise I won't do anything to make you mad at me ever again, please just come back. You promised… COME BACK!"

Taenor leaned forward and buried his face in his brother's tunic, great, noisy sobs wracking his body as the grief settled inside his body. His hands desperately clung to Maer's tunic, begging for him to come back between his sobs. Finally he released a piercing scream so filled with grief and sorrow that it cut through both bone and marrow, and echoed throughout the whole throne room.

Legolas closed his eyes tightly at the sound, his own sorrow and grief settling like a great weight inside his stomach and tightening his throat so thoroughly that he couldn't have said anything if he wanted. His body trembled as the sound of Taenor's sobbing started once more.

"You're the one Master has warned us about."

Legolas forced himself to take a distance from his pain. Forced himself to lock it somewhere deep inside his heart so he could face this right now. He forced himself to drown out the sound of Taenor's crying and raised his eyes to the expressionless elf that stood in front of him.

"Master wants to kill you himself if possible, but because of what you just did you're giving me no other choice." The leading elf said emotionlessly and raised his blade so it was placed on the junction of his shoulder and neck.

Legolas vaguely heard his father protesting and struggling violently behind him but his attention was drawn to another voice from one of the dark corners of the room.

"It's not necessary to go against the Master's wishes."

The cloaked elf strode from his place in the shadows and came over to them.

"Weakening him is enough to stop his powers."

"AMATH!" Taenor thundered, looking up on the elf with wrathful eyes, all his grief turning into anger. He laid Maer down before springing to his feet and pointing his finger at Amath while walking towards him. "He trusted you! He trusted you and all this time you've been in league with _them_?!"

Amath turned and focused his steely grey eyes on Taenor, his eyes flicking almost disinterestedly over the tear tracks down his cheeks and his otherwise furious expression.

Two overtaken elves grabbed Taenor's arms and held him back from the path on destruction he had been about to take. He struggled against their grips as they began dragging him towards the door.

"MY BROTHER'S LIFE IS ON YOUR SHOULDERS!" Taenor bellowed furiously as he struggled, "TRAITOR! WE TRUSTED YOU!" One of the elves holding Taenor punched him hard over the head and managed in stunning him to silence.

Taenor was all but ignored as the leader weighed Amath's suggestion. He then nodded and placed his sword against Legolas' arm instead of his neck. He was about to put pressure behind the blade but then suddenly stopped and drew back, shifting his eyes to Amath.

"You do it," he said emotionlessly, "as a sign of your faith to our Master."

"Don't you dare!" Taenor growled as he again began struggling against the men holding him. "If you lay a hand on even a strand of his hair I swear I'll kill you myself!"

Amath and Legolas ignored Taenor as they locked gazes; Amath's steely, grey eyes connecting his Legolas' pained blue ones.

"Amath, please-" Legolas started softly.

With the speed of a warrior that had been under Legolas' watch since he had been young, Amath whipped out his dagger and drove it through Legolas' shoulder, burying it to the hilt without so much as a flicker of emotion or remorse his cold eyes. Legolas drew in air sharply at the same time as his body tensed from the pain.

"DAMN YOU!" Taenor roared, "DAMN YOU, YOU TRAITOR!"

Amath twisted the knife crudely while ripping it out of Legolas' shoulder, managing to draw a pained grunt from his Captain. The leader watched with a slight glint of satisfaction in his eyes, he then threw his head in sign for the two elves holding Legolas' arms to drag him away.

Legolas struggled weakly against their handling more out of protest than belief that he could actually get out of their grips. Blood was already starting to soak through the thin layers of his tunic and undershirt, making red blossom on the aquamarine.

He blinked sluggishly and shook his head in an attempt to make his mind focus before looking up. His gaze immediately met his father's, whose eyes were shining with fury and concern. Then he moved his gaze to the side first locking his eyes on Maer's completely still form, swallowing down a lump in his throat before turning to watch Taenor who was struggling hard against the two elves holding him. There was a look of wild anger in his eyes as he bellowed insults at Amath, who wasn't paying attention to anything other than wiping his knife free of blood.

"Quiet him." The leader finally commanded flatly.

One of the elves holding Taenor unsheathed his dagger and hit him hardly over the head with its hilt. Taenor immediately groaned and fell to his knees, his eyes starting to slip closed. His head was turned towards his brother.

"…Maer…" Taenor whimpered. Barely a second passed though, before he could fight unconsciousness no longer and would have fallen limply to the floor if not for the two elves holding onto him on either side.

"Secure the Halls." The leader then said stoically to the elves standing before the doors to the throne room. "Make sure that none enter this place, inform the people outside that the royal family is now in our hands and that any act against us will be taken out upon them. Round up the warriors and lock them in the dungeons. If any cause trouble then kill them."

The elves gave no outward sign of having heard him but nevertheless they turned and walked out of the door. Fifty left the room, but as the door to the throne room opened Legolas spotted many more standing outside in the hallway, waiting for commands. There was more than just a hundred… many more…

Legolas shook his head sharply once more as his vision started tuning hazy. He glanced down and saw that the blood had soaked more of his tunic, flowing out of him along with his already depleted strength. His head was pounding with every beat of his heart and found it hard to keep track of the things the leader was telling the council and his father with that cold and unemotional voice of his.

What finally caught his attention were the cries starting from outside. He blinked and turned his head toward the balcony on the side of the throne room. The cries were from both anger, fear, and despair and he knew that they stemmed from their people in a reaction to the news of their capture.

"Get him up." The leader said to the two elves holding the King down. Thranduil growled angrily as he was hauled to his feet and immediately tried to wrench his arms out of his guards'.

The leader signaled for the elves to follow him as he walked across the throne room and towards the balcony.

"It would be in your best interest to calm your people down." The leader said coldly as he stopped just before they stepped onto the balcony.

"Leave my people be and returned to where you came spawn of Mordor!" Thranduil growled, "Let my people go and perhaps that will be enough for me to spare you."

"Look at your sons and tell me who has to spare who." The leader said unemotionally.

Thranduil's head immediately riveted around and he was met with the sight of knives being held to both Kirion and Legolas' throats.

"Now look to your people. They will die if they do not follow our orders." There was nothing but plain, cold truth in the elf's words.

Thranduil closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth before turning around once more and taking the heaviest steps he had taken since he had become King after his father. Once he reached the balustrade and looked down upon the courtyard where most of his people had been rounded up.

He forced himself to stay calm at the sight before him. Citizens were there, but most were innocent wives, scholars, or workers, people who didn't know how to wield a blade. The few warriors who were in between them were quickly being pulled out by the overtaken elves that had flooded into the courtyard both from the Halls and from the gate. There were hundreds of them.

Fights and chaos ruled the courtyard as the overtaken elves used force to subdue the citizens. Already elves were lying either dead or unconscious on the stony ground. Elleths cried and begged as their husbands were being dragged away from them.

"STOP IT!" Thranduil bellowed angrily, turning blazing eyes upon the overtaken elves. They immediately shifted into a relaxed stance with the same blank look in their eyes as they had had inside. His people cried out to him as soon as they heard him but he simply raised his hand to stop them.

He turned his eyes to the people and said softly, knowing that their elven hearing would aid them in hearing his voice, "these elves are not at fault. Their minds have been overtaken by a force stronger than them. We are under siege. I would ask all of you to remain calm and do as they tell you because do not expect mercy from them… Trust my sons and I to get us out of this as soon as possible."

Someone grabbed hold of the back of his tunic and yanked him back but he only raised his voice.

"I need all of you to stay alive and ready for when the time comes to strike back I will need all of your strength!" Thranduil shouted, "Patience!"

The hands that were holding him flung him from the balcony and into the throne room once more, making him land on his side and roll halfway into the room. He ended up facing his sons and thereby saw the approving grin Legolas gave him, although it was mixed with exhaustion and pain.

At the next moment he was grabbed and pulled upright to face the leader, whose face had turned as shade colder. Without thinking, Thranduil pulled back his fist and punched the elf's right cheek, making him stumble backwards.

The elf gave no outward reaction except raising his eyes to him and saying, "You were warned."

The next second he was pulled around and immediately the sheath of a dagger was slammed into his eldest son's temple, with enough force to make a gash in the skin and knock Legolas sideways. The groan of pain Legolas uttered drove a knife of guilt through his heart and it only worsened when Legolas' body went completely slack as consciousness left him.

"Take them to the dungeons!"


	7. Escape

_A/N: Sayonara exams! May you never again return to haunt me! (except maybe next year...) FREEDOM!_

**Chapter seven – Escape**

Immediately after Legolas closed the door Faneth reached up and took down the lantern hanging on the hook beside the door. Maliel's breathing was hitched from shock and fear, the change having been too abrupt for her to handle. Faneth felt her own throat tighten even as she grabbled for the matches she knew were lying of the floor under the lantern.

When her hand closed around it she quickly struck a match so a dim light filled the tunnel, allowing her to see her daughter. She offered Maliel a short comforting smile, concealing her own panic and fear so as to not make hers worse. Then she lit the lantern with the match and stood up with it in her hand.

"Come." Faneth said calmly, "We must go to where it connects with Hithel's room. Try not to speak too loudly because the walls aren't that thick."

"Nana what's happening?" Maliel choked.

Faneth took her hand and started leading her quickly down the tunnel and towards Hithel's room. "Now is not the time," she said, "you're just going to have to trust me."

As they rushed down the tunnel Faneth kept her mind halfway linked to Legolas' so she was able to follow his progress towards Hithel's room. It was almost like she was seeing two scenes; one was Legolas barricading the door to Hithel's room and the other was what was before her.

As they neared the opening to Hithel's room, Faneth heard the sounds of Hithel struggling against Legolas and begging. She handed the lantern to Maliel and speed forward, allowing her to reach the door at the same time as Legolas shoved Hithel into the tunnel. Seeing that Hithel was going to jump back out, she locked her arms around her and held her back.

Her amber gaze locked with Legolas' clear, icy blue eyes and she found herself drowning in them.

_You have to promise me to be careful. _She heard Legolas' voice say desperately through her mind.

Her mind immediately went to the life inside of her and for a moment she focused on the small light inside her stomach, both warmness and fear welling up inside her. _I promise._

Just then Maliel crashed into the scene as well. Faneth and Legolas didn't let go of each other's gazes but they could feel their daughter's desperation and fear.

"Ada, come on!" She exclaimed.

_I can't._ Legolas said inside her head, his voice full of pain.

_I know._

Legolas finally ripped his gaze from hers when an extra strong push on the door made the cupboard open and glass items fall out. They crashed on the floor.

"I have to put the painting up." Her husband said as he turned his eyes back, first taking in Hithel and Maliel but then locking his gaze with her once more. His eyes telling her more than his voice ever could. Time seemed to go slowly when he looked at her, as if it was stopping to give them more time together.

Vaguely Faneth heard their daughter beg her father to come with them so she grabbed her arm before Maliel could exit the tunnel, nodding to Legolas to show that she had her and that she would take care of both of their children.

Legolas then reached out and placed his hand on her stomach, gently sending power into both her and their baby. A warm tingle spread over her whole body and her mind sharpened even more, her connection to Legolas strengthening. The small life she carried grew stronger with the help of its Ada's energy.

Then Legolas drew away, their gaze locking one last time before he shut the door firmly, already beginning to lock it. Faneth didn't try to stop them as both Hithel and Maliel forced their way out of her grip and started banging on the door, begging Legolas to open it once more, to come with them.

Only when she saw through Legolas that they were about to break in did she reach out and pull Hithel and Maliel back. "Stop it." She said, forcing calmness into her voice. "It's too late now. Keep quiet now so you do not draw attention to us. Legolas needs us to escape capture."

Immediately after those words left her mouth a loud bang sounded from behind the door, signaling they had finally broken into Hithel's room. The sounds of battle started from inside and Faneth watched as Legolas fought against the overtaken elves, their bond completely open.

First when a scream echoed through Hithel's room, a scream so scratchy and high-pitched that it wasn't possible for it to belong to any of the firstborn, did Faneth snap into action and quickly bent down to pick up the lantern that Maliel had dropped. She then pushed Hithel and Maliel before her and forcibly shepherded them away from the door and further down the tunnel.

At first Maliel and Hithel tried to resist her and get back to Legolas, but she made it impossible for them to come around her. When they were out of hearing distance Faneth finally stopped. Immediately Maliel slid down the side of the tunnel until she was sitting with her legs bent before her. She hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

"Legolas would never run away and leave his people and his King to survive against the darkness alone. That was never an option for him." Faneth said softly, "Mirkwood needs him here to maintain the barrier. What Legolas needs us to do right now is to bring them help so I'm going to have to ask the two of you to pull yourselves together. It will not help him or anyone else if we get captured because then we can be used against them."

Maliel sniffled and nodded against her knees, before lifting her head and rubbing the tear stains off of her cheeks. Her icy blue eyes lit with her father's determination and her shoulder's squared. Faneth smiled gently and reached down to help her daughter to her feet. Hithel had found her own shaky confidence as well.

_Legolas' arms were grabbed once more and he was hauled up from the floor, restrained by the arms so he was forced to stand before one of the elves. Legolas stared at the elf, taking in the completely expressionless face and the cold, black eyes. _

"_Where are they?" The elf asked, his voice flat and cold._

"_You'll never find them." Legolas answered._

_Immediately one of the other elves strode forward and hit him in the ribs. Legolas grunted and automatically hunched forwards. The elf hit twice more before stepping back._

Faneth shook herself out of Legolas' mind once more and moved on, every step clawing at her heart because it brought her further and further away from her husband. Nonetheless, she had an obligation to take care of their children. Her free hand moved down to rest on her still flat stomach and she felt her determination and strength grow as she felt the small aura of life.

"What is this place?" Hithel asked from behind.

"It's a tunnel that connects to the Head Quarters, previously known as the old barrack." Faneth answered calmly.

"The old barrack?" Hithel echoed surprised, "That's where the infamous Head Quarters are?"

Faneth nodded, "I'm surprised it managed to stay hidden for so long, but it seems as though people have forgotten about the old barrack."

"That's where Ada came from that night eight months ago?" Maliel asked.

"Yes." Faneth answered. She winced inwardly as she, through Legolas, felt the barrier get attacked.

Attacks on the barrier were unlike attacks on Legolas' own mind because when someone attacked Legolas he would focus his energy on guarding his mind and therefore blocking her out. When the barrier was the one being attacked Legolas' own mind was left vulnerable as he pushed all his energy into the barrier, enabling her to have full access to his thoughts and feelings.

She swallowed thickly as she through the attack also saw glimpses of what the halls of Mirkwood now looked like. Elves lay dead or wounded along the hallways, taken by surprise by the attack. The scene was gruesome and when the next picture entered her mind, one of an elfling with wide-open, fearful, and dull eyes in a pool of blood a sharp pang of grief flew through her heart. Without thinking about it her hand came down to rest protectively on her stomach once more.

They soon reached the ladder that allowed them to descend down the vertical drop. She stopped and sat down on the ledge before securing the lantern on the wire. She turned around to Hithel and Maliel, "There's a ladder here. It's quite long but completely safe. I'll go first and then you'll follow right behind me."

Maliel and Hithel nodded so Faneth swung over the ledge and started making her way down. Maliel soon edged her way onto the ladder as well, followed by Hithel when she was far enough down. When Faneth reached to ground she untied the wire and lowered the lantern down along the ladder while Maliel and Hithel descended the last steps.

Faneth led them onwards, relying on the memory of Legolas showing it to her all of those years ago. She had been through the tunnel some times, both with Legolas and on her own but she still felt the weight of the stone around her bearing down upon her shoulders.

She was no wood elf like Legolas but her connection to nature had grown considerably since her marriage to him, therefore the stone walls of the tunnel felt stifling. She could only imagine that Maliel and Hithel were feeling worse than her.

_Long honey-blond hair trailed along the floor and framed a face that was tightly pinched in pain. Maer's olive green eyes were closed tightly and his complexion pasty, blood gathered on the corner of his mouth. They gained full view of his as the two elves dragged him to the middle of the room. His tunic was soaked in blood around his stomach. _

"_NO!" Taenor cried and bolted up from where he was sitting._

Faneth choked back a sob as she was once more drawn into Legolas' mind. Nonetheless she forced herself to keep moving even through the pain of Maer's death.

When they reached the iron door that signified the end of the Halls, Faneth reached into her pocket and withdrew the key that she had taken from Legolas' desk. She unlocked the door but before opening it and entering she turned to Hithel and Maliel.

"From now on the path is going to be filled with traps so I need you to step where I step, all right?" Hithel and Maliel nodded so she proceeded and then locked the door behind them, blocking all entrance to anyone who didn't have a key.

"_Amath, please-" Legolas started softly._

_With the speed of a warrior that had been under Legolas' watch since he had been young, Amath whipped out his dagger and drove it through Legolas' shoulder, burying it to the hilt without so much as a flicker of emotion or remorse his cold eyes. Legolas drew in air sharply at the same time as his body tensed from the pain._

"_DAMN YOU!" Taenor roared, "DAMN YOU, YOU TRAITOR!"_

"Nana how do you know all this?" Maliel asked once they were some ways down the section with traps. The two of them had followed Faneth's movements perfectly and so nothing had happened.

"Legolas showed it to me many years ago so I could escape and bring you to safety if the need ever arose." Faneth answered, "Besides, there is not much your father keeps from me."

"You know everything that's going on? You know what's happening?" Maliel accused, when Faneth nodded she demanded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The fewer people who knew the better." Faneth answered, "This is a very serious game we're playing Maliel. If any of the knowledge got out then it would create panic and make us lose our advantage. Legolas and I made the decision not to tell you because we didn't want to place the burden on your shoulders and because it wouldn't make a difference if you knew at the time."

"Did it make a difference that you knew?" Maliel asked defiantly, her mother's temper showing slightly.

"It does at this moment, doesn't it?" Faneth chuckled and then became serious once more, "Legolas needed me to know and it would have been impossible to keep it from me. I've been helping in the shadows, rumors and gossip are almost just as good a tool as anything."

"Does Gwaur have a part in this?" Hithel asked, her voice calm.

"No," Faneth answered, "the only ones who know are Kirion, Legolas, Thranduil, Legolas' team and I."

_The next second Thranduil was pulled around and immediately the sheath of a dagger was slammed into Legolas' temple, with enough force to make a gash in the skin and knock him sideways. The groan of pain left her husband before Legolas' body went completely slack as consciousness left him. _

Faneth stumbled at the abrupt loss of connection with Legolas, his pain sparking through her as if it was her own.

"Nana?" Maliel exclaimed and rushed forward to take hold of her arm. Her daughter looked up at her, her icy blue eyes so like her father's looked up at her wide with concern.

"I'm all right." Faneth smiled reassuringly and reached up to brush her fingers over her daughter's cheek. "Come, it isn't far now."

Even though she had attempted to reassure her, Maliel still kept to her side throughout the rest of the tunnel, gently holding onto her hand. Maliel was making sure that their tempo was reduced to a walk.

It wasn't long before the tunnel ended at a door. Faneth once more fished the key out of her pocket and unlocked it before swinging the door open. Immediately footsteps started hurrying towards them from further inside the Head Quarters. Faneth tensed in response and stayed in the doorway, ready to slam the door shut once more.

"Ungol." Húron's voice sounded quietly from the just outside the door that led to the room where the exit to the tunnel was. [Spider]

Faneth immediately relaxed, "Húron."

The door opened and Húron rushed into the room at the same time as Faneth opened the door completely and stepped out of the tunnel, gesturing for Maliel and Hithel to follow her. She then locked the door behind them, just in case.

This was where she finally took the time to hug both her daughter and sister-in-law, but then she drew back and looked at them seriously. "I know that you want to know what's going on, but time is of the essence here. I'm going to speak with Húron and we'll decide what road to take. I'll tell you everything once we are safe and have the time."

"Aren't we safe here?" Hithel asked, "No one knows of this place."

Faneth breathed deeply and then turned to Húron, "Amath betrayed us. I don't know how much time we have before this location is given up."

Húron stiffened, his eyes smoldering with anger. "Come." He turned around and led the way back through the corridor, into the training hall and further into the meeting room. He pulled a chair out for Faneth so she could sit down, no doubt seeing that she was slightly paler than normal.

He then turned his eyes to Hithel and Maliel and smiled when he saw them looking around with wonder in their eyes. Maliel especially had grown up with myths about the secret Head Quarters so it must have been something to finally see them. "You're welcome to look around while we talk." He said to them, "We'll be safe here for a little while yet."

When they were gone he turned grave eyes on Faneth, some of the anger from learning of Amath's betrayal lying just underneath the surface of his eyes. "Tell me everything."

"The elves tore through the halls, killing or injuring every elf that came in their path in their way to the Royal wing. Taenor went to warn Thranduil while Maer came after us. He warned Legolas and then went off after Kirion. Legolas got Hithel, Maliel and myself into the tunnel before he was captured himself."

Húron closed his eyes at this, no doubt berating himself for not staying by his captain's side. She knew that he was aware of the importance of his own job, but she also knew that he wanted to be by Legolas' side more than anything so she didn't say anything.

"I saw everything that happened through my link with Legolas. The elves were overtaken by the force in Dol Guldur." Faneth continued, "Their eyes were black and they seemed almost emotionless, like brainwashed servants. It seemed like they had a direct link to Dol Guldur because when Legolas yelled at one of them the barrier was attacked immediately."

"He yelled at them?" Húron groaned.

"They dragged him to the throne room thereafter. Thranduil, Gwaur, Taenor, Ecphen and the council were already there, under the elves' control. They dragged Kirion in not long after …but Húron," Faneth choked softly, locking her eyes with him and reaching out to take his hands in hers, "they had wounded Maer. It was serious… and he-"

Húron had paled dangerously, before she had even finished the sentence he had pulled his hands form hers and jumped to his feet. He immediately stormed over to the nearest wall and punched it hard, his whole body trembling with tension. Slowly and gradually, he then started controlling his breathing once more and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against the wall.

His actions had drawn the attention of Hithel and Maliel and they were now standing in the doorway, watching the two of them.

"What happened?" Maliel asked.

Faneth turned pained eyes to her daughter, "Maer is dead."

All blood washed out of Maliel's face and she wavered and fell to her knees. Immediately her aunt kneeled beside her and wrapped her arms around her, soothing her gently as she before long started crying for the one who had been like a second uncle to her throughout her life.

"What about Taenor?" Húron asked against the wall.

The scream Taenor had uttered echoed through her mind once more. "He is devastated. They ended up knocking him out to control him. His grief turned to anger when Amath…"

Húron spun around, his dark blue eyes lit with anger, "When Amath what?"

"Revealed himself as a traitor," Faneth answered calmly, "The elves were afraid of Legolas' power because his light hurt them and almost had the strength to push out the darkness. They were one step away from killing him when Amath said that it was enough just to weaken him. He stabbed Legolas in the shoulder."

Amath's eyes blazed but he refrained from saying anything, instead he allowed Faneth to continue because he knew the time was short.

"They've locked down the halls and taken the warriors, Legolas, Thranduil, Kirion, and Gwaur to the dungeons. Legolas was knocked unconscious so I lost my connection to everything." Faneth said.

"Did Legolas give you any orders?" Húron asked.

Faneth drew herself up and looked into his eyes, "We're going to Rivendell."

Húron looked at her for a moment and then he nodded, "Follow me. We must hurry." He then turned around and walked out.

Faneth got to her feet and walked over to where Hithel was still comforting a distraught Maliel. As soon as Maliel saw her kneel beside her she fell into her embrace instead, crying softly. Faneth held her and gently brushed her hand over her daughter's hair.

"It's going to be all right." Faneth said softly, opening the bond with her daughter and pouring all of her comfort and calmness into it. "Maer gave his life protecting someone he loves and following the commands of a leader that he admires. He wouldn't have wanted us to stop here because of him. He would have wanted us to be safe, you to be safe. He loved you like you were his own niece."

Faneth looked up and saw Húron standing and waiting for them. She gently pulled Maliel to her feet, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Hithel stood up as well and they followed Húron, as he turned around walked back towards the corridor.

"You're going to have to disguise as men." Húron said, "If any see one man accompanying three women then they won't hesitate to attack us. Moreover, the elves are looking for you." He stopped and opened a door to the right. "You can change in here. Just find something that fits. I'll gather supplies."

"Thank you." Faneth smiled and herded Maliel and Hithel into the room.

Maliel was still sniffling quietly so Faneth sat her down on a bench along the wall, guiding Hithel over there as well when she saw the Princess eyeing the pieces of clothing with disgust. Those two wouldn't be of much help in this case.

Faneth took it all in her stride and turned over to the chest full of spare clothes, uniforms. She sifted through the clothes to find something that would fit then and then threw some pieces of clothing at Hithel and Maliel before changing herself. Everything was done as swiftly as possible. They were all painfully aware that their time was running out.

She found some extra clothes to bring along and after checking that Maliel and Hithel were ready, opened the door and walked out to Húron who was packing supplies into four bags. She helped him distribute the food and then stuffed the clothes in as well.

Húron then picked up the weapons he had gotten as well and stood. He handed a bow and a full quiver to both Maliel and Faneth, knowing that they were able to use the weapon. He also gave Faneth a sword and Hithel a set of long knives.

"We need to go now." Húron said as he handed them their packs. "Pull the hoods of you cloaks up so they cover your face and follow after me. Do not at any time fall behind, do you understand?"

"Lead the way." Faneth smiled cheerfully even if she wasn't feeling it.

Húron nodded and turned around. He led them back to the training hall and further to the spiral staircase in the corner, leading down into a basement. They went down the stairs with hurried steps.

It was a square room with a door in each direction, north, south, east, and west. Húron quickly lit the lantern in the middle of the room and took it down. He also took down four sets of keys and locked every door besides the western. This one he opened and waved them into, it was another tunnel. When the door closed behind them he locked it and pocketed the keys.

"Why did you lock the other doors?" Maliel asked as they started walking.

"There is only one set of keys for every door." Húron answered from the front, "If Amath leads them here them they won't know which direction we've taken and have to use time to burst open every one of those doors. These tunnels aren't meant for anything other than emergencies. I suppose that Legolas has an extra set of keys for every door somewhere but he hasn't told any of us. This will give us a lead."

"Where will this lead us?" Hithel asked.

"To a settlement some ways west of the halls. It's a day's journey through this tunnel. We have a few horses lodged in a stable there so we'll take them and ride to Rivendell." Húron answered.

"Did my father plan for all of this?" Maliel asked with wonder in her voice, looking around the tunnel.

Húron chuckled, "Legolas has a plan for everything."

O

"Legolas, damn it! Wake up!"

"Ada you've already tried that once." Kirion said tiredly, leaning his head back against the cold, stone wall with closed eyes. There were dried tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"And I'll keep trying it until he grants me his consciousness." Thranduil growled.

Legolas' hands were chained to the wall behind his back, keeping him sitting upright against the wall, his head falling forwards in what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable angle. It seemed that after two hours the cut on his temple had finally stopped bleeding, but Thranduil wished he could say the same for the stab wound in his shoulder, which was the main reason for his worry.

Blood had trailed down the side of Legolas' face, contrasting sharply to the paleness of his skin. The same red liquid had flowed down the sleeve of his aquamarine tunic from the wound in his shoulder. Thranduil felt his worry once more climb to dizzying levels.

"Legolas!" He called sharply, "Stop worrying your father and wake up!"

In an act of desperation he once more tried to pull himself free of the shackles that held him to the wall across from Legolas. If he reached out with his leg he could only just graze Legolas' foot with his, but this had also proven to be ineffective in waking his son.

"Legolas Thranduilion! Heed your King!" Thranduil finally snapped, his authoritative voice booming through the cell.

Finally he was granted with a small moan of pain from his eldest child. At this sound, his eyes widened and he immediately began coaxing life into his son, softening his voice and talking gently.

Nonetheless, a while passed before Legolas' eyes finally fluttered open. Legolas immediately winced and closed them once more but only a short time passed before he opened them once more. This time he slowly straightened out, wincing as he moved his neck from the position it had ben hanging in. When he was finally straight enough to lean his head back against the wall he closed his eyes again.

His complexion was beyond pale and there was a pained expression on his face. Thranduil had managed to see the color of his eyes when he had lifted his head and had felt worry stir inside him when he had discovered them to be gentian blue.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

"I feel like I've been trampled by something very big…" Legolas mumbled with his eyes closed, "and for a very…. very long time…"

"Legolas?"

"Heavy as well…" Legolas added in afterthought. Nonetheless, he let his eyes slowly flutter open and gazed at his father. Now that his head was up Thranduil was able to see the bruises that had formed on his cheekbone and jaw. They stood out starkly on his face just like the blood.

Years of experience allowed him to read the exhaustion and pain in his son's eyes. It frightened him, to say the least, but it also made him certain that the elves' plan had worked. Legolas wasn't able to use his power against them in that condition.

As he continued to look into Legolas' eyes he saw the scars that Maer's death had left, saw the pain and grief hiding just out of normal reach inside his eyes. The grief has been added to an already existing shadow of torment underneath the blue in his eyes and made him look beyond his years. Especially now he looked tired.

"Are you all right?" Thranduil asked softly.

Legolas smiled to him, a small, gentle smile. "I have a kick or two left in me." Shortly after saying this he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then opening them once more. "Where is Taenor?"

Thranduil shifted his gaze so he looked through the bars of their own cell and into the one opposite them. Legolas followed his eyes and landed on the figure of Taenor lying alone on the floor of the cell.

"He is still unconscious." Thranduil said sadly, "His spirit has taken too much of a blow so his body is giving it time to recover even slightly. I believe that he'll be out for a while yet."

"His spirit is dimmed…" Legolas whispered.

Thranduil nodded in response, even though he knew that Legolas couldn't see it. He looked at Taenor for some time but then shifted his gaze once more to his son. Legolas was watching Taenor with tired and pained eyes, obviously contemplating something.

"What happened after I lost consciousness?" Legolas asked after a while, turning his head gingerly to look at all three of them.

"Not much." Kirion answered wearily.

"We were dragged down here at once." Gwaur said, "Kirion felt the need to fight against them on the way so they broke his forearm."

"I told you," Kirion huffed, "it's not broken, it's just cracked."

Legolas turned his gaze to his little brother. "Are the bones in alignment?" He asked. When Kirion nodded he smiled, "Congratulations in breaking something for the third time in your life. Did you manage to hit anyone before it happened?"

Thranduil groaned and let his head fall back against the wall.

"One or two." Kirion grinned, "You would know something about breaking bones, wouldn't you Legolas?"

"Of course." Legolas smirked back, "The only thing I haven't managed to break is the forth toe on my left foot. I've been very cautious about that one."

Kirion snorted incredulously. "Do tell."

"All fingers," Legolas listed, "writs, forearms, upper arms, legs, ribs, all toes except for the forth on my left foot, shoulders, ankles, feet, and hands."

"You've broken _all_ of your fingers?" Kirion asked shocked.

"At the same time." Thranduil sighed, "He was unable to do anything."

"How did that happen?"

Thranduil and Legolas grew silent at this, their eyes zoning out as they relived past memories. Legolas was the first who visibly shook himself out of them.

He gave Kirion a tight smile and answered, "An unfortunate encounter with orcs when I was around your age. It's not a great story but I have another one that might serve as more entertaining." He turned to Thranduil, "Ada you remember that one right? The one you muttered about for two years afterwards."

Thranduil snorted. "He fell down a tree."

"…Well that not so bad," Kirion said hesitantly because Thranduil paused to take a deep breath.

"Rolled down steep slope, fell down the side of a cliff, down into a river, over a waterfall, until finally he was stopped by no less then a wall of jagged rocks." Thranduil finished resigned, leaving Kirion openmouthed. "I know what you're thinking: it's not possible for one person to attract so much trouble. But to this I will answer: yes, yes it is. As far as I can recall he broke his shoulder, leg, hand, and his forearm in no less than three places."

Both Kirion and Gwaur stared at Thranduil open mouthed for some time, but then slowly chuckles started from both of them and escalated until they were laughing outright. Legolas smiled as well and turned his eyes to his father, who sent him a relieved look.

As the laughter dimmed back to chuckles, Legolas allowed his gaze to wander over the cell and into the hall beyond. He recognized the lowest level of the dungeons. This was where the high-risk prisoners were usually kept so therefore the security was even tighter. It was locked off from the other levels by multiple doors and there were manacles along the walls to hold the prisoners as well.

Slowly, Legolas closed his eyes and unbarred his mind, throwing out his senses. His awareness swept over the dungeon floor and he perceived the strong light of Taenor, Kirion, Gwaur, and his father, behind this though he could faintly make out something darker, something tainted. He separated the impressions and perceived that there were three of the overtaken elves within his range. Two were standing close to each other and farthest away so he could only guess that they were guarding the door while the last was close enough to hear everything that they said.

Barely had he perceived this though, before he was forced to pull away. His head was spinning sickly from the exertion and the second he opened his eyes the world tilted before his eyes. Having no other choice he closed his eyes and waited for the moment to pass.

Since he had woken up his head had pounded mercilessly along with his ribs and his shoulder. Unnatural exhaustion clung to his limbs and his mind because of the amount of blood he had lost. The only thing he had enough energy to do was maintaining the barrier, some of the reinforcement he had made had already crumbled but it was still strong enough to not allow access.

As if that wasn't enough the grief from losing Maer certainly hadn't dimmed yet. From when he had been little more than an elfling the death of ones comrades had been something he had been forced to live with. He hadn't the number for how many elves he had seen die in his long lifetime and many of them had been elves he had grown up with or been friends with.

Still, Maer and Aewon's deaths had hit him harder than any other. He had formed a strong bond with every single member of his team. Their friendship and comradeship was irreplaceable to him. Maer especially had always had a larger part of his personal life because he had been babysitter for both his little brother and his daughter when they had been elflings.

And Amath…

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked softly.

At his voice Legolas allowed his eyes to flutter open once more. He could feel exhaustion weigh him down with heavy chains both in terms of his body and his spirit. The past months had hit him hard… He just wanted the fighting to be over, he wanted Dol Guldur gone. Erased from the face of Middle Earth.

He wanted Faneth and his baby to grow up without having to fear, without having to be hidden away from the greatness of their forest…

"What is it?" Legolas asked softly, lifting his eyes to his father's.

"Hithel, Faneth, and Maliel." Thranduil answered, "You got them out?"

Legolas nodded and said vaguely, "They are safe."

"Where are they?" Gwaur asked.

Legolas looked over to his brother-in-law and shook his head before flicking his eyes towards the hall outside the cell. Understanding dawned in Gwaur's worried eyes and he nodded reluctantly.

"I don't know now." Legolas answered quietly. He couldn't disregard the fact that he didn't know how far the overtaken elves were going to push to get the location. If they decided to get the information no matter what then it was safest that only he knew. Therefore, he didn't even mouth the destination to Gwaur.

Another thing he didn't want them to know was Faneth's pregnancy. If the worst happened then he had not one, but two heirs outside of Mirkwood.

"Get some more sleep."

Legolas blinked at his father's voice, forcing his eyes to focus on his father's. First now he realized that he had zoned out again, his mind blanking completely.

"You look exhausted." Thranduil added, his eyes watching his worriedly.

Legolas stared at him for a moment but then nodded. He moved his arms to see how long a chain he had to work with, before gingerly shifting down so he was lying on the ground with his back against the wall and his hands behind him. It was still uncomfortable but not nearly as much as sleeping while he sat. His head and other wounds temporarily flared up when he moved so he kept completely still for a while, allowing his body to adjust before he caught his father's gaze once more.

It was as if his body moved on it's own when he slowly mouthed 'Faneth is pregnant', almost like his sub-consciousness had needed to share the news.

Immediately his father's eyes widened and what could have been a joyful message instead caused fear and worry to flood into the blue irises, something that he knew was echoed in his own.

Thranduil seemed to be searching for words to say to him, no doubt something encouraging or soothing, but he knew that nothing he could say would dampen his sadness at not being there for Faneth at this time. Nothing could damped the anxiety that filled him every time he thought of his daughter, Faneth and their unborn child out there in the darkness.

This was why before Thranduil had managed to figure out what to say, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift. Instantly, he felt sleep tug at his consciousness and pull him under.

Vaguely he heard Kirion ask his father what was wrong just before he lost all awareness.

* * *

_I did a little evaluating by myself and thought: "hmm what will people most likely ask me after reading this chapter?" and came to the conclusion: 'why the hell does Húron say spider as a kind of code?' To this my dear, honorable, mind-boggling, and highly esteemed readers I will point your attention back to the small rock one of the team members threw into the council meeting in 'Coldness'. A spider is the old team's symbol, ironic right? Since spiders are infesting the forest they're trying to protect? But still strangely fitting right? Those sneaky bastards..._


	8. Unbearable grief

**Chapter eight – Unbearable Grief**

_The year 2941 of the Third Age, June 4th_

By the time they reached the end of the long tunnel it was already past midnight the next day. Húron made a gesture with his hand, telling them silently to stay where they were. He then soundlessly slid his sword out of his sheath and unlocked the small wooden door before cracking it open and peaking outside. Seeing nothing, he gradually opened it more until he could slip through.

Faneth, Hithel, and Maliel waited in complete silence as he disappeared from view, even his footsteps were silent. The opening in the small door was large enough to allow them to see the plants that covered for the entrance, hiding it from view.

It wasn't long though before Húron trudged through the plants once more and opened the door wider before crouching before it and looking down at them. "It's clear." He said and reached down.

Faneth nodded and clasped his forearm, allowing him to halfway pull her out of the tunnel. Maliel and Hithel followed soon after and then Húron locked the door once more and covered the small opening so no one was able to see it or their passing.

"It will be best if we put some distance behind us and the opening." Húron said as he straightened out, "We'll start heading towards the settlement immediately to get the horses. It will take about half a day to get there so we're going to walk through this night as well."

"How far is this from the elven path?" Maliel asked when they started walking. Húron set a fast pace but she matched it as she strode beside him, looking about her curiously. She had never been outside the elven path.

The forest around them was dark and closed; the feeling of being surrounded by ancient and strong trees was almost overwhelming. The trees were even larger here than they were around the elf path, and the forest ground was more uneven, riddled with roots. The stars were glowing in from above the canopy.

"A couple of hours ride to the south." Húron answered, gesturing to their left without even looking.

Maliel automatically peered in through the trees even though she knew that there was nothing to see. She then turned back to the path. "How long is it going to take to reach Rivendell then?"

"Eight, maybe nine days." Húron answered, "It depends on how fast we ride, how much we rest, and whether or not something hinders us. It will take a bit longer because we walked from the Halls to the settlement."

Maliel nodded and turned her head to the side to look at Húron. Her father's second-in-command was walking quickly, his face masked in concentration as he turned his head from side to side, constantly checking for dangers in the forest around them. It was clear that he was taking his duty incredibly seriously.

"Faneth do you have contact with Legolas?" Húron asked softly.

"No." Faneth answered, "I'm too far away from him to feel anything other than that he is alive. He seems weaker than usual but I guess it's to be expected. Maybe I'll be able to pick up something when I go to sleep."

"Is Legolas strong enough to reach you if it is absolutely necessary?"

"Yes. I believe that almost no matter his condition his is strong enough to access our bond in a moment of necessity." Faneth said, "His ability to access our bond especially over great distances is stronger than mine."

"Faneth did you see Gwaur through Legolas' eyes last night?" Hithel asked from behind. The platinum Princess was walking calmly and gracefully behind them, a trait that Hithel was known for. She had grown up with expectations to her as the King's daughter and as a result every aspect of her person matched the idea of a gentle Princess.

"Yes." Faneth answered, looking behind her at her sister-in-law.

"Was he wounded?" Hithel asked, her eyes looking worriedly into Faneth's.

"No he seemed uninjured." Faneth answered with a smile, "He took care of Kirion."

Hithel looked relieved, briefly, but then she frowned. "What of my little brother?"

Faneth sighed sadly, "He was close to Maer as well so he took his death hard. He was there when Maer was injured and broke down."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth Húron stopped suddenly, almost causing her to bump into his back. He looked at her with worried piercing eyes. "Legolas was the one who was closest to Maer besides his brother. What was his reaction to his death?"

Faneth's eyes saddened even more. She hadn't thought that anyone would think about asking to how Legolas was taking it and in truth she did not know herself. She knew that he felt a profound grief, but almost as soon as it had appeared he had suppressed it.

"He remained composed right until he was knocked unconscious." She answered, "I know very little of how hard he's taking it, but I could feel his grief, shortly."

Húron's eyes saddened and fell towards the forest ground. He cursed softly under his breath so Faneth could only just hear it and then straightened out and walked on, once more vigilant.

They continued on, walking in silence for the next few hours, each of them in their own thoughts. Húron kept them going at a fast pace and allowed them no rests other than the absolutely necessary. It was clear that the warrior's nerves were taught as a bowstring.

"I've never been to one of the settlements before." Maliel said, breaking the silence, "I've only seen the inhabitants when they come to the Halls for feasts or protection. What are they like?"

"They are the Silvan elves who did not wish to trade forest for rocks no matter the danger." Húron answered, "They live in Telain up in the trees both for protection and to feel more at one with nature."

"They are a part of our ancestry Maliel." Hithel said from behind.

Maliel looked behind at her, "How so?"

Hithel smiled gently, "My mother, your grandmother, was a Silvan elf from one of the settlements in the forest. She lived in one of the settlements around the Halls before she married Ada. They were brought together from the grief of losing their fathers in the Battle of Dagorlad, followed by both of their mothers sailing west."

Maliel felt warmth well up inside of her, comfortable warmth. Once more she found herself wishing that she had seen her father's mother and especially the way her grandfather had been with his wife. Everything she heard about her made her feel more and more connected to her, especially since she was out in the forest.

Thoughts of her grandmother immediately made her think about her father. Worry twisted her stomach at the thought of him being in enemy hands. She remembered all too vividly what her mother had said that they had done to him, how they had stabbed him and knocked him unconscious… Who knew what else they were going to do?

Maliel took a deep breath and raised her eyes once more, purposely taking distance from such thoughts. Her Ada had wanted her to be strong and so she would. She would hold her head high like he had taught her and look forward instead of dwelling too much on things she didn't have any chance of influencing. She knew the strength of her father.

She had discovered early on that she had a connection to nature and a power that no one else had. It was something that enabled her to sense other life forms and communicate with them, but it also enabled her to feel the strength that her father wielded. Her power was nowhere near his, which she could feel pulsing through his very veins at all times.

He would make it out alive. This time he was depending on her.

The trees around them were sleeping that much was clear to her. It was almost as if she could feel the deep breaths of their souls against her skin. They were ancient and toughened spirits, but she could also feel a taint on them, something her senses warned her about. Still, just like her father had said, she found much beauty in the forest. There were hues of dark green, blue and black all around her. It was almost as if the forest stretched to the end of Arda…

She lost herself in the feeling of the forest around her as they continued walking. She listened to the fluttering of the leaves, the occasional trickling of small streams, and sounds from birds, squirrels, and other smaller animals.

O

Legolas came awake with a strangled gasp. He immediately pushed every ounce of power inside the connection he had to the shield around the Halls in time for the second attack to come. Dol Guldur crashed against the, now reinforced, barrier, screeching and shrieking with anger and frustration.

His eyes were directed unfocussed at the wall, but he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears and his heavy breathing echoing through the cell. The cell floor was cold against his weary body and he trembled against it, halfway from cold and halfway from the pain that kept ripping through him every time Dol Guldur attacked the barrier with renewed ferocity.

Nonetheless, it was weaker than the last attack had been…

Legolas drew his focus inwards and took a deep breath before pounding his power through his link with the barrier. He knew that if he had been able to see it he would have seen the barrier burst out in blue-white light, engorging and brightening so it pushed the darkness away with one mighty push.

Then it all died down. The access power slammed back into Legolas' body and he took a great gasp for breath. It was almost as if his consciousness returned to him and he was able to see what was in front of him. His father was lying against the wall sleeping, and so were Gwaur and Kirion.

He kept lying there, wide-eyed and panting, until his heartbeat had calmed down. In turn his breathing steadied and deepened, and his muscles relaxed. He closed his eyes briefly and then pushed himself up from the floor so he was sitting against the wall.

Pain immediately sparked through his ribcage, head, and shoulder but it was not nearly as bad as it had been in the beginning so he knew that he was already starting to heal. It probably wouldn't be long before Amath came down to weaken him once more, since they were so afraid of his power…

Thinking of Amath made him think of Maer and he immediately snapped his head around so he could look into the cell on the other side of the hallway. His cerulean blue eyes landed on Taenor's huddled form. He was sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried in them. As Legolas watched he saw the slow motion of him rocking back and forth. The fact that he had his arms wrapped around his head must have been the reason he hadn't noticed the attack.

"Taenor?" Legolas called softly. A picture of Maer popped up in his head, followed by the image of him lying dead, the sound of Taenor's scream… Legolas forcibly buried these images, these feelings, this grief.

He could see from the way that Taenor tensed that he had heard him calling for him, but he didn't move.

"Taenor, look at me." Legolas said gently but still with a stern edge that Taenor could couldn't refuse.

Slowly wide, grief-filled, olive green eyes locked onto his. The only trace of tears on Taenor's face was the dried salty lines running down his cheeks. Taenor was trembling but no tears slid down his cheeks at the moment, his completely pallid expression suggesting that shock had set in. Other than this he was breathing erratically.

Legolas felt a knife go through his heart at the familiar eyes and face and struggled for a moment to get his feelings under control before continuing. "Maer loved you more than anything." Legolas said softly, "That's all you need to remember. Just how much he loved you."

Taenor shook his head frantically, his trembling increasing. Additionally his breathing started getting more and more erratic.

"This was the only thing Maer wanted you to remember." Legolas whispered, tears welled up in his eyes but didn't fall. "He wanted you to remember his love for you and he wanted you to be all right. Even in death he's always going to want to protect you, take care of you. I know that it's hard, trust me I know, but you cannot succumb to despair... It was not your brother's wish."

Taenor continued to shake his head and curled tighter in on himself. He reached up and looped his arms over the back of his head. "…I cannot…" He choked, "…there is nothing left… There was just the two of us…"

"What about me?" Legolas asked softly, "What about Hiwon? Pengon? Roben? Húron? Gruinor? Osbon? Ecthel? Callon? Thand? Amath?"

"Not Amath!" Taenor bellowed furiously, his eyes suddenly blazing as he turned them to him once more.

"_Amath, please-" Legolas started softly._

_With the speed of a warrior that had been under Legolas' watch since he had been young, Amath whipped out his dagger and drove it through Legolas' shoulder, burying it to the hilt without so much as a flicker of emotion or remorse his cold eyes. Legolas drew in air sharply at the same time as his body tensed from the pain._

"_DAMN YOU!" Taenor roared, "DAMN YOU, YOU TRAITOR!"_

Legolas blinked the images away, unconsciously pushing the water in his eyes to roll down his pale cheeks. "No… not Amath." He then took a deep breath and turned his eyes back to Taenor, seeing that he had resumed his original position.

"Taenor…" Legolas said softly, "We are going to take care of you from now on. We're going to work together to at least attempt to fill some of the gap that Maer has left behind… Please let us. Let us try. Dying is something you can do any day, just let us try, just give it time…"

"Is that an order Captain…?" Taenor asked choked.

"Yes." Legolas said sadly, "If it needs to be."

Taenor's trembling increased once more and his breathing started to quicken with panic.

"Taenor look at me." Legolas said softly but still authoritatively. Taenor raised his head and locked onto his eyes. There were finally tears rolling down his cheeks… Legolas captured him in his cerulean blue eyes, trapping Taenor in their calm waters so he was forced to slow his breathing and relax slightly. "I need you to lie down. You're exhausted."

Taenor shook his head but Legolas continued to have his eyes locked with him. Gradually Taenor lowered himself down on his side with his back to the wall. Even in this position he curled together and tears ran sideways down from his eyes.

Gently and softly Legolas started singing a comforting lullaby, one of them his mother had sung to him and Hithel when they had been younger, and the one he had sung to his brother and daughter. His melodic and calm voice spun through the dungeon air, almost creating nature right there on the stone.

He tracked Taenor's breathing as it gradually slowed to normal intakes and then deepened even more until he was certain that he was sleeping. His olive green eyes had slid shut instead of remaining open.

Despite this Legolas continued to sing, both because it comforted him and because he knew that it would drive away Taenor's nightmares. As he did this he slipped into recollection.

_Legolas sighed tiredly as he turned the doorknob and silently walked into his room. Just inside the door though he froze and stared at the opposite side of the room. There were two elflings bent over his closet, sifting through his belongings. He stared at them for a moment, taking in their size and guessing the age of the oldest to be about thirty while the youngest was only around seven. Their garments were dirty and they looked too skinny. The honey blond hair that fell down their backs was dull._

_Feeling pity and concern well up inside him Legolas pushed away his own tiredness and strode silently over to them instead of calling for the guards. The moment they were within his range, he raised his hands and cuffed them hardly over the head. The two elflings immediately fell forwards with cries of pain. _

_Before they had the time to recover Legolas hoisted them into his arms, throwing the oldest over his shoulder but keeping the youngest against his hip. Seeing the filled bag on the floor he picked that up as well. The youngest elfling soon began to cry and spurred by this the oldest started pounding his fists against his back, cursing him loudly._

_When he reached his couch, Legolas flipped the oldest elfling onto it and delivered the youngest into his brother's arms, for they were without doubt brothers. The oldest immediately gathered the youngest in his arms and scooted as far away from him as possible, glaring at him with wild olive green eyes._

_Untouched, Legolas drew a chair over before the couch and opened the bag. Inside there was an assortment of candleholders, brooches, pins, and other valuable items but what caught his eyes was at the very bottom. He reached down and drew up his golden circlet, looking it over before turning his eyes to the elflings. _

"_My first piece of advice to you would be that if you're going to steal from a Prince it would a very stupid thing to take something as easily recognizable as this." Legolas said stoically. The oldest immediately flushed with shame and looked down, gathering his brother closer to him._

"_Why did you do it?" Legolas then asked, setting the bag aside and turned his full attention to the brothers. None of them would meet his eyes. "Look at me."_

_The level of command in his voice made it impossible for the elfling to refuse him. As soon as his olive green eyes met his, a sob was wrenched from him and he broke down, crying as he hugged his brother tighter to his chest._

"_Maer…?" The younger one asked fearfully through his tears._

"_We won't do it again." The older elfling choked through his sobs, "Please my Lord. Just let us go and you won't see either of us ever again I promise."_

"_That's not what I asked." Legolas said gently. _

"_I promise my Lord." The elfling choked once more, "Please just let us go."_

"_I promise too!" The youngest mewled, following his brother._

"_Tell me why you did this."_

_Maer choked out a sob and then raised his teary eyes to Legolas', desperation and fear inside his eyes. "Will you let us go if I do?" He choked._

"_I cannot promise you that but I'm certainly not letting you go if you don't." Legolas answered._

_Maer sniffled and took a few deep breaths through his nose to calm down. A flush of shame once more spread over his cheeks and he refused to meet Legolas' eyes. "Our father was exiled was conspiring against the King three years ago and our mother followed him into exile… She left me with Taenor, but I just don't know what to do anymore…" Maer's breath caught in his throat and when he continued his voice was even more choked. "Everyone knows who our parents are… they won't give me any work, they won't help… I've been making it by doing odd jobs here and there but it's just not enough." The olive green eyes lifted to Legolas' once more, filled with desperation and exhaustion. "So that's why I've sunk so low… Punish me all you like but promise me that you'll take care of my little brother, he had nothing to do with this…"_

"_NO!" Taenor shouted vehemently, shaking his head so his honey blond hair flew about. He then glared at Legolas with unshielded hostility while clinging all the more to his brother. _

_Legolas chuckled at the elfling's expression before turning his eyes once more to the oldest. "I guess he has made his choice." Legolas said gently, "I will not punish you, but I will give you a choice. I will offer you a job; it will be a hard one I will not deny it, and dangerous. You will be trained for combat and if you show enough skill you will become a part of my team, if not then I will make sure that you are allowed to enter the warriors. Taenor can join you in the training when he is old enough if he wishes. _

"_Until you're old enough you'll be under my guidance. I'll make sure you have a place to stay, food, clothes, and a monthly allowance. You don't seem like the type who'll accept my pity so you get what you work for. You can choose this path if you wish, or else you can take this bag," Legolas held it up, "with the exception of my circlet, get whatever money you can and live for it. It's your choice."_

_Maer was looking at him through widened eyes, shock apparent in his expression. _

"_I will have your answer tomorrow." Legolas said softly as he stood up, "For now, come with me. Bring your brother."_

_Maer swallowed and then stood up hesitantly with Taenor in his arms, his olive green eyes were still wide with disbelief and fear. Legolas walked across the room without looking back at them, he could hear them following him. He entered the bathroom and kneeled beside the pool inside to turn on the water. _

"_No one will disturb you here." Legolas said as he stood up once more and turned to the brothers, "Take a moment to relax and bathe. I'll find you something clean to sleep in."_

_Just when Legolas turned to leave Maer choked, "I don't understand…"_

_Legolas stopped. "…You do not need to." He said and then gazed at the elfling, "Understand, though, that I'm not going to harm you or your brother. You will spend the night here."_

_Legolas then walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his closet and dug out two sets of soft undershirts and leggings, one of the sets being something that he had outgrown long ago. Afterwards he slid them under the bathroom door before walking out of his suite and telling a servant to bring up soup for four and to summon Aewon._

_Next he crossed the hallway and entered his sister's room. The hundred-year-old Hithel looked up from where she was sitting on the bed and smiled cheerfully to him. "Good evening Legolas." _

_He returned her smile as he leaned against the doorway. "Will you tell Ada and Nana that I'm going to eat in my room with Aewon this evening? Something has come to my attention."_

_Hithel frowned, "You've only just returned. I thought I was going to get to see you…"_

"_Forgive me." Legolas said regretfully, "I promise that I will be here first light tomorrow to carry you to breakfast to repent for it."_

"_You better!" Hithel giggled and walked gracefully over to him. She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek before beginning to walk down the hallway towards the dining hall. "I'll tell them." She called back._

_Legolas shook his head and then walked back, meeting Aewon at his door. He told his friend what had happened and gestured for him to go inside. It was his hope that Aewon would be able to offer comfort to the elflings since his situation reminded of theirs._

_While they waited for the elflings to finish they sat down in the couch with a glass of wine each. Some time after two servants brought the soup, and if was only just after the door had closed that another opened. _

_Legolas and Aewon stopped talking and looked towards the bathroom as the door opened and the two elflings stepped into the room. Maer was holding his little brother's hand and Taenor was hiding behind him, peeking out at them from behind his leg. Both of them were swamped in Legolas' clothes but it was worst on the youngest because he was still so small. _

_Legolas watched the compassion flood through Aewon's eyes before it was suddenly repressed and he grinned at the boys. Aewon jumped up from his chair and took Legolas' hand, pulling him up with him. He dragged Legolas over before the boys and positioned Legolas before crouching behind him and peeking out from behind his leg almost like Taenor was doing._

_For a moment Taenor ducked back but then he shyly moved forward once more to peek at Aewon, who was smiling hugely. Aewon then held out his hand to the elfling._

"_Hello." He said confidently, "My name is Aewon."_

_Taenor glanced up at his brother, but then reached out himself and took Aewon's hand. "Taenor…" He whispered hesitantly._

_A large dog-like grin broke out on Aewon's face and he shook the elfling's hand enthusiastically up and down. Legolas watched amused and then shook his head while rolling his eyes. He noticed the eldest looking at him and smiled. "Throw a stick and he'll run after it." He said._

"_Legolas!" Aewon said fondly, his smile growing, "How dare you, you bastard." He punched the back of Legolas' shin lightly._

"_What?" Legolas asked amused, "We both know that it's true."_

_Aewon glared at him in mock indignation before turning once more to the elflings and practically pouncing on the youngest. He drew him out from behind Maer and hoisted him into the air while spinning him around. Taenor gave a short cry of shock but slowly he began laughing at the treatment. _

_What Aewon hadn't noticed was that the moment he had reached out after Taenor, Maer's first reaction had been to defend his little brother and had already sent a fist flying in his direction. Legolas caught the hand, the force behind the blow immediately sending vibrations up his arm._

"_He'll do nothing to harm him." Legolas said, "Aewon is just a bit too… enthusiastic for his own good. I gave you my word that nothing would harm you while you were here."_

_Maer nodded mutely and allowed Legolas to guide him over to the couch. When the Prince filled a bowl with soup and gave it to him the elfling hesitated but at Legolas' insistence he immediately began wolfing the food down, looking like he hadn't eaten for months. _

_Legolas stayed Maer's hand with a gentle touch. "You'll make yourself sick if you eat too quickly."_

_When Aewon brought Taenor over just afterwards and he served the youngest elfling as well, Taenor seemed just as inclined as his brother to nearly swallow the bowl in an attempt to fill his stomach faster. This time though it was Maer who gently admonished his younger brother._

O

Húron stopped walking just outside the borders of the settlement and lifted his hand in gesture for Faneth, Hithel, and Maliel to do the same. The forest was dense around them so it was impossible to see anything through them.

"I will go alone from now on." Húron said, "You're too easily recognized. I will come back here with the horses when I have them." He looked around him for a moment and then pointed towards one of the larger trees. "Climb that tree and stay out of sight. If anything happens then whistle, but if I'm not here in time to help then keep together. As soon as you've found a safe location then wait, I'll find you."

"I want to come with you." Maliel said, looking at Húron with eyes so much like her father's that it almost sent a knife through his heart.

"You cannot." Húron answered, "It's safest here. We do not know if the village has been touched by evil."

"He's right Maliel." Faneth said, circling her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "It's safer for both of you if you stay out of sight. Húron can slip in and out without anyone being any wiser but you would attract attention."

Maliel nodded albeit hesitantly. At this moment she was sick of being defenseless, sick of not knowing exactly what was going on and even more sick of the fact that she didn't know anything about the forest that her family ruled. She wanted to see the settlement, wanted to meet the people and to understand how they lived, how her grandmother had lived…

It felt right now as if she was seeing the world for the first time, seeing the forest for the first time. At this moment she was in a place she had never been before and surrounded by only three other people while the world was crumbling down around her.

A gentle squeeze from the arm around her shoulders brought Maliel out of her thoughts and she followed her mother as Faneth began leading her over to the tree that Húron had pointed out. The elf had already disappeared.

Hithel was walking before them and was therefore the first to reach the tree. Maliel watched her aunt surprised as Hithel gracefully and effortlessly climbed into the tree and up to a branch about halfway up before sitting down.

Hithel looked down at her and gestured for her to quickly come up. Maliel shook herself out of her stupor and started climbing towards the branch Hithel had found, all the while keeping her eyes on her Aunt. Somehow Hithel's aquamarine eyes, porcelain complexion and platinum hair fit perfectly among those branches, just like it did when her father was in a tree. Hithel, Legolas, and Kirion truly were the children of a wood-elf… though Legolas seemed to carry the trait most clearly.

Her mother soon joined them on the branch, having climbed up without much difficulty herself. She soon found herself wrapped in familiar arms and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. Faneth reached up and brushed her hand repeatedly over her hair in a comforting gesture.

"…Are you worried about Ada?" Maliel asked, turning her blue eyes to her mother's golden ones.

"Of course." Faneth answered softly and kissed Maliel's forehead, "I always worry about him. But I know that he can take care of himself and that he will stay alive until we can return to him. I trust him, just as he trusts us."

Maliel nodded solemnly, "I wish there hadn't been a painting that needed to be set up before the hidden door so he could have come with us."

"Even if there hadn't been, he wouldn't have come." Faneth said, "Legolas would never abandon your grandfather and uncles to fend for themselves, nor would he run when he knew that his people didn't have the same chance. A captain never abandons his sinking ship."

Maliel frowned at this and gazed at her mother before asking, "Doesn't that anger you? That he would risk himself before abandoning Mirkwood?"

Faneth shook her head. "He wouldn't be my Legolas if he didn't. I knew what I signed up for when I married him and I wouldn't have it any other way." She answered tenderly with a faraway look in her eyes.

Maliel smiled at this, knowing that she was thinking of Ada. The amount of love and trust between her parents had never ceased to amaze her. She felt blessed for having parents like that. There were only a handful of times in the duration of her almost five-hundred years that she could remember them arguing, and most of the times the both of them had had amusement in their eyes.

As minutes passed without Húron returning, Maliel found her own curiosity grow once more until she leaned out of her mother's embrace and stood up on the branch.

"Where are you going?" Hithel asked. Her mother only gave her a knowing look.

"I'm just going to climb up higher." Maliel answered with a smile.

She then grabbed the branch hanging over her and hoisted herself onto it. Climbing the tree took no effort; she did so lithely and soundlessly. Since she had been a little girl she could remember climbing trees with her father. There were several times when he had woken her up before dawn and carried her outdoors on his back so they could climb a tree and watch the sun rising over the forest.

She didn't have to climb long before she found a hole through the branches and leaves so she was allowed to see some of the settlement close by. There were Telain in the trees around a clearing and further into the forest on almost every side. The structures were built around the trees, spinning around their great trunks, and made of wood that was painted a beautiful, earthly green.

The houses were open in some places and closed in others, cleverly integrated into the forest. The wooden structures were artistic in a way, always flowing and without any hard edges, but still simple. Rope bridges connected some of them and there were rope ladders hanging from the Telain.

There were elves in the settlement, all of them blond and most were wearing green clothing, no doubt to blend in. She especially watched a pair of elves sitting on one of the Telain with their feet hanging over the edge of the platform. One of them was playing the flute while the other was singing in Nandorin, they created a magical and haunting tune together.

She knew that her father could speak Nandorin as well as Sindarin, Quenya, Dwarfish, and the common tongue fluently, and at this moment she cursed herself for not having taken the time to learn everything for she was unable to understand the words behind the haunting melody.

The melody very nearly put her in a trance and this was why she didn't feel that someone was creeping up behind her until a sharp object was held against the back of her neck. Immediately Maliel stilled, her eyes widening.

"Man esselya ná?" A male voice sounded behind her, his voice was demanding but nevertheless she was able to hear the musical ring just underneath it.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to figure out what to do for the words he had spoken were unknown to her. The elf put weight behind the sharp object dug slightly into the back of her neck.

"Queta!"

Maliel jerked slightly in fear at the demand and quickly forced her tongue to form words. "Please," she said, her voice only shaking slightly, "I do not understand."

The elf was silent for some time but the pressure on her neck lessened slightly. "I asked your name stranger." He finally said in accented Sindarin.

"Maliel!" She heard her mother call panicked from below, finally noticing her plight.

As soon as the name echoed through the tree Maliel felt the pressure against her neck vanish and a hand quickly appeared under her chin and pulled her head to the side. Immediately her eyes locked with the elf that was halfway leaning over her shoulder. Her eyes widened even more when she saw his eyes. They were forest green with a touch of yellow circling around his pupils. His eyelashes were pale, just as his eyebrows and long hair.

"Legolasiel." The elf muttered his eyes studying hers, no doubt seeing the resemblance to her father's.

"Alfirin?" Hithel asked surprised from the branch just below theirs.

The wood-elf turned his attention from her and over to her aunt with a turn of his head. Almost as soon as he saw Hithel he elegantly and soundlessly swung down onto the branch where she was standing, immediately dropping to his knees before her, his arm held against his chest and his head bowed.

"My Princess." He said, the edge was taken off his voice so the melodic undertone she had heard before now shone through entirely despite the accent in his Sindarin.

Maliel took her attention off the two of them when Faneth appeared before her. Her mother looked at her worriedly and reached out to brush her fingers over her cheek before running her hand over to her neck and checking if the weapon had left a mark. There was a slight indent but he hadn't pressed hard enough to break the skin.

"Legolasiel." Maliel turned her attention to the wood-elf that had moved soundlessly to the branch beside the one she was in, watching her with those forest green eyes. "I beg forgiveness for my treatment of you and offer you compensation for any hurt that I have caused." At this he pulled out a small dagger from his belt and placed it against his palm, murmuring something in Nandorin.

Just before he put pressure behind the blade Maliel interweaved, she quickly reached out and drew the blade away from his hand. "No!" Her wide blue eyes sought his; shocked that he would even consider doing such a thing. His forest green eyes showed bewilderment, but then it melted into understanding and he slowly put the knife away.

"Your father would do the same." Alfirin said in accented Sindarin, "He would never allow me to compensate for anything as is our culture. I had forgotten that it is not yours since it has been so long since I have been among other than my own kind and the trees."

"What is your connection to my father?" Maliel asked curiously.

Alfirin just smiled at this, showing his wild, almost feral, smile for the first time. It was Hithel who answered saying: "He was Legolas' guard when he was an elfling and became old enough to wander about."

"Alfirin." Faneth said in a serious tone. The wood-elf turned his attention to her and glided over to the branch on the other side of her, his movements almost cat-like.

When he stood beside her, in eye height, he bowed lowly. "Crown Princess."

"The Halls have been overtaken." Faneth said solemnly, "Legolas, the King, and all our warriors are locked in the dungeons." Immediately Alfirin stiffened his eyes filling with a strange light as he listened to Faneth's brief explanation of what was going on.

When she was done he snapped into action. "I will tell someone I trust and he will make sure that the wood-elves are ready to act when the time comes. Wait for me here." Then he was gone through the branches, almost like he had disappeared before their eyes.

Maliel blinked in surprise and then turned to her mother. "Is he trustworthy?"

"Yes." Hithel answered instead, Maliel turned her eyes to her. "He was a friend of my mother's and has looked after Legolas for a large part of his life. If we cannot trust him then we cannot trust anyone."

* * *

_Telain is plural of the word Talan which is a platform in a tree (treehouse). It was built in Lothlorien as a living place for elves and I decided to do the same here._

_Secondly: Yes I know that Alfirin is speaking Quenya and not Nandorin as I would have loved to do, but it just so happens that I haven't been able to find more than a handful non-useful words in Nandorin. Therefore when Alfirin is speaking elvish just pretend it's Nandorin..._


	9. The wild forest

**Chapter nine – The wild forest**

_The year 2941 of the Third Age, June 6th_

_What can you sense?_

Legolas concentrated on pushing his awareness further than he had before, his breathing calm and deep. He had closed his eyes and sweat was gathering on his brow. Even though the wound in his shoulder and his other wounds were almost mended, maintaining the reinforced barrier was taking a lot of his energy along with the constant attacks made on it.

He could feel his own power pulsing around in his veins but on top of everything else struggled to keep it hidden from the overtaken elves. There was still one elf close enough to hear everything they said and another two were standing by the door to the lower dungeons. This was how long he had been able to sense the last time he had tried, but now he pushed onwards.

The upper levels of the dungeons were filled with the light auras of elves that were not taken by darkness. There were more than a hundred, maybe three, but he didn't have the ability to sense exactly how many. He could only assume that they were their warriors and others who were perceived as a threat. Several overtaken elves were among them, standing out like sore thumbs.

The very darkness of the elves' auras sent a shiver down his spine; it felt wrong to him… that the light of the firstborn had been tarnished in such a way. Anger had been growing inside him throughout the imprisonment both brought on by the death of Maer but mostly because of the method that the darkness in Dol Guldur had used to take over Mirkwood.

The presence had practically given them the choice of surrendering or killing some of their own kind, an act that was appalling in the eyes of the Eldar. Moreover, the elves that it had ensnared hadn't had a choice in the matter and by doing it the presence was ruining their eternal lives. Even if they were purged they would never be able to forgive themselves for what they had done and the people around them would be hard pressed to forgive them as well.

He pushed onwards, suddenly only sensing tainted auras roaming the halls, most concentrated around the throne room. Inside though, he also sensed some untainted elves.

Another large and older life form suddenly pulled at his awareness like a magnet and he was helpless to stop it as his mind connected with the large tree in the cavern. Through the tree he suddenly gained access to most of the forest and a wave of different emotions and memories washed over him. There was fear and desperation in the trees as they saw elves hurting elves and families in mourning for someone lost or taken.

A deep anger had spread through the forest, anger at the darkness that dared invade their home and the elves that lived peacefully under their boughs. Whenever there were elves that showed sign of resistance the trees supported it with fervor and wildness.

Legolas pulled himself back abruptly before he lost himself too deeply. His awareness crashed back into his own body and for a moment he sagged where he was sitting against the wall, breathing heavily. He once more became aware of his own heartbeat and the tremble that travelled through his limbs.

Once he had recovered slightly he once more pushed open his link with his father so he could speak with him through his mind. He was able to do so because of the joined power between them as well as the already existing bond.

_The warriors are locked in the upper levels of the dungeons, guarded by the overtaken elves just as we are. I was unable to get a count but most of them were there I think. The overtaken still have control over the halls, centered in the throne room. There were also some light elves in the throne room. The trees are angered and roar their support to anyone that resist while they are sad at the sorrow and grief they witness. _He said wearily to his father through their bond.

_The elves in the throne room are most likely the council. _Thranduil snorted. _They are acting under the overtaken elves' orders because they fear for us and they think that this is best. _

_More likely they fear for their own lives. _Legolas sighed. _And who can blame them. _

_Are you all right Greenleaf? _His father's voice echoed concerned through his mind. _Can you open your eyes for me?_

Legolas sighed out loud and opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was his own legs because of his bent over position so he straightened out and locked gazes with his father. His father's light blue eyes immediately pierced through his in an attempt to penetrate through the shield inside his eyes.

_You look exhausted. Your eyes have deepened to a cerulean blue and there are faint shadows gathered under them. Do not think that you can hide your nightmares from me, nor the constant attacks on the barrier. _

Legolas gave him a small smile. _I'll be all right. Don't worry. I've been in worse conditions before. Still… Dol Guldur is relentless…_

Gwaur, Kirion, and Taenor were all sleeping. Legolas inner clock said that it was past midnight so it wasn't really that surprising. Taenor hadn't done much but sleep through the past days, whenever he would wake up he would exhaust himself with grief and then fall back into sleep. Legolas soothed away his nightmares with songs that filled the desolate dungeons with light, but he knew that it was not enough. Taenor would fade if he didn't escape from the dungeons so he could be among friends and nature.

_You worry about him. _Thranduil said, seeing where his eyes were pointed. _And you grieve for you lost companion as well, …both of your lost companions._

Legolas turned his eyes from Taenor to his father once more.

_Legolas, didn't you see that he was falling into shadow? Didn't you notice anything? You can read people like no one else I know; surely you must have noticed something. Our theory about elves being close to you not getting affected by shadow must be wrong._

Legolas was silent for a moment and then answered. _It wasn't wrong. Amath is not touched by shadow; he is doing this of his own free will... Húron came to me months ago suspecting Amath but I told him that I trust every member of my team... I did not see signs of betrayal._

Thranduil's eyes softened and he nodded. _You have always had nothing but trust for the members of your team. I'm sorry Legolas._

The door to the level of the dungeons they were in opened and six overtaken stepped inside followed by the very elf they had just been talking about: Amath. The others woke from the noise and Legolas watched as especially Taenor looked around, disorientated, until his eyes landed on Amath. At that moment Taenor jumped up from where he had been lying, only to be yanked down again by the chains that held him to the floor.

"Traitor!" He barked angrily and attempted to wriggle his way out of the manacles around his wrists. "How dare you show your face down here?!"

Amath took no notice of him but focused his gaze on Legolas. "Bring him." He commanded coldly.

One of the elves had replaced the guard that was posted within earshot but the other five entered their cell and walked over to Legolas. Two grabbed him under the arms and lifted him while forcing him to bend his knees so he was kneeling on the cell floor. Those two kept their grips on him while another two set about removing the manacles from his wrist and the last pressed down on his shoulders.

"Let him be damn it!" Taenor yelled furiously, "You worthless bastard! You would hurt the one who took you in?! You would hurt the one who saved your life and trusted you right till the end?! TAKE ME INSTEAD! YOU COWARD!"

Legolas growled in anger at the elves that were handling him but didn't snap at them, he could see from their stone-cold faces that they wouldn't pay him any heed if he did, nor would they react to it. Instead Legolas moved his gaze to Amath who was still standing by the opening of the cell and pointedly disregarding Taenor by keeping his emotionless steel grey eyes locked on him.

"Amath, this is not the way." Thranduil said from the other side of the cell, "Tell me whatever it is that was made you choose this path and I will attempt to remedy it, but please do not give this Kingdom up to the shadow. No good can come of that."

"Get him up." Amath said coldly to the overtaken elves.

Legolas was bodily hauled up by the two who held him under the arms. He struggled to get out of their grips, not because he thought it would do anything in the long run but more because he could. Immediately the elves grips tightened and they punched him several times in an attempt to placate him, all the while wrestling him into a new pair of shackles.

Once they were on one of the elves punched him once more for good measure but then they stilled, resuming once more their neutral and cold expressions. He had seen two of them before… They couldn't have been more than five hundred years old…

"This is the only way you can take him on?!" Taenor growled furiously, "You let your henchmen shackle him and beat him five to one because you know that there's not a chance in a million that you would _ever_ be able to beat him in a fair fight!"

"Let's go." Amath commanded and turned around, walking towards the entrance without a shred of emotion in his eyes.

"Amath listen to me!" Thranduil shouted even as they began dragging Legolas unwilling from the cell. "This is not the way! Do not take this path!"

The echo of his shout still echoed through the dungeons' lower level even as the heavy door swung shut behind them. Slowly it still to complete and utter silence until an infuriated roar erupted from Taenor.

O

The trees rushed past them as they cantered through the forest. Alfirin was in the lead, riding his beautiful white mare, Nínim. The wood-elf looked effortless as he guided his horse inside the dense forest without any bridle or saddle, his green eyes closed more often than not as if he was just listening to the trees.

Faneth rode behind him, followed by Hithel, and lastly came Maliel and Húron who were sharing a horse, Maliel sitting behind Húron.

Weariness marked Faneth, Maliel, and Hithel's faces for Húron had driven them at a fast pace with little to no rest. Húron was more used to arduous trips and did not seem to sense their exhaustion in his determination to get them to Rivendell as quickly and safely as possibly so he could bring aid to his captain. Alfirin had stayed silent throughout the journey, only singing softly in Nandorin from time to time, with nothing but calmness to be seen on his face.

Yesterday a group of horses had been on their trail and they had been forced to abandon their path and ride through the night to shake of the tail. Thankfully they hadn't heard anything after that and had made it back to their original route, although having to skirt around a spiders nest.

Suddenly Alfirin opened his closed eyes and let the last tones of a song die out before turning to gaze upon them. "Húron, it is time to stop." He said calmly in accented Sindarin, breaking his silence for the first time, "The horses cannot keep going and the ones we protect are exhausted. We have already managed to cut a day's riding from our trip to Imladris."

Húron's brows furrowed and he immediately turned his gaze to Faneth and Hithel who were riding before him. Guilt welled up inside his eyes at the exhaustion he spotted in their expressions, especially Faneth's. The guilt clashed with his determination to get to Rivendell.

At last he sighed. "Aye. When we have found a safe location we will stop for the night."

Alfirin gave a nod and then turned forwards once more, already closing his eyes and humming softly. The wind caught his fair tresses and made them blow behind him.

After an hour more of riding Alfirin suddenly whipped his bow off his back and took aim in the span of a second before releasing the arrow just as a rabbit jumped out from the underbrush. The rabbit immediately toppled over without so much as a sound. Alfirin jumped off Nínim and placed his bow on his back once more. The others were therefore forced to stop as well.

Alfirin stepped up to the rabbit and kneeled before it, bending his head and placed his hand on the rabbit's soft fur. "Hantanyel órenyallo." Alfirin muttered softly, running his hand over the rabbit's fur. "Ánin apsenë."

Then the wood-elf tugged his arrow out of the rabbit and laid it beside it before raising his head and looking at them. "We camp here. The trees' spirits say that it is safe."

"What did he say?" Maliel asked Húron softly, awe apparent in her voice.

"He thanked the rabbit and asked it to forgive him." Húron said nearly growling in irritation over being stopped by the wood-elf. He then huffed a great breath and as he dismounted mumbled, "Ai, he's even worse than Legolas."

"I'm not deaf young one." Accented words sounded just beside his ear.

Húron jumped into the air cursing, his hand twitching toward the dagger in his belt before he managed to control the urge and whirled around to glare at the wood-elf instead. Alfirin stared him down, a slightly wild look in his forest green eyes. Within a moment though the wood-elf seemed to snap out of it once more and quirked a wolfish smile before walking over and helping Faneth from her horse.

Húron blinked before shaking his head and turning around to help Maliel down. Hithel had already jumped down and was standing by her horse's head, petting its muzzle and thanking it for bearing her.

"Nana?" Maliel asked worriedly and strode over to Faneth, gently wrapping her arm around her waist. Alfirin had placed his hand an inch over Faneth's stomach, his green eyes wide with wonder.

"You are with child." The wood-elf said, his lips curving into that feral grin of his. He raised his eyes to Faneth's amber ones, reading the mixture of tiredness, joy, and worry inside her eyes.

Faneth smiled and placed her own hands upon her stomach. "Yes. Our second daughter," she said tenderly.

Hithel was suddenly by her other side, smiling hugely. "Oh that is wonderful Faneth. Congratulations." The platinum Princess leaned forward and gave Faneth a kiss on each cheek, before taking her hand. "Come over and sit down."

Hithel and Maliel carefully led Faneth slightly away from the horses so she could sit down with her back against one of the trees. She rolled her eyes at their fussing but nevertheless allowed them to take control. When she looked up and saw Húron standing wide-eyed and uncomfortable by his horse, she had to stifle a chuckle.

One could say many things about Húron, he was unfailingly loyal and knew what to do in almost every military situation, but he had almost no social skills and the birth of Maliel had shown that he was absolutely terrified of children and babies.

"_Oh you love your Ada, don't you my little princess?" Legolas crooned to the baby he rocked in his arms. Maliel made a contented gurgle. "Oh yes, you love him very much."_

_Faneth chuckled from where she was sitting on the couch, reading with a mug of tea in her hand. _

_Legolas turned loving eyes to her, smiling hugely. "I told you she loved me." _

"_I never doubted it." Faneth chuckled._

_Legolas turned back to the baby in his arms. She was wrapped in a sky blue blanket, matching the color of the huge eyes that looked up at him outlined by dark eyelashes. "You love your Nana as well, don't you?" Legolas went back to crooning, the baby gurgled once more. "Yes I can see why you would, look at how beautiful she is. She only keeps growing more beautiful with every passing day. Oh and Valar you should hear her sing Maliel, her voice is that of an angel."_

"_Any more flattery from you and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Faneth said in a mixture of amusement and love. Legolas turned his eyes from Maliel to her and smiled hugely._

_At that moment a knock came from the door. Maliel immediately whimpered at the noise but Legolas shushed her calmly and placed a kiss upon her forehead, calming her down immediately. He then called for the person to enter._

_Húron strode inside and took his usual position with his back straight and his hands clasped behind his back. "My Prince the eastern patrol has just returned and are ready to give their report in the throne room."_

_Legolas didn't lose his giddy smile even at that news and he strode over to Húron. "It can wait a few moments." He said cheerfully and then without warning suddenly pushed Maliel into Húron's chest, forcing him to move his arms to cradle her awkwardly. He held her away from his body and stared at her with wide eyes._

_Once Legolas was sure that he had her somewhat he took his hands completely off her and smiled to Húron before once more turning his eyes to his daughter. "Isn't she lovely?" Húron didn't answer but rather seemed completely frozen. _

_Maliel immediately whimpered and began crying at the loss of contact with her father. Legolas shushed her tenderly and brushed the tears of her cheeks with his fingers. "Maliel this is Uncle Húron." He cooed to her._

"_Legolas stop torturing the poor elf," Faneth laughed from the couch, "can't you see that he's terrified?"_

_Legolas gazed up at Húron and immediately swallowed a guffaw when he saw that his second-in-command was pale-faced and was staring at the baby as if it was some unnatural and otherworldly monster. A large amused grin appeared on Legolas' lips but he nevertheless took pity on Húron and scooped the still softly crying Maliel out of his hands, already rocking her gently. Húron immediately mumbled something about going to the throne room and made a hasty retreat. _

_Legolas didn't even wait until he was out of earshot before cracking up in laughter, Maliel's crying had abated by then and she was now adding her own baby noises to Legolas' laughter. When his amusement had died down to the level of chuckling Legolas walked over to the couch and handed Maliel over to her mother before giving Faneth a kiss._

"_I'll go hear the report." He said smiling, "It shouldn't take long. Are you two going to be all right?"_

_Faneth smiled back at him and answered, "We're going to be just fine."_

_Legolas nodded and then left the room after a final glance at his perfect little family. A short while after he stepped into the hallway, Faneth heard his laughter start once more._

Faneth smiled to herself at the memory. She was fond of Húron, she knew that he took great care to keep her husband safe whenever they were out after taking over the role from Aewon, but she also knew that she would never have a personal relationship with him. Húron had locked away most of his feelings after Anunir's death and now only Legolas could truly bring them forth.

Leaning her head against her daughter's shoulder, Faneth watched as Alfirin started a fire and began preparing the rabbit he had caught. Húron tended to the horses with the help of Hithel. They tied them to one of the trees by the side so they wouldn't run off but then Húron gestured for Hithel to sit down and rest, obviously not wanting her to strain herself.

Hithel smiled to him and went over to sit beside where Alfirin was preparing the food. The wood-elf was mumbling small prayers and praises to the forest in Nandorin while he prepared it, visibly saddened by the rabbit's death.

"Where have you been all this time Alfirin?" Hithel asked softly, "I haven't seen you in years?"

The green and yellow eyes lifted to hers, suddenly looking ancient and weighed down like a tree with too many branches and leaves. "I have been in the forest and the settlements. I have also spent a great deal of time in Fangorn." He answered in accented Sindarin. "I lost the feeling of the passing of time beneath the boughs of the trees."

"Have you and my brother met through the years?" Hithel asked.

"From time to time when he went on the rounds through the settlements, perhaps every hundredth year." Alfirin said as he began roasting the rabbit over the makeshift fire. "He understood why I had to go. He understood that the grief was too near and that there was no comfort for me inside the stone Halls of your father's."

"You didn't stay with him the first years after our mother died?" Hithel choked.

Alfirin cocked his head slightly to the side and squinted at her with those piercing eyes of his. "Nay I did not. Why?" His voice was sharper than usual, a fierce protectiveness welling up inside him.

Hithel swallowed down the wave of grief at the death of her mother and forced herself to give him a convincing smile, "I was just surprised. The grief hit me as well so I didn't realize that you had left before a year had passed." There was no need for him to feel guilty about what happened when he had been dealing with emotions of his own.

Hithel stayed quiet for a moment watching Alfirin roast the rabbit while attempting to suppress the worry and longing that welled up inside of her as she thought of her gentle and loving husband in the hands of the enemy. Húron and Faneth had told them everything while they had been in the tunnel and she found that it had only worsened her fear for Gwaur and the rest of her family.

Still… she was not her father's daughter in name only. She knew that she had to stay strong, she felt that this was her chance to give something back to Legolas after all the times he had helped her throughout the years. He had given himself fully, so she would do the same in this quest.

With that thought in her mind she glanced up and immediately her eyes locked on Faneth who was looking at the roasting rabbit with no small amount of revulsion in her expression, her face looking slightly pale. Because she had been with Faneth a lot throughout her pregnancy with Maliel, since Legolas hadn't been able to be there, she immediately recognized the nausea that had troubled her a lot through that time as well.

Hithel got to her feet just as Faneth didn't seem to be able to bear it any longer and halfway bolted into the forest.

"Nana?" Maliel cried surprised and made to get to her feet.

"Sit down." Hithel said gently as she passed her, "She wouldn't want you to be there. We won't go far." She added for Húron's sake even as she passed out of camp and followed Faneth.

She found her some ways away, bent over with her hand against the trunk of a tree being sick. Immediately Hithel went to her and pulled her hair back, murmuring soothing words.

When she was done Faneth took a moment to breathe deeply before smiling thankfully up at Hithel, who returned it and then helped her straighten.

"Are you all right Faneth?" Hithel asked.

Faneth sighed, but nevertheless a contented expression appeared on her face once more when she placed one of her hands against her stomach. "I'll be fine Hithel. The little one is just acting up; she probably misses her father's touch. Let us go back to the others before Húron comes running."

Hithel nodded and hooked her arm through Faneth's before beginning to walk. "How far are you?"

"One month." Faneth answered, "I only got to tell Legolas four days ago…" a sad smile appeared on her lips, "he was so happy."

"Have you had contact with him at all?"

"No," Faneth sighed, "we are too far away from each other for me to be able to reach him. It seems that I am forced to worry about him once more, just as you are forced to worry about Gwaur."

Hithel's breath hitched at this, "My husband is not a warrior Fan, he's a teacher. What if something happens where he needs to defend himself?"

"Trust your brothers Hith." Faneth said gently, "They will keep Gwaur safe. I reckon he is more worried about you. The overtaken elves have no interest in Gwaur and they have shown no signs of relishing in cruelness. If he does not disturb them then they will leave him be." Hithel sniffed and nodded, pulling herself together.

"I've been wondering Hith," Faneth said, "do you not with to have children as well?"

A sad look appeared in Hithel's eyes. "I don't know…" She whispered, "I can feel that Gwaur wants to have children of his own since he loves them so much, but he has no wish to pressure me. For a long time I was frightened because of Kirion's life. I thought that if I died in childbirth like my mother…"

"That your child would have no one." Faneth finished.

Hithel nodded but then took a deep breath. "But then I saw how happy you were with Maliel and I slowly overrode my fears and still there is something keeping me back… There are just so many dangers in this forest. It almost wouldn't be fair to bring a small, innocent child into a world with so much evil and darkness… Am I a fool for thinking this?"

"No," Faneth sighed, "you are not a fool. Legolas and I also had doubts but we found that even though we had grown up in darkness and danger we didn't regret our lives. There were smaller things in our lives that had made them worth living and we decided that whether we had a son or a daughter we were determined to protect his or her life and happiness. Give the child a chance to build its own life while supporting it with all of our might."

"I wish I had your strength…"

Faneth placed her arm around her sister-in-law's shoulders. "You have strength Hithel. Perhaps this trip will help you find it."

Hithel nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the camp. Húron immediately jerked his head up from where he was sitting and looked at them relieved.

"See," Alfirin said amused to Húron, "I told you that the trees were keeping an eyes on them." Húron just glared at him in response.

"Nana, are you all right?" Maliel asked as soon as she saw them and stood up from where she was sitting over by the fire with Húron and Alfirin.

Faneth waved her down, "I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'll turn in early tonight if you'll excuse me."

Hithel, seeing the way that she was beginning to look nauseous once more because of the smell of food, nodded and led her over to the edge of the camp. Here she laid her own cloak on the ground before gesturing for Faneth to lie down. As Faneth did this she went over to their bags and found a water skin as well as some bread.

When she returned Faneth was already comfortably dozing off, but she made her drink some of the water and eat the bread before allowing her to sleep.

"Go join the others." Faneth said sleepily to her friend as she handed the water skin back. "I'll be fine over here. Thank you Hithel."

Her sister-in-law nodded and moved over to the fire, albeit hesitantly. Faneth then laid down with her back to the gathering and closed her eyes. She curled in slightly around her stomach and rested her hands on the place where a tinnier aura melted into hers. Out here in the wild that small life inside her was all the more precious, it was her link to Legolas. She would protect it with her life.

Even now she could feel the little baby feeding on her energy to grow, as a result she was already feeling exhausted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be during elven pregnancies… At those times both parents would be together and share in giving their energy over to the new life so without Legolas at her side first for a whole month and now more than that was tearing at her. The energy he had given her and the baby before they had separated had helped her get through the past four days but it was almost depleted.

The same thing had happened when she had been pregnant with Maliel… Legolas had been in Rivendell on and off but at that time she hadn't been physically straining herself and even then he had returned to Mirkwood periodically to stay with her for some time and over-compensate for the strength he should have been giving.

At this moment she didn't know when she was going to see him again… She didn't know for certain if they would ever see each other again…

It was only due to her exhaustion that Faneth managed to slip into an uneasy sleep while listening to the soft conversation of those who sat around the campfire eating.

When next she woke, it was after midnight and a haunting and beautiful song was echoing softly from above her. She stayed in her position, feeling tiredness still weight at her body. It was completely silent in the camp except for the song.

She couldn't recognize the words he was singing as they were in Nandorin but she could almost feel it in her bones, smell it in the air …hear it in the night. The forest had come alive to the haunting melody. It pulsed with life and both sadness and joy.

All around her fireflies gathered to the haunting sound of the wood-elf's song, flickering and dancing in the warm air. She followed one with her eyes as it flew past her head and upwards through the green leaves of the tree above her and ended just before a dark silhouette. The light from the firefly made Alfirin's green and yellow eyes glow in the darkness even as he reached forward and placed his hand under the firefly. It remained hovering just over the surface of his palm until the wood-elf paused in his song to blow a gentle breeze towards it and then it flew off to join its comrades.

"You should be sleeping Crown Princess." Alfirin whispered, his green eyes turning to hers. He soundlessly swung himself down from the branch he was sitting on and glided through the tree until he sat on the branch just above her, his legs hanging down. He gazed at her with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"How did you know I was awake?" Faneth smiled.

Alfirin gazed around him. "The forest is awake this night," he said softly in accented Sindarin, "the firefly told me of the change in your aura. Go to sleep my Lady, the forest will keep us safe."

"Do you not need sleep as well?"

"The forest is reckless my Lady," Alfirin smiled, a wild glint in his eyes, "I will not get any rest tonight nor do I wish it. It will stay here and sing to it."

Faneth nodded and laid her head down once more but Alfirin had already disappeared further up in the tree his singing starting once more. Gradually it lulled her to sleep, but it seemed to her that she had only just closed her eyes when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and shook her out of sleep once more.

"They are coming my Lady. The forest warns us." Alfirin's voice said and instantly she was up helping him by waking the others while he broke camp in the dawn light. In a manner of minutes they were on the horses once more speeding through the forest and towards the open plains and mountains that stood between them and Rivendell.

O

"Retreat!" Gruinor's voice boomed through the fray. "Retreat to the trees!"

The shout was taken out through the broken line and rang out among the clashes of steel against steel and the grunting and roaring of the orcs that were trying to pass by them.

Hiwon, Roben, and Callon were clustered back to back in the middle of it. Roben and Callon met the force on orcs head on swinging their swords with brutal perfection and covering every angle, while Hiwon guarded their backs and slowly lead them backwards towards the trees. The orcs fell before them but new kept taking their place. There were just too many of them.

"Get up in the trees!" Gruinor boomed once more.

Callon stabbed his sword through an orc's stomach and wrenched it out before cutting off its head. "How far Hiwon?!"

"A few steps!" Hiwon shouted.

"Then get in that damned tree already and cover us!"

"Aye, aye sir!" With that the presence of Hiwon disappeared behind them and not even two minutes later arrows started hitting the orcs in front of them, giving them the time to rush back as well and jump into the nearest tree.

From their vantage point they could see the others making their way into the trees, both elves from their patrol and from Sarnor's. Hiwon continued to shoot at the orcs and the other two also whipped out their bows and did the same, helping others make it into the trees.

"Lead them to the zone!" Gruinor shouted once everyone alive had made it. "Regroup at point eight! GO!"

Callon quickly pushed Hiwon and Roben forward and the two ran down the branch where they were standing and leapt into the next tree followed closely by him. They continued to leap from tree to tree even as orcs ran underneath them and cried out in frustration. When they had the time they nocked an arrow and shot them but otherwise kept going, intent on reaching point eight.

One of the orcs threw a knife into the tree and Roben and Callon could do nothing but watch as it slammed into Hiwon's leg. The young elf grunted and faltered but before he fell Roben had already ducked under his arm and started pulling him along.

"Cover us!" Roben grunted to Callon who immediately notched another arrow and fired at some of the orcs below them, already taking another arrow from his quiver. Slowly but surely they began losing the orcs slightly so Callon put his bow on his back once more.

"We're entering the zone!" Roben shouted, "Seek higher!"

They clambered further up into the tree and continued running. Just behind them the sounds of shrieking orcs began as they stepped into their zone of traps, ditches, and explosive devises. Every so often an explosion would make the trees shake underneath them or cries would be heard from orcs whose feet suddenly got stuck in sticky and acid tree sap or as the ground disappeared underneath them. It was something that had been prepared for years to use when they were desperate and had no other choice. It would not hold them back for long…

Gradually they lost all sight of the orcs as they moved further away from the zone. Finally as they burst through another column of trees they could see the Talan that marked the place of point eight.

Gruinor, Osbon, Sarnor, and some others were already there and more were coming swiftly through the trees. Pengon was already tending to some of the injured and Roben brought Hiwon directly over to where he was working.

"Damn it!" Callon cursed and combed his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Where are Legolas and those damned replacements when you need them?"

"The Captain will be here as soon as possible." Osbon said, "We must trust in him and hold out until he gets here."

"They left almost two weeks ago!" Callon growled.

"Take a walk Callon!" Gruinor snapped gruffly. The elf looked almost comical with all the mud and black blood that covered him along with the fact that he was the broadest and most muscled of them. At the moment he just looked like a great brute.

The snort of laughter that escaped Callon as he looked upon him seemed to start an avalanche and soon much of them were chuckling, smiling, or downright laughing. Gruinor himself laughed the loudest as always. Slowly it managed to bring down the tension and settle their still high-strung battle nerves.

Ecthel and Thand came swinging onto the Talan not long after and their looks of incredulity managed to silence them.

"Count off!" Gruinor finally said, the serious tone entering his voice once more.

One by one the members of the patrols called out their names, pauses happened sometimes in between when an elf wasn't there, either dead or out there somewhere. The elves closed their eyes at the companions they had lost during the skirmish.

"Twenty-five of us are not enough to hold the line." Thand said in a deep voice, "We've lost twelve."

"What can we do?" Roben asked

"We retreat." Sarnor said from where he was leaning grimly against the trunk of the tree that held the Talan. "We may be able to hold the narrower line at East Bight, and the reinforcements will reach us quicker there. The orcs wouldn't want to leave the forest and risk the sunlight."

Gruinor nodded. "Now that's planned ya can sit down ya knuckleheads! We're leavin' in half an hour!" He bellowed gruffly and proceeded to throw himself down on the Talan.


	10. The unexpected arrival

**Chapter ten – The unexpected arrival**

_The year 2941 of the Third Age, June 10th_

Thranduil watched as his eldest son lay halfway dozing on the dungeon floor. On the aquamarine tunic he was wearing there were four places where it had turned a reddish-brown color from blood. The patches were large and judging from the pallor of Legolas' skin he was beginning to have more difficulty keeping up with the speed that Amath was giving him the injuries.

It was only about an hour ago he had been brought back from the latest trip to wherever it was they took him when they did it and Taenor was still simmering with rage mixed with grief in the cell opposite them. His eyes would snap to Legolas every few minutes but other than that he didn't say a word, not even when they tried to provoke a reaction.

It was almost as if he had locked himself away to grief and fury.

With a sigh Thranduil turned his attention to his younger son and found Kirion's emerald eyes already watching him. He gave him a small smile and was happy to see it returned although he knew that Kirion was also weighed down by Maer's death.

"How are you doing?" Thranduil asked softly.

"I'm all right." Kirion answered, "It's him you should be worried about." He gestured at Legolas.

"'m fine." Legolas mumbled tiredly without opening his eyes.

Kirion snorted amused, "Way to go in reassuring me." A small smile turned the corners of Legolas' lips upwards at that.

"I'm worried about both my sons." Thranduil said, "Don't try to sidetrack me with your brother. How's your arm?"

"Almost healed I think." Kirion answered, "It still twinges when I strain it but if I keep it still then it's all right."

"Good." Thranduil said relieved, he then turned to his son-in-law. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

Gwaur smiled to the King. "I'm fine. Worried and tired but otherwise uninjured."

"Now that you mention tired…" Kirion whined, "I don't think that they know that elves need food just as any other race. I mean we can survive without it for a while but damn I'm starving…"

Thranduil chuckled softly, "At least they're giving us water, even if it is just a little." His eyes moved to Legolas once more, knowing that the amount of water they were being given wasn't enough to compensate fully for the amount of blood he was losing. The bloodstain from the most resent wound was still growing slowly on his tunic.

A slightly larger breath made Legolas' chest inflate, obviously enough to cause him pain because he shuddered slightly as he released it again. He then shifted his position into something more comfortable. He lay more flatly on his back and Thranduil noticed that through the tunics there was a faint outline of his ribcage.

"How much food and rest did you get on the month long patrol?" Thranduil asked suspiciously. He then glanced at Taenor as well. "Both of you."

Both of them kept silent and ignored the question for a while but then Legolas opened his eyes and gazed at Kirion. "Enough for my little brother to seem like an exquisite snack right now. Kirion I think that if you move your foot towards me I would be able to reach it."

"Away with you fiend!" Kirion protested laughing.

Legolas smirked at his little brother.

"Captain." Taenor said quietly, his voice hoarse from being unused except for shouting at Amath every time he came. Legolas turned his eyes to him. "The others are still out there waiting for reinforcements…"

"I know." Legolas sighed, "There is nothing we can do but trust in them to make it on their own. Since the orcs haven't reached us yet it's clear that the line hasn't broken."

"How do we know that the orcs haven't reached us when we're stuck down here in the darkness." Taenor moaned, "I don't even know if Maer's still…" He broke off with a soft sob.

"I haven't seen any signs of orcs the times when they brought me up." Legolas answered gently, "Maer is safe."

"You don't know that…" Taenor whimpered, turning his head away from them.

"Trust me as you always have." Legolas persisted, "Maer will be safe."

Taenor shook his head despondently without raising his head. "…I should never have left him. We should have stayed together…"

"It wasn't your fault." Legolas soothed as he pushed himself into sitting position, momentarily grimacing in dizziness. "You had no other choice than to split up. I was the one who gave you the orders to keep an eye on the elves and I was the one who told him to get Kirion. If anyone holds the responsibility then it's me."

"I fell asleep!" Taenor bellowed sharply, turning guilt-ridden eyes on his Captain. Legolas looked confused at him. "We were supposed to be watching them and I fell asleep. If I had been aware then maybe we would have realized what was happening sooner, maybe we would have had more time…" Taenor gave a dry sob.

Legolas' mind worked quickly in processing this knew information and then seeking words that would release him of his burden. "You were exhausted Taenor." He said slowly, "Both of you were exhausted… I shouldn't have driven you so hard on the way back, should have set other's to watch the elves so you could get some rest. It was not your fault Taenor, do not let guilt override your senses for it is more painful than death."

"I let you down Captain." Taenor whispered, "Forgive me."

"You have not let me down." Legolas said gently but assuredly, "Neither you nor Maer have ever let me down."

_Legolas smiled when he saw that the two elflings were falling asleep on the couch. The eldest constantly jerked awake to stare at him to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything to him or his little brother. The younger was already asleep in his elder brother's protective arms though. _

_Aewon was sprawled out on the floor before the fireplace sleeping soundly. Apparently playing with the two elflings had worn him out. They had after all been on a patrol the past few weeks. He knew that to wake him he would need to either kick him in the ribs or pour a glass of water over his head so he didn't even make an attempt. _

_As soon as he stood up from the comfortable armchair he had been sitting in the eldest elfling's eyes snapped open and locked onto his. Legolas gave him a reassuring smile. _

"_You'll be uncomfortable sleeping like that." Legolas said softly, "It's time to go to bed."_

_Maer looked down at his little brother, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Taenor's face looked completely content and his unfocussed olive green eyes reflected the flames of the fire in the fireplace. He was obviously reluctant to wake him._

"_Will you allow me to carry him?" Legolas asked gently, "I do not want to disturb him."_

_Maer glared at him for some time while clutching his brother to him but slowly he flushed in embarrassment instead and looked away while biting his lower lip. Extremely reluctantly he forced himself to nod so Legolas move forward and gently lifted Taenor into his arms, bracing him against his hip. The elflings arms subconsciously moved up to wrap around his neck._

"_Ada…" He mumbled and then went back to sleep._

_Legolas saw tears well up in Maer's eyes before the elfling bowed his head to hide them. He placed his hand on Maer's shoulder and steered him towards the bedroom. The elfling moved along listlessly. _

_When he opened the door to his bedroom Legolas was relieved to see that the maids had cleaned the room while he had been away or else it would have looked like a wild bear had been set free inside to do as it pleased. _

_He carried Taenor over to his bed and drew down the covers before gently laying him down and covering his small body. Taenor's hands immediately sought something to hold and finding nothing but one of the many pillows he then hugged that to his chest in substitute for his brother. Legolas chuckled softly at the display and looked up to see Maer standing frozen and looking absolutely horrified where he had left him by the door._

"_Come." Legolas said gently._

"_I- We-," Maer stuttered, "We can't take your bed your Highness…"_

"_Nonsense." Legolas admonished gently and guided him over to the other side of the bed. "I have some work I need to get done so it will just be empty anyway." It wasn't exactly true but if it soothed him... "Get some sleep and think about what I've proposed. Give me your answer in the morning."_

_Maer reluctantly lay down beside his brother but kept looking at him with huge eyes. Legolas sat down on his bedside and reached out to brush his hand over Maer's honey-blond hair._

"_You did well." Legolas said softly, "You're parents would be proud of you."_

_Maer's eyes if possible widened more so Legolas get to his feet and walked soundlessly over to the curtains and closed them. He then gave Maer one last smile before retreating to his sitting room and closing the door behind him. _

_He was aware of the fact that there was a door from his bedroom that led to the hallway but he was hoping that Maer would be mature enough to realize that it couldn't go on as it had, not when he had a growing elfling to care for. _

_Legolas walked over to his desk and sat down before beginning to go through the pile of paperwork that had gathered upon it while he had been away. Soon the only thing that could be heard in the room was the scraping of pen against paper, the cackling of the fire, and Aewon's breathing._

_As the hours passed the pile was steadily reduced and just before dawn the door to the bedroom hesitantly opened. Legolas didn't look up from the paper he was reading until Maer was standing before the desk. The elfling's hair was disheveled but Legolas could see that it was more from tossing and turning than actually sleeping. _

"_I…" Maer whispered but the he looked up at him and continued with some more conviction, "I will work for you my Prince." The olive green eyes stared determined into his. _

"_Excellent." Legolas grinned. He then pulled a blank piece of paper up from his desk. "Where are you staying at this moment?"_

"_Nowhere…" Maer said, "We were kicked out."_

_Legolas nodded and started writing on the blank piece of paper all the while he said: "You'll be staying in the eastern wing from now on, in the room next to Aewon's. I will sign Taenor up for normal lessons and enroll you in both lessons and training." He added his signature in the bottom of the page before handing it to Maer, "Give this to a maid and she'll help settle you into the room." _

_He then pulled another paper up and wrote a short message before adding his signature as well. He handed it over to Maer. "This is for food. Show it to kitchens but keep it just in case someone questions you. If anyone protests then tell them to come to me and if you want to make some extra money then run errands for Aewon. Do you have enough clothes?"_

"_I'll earn them myself." Maer said staring down at the papers in his hands as if they were made of gold. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks but he didn't seem to notice it. "We can make do with what we have so far. …Thank you sir."_

"_As you wish." Legolas said gently, "Go in and sleep some more while you can. It's still early."_

"_Yes sir." Maer bowed and hurried into Legolas' bedroom._

"_Congratulations," Aewon's tired voice came from the floor, "You've just gotten yourself two new strays." The elf's head popped up from where he had been sleeping._

"_You should know." Legolas chuckled and then leaned back in his chair, yawning soundlessly._

_Aewon's eyes narrowed dangerously at this, "You stayed up the whole night again, didn't you?"_

"_Ups." Legolas commented without sounding the least apologetic._

_Aewon snorted and got to his feet and then proceeded to drag Legolas to the couch and bodily wrestle him down upon it. He then covered him with a blanket and gave him an exaggerated bow. _

"Legolas?"

Legolas shook himself out of his recollections and moved his eyes up to his father's. The King was watching him worriedly so he guessed that he had zoned out for a while.

"Why don't you lie down and get some sleep?" Thranduil suggested softly.

Legolas nodded and then shifted himself slowly down onto the floor once more. It was somewhat painful to move but it could have been worse. Barely a minute passed before he once more found himself swirling comfortably just between sleep and wakefulness.

It didn't last long though, before he was disturbed once more as the doors to the lower dungeons opened. He opened his eyes with a confused expression; surely it could not be Amath once more?

Ten elves stepped into the dungeon, the one who had handled things in the Throne Room leading them forward. They stopped before their cell and unlocked the door before walking in and standing before Thranduil.

"You are needed Elvenking." The leader said unemotionally. One of the others threw a pack at his feet while another walked over to Kirion and placed a sharp knife under his chin.

"What do you want?" Thranduil growled as they unlocked the shackles holding him in place. He wrenched his arms forward and massaged his wrists while glaring at the overtaken elf. Constantly, he reminded himself that it wasn't truly this elf's fault for if he did not his infamous temper would have made him plunge his fist through the elf's face.

The leader kicked the bag towards him. "You have work to do," he said coldly.

Thranduil glanced at Kirion and saw that they had released him as well and that he was now held up by two elves that each had a dagger to his throat. He then looked at Legolas and watched his eldest son give him a nod.

He turned to the bag and halfway ripped it open before staring at its content. One of his formal robes was there as well as his crown of berries and red leaves. He looked up at the elf in confusion.

"Dress." The elf demanded coldly, "My Master has no need of the Second Prince."

Thranduil repressed a growl but it was all too clear in his posture and expression as he got to his feet and started changing his cloths that he was not pleased with his treatment. He combed his hair deftly with his fingers before cramming the crown on his head.

The lead elf didn't nod or express his gratitude he just looked at him with those black eyes of his and then turned around and strode out of the room. Thranduil was immediately grabbed by the arms and forced to walk after him, followed by the rest of the elves and lastly Kirion.

They dragged them up through the upper levels of the dungeons, leading them past filled cells with warriors and oftentimes civilians who immediately called out to him and begging him to help them. The warriors more often than not attempted futilely to burst their way out of the cells while hurling abuses at the overtaken elves.

When finally they were dragged the rest of the way through the dungeons and entered the Halls above Thranduil reeled for a moment in horror. The elves… the elves that had been killed on that fateful day, on that red and bloody day, were still lying where they had died. Their blood still colored the hallways red. The very air smelled of death and decay.

He was forced to keep walking by the elves that held his arms and he took staggering steps between them while being unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He heard Kirion being sick at some point and wished nothing else but to be able to spare his son of the sight even if there was nothing he could do.

The dead elfling close to the Throne Room nearly outdid him but he pulled himself together and pulled his composure out of its hiding place. He began praying inside himself, frantically, that Maer wouldn't still be lying inside the Throne Room because he didn't think Kirion would be able to handle that.

The leader of the overtaken elves opened the doors to the Throne Room and they were led inside the large space. Thranduil nearly sagged in relief at finding it completely clean, no sight of anything out of the ordinary inside.

He was dragged along the great columns on either side of the large hall and all the way up to the dais upon which his large throne was placed. The elves from his council were sitting at tables to the right and left just like normal only now their faces were pale and tight with the strain of the past days and fear was in the eyes of some. The only ones missing were Lord Iôlon and Lord Arron …his most trusted advisors.

Once they reached the steps to the throne Thranduil was pushed forward and the force sent him stumbling to his knees. He quickly regained his feet though and whirled around, glaring down at the overtaken elf.

"Why have you brought me here?" Thranduil asked lowly, watching his youngest son from the corner of his eye.

"An hour ago thirteen dwarves were caught in your forest." The elf answered distantly, his black eyes not even looking into his but rather staring at nothing, "The Master wants to know what they are doing here." It was almost as if the elf inside was completely gone …overtaken completely by shadow and without will.

"If you want to know so badly then why don't you find out yourself?" Thranduil hissed. "Too scared that someone will realize that you've taken over my palace? Too afraid that the knowledge will make people come to our aid? You must be terrified of that since you are still trying to wrench from my son the location of those who have eluded you! Do you not think I will tell it to the dwarves the second you turn your back?"

"Not if you want you son to live." The elf responded coldly, "Find out why they are here. Your son will be right behind you with a knife to his throat and I'll be watching you. If you wish then we can see which of us is faster."

Thranduil ground his teeth together but he knew already that he had lost. He turned around and walked to his throne pulling himself together whilst his back was turned. When he turned around once more and sat down his expression was set in a mask of control and authority.

"Go then." He said quietly, his voice echoed through the large hall.

As the leader and other additional elves turned and walked back towards the door Kirion was brought closer to the throne with an elf still holding a knife to his throat. Kirion's eyes looked at him apologetically and his face was pale. Thranduil tried to give him a reassuring smile but his throat clenched at the sight of his son with a knife to his throat by a completely controlled vassal; already there was a tickle of blood running down his neck.

"Ada…" Kirion whispered, he made to say something more but the elf holding him stuffed a gag into his mouth and tied it around his head. Kirion's green eyes immediately blazed with fury and he struggled against the elf only to have the knife bite more into his neck.

Thranduil clenched the arms of his throne to keep from springing to his feet and beating the elf. He knew that he would never make it in time to stop the elf before he slit his son's throat and he was not going to let that happen.

"Be at peace my son," Thranduil said softly, "It will be all right."

Kirion stilled at his voice and rather reluctantly allowed the elf to drag him behind the throne so they were hidden behind it.

Thranduil leaned back in the throne glaring down at the floor in an attempt at control even if he was boiling inside. He didn't look up as the door opened but rather waited until the very last moment where shapes were moved halfway into his line of vision and shoved to their knees.

King Thranduil finally looked up and before him, just as the overtaken elf had said, sat thirteen dwarves. He looked grimly upon them, taking in their dirty appearances, glaring eyes, and bound wrists, and found pity well up inside him. Twelve of the dwarves seemed to gather behind one so this was whom he turned his eyes upon.

Before him sat Thorin Oakenshield son of Thráin that much was clear to him with a single glance. He had that same haughty and hostile look as his father and grandfather had given him on the few times they had met before and after the fall of Erebor.

"Unbind them." King Thranduil said in an authoritative voice, his status as King clear in his person and voice even if he was giving commands in an overtaken Kingdom with his son threatened with death should he not obey. "There is no chance of escape here."

He watched as the overtaken elves strode forward and cut their bonds, keeping their eyes lowered so the dwarves had no chance of seeing the darkness within. By ordering the bonds cut he had given them no other choice but to obey him if they wanted to keep up their ruse.

Thorin Oakenshield rubbed his wrists once they were removed and then got to his feet with as much dignity as he could, but continued to look angrily and haughtily at him.

"Why have you detained us here O King?" The dwarf questioned brusquely, "Is it no longer every man's right to travel through these forests? Is it now a crime to get lost and trapped by spiders?"

"It is a crime to wander in my forest without my leave." Thranduil answered, making his voice slightly arrogant. "It is a crime when you disturb my people and my peace. Since this is indeed my realm I believe that I have a right to know of your purpose here."

"You have no right." Thorin halfway growled, and spat in Khuzdul, "Khagun menu reliku pembu rukhas."

Your parents populated an orkish village… that was inventive he had to give him that. He was sick and tired of people working against him. He hadn't slept for over a week nor had anything to eat. This was not the right time for this dwarf to mess with him. The thought of his son sitting behind him with a dagger to his throat was the only thing that stayed his tongue from ensuring that a battle of curses and insults would begin.

"I asked you once dwarf and I will ask you again," Thranduil said dangerously, "what are you doing in _my_ realm?"

"I have no obligation to tell you that, traitorous elf." Thorin growled, "I want nothing to do with you or your kind. Release us and we will both have each other off our backs. You have no right to keep…"

Thranduil zoned out slightly from the dwarf's talk as he sensed another presence inside the Throne Room, something he couldn't locate. For a minute his let his sharp blue eyes move over the large room, gazing at each pillar. A sudden chill went down his spine as he felt a warning echo in the back of his head. Whatever the presence was it was like nothing he had ever felt before, some new kind of evil, not like the presence in Dol Guldur …but not so far from it either.

He forced his mind back on track, knowing that at the moment there was nothing he could do about this unknown evil. He knew that Legolas' barrier still surrounded the halls, could feel it pulsing with power so it could not be something penetrating from the outside.

"Enough!" Thranduil cut the dwarf off sharply, "I will not waste my time listening to your indignity."

"Indignity!" Thorin spluttered angrily, "You have no right to speak to me like that! Do you not know who _I_ am? I am Thorin son of Thráin son of Thrór, King under the Mountain!"

Just as much as I am King of my Realm at this moment Thranduil thought and chuckled out loud. Thorin looked positively murderous at this sound but he ignored it and got to his feet. He walked over to the dwarf and bent down so his piercing blue eyes were on the dwarf's level.

"I see no Crown on your head," Thranduil said, "but that is fine title, child." He turned around and walked back to the throne. "Tell me why you are here now or stay here and rot in my dungeon if you wish, I have eternity, I can wait." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"RUKHSUL MENU!" Thorin roared and made to go forward but the overtaken elves restrained all the dwarves and began binding their wrists once more as well as tying blindfolds around their eyes. [You offspring of an orc]

Thranduil drowned out the rest of the insults hurled towards him, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness rolling through him. I know what you're after and it is folly. I've just bought you days, dwarves. I've just secured your lives…

Barely had the overtaken elves dragged the dwarves out of the Throne Room before Thranduil felt the unknown, dark presence leave as well and his expression thickened with thought and uneasiness.

O

Being so close to their destination the company could do nothing more than push their horses the rest of the way. The sound hooves clattering on the mountain pass and sides heaving with effort to draw breath filled the air. They had made it to Rivendell only eight days after the siege of the palace… A feat made possible only by the long hours of riding without rest and the speed they had been forced to go because of the pursuers behind them.

They were allowed to pass unhindered by the guards, but from the whistles that rung through the trees as they neared the pass, they knew their arrival in the Hidden Valley was being reported.

Faneth held onto Alfirin as the wood-elf effortlessly guided his horse Nínim down to the bottom of the valley and then continued up a winding stone path that led them over bridges and water, and through pavilions until they reached a suspended platform just before the great stairs that led to the entrance. Already five elves were hurrying down the steps with looks of concern and puzzlement on their faces. Lord Elrond, his sons, and two seneschals, Glorfindel and Erestor.

Faneth swung down from Nínim but was forced to keep a hold on to the horse as dizziness assaulted her senses. Almost immediately there was a hand on her forearm and an arm around her waist to help her support her weight. She blinked and gazed to the side only to come face to face with Elrond.

"Are you injured?" Elrond asked worriedly.

"No," Faneth answered, regaining her composure and getting steadier, "I am unharmed." She let go of Nínim and turned to face the master of Rivendell, her golden eyes looking firmly at him.

"I have come to ask for your aid on the behalf of our Kingdom." She said, "Mirkwood has fallen."

Elrond paled, his expression turning grim and his eyes darkening with age and burdens. Faneth heard the others shocked and stricken exclamations and questions but did not turn her eyes towards them.

Just then elves started filing into the courtyard to take the horses to the stables and their bags to their rooms.

"This, I think, is better discussed in quieter places." Elrond said slowly, "We will continue in my office." He turned his eyes on the rest of the group, "Are any of you injured?"

At their negative responses or headshakes a glint of relief was seen behind Elrond's grim expression and he nodded before beginning to lead Faneth up the steps. The others followed but Maliel lingered towards the back, her eyes already locked on the figure hurrying towards her.

Once Elrohir stood before her he placed his hands on either side of her face and looked worriedly into her icy blue eyes. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

Maliel nodded, but even as she did this she felt her throat begin to clog and tears welling up in her eyes. Wordlessly she moved forward and leaned against Elrohir's strong chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her and held her close, giving her the feeling of being completely safe.

The tears she had in her eyes slowly rolled down her cheeks but no more fell after that because of the comfort she found in Elrohir's arms.

"Maliel, I have to ask… Your father?"

Maliel took a shuddering breath before answering, "He's alive. They have him in the dungeons…" She felt Elrohir's muscles stiffen around her after saying this

"Elrohir, Maliel, we need to go join the others." Elladan's voice said gently some steps away from them.

Elrohir didn't let go immediately but rather asked, "Will you be all right or shall we go somewhere else?"

"I'm all right," Maliel answered, taking a deep breath and drawing back so she could take his hand instead. "You need to hear what's going on." She then looked at the older twin who was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for them. He gave her a small smile when he saw her looking.

Elrohir started leading her over to the stairs and Elladan joined them in walking into the Last Homely House and through it until they reached Elrond's office. The older twin entered calmly and Elrohir led her inside as well.

Elrond's office was large and open to the nature outside, though not in a way that made them worry about the confidentiality of what they were going to discuss. The line between the office and outside was vague at best and the office was lined with wooden columns, statues, art, and countless bookcases. It seemed as though all the knowledge in the world was gathered in this room although there was an even grander library in Rivendell.

In the center of the room there was a desk behind which there was a large comfortable chair, signifying both the Elven Lord's position and the hours he had to spend in his office every day. This though, was not where they were gathered, but rather at the side of the room were there was a setting of couches and armchairs.

As Elrohir led her over to the gathering there, several leaves crunched under their feet after having been blown in by the gentle wind. Now that she was here she felt a great tiredness weigh at her limbs but drew her strength from the hand clasping hers.

Alfirin was standing against one of the great open arches leading outside and leaning against the side of it with his back towards them. Faneth and Hithel were sitting in one of the couches while Húron was standing beside it, his back rank. Lord Elrond himself was sitting in one of the armchairs, his expression grave and worried but when he looked up as they entered and saw her hand in Elrohir's a small smile appeared on his lips.

Glorfindel was pacing the room impatiently no doubt wanting to ask countless of questions and learn what happened to her father but being forced to wait. The ever-dutiful Erestor was standing to the right of his lord's chair sometimes throwing a halfway amused and halfway exasperated look at Glorfindel, though the balrog-slayer did not notice it too emerged was he in his own thoughts and worries.

Elrohir led her over to the couch and they sat down without breaking the grip they had on each other's hands. Maliel looked up when she felt her mother's gaze on her and blushed when she saw the knowing look and smile Faneth was giving her even through her exhaustion.

Maliel looked down once more but only tightened her hold on Elrohir's hand and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tell us what has happened." Elrond said gravely, once Elladan had grabbed Glorfindel and pushed him into a seat to stop his pacing. The older twin then walked over to the arch that Alfirin was leaning against and after looking curiously at the wood-elf, he leaned against the other side of it facing the gathering.

Faneth sighed deeply and turned her eyes to Húron who was standing beside their couch. Legolas' second in command nodded and began reporting the events of the past months, events that Rivendell knew nothing of. He told them of the rising darkness, the missing elves, the attacks on the barrier, everything until Faneth took over when the time came for the description of the Halls' downfall.

Complete silence followed the tale. Faneth kept her gaze locked on Elrond, whose expression had turned grim and worried.

"Why were we not informed of this sooner?" Elrond's voice broke the silence after a while.

"Legolas wanted to send a message to both Rivendell and Lothlorien to inform you of what was happening," Faneth said, "but Thranduil is stubborn. He does not think that the problems of Mirkwood should burden any other realms. You must understand Lord Elrond that we have held out against the shadow for many years; Thranduil believed that we could continue to do so. I think that only Legolas truly understood how much power Dol Guldur was gaining."

"Then why not contact me himself?"

"Legolas swore fealty to Thranduil. He would not go against the word of his King." Faneth said, "But the reason as to why you weren't informed doesn't change the situation that we stand in now."

"She is right Ada." Elrohir said, "There is nothing we can do about it now. We have the information now so let's discuss what to do with it instead."

"It's clear what we're going to do with it, isn't it?" Elladan asked, his voice hard. "For years we have sat back and done nothing while the blood of the people of Mirkwood has been spilt against an enemy that should rightfully be fought by us all. We cannot turn them away when they have finally asked for our aid."

"I agree with Elladan." Glorfindel said and then turned to his lord, "Elrond we have five hundred warriors that can be ready to march tomorrow if you command it. Rivendell has not been attacked in centuries, why should it begin now?"

"I like Legolas just as much as the rest of you, but we also have to take into consideration the lives of five hundred warriors and the lives of their families." Erestor said, "They have not been in real battle for so long. How can we ask them to risk their lives for a realm they have never seen, nor heard anything of?"

"They are warriors." Glorfindel said, "They will do as commanded. Most of them know Legolas and have heard of the situation in Mirkwood through both him and I. They know that he would never ask this of them if he had any other choice and they know that it is about time that we do something about the darkness."

"I feel that the time of the elves will come to an end sooner rather than later." Elrond's quiet voice stopped Erestor's reply and they all turned towards him. Elrond looked weary, but there was a knowing look in his eyes. The twins recognized their father's foresight and fell silent.

"Perhaps."

The accented word sifted through the silence Elrond's statement had made. Alfirin continued to have his back turned towards them, but they turned their eyes towards him nevertheless. Elladan could faintly see a feral grin on the elf's lips.

"But doesn't that make the time that is left all the more precious?" Alfirin asked, "The trees here are steadily losing their vigor and spirit but those in Mirkwood and Fangorn are still growing stronger and fiercer. I have a feeling that Mirkwood will endure as it has always done, if it gets the chance.

"Oh you can stay here if you like and continue to hide away instead of fight. I won't think badly of you for it, Legolas probably won't either. I'm sure we can muster up a legion of wood-elves to give an attempt at solving the problem without help from you. Whether it be successful or not, at least we would have tried. Just remember that if Mirkwood falls then Rivendell and Lothlorien will be the next target and you'll have to manage without elves like Legolas, elves who've fought their whole lives without complaint."

"Alfirin." Faneth sighed disapprovingly.

Alfirin turned his head, showing his feral grin to the rest of the room and the light in his green and yellow eyes. He bowed his head to Faneth without a hint of remorse in his eyes and then turned to Elrond. He cocked his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow at the elven Lord. "Ma mauya mahtanna?" [Is it necessary to fight?]

Elrond held Alfirin's gaze for a while. Slowly his hesitant expression morphed into determination. "Náto." Elrond responded, "…Ánin apsenë." [Yes. …Forgive me]

"But what about our people?" Erestor asked.

"I will not demand that anyone come with me." Elrond said, "The warriors are free to choose their own path. I am going though, and as far as I understand so are my sons and Glorfindel. I will speak with the Lady Galadriel about which action will be wisest from here on out and whether or not Lothlorien will be on our side as well. In the meantime Faneth and Húron I would beg that the two of you stay and tell us everything you know about the overtaken elves and of what is in Dol Guldur."

He then turned his eyes to Erestor and asked, "Erestor will you please lead Hithel, Alfirin, and Maliel to theirs rooms so that they can rest."

"I believe that Alfirin is satisfied with the trees for now." Elladan commented amused from where he was standing. When they looked over towards him it was clear that Alfirin had silently made his exit from the open arch and was now gone.

"I will go with them. Elladan can tell me later." Elrohir said and got up with Maliel, his hand still holding hers. He seemed to be supporting her for Maliel was leaning tiredly against him.

Elrond nodded and waiting until the four of them had left the room before asking Faneth and Húron to go into details in their descriptions of the overtaken elves and what was controlling them. He was slightly surprised over the fact that Faneth's level of insight seemed even larger than Húron's. It was clear that every investigation and conclusion that Legolas had made had been shared with his wife, almost like he had been preparing for this to happen, preparing for the event that Faneth would have to give information to others in his stead.

His healer's gaze swept over Faneth as she talked and explained. He saw the paleness of her skin and the shadows under her eyes. Additionally it seemed that even though she tried to sit rankly in his presence her body constantly slouched with heavy exhaustion and weariness.

After an hour he decided that he had enough information and sent Faneth and Húron with Glorfindel to get some much-needed rest. Elladan stayed behind and followed him over to the mirror that would connect him to the Lady Galadriel.

O

Faneth walked behind Húron and Glorfindel who were still talking lowly about everything that had happened in Mirkwood. She had her hand placed on her abdomen but her mind was unfocussed and the only thing she could truly concentrate on was placing one foot in front of the other.

So great was her lack of attention that she failed to hear the footsteps that ran towards them and the childish laughter before a small being bumped halfway into her legs and caused her to stumble. The child ran onwards and latched itself onto Glorfindel's legs.

"Glorfindel save me!" The child demanded through fits of giggles.

Faneth looked at him with a tired smile on her lips. She took in the wavy brown hair and the joyful grey eyes that looked pleadingly at Glorfindel as well as the large smile that lit up his face. When the child tilted his head to look behind him his hair fell back and revealed the rounded tips of his ears. He was human.

"What have you done this time Estel?" Glorfindel chuckled.

"Nothing!" The child protested laughing. He seemed to be around ten years old.

"ESTEL!" A shout rang out from down the hall.

Estel immediately shot off through the corridor once more, laughing madly. It wasn't long before an elleth crashed through the hall. From the apron the elleth was wearing and the flour on her hands Faneth could only assume that she worked in the kitchens.

Faneth found that her eyesight was blurring slightly as she watched the elleth run after the child with more profanities leaving her lips. Even the words seemed to slur slightly in her ears and she barely realized as Glorfindel and Húron started walking down the corridor once more after shaking their heads amused.

She attempted to follow them but only managed to stumble. The fog around her senses seemed to thicken with every passing second, her heartbeat roaring in her ears. There was… There was something wrong…

Just before she fell to her knees she saw through fog as Húron turned around with a snap, his movement almost too fast for her sluggish mind to catch. The elf shot over to her and managed to catch her before she fell. He lowered her down but the world was already darkening around her by then.

"LORD ELROND!"


	11. Joining forces

A/N: I've been completely out of service in the Swedish wilderness for the past week, I had planned to post on the night before but FanFiction decided that that was to be the time when it didn't want to work :D Thank you for your patience (and your concern Yjlovr44)! Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter eleven – Joining forces**

_The year 2941 of the Third Age, June 18th_

"Lord Elrond!"

When the runner burst into the tent, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Húron looked up from the map they were currently studying.

"Lord Elrond, the Lady Galadriel and the elves of Lothlorien have reached our camp." The runner said, slightly out of breath. "They await you at the southern end."

Elrond nodded and thanked the runner before turning to the others. "Glorfindel, accompany me to meet my mother-in-law. Húron if you would stay here and be ready to answer questions she might have for you that would be lovely."

"Of course my Lord." Húron replied with an inclination of his head.

As Glorfindel and Elrond swept out of the tent they were immediately met by the sound of steel meeting steel as the warriors sparred and the sound of the three hundred warriors conversing.

They walked through the camp until they reached its southern side. Here they met a company of about five hundred Lothlorien elves. Unlike them, their hair was spun in fair colors but fairest of them all was the Lady Galadriel atop a white steed. Her hair flowed like rivulets of gold and it seemed that all starlight in the world was reflected in her deep and wise blue eyes.

Here was one who could compete with Legolas in the uncanny ability to look through other people and read their innermost thoughts…

At the moment she was speaking softly with Haldir who rode at her side, but nonetheless he heard her voice in his head, wise and soft as the wind as it swept into his mind.

_We meet once more Elrond son of Eärendil. Here where the fate of Eryn Lasgalen shall be decided._

Haldir swung off his mount as soon as they reached the camp and immediately assisted his Lady down as well. Galadriel's flowing white gown as well as white cloak reached all the way to the soft grass that covered the ground beside the old ford of the Great River, Anduin.

Once she was standing she turned her head and caught his gaze even as he moved towards them. A small smile appeared on her lips and her eyes seemed to bore through him with the weight of her wisdom.

"My Lady." Elrond greeted when he reached her. He bowed to her but almost immediately her fingers were under his chin needing to apply nothing but the slightest pressure to make him tilt his head up once more. She leaned forward and bestowed a kiss upon his forehead.

Elrond gazed into her eyes for a moment but then turned to the Lothlorien company and Haldir. To the marchwarden he said, "We will stay here until dawn then travel forth. Your company is welcome to settle down here."

Haldir bowed and placed his fist over his heart, "We are proud to join this alliance, Lord Elrond. A star shines upon the hour of our meeting."

Elrond returned the greeting, "You are most welcome."

Haldir turned and gave orders to one of his brothers before taking his place beside Glorfindel, as Elrond and Galadriel started moving towards the tent in the middle of the camp.

Galadriel seemed to almost glide over the grass beside Elrond, a natural elegance and effortlessness over every move that she made almost like she was from another world. The light inside her surpassed that of any elf any of the onlookers had seen. While they walked Elrond and Galadriel talked quietly.

"Arwen sends her love." Galadriel said, her voice like a lilting melody, but nevertheless strong and authoritative.

"How is she?" Elrond asked worriedly.

"The shadow my daughter's passing cast upon her is slowing fading away under the golden leaves of Calas Galadhorn. My concern lies now with the fall of Eryn Galen." Even as she finished this sentence her voice continued inside his head.

_And the rising of power in the fortress of Dol Guldur. You know of what I speak, darkness too terrible to imagine has long been our neighbor. I fear before this is over the power of the Three will be put to the test. _

_Have you contacted Mithrandir?_

A smile appeared on Galadriel's lips. _Mithrandir walks where he will and when he will. Even the wise cannot say where his latest travels have brought him but he possesses the uncanny ability to appear where there is most need of him in this world. He will come._

"Do you have any news of Mirkwood?" Elrond asked, "Have you seen anything in your mirror?"

"The mirror shows many things," Galadriel said, "but the fate of Mirkwood has always been hidden from its sight, the power of Laiqualassë guards the kingdom ceaselessly from both dark and light." A faraway look came over Galadriel's wise eyes, "However the strength of his protection is slowly waning along with its bearer. I fear the fate of Thranduil's son shall also be decided in this battle, for good or for worse."

"I owe Legolas much." Elrond murmured, "If I can in any way spare him of pain and sacrifice then I will."

Galadriel didn't answer this but as Elrond glanced at her star-filled blue eyes something inside them made a cold tingle run down his spine. Somehow they seemed almost too knowing, too impenetrable, like she had set her mind upon something and wasn't going to sway from that path.

Elrond shook himself as they entered the tent but couldn't get rid of a sense of foreboding. Húron stood inside the tent by that wall with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked at nothing in particular but Elrond watched as he stiffened and tensed, his eyes flickering over to Galadriel's a haunted look appearing inside them. He knew that she was speaking to him silently.

It wasn't long before Húron wrenched his eyes away, a shutter falling down to block his feelings from showing, but Elrond could still see a faint trembling in his limbs.

"Thousands of orcs are readying to depart from Dol Guldur as we speak." Elrond said as he walked over to the map on the table in the middle of the room. Haldir was almost instantly by the table gazing down upon the map with keen eyes. Galadriel stayed slightly in the background, her head unbowed but her eyes nonetheless gazing down upon the lines that made Mirkwood.

"An advanced force of about a hundred orcs is being held back by a remaining patrol in the southern region. They have set up their last defense along the East Bight and have been waiting for reinforcements from Legolas for sixteen days."

"How do you know this?" Haldir asked.

"The Wood Elf." Galadriel's clear voice sounded, her eyes moving to pierce through Elrond's. "The trees of Mirkwood have awakened. Even from afar their voices are heard carried by the wind." She was silent for a moment but then said, "You have sent him to them."

Elrond nodded, "Yes. I sent Alfirin to Mirkwood ahead of us to gather the wood-elves and strengthen the patrol so the orcs don't cross further into Mirkwood before we can get to them. What _we_ need to do is to take back the Halls of Mirkwood, we need Mirkwood's warriors if we are to win the upcoming battle."

"What of these elves you spoke of?" Haldir asked, "The ones overtaken by shadow?"

Elrond hesitated a troubled expression coming over his face as his mind sunk into past memories of the kin slaying in Sirion. The horrors of his childhood had stayed etched inside his mind and even now images of elves killing elves flashed before his eyes, images that not even hiding and his twin's arms had managed to protect him from.

_Do not lose yourself in the horrors of the past. _Galadriel's clear and calm voice sounded inside his head. _There is light and hope in this world. _

Elrond took a deep breath and the map of Mirkwood seemed to materialize in front of his eyes once more.

"They are not acting under their own will." Húron's voice sounded through the tent. Legolas' second-in-command stepped forward from the back of the tent, bowing before taking his place around the table as well. "Many of them have families and friends to return to."

Haldir nodded and gazed at Húron, seemingly weighing him. "So we aim to capture and restrain but not kill." He said, "It's going to be difficult even with our numbers, especially if they have the royal family and hundreds of other hostages inside the heart of the halls."

"What if I said that I could get you into the halls?" Húron asked and then pointed out the location of the old barrack on the map. "From this point there are tunnels leading into the Halls. It is risky to use them because we know that one from our team turned traitor and most likely gave away its use and position, but it would still give us an advantage if a team can gain access of those tunnels and take control of the Halls while everyone else pushes against the front."

"Cut away their path to the hostages." Haldir smirked.

"And free Prince Legolas." Húron added, "If he is not in a serious condition then he can be a huge asset in the fight."

"How so?"

Elrond moved his eyes from the map to the marchwarden and asked, "Have you met Thranduil's son, Haldir?"

"Only seen him from a distance a few times." Haldir answered, "It is not often that my duties permit much free time or a visit the Mirkwood and, as I understand, the same can be said for him."

Elrond nodded, "I will not waste a large amount of time explaining it, suffice to say that he wields a power that can drive away darkness and that he has for centuries fought of the power of Dol Guldur singlehandedly from penetrating into the heart of Mirkwood."

Pain flickered over Elrond's expression and he paused for a moment before going on. "Faneth's recount of what happened the day Mirkwood fell showed that the overtaken elves, though not purified by his power, are affected by it and become incapacitated for an uncertain amount of time when touched by it. This would make it easier to subdue them without having to resort to killing."

"I put my faith in him then."

O

His head was aching, throbbing with every beat of his heart. It was a deep resounding pain that hadn't dulled or stopped for the past three days and wasn't likely to anytime in the future. Both the constant attacks and the dehydration that the lack of water along with the constant loss of blood was pushing his body to its limit. Still… he had been in worse conditions.

For the past days he had done little else than sleep, drink, fight off Dol Guldur, and get stabbed in new places. The first three or so wounds were all but healed but all of them still throbbed with something deeper than physical pain. To have someone from his team, a team he from day one had had the deepest of trust to, stabbing him every other day to keep him in a constant weakened state… It was painful.

He had needed to have complete trust in his team. It had been a necessity for his survival and his team's trust in him. They had been fighting together, outnumbered at most times, back-to-back against the rising darkness. They had stayed together, survived while watching others die around them. They had sat together in silence after bloody battle knowing that they were going to have to fight again the day after, every last one exhausted but keeping it together because of the silent support inside the group, a support that was never voiced …it just was.

And through all of this they would look to him, their leader, with the outmost trust that he would get them through it, that he knew what he was doing, and that he trusted them as well. How could he not trust them? They deserved his trust. They didn't deserve his suspicion after all they had done.

Of course it had to be this moment when everyone else was sleeping that his mind chose to be wide awake despite his exhaustion. His eyes were closed and his body as relaxed as it could be but still he was unable to force himself into sleep. With nothing to distract him from his thoughts they were easily wrecking havoc on his mind. Memories of Maer, memories of Taenor, memories of Amath …memories of all of his team joined together to face the rising darkness.

He had no gift of foresight but he felt deep inside his bones that it would never be the same again. It was almost like the team had served its purpose, like it wouldn't survive the upcoming battle, like it was breaking apart in the seams…

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, giving up on sleep. The dungeons were dark around him, no light penetrated through the thick walls of stone all around them. The only sound was the slow and continuous splashes of small drops of water dripping onto the stone from a crack in the ceiling in the far end of the cell, close to Gwaur. A small puddle had been growing in that corner and Legolas knew that it meant that the forest river, which flowed through the halls above the dungeons, was overflowing because of rain.

Legolas lethargically let his gaze shift from the puddle to the cell across from theirs. Taenor was lying on the cold dungeon floor, his skin was pasty at best and his expression was tight and pained no doubt because of another nightmare.

He had promised Maer that he would take care of his little brother… but because of the distance and the iron bars between them it was becoming difficult to keep Taenor from fading from grief despite his promise not to. He could see him steadily spiraling downwards.

This was not his only worry though… As days continued to roll by his fear for Faneth and their unborn child was growing by the second. He wished nothing more than to throw his strength into his connection with Faneth and talk to her… just feel her. But he knew that he couldn't make such a display of power here… not when they thought that he was so weakened by Amath's actions.

Even if he did manage to contact her and they miraculously didn't know about it, there was still nothing he could do to help her anyway…

"Legolas…?" Kirion's tired whisper cut through the silence.

Legolas moved his eyes to his little brother and smiled gently in greeting. He was slightly amused by Kirion's sluggish blinking but it wasn't enough to cut through the layers of worry and exhaustion inside him.

"Are you all right?" Kirion mumbled worriedly, pushing himself up so he was sitting and could look at him properly. "Why are you awake?"

Legolas chuckled softly before whispering his reply, "I'm fine Kirion. I just couldn't sleep. You?"

"I just woke up." Kirion said softly, "Perhaps it was your aura of intense worry and pain that reached through my dreams and urged me to take care of you. You're not fine Legolas, I can see that even through this blasted darkness. Your glow has faded even more and you've grown silent, sleeping more often than not… I want to help you…"

"There is nothing you can do Kirion." Legolas answered quietly, his eyes trained on the ceiling, "It's true I am worried about them, about everyone, but there is no cure other than seeing them safe once more. The attacks and constant loss of blood are draining my strength along with this oppressive darkness."

Both of them were silent for a while after this, each lost in his own thoughts and worries.

"It was my fault…" Kirion whispered after a while, his voice slightly choked.

Legolas moved his gaze from the ceiling to his brother once more. Kirion's emerald green eyes were staring into nothingness but the raw emotion inside them worried him along with the tears that had welled up inside them. His brows furrowed in confusion as he struggled to figure out what Kirion meant.

"Maer wouldn't have died if I hadn't been there… He died only because he was protecting me… He could have lived if he had just stopped fighting… if he had just laid his weapons down." Kirion released a soft sob.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer but another voice beat him to it.

"My brother would never have left you to an unknown fate without doing everything in his power to defend you…" Taenor whispered in a dull voice. "He would never have left you to defend yourself and he wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty about it…"

"How are you doing Taenor?" Legolas asked softly after Kirion had nodded reluctantly.

"I'm all right." Taenor answered listlessly, "What about you Captain?"

"I'm all right." Legolas echoed Taenor's reply.

Legolas stayed silent until Taenor let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm tired Captain…"

"I'm tired as well." Legolas gave him in reward for the admission.

"Dreams haunt my sleep."

"They haunt mine too."

"I'm cold…"

Legolas closed his eyes briefly in pain but then said, "My head is throbbing."

"I want to see the stars Captain…" Taenor whispered, "I want to feel the trees…"

"I know." Legolas breathed.

He was about to say more but at that very moment the doors to the lower dungeons opened with a crash and overtaken elves started rushing into the room, led by their leader. Thranduil and Gwaur jerked awake by their abrupt entrance and Legolas forced his body to sit up despite his head's loud protesting.

The elves' eyes were of the usual bottomless darkness that held no emotion but there was a certain rush about the way they walked that told Legolas that something had happened or that something was wrong.

The door to their cell was unlocked and thrown open but only the leader stepped inside, turning toward his father.

"Where are the dwarves?" The overtaken elf asked coldly.

Legolas watched as his father's expression turned confused and then suddenly a look suspicion flickered inside his eyes and he looked at him for the briefest of moments. Legolas understood what his father was thinking, he had told him of the meeting with the dwarves and the presence he had felt. It was impossible to escape from the inside of the cells, but it one got help from the outside…

"Have you lost them?" Thranduil asked the overtaken elf almost disinterestedly.

"They disappeared from their cells mere hours ago and are nowhere in your Halls." The elf said flatly, his black eyes trained on Thranduil's, "You are going to tell me how it would be possible for them to escape and which route they could have taken through the Halls."

"We have been locked down here constantly." Thranduil said, "How are we supposed to know how they escaped? It should have been impossible."

The overtaken elf continued to look into Thranduil's eyes for some time. Legolas noticed a nearly unperceivable shiver course though his father's body. The elves' black eyes were disconcerting and unsettling, their emptiness seemed to suck in your soul.

"Wrong answer." The leader said.

Immediately, two overtaken elves brushed into the cell and walked over to Kirion. Legolas' eyes widened in alarm and a sharp protest was just on its way past his lips when one of the elves took out a knife and without any feeling stabbed it into his little brother's shoulder. Kirion gave a sharp gasp and screwed his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?!" Thranduil cried and immediately started pulling at the chains that held him to the floor.

"Tell us how the dwarves could escape." The leader said coldly.

"Didn't you hear me the first time damn it!" Thranduil snapped, "I have no way of knowing how they escaped because I've been locked down here!"

"There are many routes they could have escaped from once they were free of the cells!" Legolas said almost frantically when he saw the knife get pulled back once more. The leader's attention snapped to him and the knife was stayed for the moment. "I'm presuming that you have all exists covered?" The leader nodded, his lifeless eyes boring into his and almost making him dizzy.

"They could have escaped with the help of the forest river since it connects with our wine storage or they could have scaled the wall of the cavern in the middle of the halls. It opens up to the top of the halls and the walls are climbable, though difficult."

The leader turned to the gathering outside the cell and motioned for some of them to go, no doubt to check the escape routes. Afterwards he turned back to him. "That still doesn't explain how they escaped their cell."

Legolas knew why they feared this, he knew that they believed that they knew some way of escaping the cells, knew that they believed that it they did not find out how they could not prevent them from escaping as well. His mind searched for something to tell them, but he realized that he had used too much time when Kirion gave another pained cry.

"Which cells did you put them in?" Legolas exclaimed quickly. His head was pounding even more vigorously from the effort of having to think quickly and under stress.

"The first seven cells in the upper dungeons." The leader answered flatly.

Legolas thoughts spun inside his head.

"They cannot be opened by anything other than a key so perhaps you should check with your end before coming down here and forcing a lie from us because there is nothing else to say!" Thranduil snarled.

The elf with the knife stabbed once more. His pitch black eyes weren't even focused on Kirion as he did it. It was nothing more than a mechanical and emotionless move made by a puppet. Another pained cry filled the room.

"Next time he dies." The leader said with cold and uncaring honesty in his voice. As he had already said: they didn't need Kirion.

A distraction. They needed a distraction. Quickly. Legolas considered releasing his energy and thereby shift their focus to him but he knew that it would most likely get him killed and also lose the advantage he had. It could only be a last option.

The thoughts swirled inside his mind, making him dizzy and he only halfway registered as his father tried to plead with them, plead for them to understand.

Suddenly an idea struck him, a dangerous idea. He didn't know if it was going to work, he didn't know if it would have any effect, but he had to try. Would taking Dol Guldur's attention make it lose some control over the elves?

It seemed that the overtaken elves were finally getting fed up with his father's pleading and Legolas saw the knife getting raised once more. He wasn't going to get more time. In a flash he pulled more than half of his energy out of the barrier around Mirkwood, sucking it back into his body with almost impossible speed.

Immediately the elf with the knife faltered slightly his motions stilled just like all of the others and this was the only warning Legolas got before the force from Dol Guldur slammed into the remains of the barrier. By now it was so thin that even in the dungeons Legolas was able to feel the oppressive darkness closing in around him and weighing him down, a grating and pitched shriek rung inside his head and his blood roared in his ears.

"_**I see you."**_

Legolas opened the eyes he hadn't even realized he had clenched shut and found himself staring straight into the overtaken leader's eyes only they weren't black, they were a fiery red almost like raging flames. The sole presence before him was squashing him against the wall with the amount of darkness pouring from it, so unlike his own light. He forced his power to flow both into the barrier and his aura to push the darkness slightly away.

"**You can no longer hide from me." **The voice cut straight through his ears, both a shrieking and a heavy sound full of malice and evil. **"You are weak."**

The overtaken elf reached out. Legolas attempted to recoil but with the wall behind him there was nothing he could do as the hand touched his forehead. Immediately his body convulsed as pain exploded inside him and he was unable to stop a scream from piercing through the silence.

Agonizing pain grated through his very soul, darkness piercing him from the point where the evil being was touching him, rebelling so strongly with his own light that it caused agony. Immediately thoughts of the trees' transformation echoed through his mind but almost all rational thoughts were chased out of his mind as the pain continued to climb, continued to build as the darkness pressed further.

Another hand seized his arm and forced another scream from his lips as the pain multiplied. Tremors rushed through his whole body and every nerve seemed to be fighting against the intrusion, against the shadow that flowed into him.

He didn't know whether or not it was just inside his head that he heard a deep, grating laugher. The sound was so old, scratchy, and evil that his whole essence recoiled against it.

He was certain that he had never done anything more difficult than what he did next as he forced his mind to separate from the pain and forced himself to concentrate before it was too late. The first try failed, he only just managed to separate from the pain when it came crashing back as the level increased and another cry was torn from him.

Forcefully he pulled himself backwards and before he could lose control once more he threw out his power. He literally flung it at the elf holding him and into the barrier, making light burst into the dungeons and making the sky light up. Everything he had he poured into the barrier and into the elf in front of him.

The elf stumbled backwards but nothing could shield him from the direct hit of everything Legolas had inside him. He didn't think he had ever released this much energy in one go.

A high-pitched shriek truly filled the air now and Legolas cringed at the sound but kept going. He continued to pour his power out, continued to blaze a brilliant silvery blue light through the darkness until he no longer felt Dol Guldur against the barrier.

Then he sunk together, his light fading so quickly it looked like it simply dropped to the earth. Legolas barely even registered the amount of pain he was in because the shock was so great. He fell forward only to be stopped by the chains around his wrists. Tremors ran through his whole body and his heart pounded in his ears. His own ragged gasps filled the cell.

Vaguely he felt something drip from his nose tasted the metallic taste of blood when he licked his upper lip. Not a lot but it was there…

He still felt a slight prickling in his head and his arm where the direct contact had been with the darkness but he knew that it had left him completely… He had forced it out.

Legolas shivered with cold, he couldn't remember ever feeling that cold. It was almost like the bones in his body had frozen to ice and that it was eating away at the rest of him. What he was feeling almost overshadowed every thought inside his mind and he was unable to remember why he had done it …what he had done.

One thing he did know was that he had never felt such excruciating pain in his whole life. Never.

Dimly he heard his name being called. Maybe, from the tone, it was even being shouted but to him it seemed like nothing but a whisper through the roar of his agony. Nonetheless, it made his memory crash back into him and he remembered his brother…

Legolas' eyes snapped open and he forced himself to ignore that the world was spinning and rotating before his eyes as he looked to the side and over at his brother. Three sets of emerald green eyes stared into his and he discerned through the mist that his little brother was alive. The three swirling Kirion's before him moved their mouths but he was unable to hear what was said. He did though see how deathly pale and frantic he was.

Legolas shifted his gaze to the scene around him and saw that the elves in the cell and closest to it had collapsed though it seemed like they were waking up gradually. He wondered how long he had been inattentive…

The ones that had been farthest from him woke first and Legolas watched as darkness overtook their eyes once more until they were pitch black. They settled back into stoicism but seemed rather dazed still.

Time seemed to spin past after the last elf, the elf that had taken the brunt of his power, opened his eyes. They were blue. They were a heavenly and completely unblemished blue. The elf blinked dazed and looked around before his eyes come to rest upon his King. He opened his mouth to say something but at that second one of the other elves plunged a knife into his throat and he drowned in blood instead.

Legolas swirled in his own bubble of pain, coldness, and exhaustion after that, barely registering as the elves left and dragged the body with them. He had let his head fall forward once more and his eyes had fallen shut by themselves.

He must have lost consciousness for a little while for when next he pulled himself out of the swirling darkness the shock had left him some, enough for him to be able to hear what was going on around but it also meant that he could fully feel that agonizing pain that flowed through his body. His head felt as though it had been cleaved in two and his breathing was slightly jerky because his body was shivering with cold…

A soft moan left him before he could stop it.

"Legolas?"

He recognized his father's voice as the one who had called his name with frantic worry. The loudness of the voice forced a grimace to pass through his expression. He could feel darkness tugging at his mind and threatening to pull him under once more but resisted the call.

"Legolas!"

Another stab of pain raced through his mind and he realized that he would have to respond to the voice before it got even louder. He cracked his eyes open but even the darkness of the dungeons seemed harsh and his headache flared painfully. He winced but forced his eyes open, battling the nausea that welled up inside him as the world spun dizzyingly.

"Legolas look at me." His father demanded.

He closed his eyes once more and slowly leaned back so as to not become so dizzy that he would pass out. When the wall finally touched his back he let his weight sag against it with a wince. The slight touch of his head against the wall sent sparks of pain through the back of his head. He waited for a few moments and then slowly opened his eyes.

At first the world wasn't in focus back after blinking a few times his father's face materialized opposite him. He was bone white and his eyes were wide with fear.

As Legolas watched, all that fear and worry inside him morphed into anger and he demanded, "What were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Legolas winced at the loud sound, his thoughts spinning sickly as he attempted to formulate a response. "…I…" He managed hoarsely but the nausea and pain were too much.

"You weren't thinking, were you?" Thranduil snapped, "What about Faneth and your unborn child? Were you thinking about them?"

"Shut up!" Taenor cried from the cell opposite them.

Legolas had stilled in alarm. That was not safe to say out loud. That was not safe.

They all heard as the elf that had been sitting within hearing distance of them got to his feet and walked out of the door quickly.

Immediately his mouth went completely dry and his mind swirled even more. Dol Guldur was going to learn that his wife was pregnant… Dol Guldur was going to know about his baby…

"Captain." Taenor said softly from the cell opposite him, "Captain it's going to be all right, Húron will take care of her. Please Captain… don't think about it know."

Valar… Elrond protect her…

He could see that his father had paled even more and his eyes were still wide with horror and shock over what he had said. Legolas knew that both exhaustion and worry had driven the outburst but he hadn't the energy to reassure him, he had not the energy to even think about him.

"Captain, are you all right?" Taenor continued, his voice mercifully soft and gentle. At the moment it was grounding him, pulling him away from the darkness.

Was he all right? No, of course he wasn't all right. His shaking had increased and his thoughts whirled with thoughts of them hunting Faneth, thoughts of losing their baby…

"It's all right Captain," Taenor continued in his attempt to reassure him, "they don't know where Faneth is. She is safe. They will not get to her. She's going to be all right, they're both going to be just fine. Now how bad is your condition Legolas? Is it safe for you to sleep?"

Legolas blinked sluggishly for a moment processing the question and throwing everything else out of his mind. After a moment he nodded weakly, his eyes falling closed.

"Lay down Captain." Taenor urged.

Legolas forced his eyes to open once more but it was not for the purpose that Taenor wanted; instead he gazed to the side, to his little brother. Kirion was slumped against the wall, his eyes were closed and there was a large patch of blood on his tunic from the wounds but he was breathing normally.

"…Kirion...?"

"He'll be fine." Taenor said gently, "You saved him just in time Captain. Now lay down. They're all going to be all right."

Legolas didn't have the energy to reply or even lie down slowly. He just leaned to the side and allowed himself to slide down until he was lying on the ground. A grimace forced its way onto his face at the impact and he curled slightly in on himself, still shivering. Before he could even think of fighting it, darkness pulled him under.

O

"RETREAT!" Gruinor bellowed while running through the fray himself, hacking down orcs to his right and left. This was it. This time there was no way for them to hold the orcs back. For the first time in centuries the line was going to be broken.

Gruinor looked behind him and saw the nearly hundred orcs storming through the trees in the pursuit of his scattered team. They had been twenty-five at the beginning of the fight but by now there were no more than a couple of elves within his sight, two from Sarnor's patrol, whom he had lost sight of a while back.

As the orcs started shouting with glee Gruinor felt a stab of anger and pain. This was what they had tried to prevent happening for years… for years they had toiled, bleed, and lost elves defending this border and he would be damned if he was the one to lose it, but he had no other choice. Even with the shallow line of the East Bight there was nothing he could do anymore.

The team was scattered to all winds. Being only twenty-five the orcs had managed to separate them and drive them apart. A stab of pain flooded his heart when he once more saw the image of Ecthel falling, early in the battle. Ecthel had been one of the first to be pulled apart and even though they had tried desperately to reach him they hadn't been able to do anything but watch as the orcs took pleasure in killing him.

He would never again hear the bawdy and suggestive comments that left Ecthel every couple of minutes, never hear him antagonize Legolas by commenting on what he was doing with his wife, never again would he have Ecthel's company when he needed to get drunk…

Gruinor forced himself back into focus as he realized that the orcs were closing in around him as well. They had managed to overtake him… Never again would he protest when Legolas commented endlessly on the fact that he was too slow.

He stopped with a growl and raised his broadsword. "You'd better beg ya little mamma fer aid ya slimy bastard, you're 'bout to see what a real warrior can do!" He snarled and then advanced on the first orc.

Gruinor hacked away at it, using his weight and muscle power to his full advantage just as Legolas had taught him. Even the orcs were unable to fully defend themselves against the weight of his attacks and therefore he quickly dispatched of the first few, breaking through their defenses as easily as a fish swan through water.

"O yeah! Fear me now?" Gruinor growled as he engaged another, "You lot 're goin' ta be fearin' me a lot more in just a minute muttonheads!" He relished in the vexation he brought forth in the orcs at his insults and hurled more at them. "Ya breathe dung ya stinkin' orcs!"

He hacked his sword through an orc's shoulder and halfway down to its midsection in one stroke before pulling his sword out and kicking the body to the ground then he raised his eyes to his next opponent, aware of the fact that more were closing in around him.

This orc had a helmet on with a scull on top and Gruinor frowned at it for a moment before charging at the orc while shouting, "Is that yer mother ya ungrateful whelp! I'll teach ya ta respect yer elders!"

As he fought this orc two more closed in around him and he was hard pressed to defend himself against all three of them at the same time. In the end it was his slow movements that felled him as another orc joined the other three and he was too slow to react before the orc had managed to pierce its scimitar through his thigh.

"Damn coward! Bastard!" Gruinor cursed as his leg gave out under him and he crashed to his knees. Pain temporarily blinded his senses even though he was screaming at himself to do something when the orc in front of him raise its weapon.

Just as the weapon was on its way downward a cry rang through the forest, "En!" The next second a green fletched arrow shot out from the forest and thudded into the orc in front of him. [There, look!]

The arrow was quickly followed by three others and the orcs around him fell dead instantly. Cries of started orcs and surprised elves also started from other parts of the forest just as six warriors dropped lithely from the trees around him and started engaging the orcs.

Wood elves… Interesting.

The world was spinning out of focus and Gruinor could not stop darkness from pulling him under. Before he lost consciousness completely he heard one of the wood elves closest to him cry out something in Nandorin and then he felt hands pressing down on the wound in his thigh. The added pain sent him into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who don't know: Laiqualassë is Quenya for Legolas


	12. Battles

**Chapter twelve – Battles**

_The year 2941 of the Third Age, June 24th_

"Every living soul in the area will be able to hear of our passing." Elrohir said softly, "I bet that the overtaken elves are already completely aware of our presence. It isn't easy to have secrecy when you're a company of seven hundred."

"Isn't our purpose to be a distraction while Haldir and Húron lead a hundred warriors through the Old Barrack and into the Halls?" Elladan grinned beside him.

"Shush both of you." Elrond said, "We have passed into Legolas' barrier. The trees are all on our side here so they haven't reported our presence to anyone. Can you not feel how they are wriggling with eagerness and anger? If they learned our presence already then Legolas and Thranduil would be doomed because they would have them before Haldir and Húron can cut off their path to them. We will strike just after they enter the tunnel."

"How will we know when they enter?" Elladan asked.

"The trees will let us know." Elrond answered, "Somehow."

"Do you think Legolas knows that we have entered through the barrier?" Elrohir asked.

"If he has strength to do so then I have no doubt that he has." Elrond said, "but we don't know what condition he is in. We need to start being more careful now; we aren't far from the Halls. Elrohir, take your company left and cover that angle. Elladan you hit straight forward. I'll take my company right where there are most residents. We'll form a wall before them so the elves can't get to them."

Elrond watched as his sons nodded and walked back to the rest of their company. Elrohir sought out Rúmil, Haldir's youngest brother, while Elladan sought out Orophin, Haldir's second youngest brother. The two of them were commanding the Lothlorien company in the absence of Haldir and Galadriel but it had been decided that him and his sons would be the primary commanders during this battle.

As Elrohir began leading his part of the company to the left, Elrond turned to Glorfindel and nodded his head towards the right. His seneschal nodded and signaled for their company of two hundred to begin making their way through the forest to the right. Elladan was left with three hundred elves for the frontal attack, Elrohir also had two hundred, and the remaining hundred were either with Húron and Haldir or with Galadriel, Faneth, Maliel, and Hithel in a safer location.

Everyone had been equipped with rope to tie the overtaken elves with when they had been subdued. They had come to the agreement only to kill if there was no other way and everything else had been tried and exhausted.

The trees had given the Lothlorien wood elves detailed descriptions of the elves' numbers and positions inside the realm. There were around three hundred overtaken elves and it seemed that most were gathered inside while few were guarding the perimeter and some were guarding the elves that lived in houses around the Halls. All warriors and others who posed a threat were locked in the dungeons so all that was left were civilians.

The company was silent as they moved swiftly through the trees. Elrond kept Glorfindel and Gilorn, Haldir's second-in-command, close by his side. Glorfindel, because his seneschal would not be parted from him, as well as for advice and tactics, and Gilorn because he could understand the trees' voices.

When they reached the area they were set to defend Glorfindel began stationing groups of fifty along the line and here they waited, melting into the forest, for the trees to tell them that Haldir and Húron were making their way through the tunnel.

If Elrond strained his eyes and looked through the forest he could see the faint outlines of houses not far from them. There were no lights on and no sign of anything living inside them but as Elrond continued to watch a silhouette passed through his sight. It soon disappeared behind a tree but after a while it came back walking in the other direction, patrolling.

Seeing this Elrond moved back behind the tree and signaled his find to Glorfindel who was standing beside him. Glorfindel nodded and looked himself.

As they waited the sky was steadily darkening around them. Dusk was approaching and the last rays of the sun made their last attempts at caressing the large, green leaves of the trees in Mirkwood.

It was then that Elrond heard the leaves of the trees start rustling and snapped his head to the side to look at Gilorn. The elf had his face tilted up towards the canopy and seemed to be listening intently, and then he looked at him and nodded.

"They have gained access to the tunnel. There were a couple of overtaken elves stationed there but they were subdued. Haldir asked the trees to tell us that they don't seem to feel pain and are therefore harder to restrain but it is possible to knock them out." Gilorn reported.

"Spread the message." Elrond said and Gilorn nodded to two Lothlorien elves behind him. They quickly went to either side and started relaying the information to the groups around them.

When the two of them returned, Elrond waited only a moment before whistling loudly and he immediately started moving through the trees with Glorfindel and Gilorn on either side of him. They quickly but soundlessly moved toward the houses, always keeping an eye out for the elf they knew was stationed there.

It wasn't long before the elf walked past the site and Elrond jumped behind the first house, watching as Glorfindel did the same with the house beside his. Gilorn also moved so he was standing beside Elrond.

Elrond nodded to one of the elves still hidden in the tree line and the elf kicked the bush beside him so the leaves rustled before ducking into cover. Immediately, the footsteps of the overtaken elf stopped and then they started moving between the houses where Elrond, Gilorn, and Glorfindel were waiting.

As soon as the elf came into view, Glorfindel sprung out from his cover and barreled into him. He attempted to keep the elf from sounding the alert by placing his hand before his mouth, but failed as the elf reacted him almost inhuman speed and smashed his elbow into Glorfindel's ribs, making him slip and thereby unable to stop the piercing cry that left the overtaken elf's mouth.

Chaos erupted. There was no longer any point in silence so the elves remaining in the tree line sprung forward and most raced through the houses, intending to cut off the overtaken elves from taking hostages and also checking if there were more in the area.

Elrond and Gilorn sprung forward as soon as the overtaken elf, barely seconds after hitting his ribs, punched Glorfindel over the head and wrenched himself out of his grip. Elrond cut off his escape route while Gilorn took his turn at flying at the overtaken elf while Glorfindel regained his wits.

The Lothlorien elf flew at the overtaken elf, immediately snapping his head to the right with a well-aimed punch but the elf barely flinched and kicked back, sending Gilorn reeling. Glorfindel, having recuperated, made a series of attacks. He punched the elf over the head but didn't waste a second for a reaction this time. Instead, he followed it up with a kick to the abdomen and then hit his chin with an uppercut.

Not even this had any effect whatsoever on the overtaken elf and the black eyes didn't even blink before jumping and spinning around in the air so the kick he delivered to Glorfindel's chest sent him straight into the house beside him.

Gilorn rushed at the elf but before he could even touch him the black eyes widened and soon rolled back in his head. The elf crumpled forwards to reveal Elrond standing behind him with a raised hand and an indifferent look on his face. He had hit the back of the elf's neck, sneaking up on him while Glorfindel and Gilorn had distracted him.

Glorfindel glared at him from the place where he was rubbing his chest and trying to catch his breath after the elf's kick, but Gilorn had quickly kneeled beside the elf and tied his hands and feet with the rope that everyone had been supplied with. Elrond arched his eyebrow at Glorfindel.

The sounds of battle had started all around them while they had been fighting the overtaken elf. There were sounds of at least four fights in the area around them so they knew that more had been set to patrol the residency and the citizens. The loudest source of noise, though, came from the courtyard where Elladan and partially Elrohir were leading battle. It was clear that some of the overtaken elves had flooded out of the Halls to fight off the attack. He could only hope that Húron and Haldir cut them off before they could make hostages of the royal family.

When Elrond looked around he saw that in one of the windows in the house next to them the curtains had been drawn aside and an elleth was watching them with a hand before her mouth.

As soon as she locked eyes with Elrond, she let the curtains fall once more, but before long the front door opened and she came out instead. Elrond hurried to her.

"Are you all right?" Elrond asked. His healer instincts rushed up inside him and he looked her over from head to toe even though the elleth shook her head. The only wound he could find was a fading bruise on her cheek.

"You've come to help us my Lord?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes we've come from Rivendell and from Lothlorien to save you and Mirkwood." Elrond answered gently, laying his hand briefly on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "We will place elves around the houses here so that you are kept safe."

"…I fear you may already have come too late my Lord." The elleth whispered worriedly, "Just six days ago a dome of almost spider-web like strings lit up inside the sky and everything beyond it filled with a darkness so thick that it was unable to see through, just like what happened at the party before the Prince was married. It was almost destroyed but somehow held out."

"Then why do you believe that we came too late?" Elrond asked, though inside he was cringing at the description of the attack. It must have been serious if it had been visible to ordinary people.

"Because before it they would bring the Prince out on the balcony almost every other day to show that they still had them in their grasp and to discourage fighting back but I haven't seen him since the attack. Everything has been quiet inside the Halls." The elleth answered.

Elrond opened his mouth to answer but at that moment he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. When he looked down he saw that a small Elfling was standing halfway hidden in the doorway, only her head poking out. The elleth saw his change in attention and turned around.

The elfling ducked back into the house but not quick enough. "Aranya, get back inside this instant!" She scolded, barely hiding the fear in her voice. "I told you not to go out here when I'm talking with someone!"

The elfling stayed inside for a few seconds but then poked her head out once more. "Do you think he's seen Míben, Nana?" She asked innocently.

"Aranya get back inside!"

The elfling made a sulking face but nonetheless turned around and disappeared through the doorway.

Elrond turned back to her mother, "Who is Míben?"

The elleth closed her eyes in grief, before answering with a pained voice, "It's one of the other three elflings in Mirkwood at the moment… He was having an extra lesson with his tutor when the attack came so he was in the Halls... We have not seen him since. His father was killed by the elves for fighting to get inside to search for him and but his mother refuses to succumb to her grief, clinging to the hope that her son is alive."

"Elrond, we have to go." Glorfindel said softly, pain and anger were clearly visible in his voice, but also necessity.

"I will come back and see to her and make sure that you are all taken care of when the fighting is over. It could be better is all of you gathered together so there are fewer houses to defend." Elrond said.

The elleth nodded and then turned back into her house. Elrond turned away as well with some difficulty and found that Glorfindel and Gilorn were waiting on him, each wearing the same pained expression that he was sure was plastered upon his own face. Losing an elfling was a huge blow to elves for they did not have many. Glorfindel had slung the unconscious elf over his shoulder, knowing that they couldn't leave him among the houses while there was still a chance that he would wake up.

He took a deep breath and then ran off with Glorfindel and Gilorn, heading towards the courtyard. On the way they passed the line of defense that had been stretched around the houses in the area and gave them instructions to gather the civilians there in as few houses as necessary because they were too spread out to defend properly.

It was clear that some of the overtaken elves had attempted to secure hostages from the area for there were several overtaken elves tied up on the ground. Glorfindel added the one they had caught to the pile while Elrond turned to Gilorn.

"Take command of this area. Glorfindel and I are going to check the other areas with houses and make sure that they are secure as well."

Gilorn nodded so they rushed off once more. In all the areas they passed the elves had gathered the civilians in one area and were defending them. Many bore injuries from the fights with the overtaken elves, giving testament to how hard they were to fight. The one they had taken down hadn't had the chance to pull his weapon but many of these had.

Nonetheless, there were able fifty of the three hundred elves that were gathered on their territory so they knew that the remainder had to be in the courtyard or in the Halls. Knowing this, it wasn't difficult for them to decide that they should take fifty of their warriors and hurry towards the courtyard where sounds of fighting were still ringing sharply through the air.

When they reached the courtyard it was complete chaos. There were two elves or more for every overtaken elf but even so the warriors were hard pressed in handling them and it was clear that their speed and ability not to feel pain were the reason for this. Already there were elves lying dead on the ground and it was nearly impossible to tell is the deaths were on their side or the other.

He wasn't able to locate his sons inside the fray and could only hope that they were still safe.

Elrond didn't have time to think more about it as one of the overtaken elves saw them and hurried towards them. Glorfindel and him stood side by side and unsheathed their weapons, meeting the elf's attack in readiness.

O

Haldir led the procession of thirty elves through the very same tunnel that had allowed for Húron, Faneth, Maliel, and Hithel to escape nearly a month ago. Húron was leading another force of fifty to attack the front of Head Quarters head on. It was their hope that they could drive every overtaken elf inside to the front door and thereby give Haldir the chance to lead his warriors behind the enemy.

At the last streak of the tunnel Haldir's ears picked up the sound of fighting and crossing blades. Immediately, he sped up and everyone behind him did the same, their footsteps were completely silent inside the dark tunnel just in case someone was still standing at the entrance.

As they moved the sounds became louder and they were able to hear distinct voices as well as the clear clinging of steel striking steel. It wasn't long before the door appeared before them, opened slightly so a stream of light was allowed into the tunnel. It looked as though the guards had looked into the tunnel when the fighting first started and then hurried away to his companions aid when he saw no one.

Convinced that this was what had happened, Haldir burst through the door without checking further. The room seemed empty to him but the moment he rushed to the stairs and touched the first step, a shadow burst at him and he only just managed to duck under the blade.

Immediately, he found himself staring into a pair of completely black eyes, almost like an abyss had swallowed them. The connection lasted about a second before the elf slashed at him with a sword he had in his other hand. This time Haldir jumped onto the spiraling railing of the stair while parrying the blade.

Two from his company immediately engaged the elf from behind, but it seemed that the elf's reflexes had been enhanced dramatically. He turned sideways and fought the two from his company with one sword while continuing to fight him with the other. It seemed as though the overtaken elf had already identified him as the leader so he was trying extra hard to slay him.

While jumping further down the railing to both defend the base of the stairs and to remove himself from the overtaken elf's blade, Haldir waved his warriors up the stairs, knowing that they were more needed in the fight upstairs.

At once, his warriors rushed past him and up the stairs. The overtaken elf made an attempt to stop them but Haldir continued to put himself between him and his warriors while the two behind him stopped him from moving around freely.

The second everyone was past Haldir somersaulted off the railing and twisted in the air so his blade bore down on the overtaken elf's. The weight behind the attack wrenched the sword from the elf's hand. When Haldir swung once more the elf was forced to use his other sword to parry, thereby giving the two warriors behind him chance to hit him hard over the head with the pommels of their swords.

"Tie him up." Haldir ordered before the now unconscious elf had even had the chance to touch the ground and then rushed up the stairs.

The fighting in the training hall was already getting under control when he reached it. Apparently, only six overtaken elves had been placed in Head Quarters so when the odds were ten to one it wasn't that difficult to get them under control.

At the moment the last elf was brought to his knees and wrestled into stillness so they could tie the rope around his hands and feet. Seeing that they had it under control, Haldir moved his eyes around the room to find Húron so he could discuss with him what their next move was going to be. The moment he saw the commander, though, he also saw a shadow dart out from the meeting room.

"Húron!" Haldir barked the same second as he whipped out a dagger and flung it towards the elf.

With reflexes from being a warrior for many years Húron threw himself to the side and rolled just in time for the dagger to miss him and slam into the shoulder of the overtaken elf who had come up behind him. The force of it cause the elf to stumble backwards and his guard was dropped enough for him to not be able to defend himself against when Húron flipped to his feet and punched his temple.

The elf crumpled to the ground and immediately more elves threw themselves on top of him and pinned him to the floor just to be sure while they tied his wrists and ankles. Húron lifted his head and looked at him before nodding his head in gratitude.

Haldir nodded back to him and then walked out of the door for a few minutes to get the trees to carry a message to the troops attacking the Halls. When it was done he made his way over to Húron.

"What now?" He asked.

Húron turned his gaze to the warriors in the room and said, "Bring the elves. We will lock them in one of the rooms so they can't escape."

Quickly the deed was done and Húron stationed two of the warriors outside the door just in case before leading the rest to the end of the hallway leading from the training hall. At the end of this was the room that connected to the tunnel that led to Legolas' room. Hurriedly, he explained to them that there were traps in it and that they should go in single file, following his moves. Then he led them onwards, unlocking the door with the key that Faneth had given him before his departure.

He hurried through the tunnel once the dangerous part was over; running like the very devil was behind him. He needed to get to Legolas now. He needed to go to his commander; he needed to be by his side to protect him.

In record time he reached the hidden door that led to Legolas' room. Immediately, he began unlocking the locking mechanism but the second it clicked a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked to his right and saw Haldir standing there with his finger pressed against his lips as a sign of silence. Reluctantly, Húron stilled although his body was near trembling with impatience now that he was so close.

It could only have been a moment before Haldir nodded but it felt like an hour. Húron opened the door and stepped into the room just behind where Legolas' desk should have been.

Húron froze. The place was torn apart.

The desk was flipped over and papers covered the floor from the drawers, which had been ripped out and thrown against the wall so they had splintered. The couches were ripped open and stuffing showed clearly in the gaps. On the wall the map that Legolas had drawn had been torn apart and the bookcase had been pushed over so the books had fallen onto the floor.

Húron closed his eyes as anger rushed through him. When he opened them once more they had hardened considerably and he moved past the wreckage towards the door. Haldir followed behind him and then the other warriors, they all eyed the wreckage with both uncertainty and concern.

The true horror came when they exited the room and found the bodies of two dead guards. They had been left there for nearly a month, still bearing expressions of horror and shock. Húron swallowed down his nausea but could not turn away from the sight. He had known both of them; they had frequently guarded the royal quarters.

"Come." Haldir said, placing his hand on his shoulder. His voice trembled with the same anger that Húron at this moment felt boiling up inside him. Without hesitating he turned aside and strode down the hall, his rage growing with every step. It hardened him enough to get through the other corpses they came past.

As soon as they entered the main hallway the faint noises of battle reached their ears from the courtyard followed by footsteps running towards them from the entrance. The hallway leading to the dungeons was on the left side of the main hallway so Húron knew that they had to cut them off before they could reach it. There was no doubt in his mind that it was overtaken elves and that they were trying to reach the royal family to use them as hostages.

"We have to cut them off." Húron said and then ran swiftly down the hall, followed by the rest of the company.

"Are they heading towards the dungeons?" Haldir asked from beside him as they ran. Húron nodded. "Who's closest at the moment?"

"At the moment…" Húron said and listened, "they're closest."

"Then we shall pick up our speed." Haldir muttered and pushed forward, Húron followed him without hesitation.

It wasn't long before the group came into view. There were about twenty overtaken elves speeding towards the smaller hallway to the left, leading to the dungeons. Even if they were closer to the hallway than them, the surprise of seeing them rushing towards them managed to slow them down enough to the two forces to clash into each other before they reached the hallway.

"Guard the passage!" Húron shouted even as he parried and slashed with his sword. He then spun to the side and smashed his fist into one of the overtaken elves' faces. At that moment the presence of Haldir's presence appeared at his back and they fought back to back in the center of the clash, knocking out their opponents.

Ten from their group had made a formation in front the hallway that led to the dungeons, blocking access to them and thereby the royal family. It was clear that the overtaken elves were targeting this passage almost like they thought that the situation could be saved if they managed to get past them.

As the fight continued Húron heard several elves cry out in pain and he knew that at least two elves from his company were dead as well as some overtaken elves. It was meaningless slaughter…

He brought his dagger up and smashed it against the forehead of the elf in front of him. Immediately, the elf toppled over and remained on the ground, unconscious. Another elf came to take his place so Húron continued fighting, continued fighting until no more came, until everything stopped.

For a second there was complete silence in the hall then they started checking the overtaken elves and tying up those who were laying on the ground unconscious, dragging them over to those who had already been restrained. The dead were dragged to the side and placed with dignity among the ones who had fallen from their company.

Haldir commanded some of his elves to look over the overtaken elves but Húron was already hurrying down the tunnel to the dungeons. Just as he was about to run through the open door to the right, a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed his shirt. Before he knew what was happening he was slammed against the wall with enough force to leave him winded and a dagger was placed at his throat.

He snapped open his eyes and instantly blazing anger filled up inside his chest when he saw that it was Amath. The elf's steel grey eyes widened as well when he saw him and his grip slackened just enough for Húron to grab Amath's hand and shoulder and push him up against the wall instead, keeping the hand where he had the dagger locked against the wall.

His fury burned through his eyes and he did nothing to restrain himself as he flipped a knife out of his belt and thrust it at the elf's shoulder, just like what he had done to Legolas. Barely a hairs breadth from hitting flesh a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his hand and twisted it so he was forced to drop the dagger.

O

The past six days he hadn't been brought out of the cell for anything, no overtaken elves had been to check on them. Amath had been the only visitor, bringing water, bread at one time, and leaving after inflicting another wound. It was almost as if the elves had begun to truly fear him after he had managed to purify one of them.

He was recovering from the overuse of power, slowly. It was hard to fully recover with the conditions he was in… Every drop of blood spilled was another setback and his natural ability of healing was beginning to lose effectiveness. Despite all this, the constant headache he had at the moment was at least tolerable, and it helped that he wasn't required to move anymore.

Because of his weakened state he had been able to feel no more than a slight disturbance in the barrier a little over an hour ago and it had taken him several minutes of intense and exhausting concentration to detect that hundreds of presences were passing through it. There was nothing he could do about it and he had no way of determining whether they were friend or foe, he was simply too weak and hated every second of it.

He knew by now that the presence in Dol Guldur had gained knowledge of his wife's pregnancy. The only thing the overtaken elves needed was to step out of his barrier, out of his protection, and then the presence was free to read their thoughts and dictate their minds.

A commotion outside the doors to the lower level of the dungeons caught his attention and his eyes snapped open. Exclamations and blows were quickly followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. The overtaken elf who was still placed within hearing range of them rushed out of the cell he had been sitting in and reached the door just as it snapped open.

Amath burst into the room and immediately swung his fist into the overtaken elf's face. His head snapped back and he staggered backwards from the blow

"What are you-?!" The elf managed to demand coldly then Amath hit him once more, this time right across the temple so he smashed into the floor and stayed there.

Thranduil, Kirion, and Gwaur stared in shock at the elf as he grabbed the back of the elf's shirt and dragged him into the nearest cell. Taenor's eyes flamed and he raised himself as much as his bounds would allow shouting, "So you're betraying your own kind too now, you filthy dog!? How dare you show your face down here after what you've done! How dare you-!"

"Shut up, Taenor." Amath cut in unemotionally.

"No, I will not shut up!" Taenor bellowed, almost growling, "How dare you command me to do anything after everything you've done! How dare you even speak to me! Crawl back into the slimy hole where you belong, snake!"

"Taenor."

The quiet command was unmistakable. Legolas' voice sounded through the dungeons so calmly and yet still there was a level of power in it that could not be overruled and Taenor found his mouth snapping shut despite his wishes. Legolas wasn't showing surprise, he showed nothing but calmness as he gazed into Amath's steel grey eyes.

"What happened, Amath?"

"Elrond has come with a force from both Rivendell and Lothlorien." Amath answered as he began dragging the other two overtaken elves into the cell. "According to the trees there are seven to eight hundred and they are going to attack at any minute. _They_ haven't realized it yet but when they do they will send some here to secure you, to use you as hostages, take you to Dol Guldur." He locked the door to the cell.

"Where are they attacking from?" Legolas asked.

"As far as I can tell they are going to attack the courtyard but the trees were very reluctant to give me any information."

"Do they suspect you?"

"The trees?" Amath said as he moved to the door to their cell, "Of course they do."

"You know who I mean." Legolas sighed.

"Not as far as I know but they won't stay ignorant for long." Amath answered and then unlocked the door. He walked over to Legolas and kneeled beside him so he could unlock his wrists. Once they were free Legolas moved them before him and rubbed them with a grimace.

"Legolas… What?" Thranduil asked, a disbelieving expression on his face. "You can't just trust him!"

Legolas looked at his father and gave a halfhearted smile. "I already told you Ada, just as I told Húron, I trust everyone from my team and they have never given me any reason to doubt them."

Amath got to his feet first and then reached down to pull Legolas up as well. He held him for a moment longer than necessary, allowing him to regain his balance.

"What have you done…?" Thranduil whispered.

"Given us leverage." Legolas answered softly and leaned against the wall, "Leverage, information, and help. "

_Legolas looked out upon his team from the shadows of the tree line. Only half of them were there and they were sparring or practicing other skills outside Head Quarters. He could see how the situation weighed on every one of them, see how the added patrols made their shoulders slump, see how the constant disappearances were causing worried and speculative expression on their faces. He knew what it was that he saw for he felt it himself, but that was not why he was there._

"_Amath." Legolas whispered into the wind and watched as the warrior turned towards him. He immediately made a beeline towards him until he was standing beside him in the shadow, his dark hair and complexion almost making him melt into his surroundings._

"_Captain." He greeted with a nod of his head and then looked out on the training._

"_I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do." Legolas began softly after a while, "And I'm not about to start now. You can refuse my request if you do not want to do it."_

_Amath turned his steel grey eyes to him, suspiciously. "Do what Captain?"_

"_These elves that are disappearing… they can't just do it by themselves, it would make no sense because they were loyal before. Something or someone must have changed them, made them just walk off. We've been finding traces of camps in the woods, traces that elves had been camping there, many elves." Legolas said._

"_And what does that have to do with me Captain?" Amath asked._

"_I need someone on the inside, someone who can have an influence on them, someone who I know is on my side." Legolas answered._

"_You're asking me to be a spy?" Amath asked tightly._

_Legolas turned to him and looked him straight in the eye, "Yes I am."_

_Amath's eyebrows furrowed together in thought and apprehension and he turned his eyes from Legolas to the ground and then the training team members. "Why me? Húron is a better fighter and he will do anything you say."_

"_Not anything." Legolas sighed, "There may come a time when you would need to hurt me to prove your faith, maybe even multiple times. Húron would not be able to do this and on top of that everyone the Mirkwood know of his complete devotion to me. He would never be trusted by those he was trying to infiltrate."_

"_So you're saying that I'm not so loyal to you that I would regret hurting you and people wouldn't be surprised if I was the one who turned out to betray you?" Amath asked nonchalantly. _

"_That and the fact that out of everyone here you are the best at hiding your thoughts and emotions and I believe that you can do this and do it best." Legolas smiled._

_Amath took a deep breath and then slowly a look of determination spread on his face, "What would you have me do Captain?"_

_Legolas' smile grew, although it was slightly bitter over having to place such a burden on him. "Distance yourself even more from me, make people suspect that you're not at all happy with me. Once we've made it probable for you to betray me, we'll work on our next step."_

"_Who will know?"_

"_No one."_

"He has been my spy inside the group for almost ten months." Legolas said softly, "He never did anything that I hadn't agreed to. It would have been a lot different, worse for us, if he hadn't been there…"

There was silence in the lower dungeon for a while, but then there came a low growl from Taenor, "No way Captain, I'm not with you on this one. I still don't trust him."

Furious olive green eyes focused on Amath's, which weren't showing any emotion. He began steadily raising his voice, "I would _never_ believe lies from anyone who could hurt you like that and show not even a hint of hesitation or remorse. I _will_ not believe a word that leaves his mouth! And I will kill you before you ever attempt to lead Legolas ANYWHERE! IF YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE THEN YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE LET THEM KILL MAER!"

Amath gave a small flinch at that but quickly his expression smoothed over once more and he turned to Legolas, "We need to get going."

Legolas nodded, "Where is the safest place for them?"

"Here," Amath answered, "once the warriors have been released. There will be a wall of three hundred between them and any overtaken elf."

"A wall with no weapons," Legolas said, "It could just as well be a massacre." He reached up and rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes wearily. "Unlock their restraints." He said and then walked over to Taenor and lowered himself to his knees before the cell. "You won't be coming with us Taenor…"

"What?" Taenor growled, "I have more right to fight them than any of you! How dare you decide what I can or can't do!"

"You would lose yourself to anger," Legolas said, "you would kill them even when it's not their fault but the thing that is controlling their minds. I cannot allow that. Moreover I know that if I were to unlock this door right now and free you, you would jump on Amath and I would be the one who would have to pull you back."

"He would get what he deserved, that treacherous little snake!" Taenor snarled.

"He has been nothing but loyal!" Legolas snapped but then took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the bars of the door before continuing, "I'm sorry Taenor, but I'm doing this for both our sakes."

He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed away the old and crusted blood under his nose and at his temple. Then he smoothed his hands over his hair and stood up, his back becoming completely rank and his presence powerful. He looked back and saw that Kirion, his father, and Gwaur had been freed and although they were looking suspiciously at Amath they didn't say or do anything.

"Gwaur will you stay here and look after him?" Legolas asked. Gwaur nodded and moved over to Taenor's cell. Legolas didn't need to look to know that Taenor was sending him a seething glare.

Amath was ignoring everyone but him, his emotions still locked completely away where no one could witness them. He nodded to him and then followed him as he went through the doors to the lower dungeons and climbed the stairs quickly, up to the levels where the other warriors were being kept.

As they got higher they began hearing the sounds of battle from upstairs, coming from what seemed like was the hallway just outside the entrance to the dungeons. They had come for them…

"My King!" The warriors shouted when they saw them, "My Prince!" They ran over to stand against the bars so they were closest to them. "What are you doing with him? Traitor!" Others demanded glaring at Amath.

"Explain it to them." Legolas said as he took the key out of Amath's hand and gave it to his father. The battle was just on their doorstep; they would come if they didn't do something. He signaled for Kirion and Amath to come with him and then moved through the rest of the dungeon until he reached the door to the hallway outside.

Footsteps came running down the hallway towards the door. Legolas barely had the time to ready himself before Amath pushed him aside gently and moved side the door instead, letting a dagger fall into his hand.

The second the footsteps were just outside, Amath sprung out from the door and attacked the person. Legolas listened intently, hearing the thump of Amath's attack pushing a person into the wall. It was a second later when he heard the second thump that he darted out of the door.

Amath was pinned to the wall by Húron, who had a dagger moving straight towards him. Swiftly he jumped in and caught Húron's wrist before twisting it so he was forced to let go of it. Húron's eyes immediately snapped to him and Legolas watched as they widened in shock as well as hardened in anger.


	13. The price

**Chapter thirteen – The price**

When the hand grabbed his wrist, Húron snapped his eyes to the side and immediately his mind reeled in shock. Legolas was completely pallid; flakes of crusted blood were showing here and there on his face even though it looked like he had attempted to wipe them away. As his eyes travelled downward, they came to rest of his tunic. What had once been aquamarine was now covered in old and new blood as well as dust.

Noting all this he turned his eyes back to Legolas and felt his Captain's gaze and presence pierce through his very person. Even in the state he was in Legolas was still able to make him feel like he was being pierced through. The eyes that were locked on his weren't the normal icy blue color but a darker and deeper blue, not quite sapphire but close enough for him to feel uneasy.

Seeing all this, anger once more coursed through his veins and his grip tightened on Amath's shoulder, just a bit more and he would be able to break it. Why was Legolas stopping him?

Legolas' eyes fluttered over to his hand as well briefly before looking back at him. "Let him go Húron, he is on our side." He said calmly.

Húron's eyes showed his incredulity and he glared at Amath, tightening his grip even further. "Faneth told me how you stabbed him, she told me how you hurt him. Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth." Amath answered quietly, "It has always been the truth."

"I ordered him to infiltrate them as a spy," Legolas said, "and he had fulfilled his duty better than I could've ever asked of him. Release him Húron."

"How long?" Húron asked, though his grip slackened slightly.

"Almost ten months." Amath answered.

Húron's eyes snapped to Legolas. "Ten months? You knew about it when I came to you?"

"Yes." Legolas answered calmly, "I knew and I didn't tell you a single lie. I had the situation under control and telling anyone would have been to endanger Amath. Now let him go Húron, we don't have time for this."

Reluctantly Húron let go and took a step back. He was still looking at Amath suspiciously and obviously wasn't going to move further away from Legolas as a precaution so Amath wouldn't be able to attack him.

"Húron…" Legolas asked hesitantly, "Faneth, Maliel, and Hithel?"

"…They're safe." Húron answered softly, "They're at a safer location with Galadriel and thirty guards."

Legolas visibly swayed and both Húron and Kirion, who had entered quietly, grabbed hold of him to steady him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For the first time in centuries he sent a prayer of thanks to the Valar. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was able to breathe easier for the first time in what seemed like an age.

After another deep breath, the sound of elves beginning to exit the dungeons reached his ears and he straightened himself, taking his weight out of Húron and Kirion's hands. He turned his head and gazed at his father as he came, leading the released warriors behind him, then he turned forwards and looked past Húron. A small force of Lothlorien and Rivendell elves were standing at the end of the hall and one was moving towards them at this moment. Legolas recognized Haldir, the marchwarden of the golden wood, and inclined his head.

Haldir felt the weight and power behind the Prince's eyes as they landed upon him. It was as if those eyes were looking into him, reading him with greatest of ease. Almost as soon as his eyes landed on those blue pools he felt calmness and awe flood up inside him. Even with his appearance now this elf seemed to have nobility and a presence that made one want to follow him and want to rely on him.

When the Crown Prince inclined his head it was all he could do not to kneel before him. He bowed even as he walked the rest of the way. Legolas smiled to him when he was standing before him.

"Thank you Haldir of Lothlorien," Legolas said, "for the aid you and your realm has given us."

"I should thank you as well."

Haldir moved his eyes from Legolas' and immediately it seemed like the calmness his gaze had brought left him once more. He found himself looking into the eyes of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, and bowed deeply.

"It seems that in my stubbornness I forgot that we were allies, but you have come nonetheless. It is I who should bow to you." Thranduil said and bowed.

Haldir was momentarily overwhelmed and a sense welled up inside him as he looked upon Legolas and Thranduil that he had just met two formidable beings, a pair who could keep a realm on its feet through the worst of crises.

"The Lady Galadriel sends us, my King." Haldir said, regaining his bearings, "She says that this enemy is not yours alone and it never has been. You need not bow to me."

Thranduil smiled to him and then turned his eyes to his eldest son. "I have made thirty warriors stay behind to guard Gwaur, Taenor, and the civilians, the rest wish to join us in the battle."

"You're going to fight?" Legolas asked.

"You're saying I can't?" Thranduil challenged.

"No." Legolas chuckled, albeit wearily, "We'll get weapons from the weapon room and then join the fighting in the courtyard." He turned to Amath. "It would be better if you stayed here."

"I will not Captain." Amath answered, "Let me right the wrongs I have done."

Legolas sighed but agreed nonetheless. "Stay close to me."

He then started moving quickly towards the main hallway his back straight and not showing the slightest hesitation. They followed him as he completely naturally took the role of leader. Haldir noticed his men gazing at the Prince in awe and amazement as he passed them.

"What is happening outside?" Legolas asked as they moved quickly through the halls.

"Elladan attacks with three hundred at the front, Elrohir attacks with two the left, and Elrond with two from the right. Elrond's focus is to protect the families who live in that area." Húron answered, "The elves are proving to be difficult to fight because of their reflexes and inability to feel pain."

"I know." Legolas said just as they reached the door to the weapon room. He took hold of the door handle but found it locked. Almost in synchronization, Húron and him kicked the door up. The lock sprang and the door bashed into the wall. Thranduil sighed from behind them but they were already inside.

Legolas grabbed a pair of long knives and a sword and strapped the weapons to his person before throwing a sword at Kirion, his father, and Amath. Then he walked out once more and let the warriors come forward to find the weapons they preferred.

"Have you instructed them not to kill the elves?" Legolas asked his father. Thranduil nodded. He gazed at Legolas for a moment and then reached out and placed his palm against his son's cheek. Gently, he brushed away the remaining traces of crusted blood, relishing in the feeling of being able to touch him once more. He soon reached out to Kirion with his other arm and pulled him against his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The moment lasted only a split second before they were forced to pull back and move their focus back to the situation. The warriors armed themselves quickly and soon they were moving through the hallway once more, the sounds of battle becoming louder and louder as they came closer to the entrance.

Legolas hurried down the stairs in the entrance hall and moved to the great doors that led to the Halls. He placed his hands against them and swung them open. Immediately a roar of noise flooded over him and he gained view of the courtyard. Elves were fighting elves everywhere in complete chaos, bodies lay upon the ground either unconscious or dead, friends sprung on friends because it was so hard to tell the difference, elves were restraining overtaken elves using rope to bind around their writs and ankles.

He was filled with great sadness but ignored it as he swept down the steps leading to the courtyard while flicking the two long knives out of their scabbards and into his hands. Húron, Haldir, and Amath were at his side while his father and Kirion went in another direction, some of the guards flocking around them, others ran into the fray.

The first overtaken elf that saw him, screeched in what he guessed was meant to be a warning to its companions. Immediately, almost all attention was turned to him and when the elves saw Amath this hunger to kill only became greater resulting it the fact that everyone within range stormed at them.

Legolas cursed inwardly as he raised his blades and fell into a square formation with his three companions just in time for the first wave to meet them. He soon found himself fighting two at the same time, parrying their attacks with the twin knives and attacking them in turn. They were challenging to fight yes, but adrenalin was pumping in his system and his injuries and exhaustion were forgotten because of it.

He met the next elf's sword above his head and promptly flicked his wrists so it fell down beside him instead of on his head. He then flipped his left-handed long knife over in his hand and thrust the hilt hard into the elf's gut, propelling him slightly backwards. Without giving him a second to recover he hit him over the head with the hilt and simultaneously met the next elf's sword thrust with his right-handed knife. Then he kicked the elf's chest so he staggered back and fell over the elf he had just knocked out.

He could feel a little blood tickling down his chest from his still unhealed wounds but didn't have time to ponder it more than that because soon the next elf engaged him. He raised his knives once more and danced with them. The moon's silvery light reflected in the blades as they swirled with lethal accuracy through the air.

More and more elves started becoming aware that he and Amath had exited the Halls. Therefore, they were targeted immediately because the elves feared him and wanted to kill him before he had the chance to do something. When any of them laid eyes upon Amath the coldness in their bottomless black eyes would swell to fury and they would fly at him as well.

While Legolas was fighting another opponent he saw someone sneak up beside him and raise his sword to attack Amath. Another glance showed him that Amath was already preoccupied with two and wouldn't be able to evade the attack. Just as the sword went down the elf he was fighting did the same and immediately he raised his twin knives, catching a blade on both of them. His arms protested against the strain and there was a moment where he was worried his shoulders would get dislocated.

Knowing that he could not withstand the pressure for long, he kicked the elf that had attacked Amath away and then slammed the hilt of the knife into the elf before him. For a split second as Amath finished with his opponents as well, their eyes caught.

In that second Legolas saw as Amath steel grey eyes widened in realization and then he gave a small smile, a smile that seemed to scream 'forgive me'. Then Amath tore himself from their formation and pushed a new opponent further away.

"Amath!" Legolas barked but couldn't leave Húron and Haldir's backs unprotected, "Damn it!" He was forced to settle into position as the two elves flew at him again, having recovered from their blows. From time to time he would glance up and see Amath gradually disappearing inside the battle.

He cursed inside himself even as he fought. There wasn't time to tie and thereby restrain the overtaken elves so no matter how hard they hit them they would get up once more and fight once more. If they had been knocked unconscious then they would wake up and they would attack them again. It was a never-ending stream of attacks.

They would not be able to win like this…

As Legolas parried a heavy blow with both knives another elf suddenly slammed into him side and knocked him to the ground. He rolled backwards and popped up on his feet just in time to evade the elf's fist flying towards his face. The elf had apparently lost his weapons.

With every blow dodged, deflected, or reciprocated, he was forced farther and farther away from Húron and Haldir even if the two of them were desperately trying to come to his aid. As soon as he had been separated from them, overtaken elves had begun coming at him from all sides.

He whirled and slashed at the elves, parrying a sword up front while just barely sidestepping one from the back and kicking towards one to the side. He was reacting so fast that it was almost impossible to precisely see his movements as he spun around inside the circle brandishing his knives. Every time an elf fell the circle would became a little tighter until the elf was back on his feet so there was no way out and no way to win.

The next elf managed to flick his knife out of his hand and he was forced to sidestep the next attack while drawing his sword from its scabbard. The weapon gave him more range but it was not as fast and light as the knife. Nevertheless he had trained since he had been eight, he knew how to adjust his fighting style to fit every weapon and weapon combination.

His brain was past the point of thinking of anything other than move, parry, attack, parry, kick, move, attack, parry, and so on, but his ears didn't fail to hear the chaos all around him, didn't fail to hear as elves cried out in pain or died. It seemed to him that even the light of the moon was turning red from the blood that was being spilt within kin.

The calmness he usually felt in battle was steadily being filled with anger even as he continued hacking, parrying, and slashing, his sword and knife gliding through the air but only drawing the smallest amount of blood. Anger at Dol Guldur for forcing this upon them, for forcing them to fight each other…

As the rage boiled up inside him so did the power that he had been saving up throughout the imprisonment, the power that hadn't been drained from Amath's constant attempts at weakening his body.

They really should have killed him.

Legolas smiled.

Blue light exploded from the middle of the courtyard, it swept over the grounds with the speed of a pumping heart, constantly new waves surging forth. A piercing screech echoed through the air, hundreds of voices becoming one as they uttered the same searing scream.

One by one the overtaken elves succumbed, falling to their knees almost like all life left them. Once everyone was down, the blue light fell to the ground and disappeared, evaporating into thin air. Complete silence followed in the wake of the surge but then as one every warrior in the courtyard started frantically tying the overtaken elves' wrists while they still lay insensible.

Legolas panted with exhaustion where he sat on the ground with his legs crumpled underneath him. Even if his eyes were trained on the ground the image before them was being bent and twisted into a never-ending swirl of colors. His head spun from the use of power.

If the overtaken elves around him woke up before anyone could restrain them, then he wouldn't be able to fight them. He could hear Húron and Elrond beginning to shout orders inside the chaos but couldn't for the life of him raise his eyes.

"Legolas…?" The voice was far off but his name had left the person's lips footsteps started running towards him. It wasn't long before a figure skidded to its knees before him and almost immediately as hand was placed underneath his chin, lifting his head slowly.

He moved his focus up from the ground and saw first raven locks then the face of one of the twins. His vision still wasn't good enough for him to be able to tell which one but it didn't really matter.

"Are you all right?" The twin asked frantically.

He leaned the weight of his head against the hand and closed his eyes. "Just… give me a moment…" He murmured weakly.

"All right. Lay down for a minute." The twin said and before Legolas could protest was being swept down to lie on his side on the hard cobblestone of the courtyard. The twin started moving about around him and when he cracked his eyes open he could see him tying the still dazed overtaken elves' hands. He found that his vision was a little better as he was able to see that it was Elladan who had helped him.

"They're going to wake up soon…" He said after a little while of just lying there, breathing.

"Don't worry. Húron has already taken control and has warriors already bearing the elves out of the courtyard and to the dungeons. Ada has taken control over getting a healing ward together so the wounded can be tended to." Elladan tied the last elf's wrists and then came to his side again.

Elladan gently rolled Legolas over on his back and lifted his shirts to check his wounds before he could stop him. A sharp gasp came from Elladan as he saw the many scars, half healed stab wounds, as well as still bleeding wounds that littered his torso.

Legolas sat up while taking Elladan's hand in his own and drawing it away. He let his shirt fall back down to cover the wounds. "It's all right." He murmured. He was weary, yes, and in pain, but he knew that his body could still function. There were others who were more wounded.

He looked around the courtyard and saw that many of the overtaken elves were starting to regain their wits even as they were being carried away. A group of Mirkwood warriors were at this moment hurrying towards them. Five began hoisting the tied but awakening overtaken elves onto their shoulders but another bravely walked to his Prince and lowered himself to his knees beside him. It was Tharbadon, the best friend of Sarnor.

"Are you all right, my Prince?" He asked concerned.

Legolas smiled faintly to him, "I'll be all right, don't worry." He glanced around the courtyard but felt keenly the absence of one figure. "Where is the King?"

Tharbadon looked hesitant for a moment but then answered, "Your brother… Prince Kirion was wounded in the battle. It seemed to be a head wound, but I don't know how serious other than that he was unconscious when King Thranduil bore him inside the Halls. Lord Elrond has the healing ward up and running so both of them are there now, I think."

Legolas had turned a shade paler but even though Elladan feared that he would collapse he didn't even waver. His eyes were completely unreadable and they had no warning before he suddenly started pushing himself up from the ground. With exclamations of surprise Elladan and Tharbadon immediately aided him on either side.

Once he was up Legolas turned to Tharbadon and said, "Tharbadon, I need you to make a count over every warrior of ours here so we can get a head count of who are missing. Once you've procured the number and list of names I want it brought to me. Go now."

Tharbadon bowed at the clear command and then walked off hurriedly. When Legolas turned to Elladan next he saw an amused smile on the twin's lips.

"And what would you have me do, my Prince?" Elladan asked.

"Thank you." Legolas said. Elladan's brows furrowed in confusion but Legolas only moved forward and gave the twin a hug. "Thank you for coming."

Elladan relaxed and he hugged him back gently not wanting to cause him pain. "You're welcome."

As Legolas drew back he said, "Elrond is in the healing ward and Elrohir is most likely with him. With them gone then that makes you in charge of your warriors. I will not order you to do anything but we could use some help in cleaning up after the battle. There are still dead lying in the halls and around the grounds that need to be taken care of as well as overtaken elves to guard."

"Both Rivendell and Lothlorien offer you all the help they can give." Elladan guarantied, "I will speak with Haldir and we will command our troops to take orders from your warriors because they know Mirkwood and your rites best. In the next hours we can make do without you so promise me that you will have your wounds seen to and that you will rest."

"I promise that I will let the healers see to me and to rest when I need it." Legolas chuckled, knowing full well that he wasn't completely fulfilling Elladan's demands.

Elladan sighed but nevertheless puffed him gently towards the Halls and then walked off to find Haldir, muttering under his breath. He turned away quickly enough to not see Legolas stumble slightly from the light push but then regain his footing.

Taking a deep breath Legolas started walking towards the Halls but even as he took the first step his muddled mind remembered Amath. Immediately his eyes snapped around the courtyard and it soon came to rest on a cluster of elves from Mirkwood. They were standing in a ring around something…

Legolas walked hurriedly over to them, his body not well enough to run, and pushed himself through their ring. Instantly his eyes landed on the figure lying in the middle of the ring. Blood covered the side of his chest from a long gash; from the blood on his lips and his erratic and shallow breathing Legolas knew that something was wrong with his lungs.

"Amath…" Legolas breathed and kneeled beside him. He reached out and placed his hand against his friend's pale cheek. Amath's steel grey eyes turned from the sky to him and he opened his mouth to say something only to cough up a small amount of blood.

Legolas looked up at the elves surrounding him. "Help me take him to the healers."

The warriors looked at him blankly. Legolas knew that his father had told them that Amath had been working as a spy inside the group but in their eyes he could still see anger and blame. He knew what they were feeling; they had nursed their hatred for Amath for nearly a month with pictures of dead children, wives, and husbands in their minds all the while. They were not ready to forgive.

Legolas grit his teeth in frustration. "Please." He pleaded but when their faces didn't lose their stony expressions. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment and then placed his arms under Amath's knees and back, lifting him into his arms while gritting his teeth from the pain that radiated from his chest.

"Captain… don't…" Amath whispered but Legolas didn't heed him and instead elbowed his way out of the ring of elves and hurried towards the hall.

"Shut up Húron." Legolas said brusquely.

He climbed the stairs in the entrance hall and even though there were elves running up and down them no one spared him a second glance after they saw whom he was carrying, no one helped him. In that moment he wasn't sure he had ever felt more alone, more alienated, as if he was walking amongst a sea of people but he was invisible to them. He could stop up and all that would happen was that they would zoom past him.

He could barely persuade his arms to hold up Amath's weight and fiery twinges of pain blazing through the stab wounds on his torso. The wounds that he had had Amath make… Perhaps it was a way of punishing him. He should never have asked it of Amath. The price was too much.

When he reached the healing ward he leaned against the doorframe, his breathing slightly quicker than normal. The room was in controlled chaos it seemed, healers both from Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlorien gathered together to take care of the many wounded who had been brought in. There were also several places were it was an overtaken elf who had been strapped to a bed so they could care for his wounds.

When Legolas called out to the nearest and seemingly free healer, one of the young healers of Mirkwood. The elf moved towards Legolas but once seeing whom he had in his arms, something inside him balked and he took a step backwards. His eyes were apologetic even as he looked down in shame and turned away. Some of the other free healers did the same but all of those from Rivendell and Lothlorien were preoccupied and hadn't even noticed him.

Legolas felt as if he had been punched in the chest and then without being able to control it rage burst out inside him and he before he could stop himself he yelled, "You're healers damn it! Isn't it your job to help the injured?! Damn you!"

Complete silence followed his outburst and the healers of Rivendell and Lothlorien gazed perplexed at him while those from Mirkwood flushed in shame but didn't move to help him.

A shuddering breath from Amath made him grit his teeth even harder to keep his anger and frustration at bay. He saw Elrohir and Ecphen extract themselves from their patients, leaving them in other's care and moving towards him. Before they could reach him though, Elrond came out of one of the adjoining rooms with a puzzled and alarmed expression on his face. He studied the situation and then flashed an angry and disappointed look at the Mirkwood healers before ushering Legolas out of the room.

"Elrohir bring supplies." He ordered softly and then followed the Prince. As soon as possible he reached out and drew Amath into his arms instead. Legolas faltered momentarily from the loos of weight but righted himself quickly.

Elrond gazed at him with alarm but started walking nevertheless. "The healing ward is filled to the breaking point and I think it's necessary to get Amath out of people's reach. We will take him to your room."

"Why will you help him…?" Legolas asked wearily.

"Your father told me what happened while I tended to your brother." Elrond answered.

Legolas' breath hitched, he had forgotten about his little brother. "How is Kirion?"

"He has a serious head wound," Elrond sighed, "If he wakes up then I believe he will be fine but head wounds are tricky. He's still unconscious."

Legolas felt even more weariness well up inside him and for a moment his head spun. He nearly tripped over his own feet but suddenly Elrohir was by his side and pulled one of his arms over his shoulders to support him. He allowed himself to lean on the twin the rest of the way to his room.

He knew that the power he had unleashed during the fight had finally sent his endurance over the edge. His head was throbbing with every beat of his heart and the stab wounds on his chest were bleeding lazily down his chest from carrying Amath.

The rest of the journey was hazy and when next he really became aware he was being helped into an armchair inside his bedroom. As he blinked his vision clear he saw how the place had been torn apart. Amath had told him about it but seeing it in reality…

The mattress had been thrown off the bed and was lying on the floor along with wrinkled bed coverings and pillows. The two paintings that had hung on the walls were torn down and thrown onto the floor. Their wardrobe had been emptied, all content lying on the floor and scattered around the room, and their cabinet had been knocked over and all the drawers flung out so Faneth and his belongings were scattered about, among these her jewelry and his circlet…

He stared at the room but then turned his eyes to Elrohir and Elrond who had laid Amath down on the floor so they could lift his mattress back into place. Once Amath was laid upon it and Elrond could begin examining his injury, Elrohir went around and put some of the furniture back in place just to make the space accessible.

Elrohir then came over to him and gave him a tight hug that conveyed all of his worry, relief, and anxiety. "I was so worried." He murmured and then drew back to look into his eyes. He smiled sadly and reached up to place his palm against his pale cheek. "…You really don't look good my friend."

"I try my best." Legolas whispered with a weary smile on his lips.

"Elrohir, boil some water with athelas." Elrond said from the bed, completely focused on the patient before him.

Elrohir nodded and quickly went to fulfill his request. In the short moment he was away Legolas allowed his mind to drift into a reverie so close to sleep but still not quite. He first became aware again when Elrohir started untying the neckline of his father's once aquamarine tunic. He cringed in disgust over its state covered with blood, dust, and sweat as it was after nearly a month's captivity.

His undershirt quickly followed and Elrohir could barely hide his anguish and anger as he saw the field of wounds and blood that was his chest. Legolas watched as the twin's jaw clenched and was then suddenly hauled to his feet and guided into the bathroom.

Elrohir ran water into the pool while helping him out of his remaining clothes. Once the pool was filled he helped Legolas into it and was about to start washing him when Elrond called from the other room. He gave Legolas the flannel instead and hurried out.

As quickly as possible, Legolas washed himself and then climbed out of the pool. The bathroom was equally trashed but he was able to pull a towel out of the mess and began drying his body. When he reached his chest he gently dabbed the water off. Blood spotted the towel but there was nothing to do about it. Even as he stood doing this he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

He hadn't even realized that Elrohir had come back into the room before the twin's hands touched his and took the towel from him. Elrohir led him over to an overturned bench and quickly flipped it upright before making him sit down. He then began drying his hair.

When he was completely dry, Legolas dressed in a pair of leggings and then allowed Elrohir to tend to the wounds on his chest.

As the twin worked he asked, "Legolas… I don't understand why you're helping him. From what I understood Amath betrayed you…"

"Faneth didn't tell you…?" Legolas murmured sleepily, leaning against the wall with closed eyes. "Amath was acting under my orders. He infiltrated the overtaken elves and has been my spy inside them for nearly ten months…" His voice then softened even more as he began berating himself, "Should never have made him do it… Too big a price…"

"Do not blame yourself." Elrohir said gently and began stitching to still open wounds.

Legolas opened his eyes and gazed at the twin as Elrohir concentrated fully on taking care of the wounds, a small frown creasing his brows. His mind immediately brought up images of seeing Elrohir with his daughter and how that had made the twin's eyes become full of peace and his smile contented.

"How is Maliel?" Legolas asked once Elrohir had wrapped bandages around his torso. Elrohir's hands immediately stilled where they were tying the knot. It was a moment before he pulled himself together and finished the knot.

"She is well." He answered somberly, "But very worried."

Legolas frowned, "About me?"

Elrohir looked up at him then with eyes that were filled to the brink with misery and opened his mouth to say something. In that moment though Elrond called both of them from the bedroom. Legolas' attention snapped to the door, but inside he was fighting on whether he should fear for what Elrohir had been about to say. He looked back at the twin but his face had become a mask and he smiled.

"Yes she's worried about you." Elrohir said and then stood up, drawing Legolas with him. They entered the bedroom and all thoughts fled from Legolas' mind as his eyes landed on Amath's pale figure on the bed. He was struggling for each breath and blood dotted the bandage that had been wrapped around his chest.

Elrond came over to them and when his sorrowful eyes landed on him, Legolas already knew what he was going to say.

"He's not going to make it." Legolas said softly.

Elrond shook his head, "The wound was so deep that his lung was punctured. I have done all I can to make him comfortable but there is no way to save his life. The loss of air will eventually make him lose consciousness and from then it shouldn't take long."

Legolas showed no reaction to the news other than gazing at Amath with an unreadable look in his eyes. Then he nodded and returned his gaze to Elrond, "Thank you. You and Elrohir should return to the healing ward. I'll stay with him until it's over. Will you tell my father?"

"Of course." Elrond answered gently, "Anything you need." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Legolas in a fatherly embrace. "Have strength, make sure you take care of yourself as well. I gave him a strong drug for the pain so he's not entirely lucid."

Legolas nodded and drew back from the embrace. He smiled to the two of them but brushed past them to get over to Amath. Once he sat down on the bedside, Amath opened his eyes and gazed at him hazily.

"Cap'ain…" Amath mumbled.

"Hey." Legolas said softly and reached out to brush his hand over Amath's dark hair. Amath's usually tan complexion was pale and his lips were pale with a slightly bluish tinge from lack of air.

"That …bad, huh?" Amath breathed and choked on coughs that made him close his eyes in a grimace of pain. He gave a few shuddering breaths before opening his eyes once more, Legolas could see every emotion in those suddenly unguarded eyes. He could see deep shame as well as pain and also grief.

"'tis my punishment…" Amath murmured, closing his eyes once more. "I failed you… failed everyone…"

"You never failed me." Legolas said gently, and found Amath's hand so he could grasp it. "You were faithful right to the very end. Many things would have been worse if you hadn't been there. You saved Faneth, Hithel, Maliel, and Húron; you gave them false directions and led them on wild goose chases. You kept them from killing Taenor and me… You know that they would have killed me if you hadn't convinced them that my powers could be withheld with the weakening of my body."

"I…" Amath gasped softly, his breathing shaky at best. "I… hurt… you."

"But I'm all right." Legolas whispered, "and that's thanks to you alone. I hold true to what I told you at that time, that I would rather have stabbed myself in your stead. I would've done it is my hands hadn't been fettered every time."

"Don't…" Amath wheezed his eyes flickering back and forth beneath his eyelids, "Don't want… to die alone…"

"You will not." Legolas answered, "I'm right here beside you." He squeezed Amath's hand. "I'm right here and I will be here even when you fall asleep, to guard over your dreams."

"I failed Maer…" Amath wheezed, "Failed him…"

"You never failed anyone." Legolas said softly but firmly, "You will take your place beside him as an equal member of my team, whom I trust unfailingly. Do not hold any regrets over what has happened because no matter what people think and whatever you have had to hear and endure, I know who you are and I absolve you from everything you have done. Your heart is in the right place as it has always been."

A faint smile curved Amath's lips upwards but he didn't answer, instead he just breathed laboriously. Legolas continued to hold his hand squeezing it from time to time to assure Amath that he was still beside him.

"Shall I sing you something?" Legolas asked gently after a while.

"'ll fall 'sleep cap'ain…" Amath breathed weakly.

"That's all right, don't you think?" Legolas asked and reached out to brush his hand over Amath's sweat-dampened hair. "To lay down and close your eyes and get some peaceful rest after a hard days work."

"'m cold…"

Legolas' throat clogged for a moment and he didn't reply but instead let go of Amath's hand for a little while to pick up various blankets and covers lying spread out on the floor.

"Legolas…?" Amath wheezed, a frantic ring to his voice as his hands groped after his hand once more. "Cap'ain…?"

"I'm here." Legolas said and hurriedly moved over to Amath once more and squeezed his hand once before spreading the covers and blankets over him and then taking his hand in a tight grip once more. Amath's frantic breathing calmed down once more. It seemed that he had lost the strength to open his eyes.

Softly, Legolas began singing a gentle song, its very lyrics describing sceneries, peaceful trees, vales, and the harmoniously clashing waves of the sea. With words he created a whole other world and even the melodic voices of birds seemed to find its way into the room through him.

Barely five minutes passed before Amath's hold on his hand went limp as the elf's consciousness faded. Even then the wavering breaths of his lungs' lasts attempts filled the room. He continued singing until the song was over and even then never let go of Amath's hand.

_Legolas was pushed into the room struggling and immediately the four overtaken elves were chaining his fetters to a hook in the wall, which if he wasn't mistaken had once held a lantern. He raised his eyes to Amath who was standing in the back of the room and pretended to glare at him._

_As soon as the overtaken elves had left the room he gave up the act and smiled weakly to Amath instead. "How're you doing?" He asked softly enough for only him to hear it._

_Amath sighed and moved over until he was standing right before him. "Their trust is limited but it is there." He answered just as quietly, "The only reason I could get them to leave us alone and to bring you out of the dungeons was that I would work on getting you to tell me where Faneth, Hithel, and Maliel have disappeared to. I don't think that they understand the feeling of loyalty for they think that you will give up their location with a bit of persuasion."_

"_Are going to perform this 'persuasion'?" Legolas asked with a small smile._

"_Depends on what you want me to do Captain." Amath answered almost stonily, "If I don't do it then there will be no reason for me to bring you here or to be alone with you and then I can't give you the information that I gather."_

"_Hit me then." Legolas sighed, "Pretend. It's all right I can take it."_

_Amath gritted his teeth and Legolas could see the unveiled grief and remorse in his eyes as he drew back his fist and punched him over the cheekbone. The smack sounded through the room and Legolas wasn't in any doubt that the elves waiting outside could hear it._

"_Where are they!?" Amath shouted almost believably. He then kicked the wall a couple of times, the sound it gave was so similar to what kicking him would have sounded like so he pretended that he had been the one who had been kicked by moaning._

"_If you answer me now then you will spare yourself a great deal of pain!" _

"_Never!" Legolas roared and barely kept back his own laughter. He could see Amath struggling with the same even as the elf started kicking furniture around. To those outside it must have sounded like a serious beating that he was getting where he was both hit with stool legs and taken down from the hook to be slammed into other pieces of furniture all the while Amath and him kept shouting at each other._

_After a while they stopped once more and in the middle of the wreckage Amath sat with heaving shoulders. Legolas tracked even as the motion changed from muted laughter to silent grief and torment. _

"_It wasn't your fault." Legolas said softly._

"_Taenor was right…" Amath whispered brokenly, his voice shaking. "It was all my fault. I couldn't save Maer… I couldn't save a single one of them. I just stood there and did nothing."_

"_Ai Amath." Legolas whispered back, "Please do not hold yourself accountable to all this. You know that there was nothing you could have done that would have both saved Maer and kept your cover. It was not your fault."_

_Amath shook his head. Legolas could see that he didn't believe him but he also knew that nothing he could say would change that. _

"_I buried his body…" Amath said softly, "I know that it was foolish and could have blown my cover… but I couldn't… I couldn't leave him _there_. I took him to Head Quarters… I think he would have liked that. Tell Taenor… tell him that I am sorry when all of this is over."_

"_You can tell him yourself." Legolas responded solemnly, "Thank you Amath."_

_Amath nodded and Legolas visibly saw him restrain and block his emotions as he stood up and walked over to him. He unstrapped the dagger at his side as he walked but when he stood before him he wavered._

"_I would do it myself if I had the use of my arms." Legolas said in a soothing voice, "I can take it Amath, do not worry about me. It's all right."_

_Amath swallowed hard but nevertheless his eyes seemed to harden and he placed his hand on his torso, choosing a place where there wouldn't be any damage to his organs and where it wouldn't touch bone. He then drew back the knife and stabbed it into him until it was halfway in. That was all that was needed for the pretense._

_Legolas swallowed back a gasp and the pain he must have felt was completely invisible inside his eyes. Amath withdrew the blade and wiped it off before returning it to his sheath. "They plan to take you out on the balcony to show people that you're still under their control." He said tightly, "Whatever happens I will not be able to assist you."_

"_I know." Legolas said, "Thank you Amath." It wasn't enough to wipe the guilt and self-disgust away from Amath's eyes._

Legolas blinked and looked at Amath once more. He had unwittingly slipped into recollection because of his weariness. Amath's chest was still rising and falling in jerks but it seemed to be slowing slightly, his lips turning even bluer. The harsh breathing was the only thing that could be heard inside the room.

"_I have sent them on a wild goose chase after Hithel, Faneth, and Maliel." Amath said wearily, "I told them that you had flinched slightly when I had mentioned Laketown just like you said I should and now they have sent scouts in that direction and are all but ignoring all other directions except for the few already sent off. Húron will be able to protect them from them."_

"_How are you doing?" Legolas asked worriedly._

"_Elves are dying around me every day and there is nothing I can do about it…" Amath whispered, "Just yesterday Lord Arron and Lord Iôlon were executed for not cooperating with their requests. The rest of the council has been following their every demand and managing the kingdom at their rule, which is why they survived so long. The riots have completely stopped by now because so many have died that the citizens are left shaking in fear of the elves."_

"_How do they react to seeing you?" Legolas asked sympathetically._

_Amath smiled bitterly, "Curse me, hate me, detest me. They can see that my eyes aren't black, that I'm doing this of my own free will so they blame me even more than the others. I am unredeemable."_

"_I will not believe that…" Legolas breathed._

_Amath sighed. He seemed weary in spirit and looked like he had lost a lot of weight. Legolas could see the shadows in his eyes and felt a deep pang of self-hatred for asking this of him in the first place. He had never imagined that they would be operating at the level of seriousness they were now. Both of them were aware that one step in the wrong direction could kill both of them instantly. _

_Amath unstrapped his dagger from his hip and gave Legolas another wound as gently as he possibly could while his eyes were brimming with begs for forgiveness and the ever-present shame. He could see how the things Amath saw every day were affecting him, he could see how the scorn he met cut into his very soul even though he had always been good at pretending that he was indifferent. _

_At hat moment the door opened and the overtaken elves stepped in once more. Legolas and Amath's masks immediately fell into place._

He tasted salt in his mouth and felt the air chill the tracks on his cheeks. He grasped Amath's hand with both of his and bent his head. 'Forgive me' he prayed fervently. The laborious breaths finally came to a halt and the silence of the room was near crushing.

The price was too high…


	14. Commanding armies

**Chapter fourteen – Commanding armies**

Legolas entered his brother's room inside the healing ward, following the directions of one of the healers who had been duly reprimanded by Elrond for his behavior just an hour earlier. The healer had apologized to him and had eagerly shown him the way to his brother's room.

His father was sitting on his brother's bedside, ever so gently caressing his hair, and looked up when the door opened. He opened his other arm and Legolas, feeling slightly like a small elfling once more, moved over to him and fell into his embrace. As he rested his weight against his father's strong form his mind momentarily shut down and took a second to rest. First when his awareness returned did he turn his head to gaze at his little brother.

Kirion was completely pallid and lying motionlessly on the bed. There were bandages wrapped around his forehead, spotted with blood over the place where the wound obviously was. A stab of pain flew through his heart as his eyes dwelled on the place where eyelids where hiding the view of Kirion's emerald green eyes.

"He's in a coma." Legolas heard his father say, "Elrond says that whether or not he wakes up will decide his fate. There is nothing we can do."

"Except not despairing and continuing to believe in him." Gwaur voice sounded and Legolas for the first time noticed that his brother-in-law was also in the room, sitting on a chair by the other side of the bed. Gwaur gave him a worried smile.

"Where is Taenor?" Legolas asked him.

Gwaur sighed, "He begged Húron to let him do something so I believe that Húron has done just that, but I do not know specifically. The Halls are in quite a chaos."

Legolas froze at this. The mere thought seemed to overwhelm his exhausted mind; it was something he had completely forgotten with Amath's death and Kirion's state. "Ada, we…-"

"I know." Thranduil interrupted reluctantly, his voice thick with pain and emotion. "Are you all right?"

"Well enough." Legolas answered quietly.

"I already have one son in critical condition." Thranduil whispered thickly, "I have no wish for my other son to end like that as well… If I could spare you I would chain you down on any bed and make you rest for the next century, but Mirkwood needs us to keep it together…"

"I can hold my own." Legolas said reassuringly, "I still have strength left in me."

"Still, my heart clenches." Thranduil sighed, "Take care of our military condition and leave everything else to me, I can manage handling the citizens, starting the household, giving a formal thank you to the other realms, and appease the council."

Legolas nodded and thought for a moment before saying, "We also need to call all warriors that we can spare from other places to the halls. The citizens in the settlements will have to move here for a time so that we don't have to use warriors defending them in the risky locations they live in."

Thranduil agreed with a nod.

"I will see to it then." Legolas said somberly, "We also need to identify all the dead so their families can be informed."

"I will have someone identify them, we can spare none of our warriors." Thranduil answered and then sighed, turning his eyes to Gwaur, "Will you watch over him while we are away?"

"Of course." Gwaur answered gently, "If he were awake then he would understand why you need to go. If anything changes in his condition then I'll send someone to tell you immediately."

"Thank you." Thranduil said and stood. He gazed at Kirion for a moment; all of his worry and guilt at leaving were visible in his eyes. When he finally gained the will to leave he did so quickly and without looking back, knowing that one glance at his son's prone form would stop him in his tracks.

Legolas smiled halfheartedly at Gwaur and then moved to the head of the bed. He reached out and brushed his hand over Kirion's hair before bending down to kiss his forehead. Kirion gave absolutely no reaction to his touch; he only remained lying lifelessly on the bed only his chest moving up and down as he breathed.

"Hang on tight little brother." Legolas whispered to him, "I'll be right back."

He then straightened out and after nodding to Gwaur he left the room as well, walking purposely through the halls until he came to the doors leading outside. Without hesitation Legolas reached up and pushed both of the doors open before stepping outside.

All eyes in the courtyard were instantly drawn to him as he stood there in the doorway. His hair was hanging loose down his back, brushed behind his ear on both sides of his face, and his clothes had been changed to a casual outfit with white leggings, a thigh-long dark blue tunic secured around the waist with a belt that held his twin long knives. Even looking like this, the noble and authoritative aura around him left no one in doubt of his position.

Legolas surveyed the courtyard as he made his way down the few steps. Nearly a thousand warriors from Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlorien were standing mixed inside it and it was clear that everyone were on relatively friendly terms for they had been speaking together before he arrived. It was clear that everyone was waiting for orders to arrive since the cleanup had been accomplished.

As soon as he stepped onto the cobblestone, Tharbadon hurried up to him and handed him a scroll. "I completed the list you asked for my Prince."

"Thank you Tharbadon." Legolas said, taking it from him. At that moment he sensed a familiar presence moving towards him quickly from the side and dodged within a hairs breadth as arms attempted to capture him in a hug. The person staggered forward slightly, having expected to make contact with another person instead of thin air.

"Have we gotten the number of dead yet?" Legolas asked Tharbadon.

"Yes…" Tharbadon answered perplexed, staring at the person Legolas had just avoided. He then sobered and turned his eyes to his Prince. "Nine of our warriors died in the fight as well as twenty-two from Rivendell and twenty-nine from Lothlorien. Forty-five of the overtaken elves have died."

"Forty-five…?" Legolas breathed.

Tharbadon nodded, "I think it was because they couldn't feel pain. They would keep coming at us even though their wounds were fatal."

Legolas nodded, "How many civilians were found dead in the Halls?"

"…One hundred and thirty-six, my Prince and twenty guards." Tharbadon responded quietly, "We've laid them in the Hall of mourning until they can be identified and buried."

Legolas nodded, pain visible in his nearly sapphire blue eyes. "My father will make sure that it is done. Thank you Tharbadon."

Tharbadon bowed and walked away once more, it was then that Legolas turned around and gazed at Glorfindel. The warrior was gazing at him worriedly, his eyes attempting to pierce into his soul.

"Are you all right?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"I will be." Legolas answered equally softly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Glorfindel said and moved forward before tentatively reaching out and placing his palm against Legolas' cheek. "Sorry about the hug, couldn't resist the relief I felt from seeing you. I should have realized that you weren't in the mood for it after all that has happened. Elrond told me."

"I see." Legolas smiled, he enfolded Glorfindel in a brotherly hug. It was only Glorfindel who could notice that he held him tighter than usual. "Thank you for coming." Legolas whispered and then drew back once more and nodded to him before turning his eyes to the courtyard.

His eyes locked on Haldir, Húron, Elladan, and an unknown Lothlorien elf. They came forth as soon as he turned his attention to them and formed a ring with him and Glorfindel, the commanders of all armies joined together.

Legolas smiled to those he knew and then turned his eyes to the remaining elf. "I don't believe we have met before?"

"No, my Prince." The elf said, placing his hand on his chest and bowing. "My name is Orophin, a brother of Haldir and a border-guard of the Golden wood."

When Legolas placed his own hand on his chest and returned the bow he saw Orophin's eyes widen in surprise. "Welcome. Anyone who would raise his or her bows or swords for our realm is more than deserving of my regard. I extend my thanks to all of you and your warriors for the aid you have given us." Legolas finished, looking also at Haldir, Elladan, and Glorfindel.

"We won't be leaving for a while." Elladan said, Legolas turned questioning eyes to him. "It's about time we do something permanent about your esteemed neighbor. Consider our warriors and our services at your command through us. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel agreed that this was the only solution and will make an agreement with King Thranduil soonest possible."

Legolas looked seriously at the twin for a moment and then gave a melancholy smile staring into nothingness. "So it's war then." He seemed to think for a moment and then snapped his head up, his eyes piercing and confident.

He leveled his gaze at Húron and said, "From now on the forest will become dangerous, troops will have to be deployed to escort all citizens from the settlements to the Halls for their own protection and so we don't have to use our resources to protect them in their own homes."

"I agree, my Prince." Húron said formally, "Have you been briefed about the situation down south."

"Nay I have not." Legolas answered.

Without hesitation Húron reported how Alfirin had joined them on the journey to Rivendell and afterwards had gone before them and rounded a legion of wood elves to reinforce the patrol holding back Dol Guldur. He told him how a hundred orcs had attacked the patrol but also that there were more in Dol Guldur, awaiting the news from the first wave. Legolas took everything with an air of calmness and confidence, seemingly unsurprised at everything he heard.

When he was done Legolas nodded. "I trust Alfirin to hold the line until we can get there or to get a message to us."

"We have no way of knowing that for certain." Orophin said.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer but Elladan beat him to it. "I have no doubt either, even though I haven't known Alfirin long he seems to be a remarkably resourceful person. If anyone should be able to get a message to us then it would be him. Regardless, the wood-elves of Mirkwood are very fierce and absolutely detest orcs."

"Alfirin uses birds to carry his messages," Legolas said, "He can communicate with them."

"And who then can understand his message?" Haldir asked.

"Me." Legolas answered, giving a slightly feral smile, "I'm half wood-elf. Our first task must be to clear the forest of civilians."

"We trust your judgment." Glorfindel said, "How many men per troop?"

"Thirty should be enough." Legolas answered, "There are already warriors stationed at most of the settlements so they can help guard as they return."

"How many settlements?" Haldir asked.

"Twenty-one." Legolas answered, "Some large some small. The bigger the settlement the more warriors are appointed to them. Some of those warriors, we assume, were among the overtaken elves for we only have a hundred elves among them who are from the halls."

"You cannot say for certain where all of them come from?" Elladan asked.

Legolas hesitated for a moment in explaining but decided that he had to. "All of those who were overtaken have never come into physical contact with me. I know none of them other than perhaps their names. The King and I believe that there is a connection and that somehow my power is providing protection against the darkness for whomever I touch. It has not been proven but it is very likely."

"You protect people by touching them?" Orophin asked skeptically.

Legolas sighed and then reached out and placed his hand on the elf's arm. Orophin's eyes immediately went to it. "What do you feel?" Legolas asked.

"My arm tingles slightly and I feel calmness spreading into me." Orophin answered.

Legolas nodded and took his hand off of him. "I do this unintentionally. My power has become too great to suppress entirely so yes I believe that those I have touched are under my protection."

"Can you do this to everyone?" Elladan asked.

"I don't know if it will be too draining with so many people." Legolas said, looking over the thousand warriors in the courtyard, "but I will try. There may be people I miss though so we have to keep an eye on any suspicious behavior once we march towards Dol Guldur. Here everyone is safe." He absentmindedly reached out and touched Haldir.

"The patrols that are to be sent out should consist of ten warriors from every realm." Glorfindel said, "The sooner we get them done the sooner they can leave."

Legolas nodded and indicated for them to follow him as he turned around and headed back to the halls. He guided them through the Halls until they arrived at the library. The door was already cracked open so he only needed to place his hand against it and push and the library came into sight. Books had been thrown off of the shelves, papers and scrolls scattered on the floor.

"Bastards…" Legolas muttered under his breath and sighed before walking inside. The library was large with rows of bookcases so the amount of books lying of the floor was huge. Legolas led them to the back of the room were a sturdy oval table stood, the chairs around it had been thrown here and there but none seemed damaged.

"Well then. Make yourselves at home." Legolas said with a cheerful smile, before walking off, Húron following him. Haldir and Orophin gazed perplexed after him but Glorfindel and Elladan just shrugged and found some chairs, more used to Legolas' personality.

"HA!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed from the back and walked back with a triumphant grin on his face, Húron following him with a patient look on his face. "Guess they believed that we would keep all of our important records and maps out in the open. Idiots!" He then proceeded to smack his hand against on of the stones in the wall behind the table. Immediately a door-shaped outline popped slightly inward on the wall behind an overturned statue.

Before Legolas could move Húron braced his shoulder against it and opened it for him. Legolas walked into a small chamber with bookcases filled with more important documents on either side. They weren't normally used because there was a copy of almost all of them in the King's study; these were just a failsafe if anything should happen.

He scanned the shelves until he found the maps that he needed and then brought them with him out of the chamber. Barely had he stepped towards the table where the others were waiting when an angry roar suddenly pierced through his ears. The maps tumbled out of his lifeless arms even as he sunk to the floor. Húron reached out hurriedly and lowered him down, calling Legolas' name worriedly. He got reaction from Legolas whose eyes were vacant as if he was watching something else than what was in front of him.

Immediately Elladan and Glorfindel bolted from their seats and over to them, kneeling on either side of Legolas. As soon as they touched him they felt his power pulsing like mad and felt the slight tremble that was running through his body.

"An attack on the barrier?" Elladan asked.

"Without a doubt." Húron answered concerned.

Glorfindel nodded tensely and hurriedly steadied Legolas with his other hand as well when he suddenly lost what little color their was in his complexion and flinched violently, snapping his eyes shut and biting his lips to keep from crying out. He hunched forward in their grips, his hands clawing for something to hold.

Elladan reached down and took hold of Legolas' hand, as soon as Legolas felt his touch his hand closed around the twin's and held it so tightly Elladan was afraid that he would break it.

"It's possible that the overtaken elves were making reports to Dol Guldur every day." Húron rushed looking solely at Legolas, "It could have noticed that something was wrong by now."

Dol Guldur was angry. Enraged. Furious. Wrathful. Seething. Revenge-seeking. Those were just some of the descriptions racing through Legolas' head as he held out against the frenzied assault. Dol Guldur was slamming against the barrier with unreserved force, shrieking at the anger that coursed through its veins. Every single time the darkness clashed with his barrier, with his power and energy, a flash of pain would speed through him, each one worse than the one before. At this moment with his complete exhaustion he could do nothing more than hold out against the attack.

He was aware that something took a grip on his hand and squeezed it for dear life as the force smashed into the barrier once more with even more vigor. He felt his previously dozing headache flare up with renewed force. He was not ready for this… he had just unleashed most of his power just an hour ago, damn it…

Everyone inside the library except Legolas snapped their heads up when the door crashed open. Thranduil rushed inside with an almost panicked look in his eyes, immediately he saw Legolas and hurried over to him. Without even waiting to explain he scooped Legolas into his arms. Unintentionally he pulled Elladan up as well because of the tight grip Legolas had on his hand but he just pried Legolas' hand off of the twin's and took it in his own, his glow spreading to enfold Legolas as well.

Then he dashed toward the door without even explaining to any of them where he was taking him. Húron, Elladan, and Glorfindel sprung to their feet without hesitation and followed the King. Haldir and Orophin needed only a moment before everything sunk in and they as well bolted from their seats.

As he ran, Thranduil could feel Legolas' strength slowly wane. His movements started becoming sluggish and his breathing sounded more like whistling. Even though he was giving his strength to Legolas it still wasn't enough, it wasn't near enough. Dol Guldur pounding against the barrier could be felt even by him and had alerted him of the situation. He had known that Legolas was barely recovered from the power he used to momentarily incapacitate the overtaken elves.

Without taking his attention away from Legolas, Thranduil turned just before the royal wing and pounded down the hallway that led to the cavern. Once he entered that large space he went over to the old tree in the middle and placed Legolas so he was leaning against its trunk, keeping his hands locked in his son's.

"Please help him!" Thranduil begged turning his desperate eyes to the old tree, "Please…"

It was clear the tree had heard him because in the next moment it was shaking itself awake, its trunk and branches groaning and its leaves rustling.

_Calad-Luin's mind is tightly barred. I cannot reach him. _The old voice sounded inside Thranduil's head and instantly his mind filled with panic.

He reached out and placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders before shaking him. "Legolas! Legolas open your eyes!" He snapped at his son in an attempt to draw his attention away from the attack. "Legolas!" In desperation he raised his hand and slapped Legolas hard over the cheek. Immediately, his son's sapphire blue eyes snapped open and not even a second later a green light surrounded him, coming from the tree.

Legolas gasped sharply in surprise, his eyes starting to glow slightly and his aura expanding. Thranduil kept his grip on Legolas, supporting him and enduring how the amount of energy flowing through Legolas was scorching his palms. His eyes were locked with Legolas' and he watched how he struggled with controlling the energy he had been given and using it to strengthen the barrier.

Neither of them noticed the audience they had. Glorfindel, Elladan, Húron, and Orophin were watching the battle with widened eyes. Blue, green, and silvery light was swirling around in the air around Legolas, Thranduil, and the old tree. The wind was making the leaves and white flowers of the tree sway and rustle, as well as the other plants in the cavern, among others a batch of lilies of the valley.

The sheer amount of power inside the cavern bore down upon their shoulders; the pressure of it was incredible. That was the amount of power Legolas was bearing that he could use to his own advantage. To them it seemed uncontrollable but at the eye of the storm was Legolas and there everything stood quiet.

"Stop." The single word carried so much authority and command. Immediately, the power in the room was wiped out and the light fell to the ground. Legolas was breathing heavily; his eyes clenched shut and his whole body trembling.

Húron didn't waste a moment in rushing towards his King and Prince but the others stayed where they were, intending to give Legolas a moment to recover without them crowding over him. Elladan and Glorfindel softly explained what had happened to Haldir and Orophin.

"How is he?" Húron asked softly as he kneeled beside Thranduil and gazed at Legolas' pale face.

"I don't know." Thranduil answered shakily, his own strength drained from giving Legolas his energy. He had been able to do so because of the bond he already shared with Legolas but the tree had been bared from creating a connection to him because he had been so focused on the attack that he hadn't realized the tree's attempts at reaching out to him.

"…Able to hear…" Legolas whispered weakly.

Húron didn't answer but he reached up and unclasped the pin that was holding his cloak together. He drew it off and wrapped it around Legolas, knowing that he was weak enough to feel cold.

Thranduil reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bottle of Miruvor, which he had grabbed before rushing out of his office when he felt the attack on the barrier. He uncorked it and placed it against Legolas' lips, gently pouring some into his mouth. Legolas frowned but nonetheless swallowed the liquid.

When he deemed that Legolas had had enough, he corked it once more before placing it back into his pocket. He then reached out and placed his palm against Legolas' cheek, tenderly moving his thumb over his son's cheekbone.

"What am I going to do with you…?" He muttered.

"I'll be all right." Legolas said weakly, "Don't worry about me. …How was the council?"

Thranduil snorted, "They're all idiots, trying to place the blame of everything that has happened the last month on other people because they want to draw attention away from the fact that they were so fearful that they followed every command the overtaken elves gave them. They gave the elves information of our defenses, our systems, even made a list of everyone who could possibly prove a threat to them. Many of the elves on top of that list were killed."

Legolas sighed deeply. "Fools…"

"They're beginning to use the fact that our people are still placing the blame on Amath even though most have been told that he was on our side and the rest have without a doubt heard some other way. They didn't go at me that much, but I think they will go at you Legolas… because there they have a chance. I am their King and they try to win my favors but long have they treated you more roughly, especially the parts of the council that are left. Try to stay away from them when I'm not there."

"If they request my formal appearance, and they will, then as a Commander of Mirkwood's forces I will have the choice between facing them alone or insubordination." Legolas answered, "There is nothing that can be done to avoid it. The only thing I can do is achieve as much as I can with the time given to me before they do."

"They're being stubborn." Thranduil sighed, "They now that they failed us during the last month and that any decent protector of Mirkwood would have chosen as Arron and Iôlon did and they fear the people's reaction should they learn of it."

"So they try and create bigger news." Legolas said.

"Can't we just inform people of what they've done?" Húron asked.

"No." Legolas answered, "It would create too much rioting and panic when there is so much need for order. If the people learned of this then the council is done for and even if they are fools that isn't something we have time to deal with now on top of the war that is coming."

"The council knows this." Thranduil added, "It's probably what they are telling themselves inside their heads to justify their actions. That it would be better for the people of Mirkwood to hate Amath, who is already dead, than to create rioting and panic by going after them."

Húron's face grew completely pale and he stared at Thranduil a moment before forcing his suddenly numb tongue to form the words. "…Amath is dead…?"

Legolas opened his eyes at this and gazed at his second-in-command. His eye-color had brightened slightly from the sapphire blue to a gentian blue thanks to the Miruvor but his condition was obviously still serious. "He died an hour ago." Legolas said quietly, "He was wounded in the battle and Elrond couldn't do anything but ease his passing. You saw how outnumbered he was after he drew away from us."

"…He really was on our side…" Húron breathed horrified, "…all this time…?"

"Yes, he was on our side." Legolas answered, his eyes gazing gently at Húron even though his voice was hard.

"Valar…" Húron gasped and then suddenly turned away from them and would have bolted if Legolas hadn't thrown himself forward and locked his arms around Húron's torso. He closed his eyes in pain when he felt the shudders that were running through Húron's body.

"…Amath is dead…" Húron whispered, almost like he didn't believe it himself, like he refused to believe it. "…Maer is dead… and all the others could be dead without us knowing it. I saw Taenor, Legolas. The grief has changed him… I could see the fire of anger deep inside his eyes and the spark of life seemed gone…"

"Maer was everything to him." Legolas said softly, "And I don't know if we'll be enough to fill that hole but we will have to try. I promised Maer that we would take care of him."

Húron nodded, "We will take care of him. I will keep an eye on him as often as I can, make sure he rests and eats. You need to concentrate on getting yourself better first."

"He's right Legolas." Thranduil said gently, "You need to take it easy for a while, regain your strength." Thranduil swallowed hard before continuing, "I know it is harsh of me to say this… but I need all of your focus on Mirkwood's situation… You know I would never ask you to choose between your duties and your friends, but I fear that the seriousness of this situation will force me to do so."

"I have never shied away from my duties." Legolas said slowly, "and I will not start now… I have many duties; one of those is to Maer to fulfill his last wish and take care of a person who is under my command and whom I as Prince have a duty to help. Another duty of mine is to aid Mirkwood in all possible situations should it be war or peace, and aiding the people of Mirkwood is not giving up on a person because it seems too hard or too difficult." He looked up at his father, "and I will do my duty my King, to you, to myself, to my Kingdom, and to my people."

Thranduil gazed upon his son. There was a mixture of pride and sadness in his eyes even as he nodded and smiled worriedly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Legolas' forehead. "Do so with my blessing then." He said quietly and then stood up.

Húron got up as well and together the two of them heaved Legolas to his feet, holding him for a moment until he was standing steadily.

Seeing that they were standing, Glorfindel, Elladan, Haldir, and Orophin walked over to them, all of them glancing worriedly at Legolas. Seeing their looks, Legolas gave them a reassuring smile.

"I have to go back to the council." Thranduil said, "I left quite… suddenly. Thank you all for coming to Mirkwood's aid and for your assistance hereafter. If there is anything that I can do to repay this debt then do not hesitate to tell me."

"There is no debt, my King." Elladan said formally, "Rivendell and Lothlorien do not deem this enemy yours alone and we deemed that it was high time for us to do something about it. Our warriors are yours to command and use through us in this war against Dol Guldur."

Thranduil looked astounded at Elladan but nevertheless his lips soon formed into a large, grateful smile, "Then I have twice as much to thank you for on behalf of myself and my realm. I am glad there is no debt for I wouldn't be able to repay you this service." With that he bowed and then turned and walked out of the cavern.

Legolas chuckled at the perplexed looks on Haldir and Orophin's faces but then led them out as well. Húron walked by his side the whole way back to the library, he didn't say anything but it was clear that he was prepared to steady him should he stumble. Legolas was thankful for his silent support because even with the Miruvor he felt completely depleted and his headache had come back full force.

In addition to this, his cheek also stung for reasons he could clearly not remember. After thinking about it though, an idea appeared in his head. "…He hit me didn't he…?" Legolas asked, his lips quirking in amusement and surprise. He could remember that pain was what had snapped him back to the present.

"You weren't responding to him." Húron answered softly, "He did what he had to." His lips then moved into a slightly mocking smile, "Does it hurt much? Shall I get you something cold to put on it? …You've gone weak Captain."

Legolas snorted, "You try a month in the dungeons with little to no food and water. I swear that even_ one_ glass of wine could knock me into complete senselessness at the moment."

"I think I'll pass Captain." Húron smirked.

"Really?" Legolas asked, sounding disappointed, "I could have it arranged you know."

"I know you could, but I would still like to pass."

When they reached the library Húron opened the door and guided Legolas over to one of the chairs so he could sit down before gathering all the maps that he had dropped during the attack and placing them on the table.

Legolas sank relieved into the chair but as he watched Glorfindel, Elladan, Haldir, and Orophin look at him worriedly while sitting down themselves, he knew that he had to address what had just happened.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I doubt it looked pleasant." Legolas said, looking mostly at Haldir and Orophin. "I would have you understand that such attacks are normal and have been happening just short of everyday for a while, but this one was very strong only because Dol Guldur had gained knowledge that something had gone wrong with its plans, and it was angry."

"Do you know what it is that is attacking you?" Haldir asked; his face set in a frown.

"No, not exactly." Legolas answered. His eyes unfocussed almost like he was speaking to himself. "Only that it's a dark presence, very dark. It speaks to me though sometimes… and seems intelligent, chilling, but otherworldly. We know that it can sense other's presences, powers… that it can sense me. In many ways I seem like a threat to it, but it has shown during this month that it is interested in me as well…"

Húron was gazing worriedly at his Captain and crouched down beside Legolas' chair, placing his hands on the table and Legolas' armrest. "Legolas." He said softly.

Legolas seemed to snap out of his daze at the sound of his name and looked down at Húron. After a moment he smiled and nodded gratefully before turning his eyes back to the others. "You needn't worry about it though. I have everything under control." The firmness and surety in his voice brooked no argument so they nodded.

Legolas and Húron began explaining to them the dangers in the locations where the settlements were and showed them the locations on one of the maps. With this information they soon began choosing which warriors should form which patrols.

Within the hour they had formed the twenty-one patrols with thirty warriors in each and after that it was just about discussing the practical issues. All the warriors and especially those from Mirkwood were tired from the fighting and everything else that had happened the last month. Therefore, they had to wait with sending them out until they had gotten some decent hours of rest as well as food, which meant that they would first leave the next morning.

Despite this though, it would be a good idea to get the teams together before that and brief them before allowing each team's leader to go through the dangers of Mirkwood with those from Rivendell and Lothlorien. It had already been decided that a warrior from Mirkwood would be leading each team and of course that was how it should be for everything to work smoothly.

By the time they went back to the courtyard, the warriors were conversing, either sitting on the cobblestone or standing and were just finishing with the breakfast that had been brought out after Thranduil had started the household once more.

Most didn't even notice them when they came out of the Halls and Legolas watched for a moment as Haldir attempted to get everyone's attention, resulting in only a few actually realizing what was going on. Húron watched Haldir's attempts as well with an equal amount of amusement and incredulity before puffing Legolas forward.

"Attention!" Legolas called in a loud command.

The next thing that happened had Elladan, Glorfindel, Haldir, and Orophin's chins dropping because the Mirkwood warriors' reaction to their commander's voice was to instantly jump to their feet, abandoning all conversation, and forming ranks like a finely shaped army.

The warriors from Rivendell and Lothlorien heard the command as well and startled, their panic only growing as they saw how those from Mirkwood reacted. They then began scrambling into positions themselves, standing straight and throwing glances at both him and his warriors to make sure they were doing the right thing, standing in the right position. It was clear that they were not used to such drills.

"At ease." Legolas then said while taking some more steps towards them. The Mirkwood warriors relaxed their positions and after realizing what it was about those from Rivendell and Lothlorien did the same.

Legolas looked back at Haldir and the others in a silent question if he should continue or if one of them would like to take over. When he was met with gazes of surprise and awe he knew that he had just gotten the job so he turned his head once more, sighing soundlessly.

He trained his gaze on those from Rivendell and Lothlorien and gave a reassuring smile at their nervous looks. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Legolas Thranduilion and you will be working with me as the commander of Mirkwood's army, so if you have any complaints or questions then you're welcome to come to me or, if I'm not available, one of my Captains. I heard from Haldir and Elladan that you've already been briefed about the current standing between our three realms but allow me to tell my warriors."

He turned his eyes to familiar faces and said, "Rivendell and Lothlorien are lending us their aid and their warriors in the coming battle against Dol Guldur, which we are immensely grateful for. The next weeks these warriors are going to be your brother-in-arms so I will hear of no fighting or disrespect, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The warriors said in unison. Legolas caught relieved, skeptical, and thankful faces among his warriors.

"Good." Legolas said and then turned to the whole group, "The first undertaking you're going to do together is retrieving a number of elves that live separately in a total of twenty-one settlements around the forest. Each team will have a commander from Mirkwood and will consist of ten warriors from every realm, which will set out tomorrow at dawn so you have time to rest and eat."

"It is also a good time for you to learn everything that you can about Mirkwood and its dangers from your Captain." Haldir said, coming up beside him and looking at both Rivendell and Lothlorien warriors, "It would be foolish to go out there unprepared and to waste the knowledge that your Captains are sure to have."

"Tharbadon, you're leading the first team." Legolas called and waited for him to move away from the other warriors and over to him, "You're going to lead your team to the settlement closet to Dol Guldur at point fourteen, fifty miles south of the Old Forest Road." Tharbadon nodded, so Legolas went on to listing the ten warriors from Mirkwood that would go with him. He chose the most skillful for that location because it was closet to danger and farthest away.

When Haldir listed the ten from Lothlorien that would go with them and they came up one by one, Legolas greeted each with a firm handshake, disguising the fact that he was making an effort to protect them from Dol Guldur's influence. He did the same with those from Rivendell when Elladan called them up and in the span of a few minutes the first team was made. Legolas saw with relief that there was a certain amount of respect in the Lothlorien and Rivendell warriors' eyes when they gazed upon those from Mirkwood, knowing that it would work best if they let those who knew the area and the dangers take control without protest.

Elladan had taken it upon himself to be a part of that team as well just like Orophin and Glorfindel would be a part of two of the other teams. Haldir stayed as a representative of Lothlorien and to be by Galadriel's side to protect her when she came to the Halls as well just like Húron was staying to support him. Elladan and Glorfindel went because Elrond and Elrohir were still at the Halls to represent Rivendell and control their warriors.

After the teams went off to plan and the rest were dismissed, Legolas spent the rest of the morning and well up into the day with arranging for normal perimeter patrols to start up again and also sending messages to the different stations around the forest, among others Urion's station at the ford of the Forest River. They needed to recall these warriors for they were going to need everyone they could get. These posts had been made to be able to hold out for months on the rations they had so of course none on them had heard of the siege of Mirkwood. The overtaken elves had timed their attack perfectly and prevented anyone from getting word out. If it hadn't been for Legolas sending Faneth and the others then it would have been a long time before help could have arrived.

It must have been nearly afternoon when he just took a moment to sit down on the steps that led to the entrance to the Halls and immediately it was as if a great weight settled on his shoulders and he felt unable to stand up again, his vision going slightly foggy. He had avoided sitting down and resting for the whole day, keeping on his feet even through the small portions of breakfast and lunch that he had forced down.

It was needless to say that it was Húron who first noticed his state. He had been speaking with some warriors inside the courtyard. Immediately, he rushed over to him, having been anticipating for a collapse sooner or later. He kneeled beside him and gazed worriedly into his slightly unfocussed eyes.

"You need rest Legolas, I can take care of the rest." Húron said softly, "Can you stand?"

Legolas blinked rapidly to dispel the haze in front of his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to wake up. Then he turned to Húron and nodded, allowing him to pull him to his feet.

Húron started leading Legolas into the Halls, sending nods in the direction of those who were watching them with worried looks, something that Legolas should have noticed but didn't.

"I want to go see Kirion." Legolas said when they got close to the healing ward. Húron was about to protest but thought better of it since he realized that he could get one of the healers, preferably Ecphen or Lord Elrond, to check the Prince.

He deposited Legolas in one of the chairs beside Kirion's bed and then went in search of a healer. Ecphen was the first he came by.

"Húron." Ecphen greeted, somewhat preoccupied as he checked the supplies, "What can I do for you? I don't recall you being injured."

"I'm not." Húron answered, "I brought Legolas to Kirion's room after finding him sitting at the entrance with a dazed expression."

If anything could get Ecphen's attention quickly then that was it, he immediately turned alert eyes to Húron. "What do you know of his condition?"

"Lack of rest and food," Húron said, "Multiple stab-wounds to the chest, which I believe Elrohir has already seen to, …" he lowered his voice and added, "and Dol Guldur attacked the barrier some time ago."

Ecphen sighed heavily, despite his attempt to seem annoyed Húron could see the worry in his eyes as he collected a few items from the storage. Afterwards the two of them walked to the room that Kirion was laying in and upon entering found that Legolas had already fallen asleep in the chair, his eyes closed.

"Insufferable patient." Ecphen muttered as he walked over to Legolas and crouched down before him, reaching up to take his pulse and temperature. Afterwards he lifted Legolas' tunic to check if the bandages were still free of blood or if he would have to wake him up to treat his wounds. Unfortunately there were several spots of blood so he gently shook Legolas' shoulder until his dark blue eyes fluttered open, looking disoriented from sleep.

"I think you've sprung some of your stitches." Ecphen said once Legolas had realized who was before him. "I'll have to redo them." He then turned to Húron, "Will you make some tea for him while I do?"

"There is no need." Legolas said tiredly, "Just let me sleep."

"There is every need, now sit still." Ecphen responded softly but firmly as he started undoing Legolas' tunic and lifting it off, followed by his undershirt. When the bandages came off to reveal the near dozen of more or less healed wounds on Legolas' torso, Ecphen's eyes widened and he gazed at first them and then Legolas. "These were strategically placed."

Legolas nodded but didn't answer the underlying question. Ecphen didn't pressure him either; instead he just started taking care of the wounds that had opened slightly. It wasn't long before he was wounding bandage around his chest once more. Húron then gave Legolas a mug of tea, which he drank despite noticing the taste of both pain-relieving and sleeping herbs because of the unrelenting look Ecphen was giving him.

"Let me take you to your room." Húron said when he had finished, seeing that the herbs had already just about knocked Legolas out.

Legolas shook his head almost woozily and closed his eyes while leaning back in the chair. "Just leave me here… have no wish to go back to an empty… ruined room."

Húron couldn't figure out a response to that and therefore only watched as Legolas nodded off once more in the chair beside his brother's bed. Kirion was completely unaware of his visitor, as he was lying still as death on the bed, completely pallid. Húron eyed him sadly but got to his feet and him and Ecphen walked out of the door, leaving them to their rest.

"I will inform the King that Legolas is sleeping here." Ecphen said once they were outside, "I must admit I'm surprised you aren't staying with Legolas."

"I would rather get as much of his work done as I can while he is sleeping so he doesn't have everything waiting for him when he wakes up." Húron said, "There are still a lot of things that need supervising." He then nodded to Ecphen and walked out of the healing ward. In the hallway outside he came across a maid and without further ado asked her to see to it that the royal family members' rooms were seen to.


	15. Heartbreaking news

_A/N: Hello, I just wanted to take a few moments to thank each and every one of you for the reviews, the dedication, and the encouragement you have given my stories and I, whether you come from Denmark, England, the States, Russia, Germany, Chile, Portugal, or any other country out there. I have never been, and probably never will be, the type of person who responds to every review; some of you have probably never heard from me, others have._

_When I first started posting _Coldness_ (the first story I tried posting chapter by chapter) I had never in my wildest dreams thought that I would get the amount of feedback that I got and it made me want to continue on with _Aid from a Friend_ and _War of Light and Darkness_. But even more than this, it made me want to make the stories even better, and it made me want to publish chapters even faster. I may not reply to every review but I just wanted to tell you that I read every single one of them and they make me want to make this story better than it already is, and I can give you no greater praise than that, so thank you._

* * *

**Chapter fifteen – Heartbreaking news**

Thranduil yawned noiselessly as he turned and went into the healing ward, taking advantage of the fact that it was late and there were only a few elves from the household still wandering around the Halls. Most of the evening had gone with finding rooms and beds to accommodate all the elves from Rivendell and Lothlorien as well as the elves that were about to come in from the settlements.

Many of the civilians were going to be housed inside the Halls in the unused guest rooms or some of the rooms that had been made available because those who had lived there had died during the siege. That last option wasn't one that they had wanted to use unless there was no room elsewhere for the peace of those left behind, but they also needed to be practical. Nevertheless, the rooms couldn't be used yet since the list of dead hadn't been published and wouldn't be until the next day.

That was another thing that they had dealt with during the day, families begging and pleading for the knowledge of how their loved ones were. It had been heartbreaking to say no to those elves but it had been necessary for them to have the time to identify the remains and to make sure that they were viewable. The last thing they wanted was to further heighten the families' pain by letting them see their loved ones smeared in blood with open eyes and a look of pain and terror of their faces…

The warriors had been housed in the barrack or in tents on the green by their own suggestion. Sleeping pallets and field beds had been brought out to those tents as well as many other necessities. It had been necessary for them to dig out their emergency supplies to feed and accommodate so many people. There were several storage rooms underground, which the overtaken elves hadn't known about and therefore hadn't pillaged.

Thranduil looked around the healing ward and saw that all the patients inside were sleeping peacefully, except one. By the end of the long row of beds there was a warrior thrashing in the throws of fever. Elrond and an assistant were there, holding the elf down and periodically forcing some concoction down his throat.

Without hesitation Thranduil moved over to them and sat down on the warrior's bedside, beside his head. He reached out and trapped the elf's face between his palms and called to him, "Look at me." It took a while but gradually his firm and authoritative voice managed to make the elf open fever glazed eyes. He trapped the eyes with his, forcing them to stay open.

It was a while before a spark of recognition sparked through the warrior's eyes and he crooked, "…My King…"

"I am here." Thranduil said, his voice still firm and full of sureness. "You are safe in the healing ward and the fighting is over. Now I need you to drink something for me so that you can recover quickly." Without looking he held his hand out towards Elrond and tightened his fingers around the mug that was placed in his palm. Then he gently lifted the warrior's head and placed it upon his lips, tipping the liquid into his mouth until he had drunk it all and fallen back into a state between sleep and unconsciousness.

"Why didn't you try to calm him down by talking to him instead of restraining him?" Thranduil asked afterwards, when Elrond had given the mug back to the assistant and asked him to clean it.

"We did try." Elrond answered, "He was completely unreachable. It's a miracle that he responded to your voice. …I take it you're here to check on Legolas and Kirion?"

Thranduil nodded and they started making their way over to one of the private rooms, reserved to the royal family. "How are they?"

"Kirion's condition hasn't changed." Elrond sighed, "The injury to his head has swelled slightly but not dangerously. He is still breathing fine by himself and we've been able to feed him a bit of broth and water. I'm most worried about the fact that he barely got anything to eat during this month and I don't know if his body is strong enough to handle a prolonged state of unconsciousness…"

Thranduil closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his throat clogged at the strong feelings of hopelessness and worry that flooded his heart. He had barely noticed Kirion getting the injury, only seen a mace swing by the edge of his vision and then suddenly Kirion had been thrown into him already knocked out. The warriors had immediately formed a ring around them and fortunately it was that moment that Legolas' power had come sweeping over the battlefield. He hadn't been able to focus on that though, the only thing that he had been able to focus on was the son lying in his arms.

The mace had opened this long and ugly gash in Kirion's forehead and already there had been blood running down the side of his face since head wounds bled more than others. He had immediately ripped off a piece of cloth and pressed it against his son's forehead, and after seeing battlefield was under control he had hurried to bring Kirion to the healing wing, keeping pressure on the wound with cleaner cloths until healers had started coming in with more patients.

"What of Legolas?" Thranduil asked, his voice slightly hoarse with emotion.

Elrond halted before the door leading into the room and turned to Thranduil, "His color seems to be improving with the rest even though he isn't entirely well yet. There has been no more blood on the bandages but I will check him properly in the morning."

Thranduil nodded and then walked into the room. Legolas had been moved from the chair to a sleeping pallet on the floor so he wouldn't be cramped from sleeping in the chair. He hadn't even flinched when they had moved him and hadn't moved an inch since then either, just like Kirion. In fact the two of them looked uncannily alike as they laid there with closed eyes and pale complexions. Briefly a flash of pain went through his chest as he saw traces of his wife in their relaxed faces… especially in Kirion.

Their eldest son had inherited her silvery-white hair; more delicate and fair than anything he had ever seen or touched. The place where mother and son had instantly clicked though, was in the trees. His wife had had a deep connection to nature from being a wood-elf, she had seemed almost wild when he had first met her and he had been attracted to the fact that she could hold her own against him as well as bring him peace.

Legolas had inherited her connection to nature most profoundly and it was even stronger in him because of the fact that he had also inherited his ability, making him able to form solid connections with trees as well as communicate with them, allowing him to share their emotions and memories through their energy, or life force.

Where Legolas reminded him a lot of his wife in his way of being, Kirion did with his appearance. Not only did he have his mother's eyes but also her smile and her slenderness. His wife had despite her wildness been slightly petite and to him the most beautiful person in the world.

Thranduil heard absentmindedly as Elrond left the room and shut the door behind him, giving him some privacy. He walked over to Kirion's bed and sat down thoughtfully before swinging his legs up and lying down beside his youngest, propped up on an elbow.

"You're mother's looking after you from afar you know that right Kirion?" Thranduil asked gently, reaching out to brush his hand over his son's hair. "She's always been watching over you, I can feel it, watching over every one of us… She'll make sure that you don't stray too far or too deep and when the time is right she'll guide you right back to us."

Thranduil was silent for a while lost in his own thoughts, but then suddenly he chuckled. "I've never even said her name out loud since she died, have I…? Everyone was so afraid of triggering me by saying it out loud and you've all always just called her Nana… Funny how something so small has suddenly become so difficult…"

He blinked and moved his eyes back to his son, "Emelin… That was my wife's name, your mother's. You probably already know from her gravestone or from records because I never even thought of telling you… I used to call her Em, you know? When it was just the two of us together. She hated it at first but I got her turned around…" He reached down and took Kirion's limp hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to its surface. "She'll look after you…" He whispered.

O

Legolas woke with a start at a loud crashing noise. It took him a few disorientated moments to realize where he was and that it was the door that had opened rather abruptly.

"Shh!" He heard his father hiss sharply, "You're going to wake him!"

"I'm awake." Legolas mumbled dazed from the floor, which he had no idea how he had ending up on anyhow, as far as he knew he had fallen asleep in a chair…

He heard the sounds of someone getting up from Kirion's bed and soon found himself gazing at his father, who from his slightly disgruntled and disheveled appearance had obviously only just woken as well and was annoyed at the elf for barging in and waking his son.

His father gazed at him for a moment but then turned his eyes to the elf in the doorway. "What is it?" He asked with barely subdued annoyance in his voice.

"You told me to wake you when the patrols were going out to retrieve the elves from the settlements." The elf stated calmly, Legolas recognized the voice of his father's butler, Bronwe, and chuckled to himself. This was an elf that didn't cower before King Thranduil's tempers or moods. "Good morning my Liege, my Prince. Your rooms have been cleaned and refurnished in some places."

"How long before they leave?" Thranduil sighed resigned.

"An hour, my King." Bronwe answered, "I have drawn baths for both of you and prepared food in the Family Hall. Lord Gwaur will be there as well."

Thranduil nodded and then moved over to Legolas. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly after kneeling beside the pallet where Legolas was still lying.

"Excellent." Legolas declared with a weak grin.

Thranduil just gave him a dark look, clearly not believing him in the least while already being slightly annoyed. Legolas could see the exhaustion on his father's expression just as he knew it was showing on his own.

"I'll be all right." Legolas amended gently and reached out to squeeze his father's hand. "The sleep helped a little so I'll be fine."

His father's eyes bore into his, searching for some hint that what he was saying was true, and after a while he nodded. "I'll send in a healer to change your bandages. When you're ready then come have breakfast in the Family Hall."

"Who will look after Kirion?" Legolas asked as he forced his body to sit up.

Thranduil sighed and turned worried eyes to the bed. "The healers will take care of him… I'll come as often as I can and I bet you will as well, but we cannot lock ourselves in here all day. It wouldn't be Kirion's wish either. Perhaps Gwaur will sit with him but I won't ask it of him."

Legolas could see that the fact that his father wasn't able to sit by Kirion's side every second of every day was tearing him up inside, but he also saw that his father knew that as King that was a sacrifice he had to make, it was a sacrifice that was required of him. And he knew that he couldn't sit with Kirion either or rest all day himself because that just didn't work, it would put almost everything on hold if he did that.

"He'll be fine." Legolas said reassuringly.

Thranduil nodded and Legolas' eyes widened in astonishment over the next words that absentmindedly left his father's mouth. "Em will look after him..." Legolas blinked and stared at his father as Thranduil got to his feet and walked out of the door. He could hear him inside the healing ward asking someone to come and check his wounds.

Ecphen gave him a questioning look as he stepped into the room but Legolas just shook his head and allowed him to take care of the wounds in his chest. They didn't speak much but one thing caught Legolas' attention.

"Are the rumors true about Amath working undercover for you?"

"They are true yes." Legolas answered, looking intently into Ecphen's eyes to gauge his reaction.

Ecphen nodded calmly, "I thought so the moment I saw your expression when you came into the healing ward with him in your arms. From what I've heard the times I left the healing ward, people aren't believing that Amath was innocent, almost like they don't want to believe it."

"They want to blame all the elves but they knew that in reality it wasn't their fault what happened, that they had no control over it." Legolas sighed, "So they turned their hatred to Amath who was doing it by his own free will, seemingly."

"The two of you put on quite a show." Ecphen murmured, he looked up from bandaging his chest and gazed directly into his eyes, "When I look back on it now I can tell how dangerous it was, how everything was balanced on the edge of a knife. Not that I saw much of you except for the scene in the Throne room and the times where you were brought up and down from the dungeons."

"It was dangerous…" Legolas conceded his eyes unfocused slightly as if he was watching memories and the familiar burn of grief shot through his chest. When he worked he was able to distract himself from both Amath and Maer's death… just like he knew that Húron and Taenor were trying to do. Húron especially hated showing his emotions in front of other people, even the moment in the cavern had been unexpected and quickly suppressed from Húron's side.

He hadn't seen Taenor after being freed…

After his wounds had been seen to, Legolas bathed and dressed in his room, taking no more time than what was necessary, and then met up with his father and brother-in-law in the Family Hall for some breakfast. Even that though was cut short by the overpowering need to find Taenor so he excused himself after forcing some food down.

What he hadn't thought about though was the fact that as soon as he stepped into the courtyard there were around six hundred warriors walking about and getting ready to go. That meant that when he stepped into the courtyard last minute questions were literally thrown at from all sides and he had to round up the captains to hold a final meeting right then and there before they went.

It was easy for him to get his Captains' attentions as well as Elladan, Glorfindel, and Orophin's. They were all listening intently to what he told them about which procedures they were going to take and how they should make the wood-elves come to the Halls. To the last question Legolas just told them to tell the elves that he was the one asking because he knew his standing amongst the wood-elves.

They had formed a strange kinship due to his mother being a wood-elf as well as the fact that he protected them. He called it strange because that was just the way things were with wood-elves, either they would die for you, tolerate you, or try to kill you. There was nothing in between for them.

The ways of the wood-elves had been taught to him through the presence of Alfirin through his childhood, who for the first year he had been assigned to him had had next to no knowledge of Sindarin, just like he at that time hadn't begun learning Nandorin. Even through that it had been impossible for him not to realize that after some Alfirin had been prepared to die for him, every time he had been injured or sad it had been like a blow to his guardian.

When dawn had come it the form of a bright sun beginning to light up the sky, the twenty-one patrols were sent off with well wishes from both the King of Mirkwood, Lord of Rivendell, and Marchwarden of Lothlorien.

The rest of the morning passed with organizing some longer range patrols, but he had to admit that while doing this half of his brain was ore focused on where Húron and Taenor were as well as when Faneth was going to come home to him. Elrond had told him that he had informed Galadriel when the battle had ended but the safe location that they had chosen for them had turned out to be more than a day's riding away, so hopefully they would turn up some time that day.

A team of elves, there amongst his father, soon began making house visits to the families or friends of those who had died, giving them the dreadful confirmation that their loved one had died. Because of the method of visiting every family individually and the amount of elves they had to do this, it was clear that it was going to take a while to get all the messages out. Still… there were times when mournful cries would travel through the air and pierce right through ones bones.

By lunch Legolas had no appetite left and saddled Tinco instead so he could quench another urging inside him. He jumped onto his blue roan and galloped through the woods until he reached the Old Barrack. Here he swung out of the saddle and patted Tinco's shoulder.

"Thank you." He said gently, "Stay here."

As he walked towards the entrance to the building he suddenly stopped and gazed into the clearing. Upon a sunny spot there was a mound of overturned soil surrounded by grass and some lilies of the valley. Even without a headstone Legolas knew who was buried there…

Maer.

His feet automatically carried him over there and he kneeled before the grave, touching the soil almost gently. He just sat there. His mind was completely blank from sadness and grief, he couldn't think of anything to say, couldn't think of anything to do.

He didn't know how much time went by before something touched his cheek and startled him out of his numbness. Tinco had moved over to his kneeling form and pressed his velvety soft muzzle against his cheek. Legolas, once realizing that it was him, leaned against the touch and brought his hand up to stroke Tinco's front leg.

After a moment he took a deep breath and got to his feet. He paused to brush Tinco's long, black forelock aside and kiss his forehead, but then moved to the entrance of the Old Barrack. Once he was inside the hallway he walked up to the door that led into Head Quarters and unlocked it before pushing it open.

It was completely silent inside except for the sound of breathing and light snoring coming from the meeting room. After locking the door once more he walked through the hallway and turned into the meeting room. Once he had gotten view of the scene inside a sharp pain went through his heart and he leaned against the doorway gazing upon it.

Taenor was splayed out across two chairs, sleeping so deeply that he was snoring lightly. His eyes were closed. Húron was at the other end of the table, sitting in a chair but with his head resting upon his arms on the table. On the table were empty bottles of Dorwinion and whiskey. It seemed that they had passed out from the alcohol.

Legolas closed his eyes tightly and then turned away from the meeting room, walking further into the Head Quarters. He could clearly see both signs of ransacking and signs of fighting inside the training hall and down the hallway were all the rooms were. When he came to the first room he opened the door and, upon seeing that the mattresses and covers had been thrown down from the bunk beds, he began cleaning it up.

Once the room was in order, Legolas walked back to the meeting room and over to Taenor. On closer inspection he could see the salty tear tracks running down his cheeks and the shadows under his eyes. He reached down and gently placed Taenor's arm around his neck before moving his hands under his knees and back and lifting him into his arms.

Taenor stirred slightly as he began walked out of the room and towards the hallway at the end of the training hall, but luckily he didn't fully awaken. Legolas walked into the room he had just cleaned and over to one of the bunk beds. He gently lowered Taenor into the bed and spread the covers over him.

"Don't wanna get up yet, Maer…" Taenor murmured drowsily without opening his eyes. Legolas briefly squeezed eyes shut but then reached out and smoothed his hand over Taenor's hair and kissed his forehead. Taenor sighed and soon he was snoring lightly once more.

He stayed there for a few minutes watching his warrior sleep peacefully without any dreams haunting his sleep. There was a look of complete innocence in Taenor's face when he slept. Being the second youngest in their group had meant that everyone had been extra careful about protecting him and making sure that he was all right, just like they were with Hiwon who was the youngest.

He wished the whole team were there… Losing two members was hard enough but having everyone else gone at the same time was even harder. Because of the limited time that he had, he wished that he could have others look after Taenor and console him. He knew that Taenor's close friends in the group would care for him…

Realizing that he was swirling into an endless spiral of worry and not focusing on making it through with what he had, Legolas got to his feet and walked back to the meeting room. The second he started pulling Húron out of his position though, his second-in-command snapped awake and blinked dazedly at him, as if he couldn't see properly.

"…Cap'ain…?" Húron slurred, squinting at him.

"Yes, it's me." Legolas chuckled. It had been a long time since he had seen Húron drunk. Despite his strong personality and appearance, Húron was actually quite weak when it came to alcohol, not as weak as Taenor of course but close enough. This meant that he almost never drank.

Legolas took Húron's arm and pulled him up from the chair, holding his arm around his shoulders and placing his arm around his waist to steady him. Húron slumped dizzily against him and barely cooperated as Legolas started moving out of the room and towards where Taenor was sleeping.

"'m sorry Cap'ain…" Húron mumbled as he attempted to walk. "'m so sorry… Should've… should've stayed with you… should've protected you… That was… that was my job… an' I failed… I hurt you again…"

"You never failed Húron." Legolas said gently. He knew what Húron was speaking of, knew that he still carried the guilt over what happened that night thousands of years ago, the night were Anunir was killed and he was whipped.

Húron continued mumbling as if he hadn't heard him. "I failed Amath… and Maer. I should have been the one to die… Should've died 'stead of Anunir… Will you kill me Cap'ain?"

"No!" Legolas said firmly. "You do not deserve to die and even if you did I would not have the right to grant it."

"You will… You will hate me…" Húron slurred, his voice growing weaker. "I failed again… I failed… I failed her… Should've taken better care …of her…"

Fear filled Legolas at those words and he shook Húron, "Who are you talking about? What are you talking about?" He asked with a measure of panic under the surface of his voice.

"You're goin' to hate me…" Húron breathed, "You're going to… hate me…."

Legolas took a deep breath and forcibly pushed down his anxiety and fear. He could ask others for this information, this was not the time to ask it of Húron, not when he was in this state.

"It's all right Húron." Legolas said softly as he dragged Húron into the room where Taenor was sleeping and gently laid him down on the bed opposite him. "Everything's going to be all right."

Húron shook his head weakly from side to side; tears leaking out beneath his tightly closed eyelids. Legolas eyed them sadly and moved forward to pull him into a hug. Húron fought him a little but the alcohol had slowed his movements and taken his strength.

"I'm not going to hate you." Legolas whispered gently to him, "You're probably going to hate yourself if you remember this conversation tomorrow so I hope you don't. You're never going to heal if you keep blaming yourself my friend."

"…Hate me…" Húron mumbled.

"I'm not going to hate you." Legolas repeated, "You do the best that you can, always, and that is all I'm ever going to ask of you. Go to sleep Húron, look after Taenor when you wake up."

With the amount of alcohol he had drunken, Húron didn't need much prompting before he succumbed to sleep. Legolas felt his breathing get slow and even before moving back from the embrace. He rearranged Húron so that he was comfortable and then spread the covers over him.

When that was done he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer, couldn't bottle up the fear inside him. He was tired of everyone skirting around telling him of his family, tired of everyone looking at him with sadness when he didn't know that cause, just too damn tired of everything to deal with this delaying.

Legolas locked himself out of the Head Quarters and instantly sprung onto Tinco's back, turning him back towards the Halls. Even as he rode through the forest he began hearing excited whispering from the trees and by the time he reached the courtyard he found that it had already been filled with many waiting elves, both Galadrim and curious citizens. The sky was filled with dark and rain-filled clouds.

He swung off of Tinco and gave the reins over to a random servant before weaving his way through the crowd and up to the front stairs where he found that his father, Elrond, Elrohir, Gwaur, and Haldir were waiting. He had opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when he caught movement from the corner of his eyes and locked towards the gates. Two of the guards were currently pulling them open.

Two warriors entered first, each of them holding the reins of a couple of horses, apparently having dismounted before the gate. From their coloring and their uniform Legolas knew that they were Lothlorien warriors. Servants sprung into action and took their horses as well as continuing to do so as the company came along.

Every elf recognized who walked behind the two warriors in the front. The Lady Galadriel nearly glided over the cobblestone in the courtyard, her long and shimmering white dress reaching all the way down to the stone and dragging slightly behind her form. He watched as her deep blue eyes landed on his father and Thranduil in turn flinching slightly as she spoke to him through their minds.

When her eyes turned to him, he could practically feel them attempting to bore into him to unlock the secrets behind his unreadable and strong eyes but not able to. A lighter presence than Dol Guldur began prodding at the shields around his mind but he didn't let her in, didn't want to let her into the chaos of his mind. He kept his eyes locked with hers and then slowly inclined his head in a sign of respect before turning his eyes to the rest of the company searching almost frantically after his wife and daughter. Even as elves continued streaming into the courtyard he couldn't find them.

"Your mind is tightly barred, Laiqualassë." An ethereal voice sounded before him, there was deep wisdom in it but also something impossible to describe.

Legolas reluctantly turned his eyes away from the crowd and met Galadriel's starry gaze fully without flinching. Every bystander was gazing at the two beings in awe as they stood before on another with equal strength in their gazes and light in their auras. The very air seemed to cackle around them. Legolas felt both Vilya and Nenya attempting to create a connection with him, clinging themselves desperately to his soul. He had never been in such close proximity of two rings of power in one time.

"As is yours, my Lady." Legolas answered her as an equal.

Lady Galadriel seemed to study him with a pensive look in her eyes but Legolas gazed past her and into the crowd once more. This time he soon located Maliel and smiled gently to his daughter before moving his gaze to the person Maliel was discreetly supporting with a hand on the elbow. Legolas' mind reeled slightly at how pale and fragile his wife looked, almost like she could break into a million pieces at the slightest nudge. Hithel was walking at her other side.

Legolas faintly heard Galadriel addressing a question to him once more but could only focus on his wife as Faneth raised her eyes at Maliel's prompting and their gazes locked across the courtyard. As soon as her eyes met his, Faneth stopped moving and Legolas' mind recoiled at the fear he read in those amber orbs.

Faneth's hand travelled to her mouth but she soon lost the struggle to hold back her tears and she fell to her knees. Legolas immediately ran past Galadriel and over to her. He gathered her in his arms and she grabbed onto his tunic, crying heartbreakingly into his shoulder. Hearing such a sound from someone he loved so much almost made it impossible for him to breathe.

"I'm sorry." Faneth sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Legolas was aware that the whole courtyard had gone silent around them but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything other than the person in his arms right now. Faneth kept apologizing to him through her heartbroken sobs so he forcibly opened the bond that they shared and their memories and minds flowed together. The truth hit him like a slap in the face and tears welled up inside his eyes.

Their baby…

He closed his eyes, pushing the tears down his cheeks, and held Faneth even tighter. Knowing that he knew and feeling his emotions made Faneth cry harder.

"It wasn't your fault." Legolas whispered slightly choked and pressed a kiss against her hair, "It wasn't your fault." Faneth just shook her head against his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"Please, my King!" A commotion started from the entrance to the Halls. Legolas recognized the voice of one of the mother's of the elflings Maliel taught. "Please there must be some kind of mistake! There has to be some kind of mistake! You have to check again… It can't be him… It can't be him!"

"I'm so sorry." The King's voice sounded with an indescribable amount of pain in it.

"Please…" The mother pleaded desperately through her tears, "Please he's just a boy… He can't even tie his shoes yet… He was just going for a quick lesson… He's going to turn five next month… he isn't dead. He can't be dead. Tell me he isn't dead…"

"Please Rossiel…" Another Elleth choked, "Please, there's nothing he can do."

NOOOOO!" The mother screamed, sobbing loudly, "MY BOY! MY LITTLE BOY! NOOOOOOO!"

Faneth shuddered even as she cried; the mother's grief was too close to her own, to their own. Legolas felt almost numb but as the first raindrop landed on his forehead he forced his body to move as he placed his arms under Faneth's knees and under her back. With one movement he stood up and lifted her into his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was pressed into the crook of his neck, damp from tears.

When Legolas opened his eyes he saw that Gwaur and Elrohir had come down from the entrance as well. Gwaur was holding Hithel tightly while Elrohir only had a discrete hold on a crying Maliel's hand. Legolas turned numb eyes to the twin and failed in an attempt to give him a smile.

"Take care of her." He said softly. Elrohir's eyes immediately grew wide at this but then he nodded grimly, the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Ada." Maliel choked and moved over to him, leaning against his strong form and wrapped her arms around him where she could. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh… princess." Legolas breathed, "It's not your fault…" More drops of rain started falling from the sky. "I'm going to take your mother inside."

Maliel nodded and moved back to Elrohir, letting him wrap his arms around her. Legolas looked over at Hithel and gave a halfhearted smile as well before turning around and walking back towards the Hall. Everything that was going on around him didn't seem to mean anything at the moment; the crowd around the courtyard didn't matter. He saw the elfling's mother crying at the side of the entrance, another elleth and his father attempting to comfort her, but his mind automatically blocked out the sounds.

When he walked through the doors Elrond made an attempt to reach out to him and say something but Legolas ignored him and kept walking his attention placed on pouring as much calmness and strength into Faneth as he could without collapsing to the ground himself.

The grief they shared flowed through their bond and he understood all of her fears. He understood how she blamed herself deeply for losing the child and in her grief had turned to the thought that he would hate her for it.

"It's not your fault." Legolas murmured to her and pressed a kiss against her hair as he kept walking, "Everything's going to be all right, I promise."

Faneth shook her head against his neck, her sobs had died down to a soft crying but she was trembling in his arms. As Legolas focused on her aura, he felt an ache deep inside him at the loss of that tiny aura latching onto his. It seemed just yesterday when Faneth had given him the news and he remembered vividly the happiness that had welled up inside him, but it had been so quickly shattered…

Legolas opened the door to their bedroom with his elbow and pushed it open before walking inside. The room had been cleaned completely and the frames around their pictures had been replaced as well as the cabinet that held all their personal items, but the items almost matched the others.

He kicked the door closed behind him and walked over the bed. Very gently he placed Faneth down upon it without losing his grip on her and lay down beside her. The fact that she had lost some weigh was apparent to him as he held her against him, brushing his hand over her hair continually.

"Shh…" He whispered softly, "Everything's going to be all right. I love you."

He kept whispering to her until her trembling stopped and there were no more tears dampening his tunic, then he drew back and smoothed her long, wavy auburn hair out of her face so he got clear view of her golden eyes. At the moment those eyes seemed to hold so much pain and grief that it tore him asunder.

"I'm so sorry." Faneth said, her voice trembling.

Legolas moved forward so his forehead was pressed against hers and concentrated on sending all of his love and forgiveness into his wife. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who should have kept you safe, should have taken better care of you…" Tears ran silently down Faneth's already blotched cheeks.

Faneth hugged herself around her midsection, where the baby had been. "Oh Legolas…" She choked, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Legolas embraced her tighter once more, holding her protectively as she cried into his shoulder once more. His hand travelled down to her stomach as well and he took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry as well." He whispered and just held her, there was nothing else he could do…

Slowly Faneth exhausted herself by crying and fell asleep in his arms but he remained awake, watching over her while coming to grips with what had just happened. Now that Faneth was asleep he allowed tears to fall down his cheeks unchecked.


	16. Sentences

**Chapter sixteen – Sentences**

There was a steady brush of air against his collarbone as Faneth breathed in and out. She had shown no signs of waking during the hours they had laid there together and he was thankful for it because it was obvious that she needed rest. His hand was gently moving through her long hair, combing his fingers through the locks.

Their auras flowed together harmoniously, their strength flowing into the other and dividing itself between them. Being away from Faneth was like losing a part of his heart and only now that hole had been filled, only now he felt complete. Their bond was one of the strongest ever made and that had been made clear to them many times. It was only now that he realized that Faneth's grief had been fuelling his own even from the distance they had been apart.

His tears for their lost baby had dried out a while ago but he could still feel the scar inside him, feel it joining the hurts he carried from the other people he had lost. Because even though he had never laid eyes upon his child, he had felt her, he had felt her spirit. It had been so frail and the strong compulsion to take care of it and protect it had been awakened inside him, the one that every elf felt when they were having a child. It was engraved in their nature to protect their children from the moment of conception, losing a child was… He didn't have the words…

He would never get to hold her small body in his arms, never get to hear her first breath, first cry, first word. He would never get to see her, never get to know her… To have her taken away before he could do all those simple things… it was unbearable.

He couldn't succumb to his grief though; he couldn't do that because he knew that Faneth was the one who needed him now. She needed him to be the one she could lean on and he couldn't be that if he was crumbling himself. Always Faneth had born him through his grief, through his sorrows and his pain… now it was his turn. He would grieve but both of them couldn't fall apart because then none would be left to put the pieces back together…

Legolas moved his gaze from the window to Faneth. His wife was lying curled up against him with his arms around her, obviously seeking both safety and comfort. His right arm was practically dead by then but every time he tried to move her brows would furrow slightly so he stayed were he was.

His eyes roamed over her perfect features. Her auburn hair framed her fair face; he knew from experience that it would turn red when reflecting sunlight or the light of a fire. Her cheeks were rosy, especially since she had been crying. Her soft and red lips were slightly parted so soft breaths could leave her. The thing that showed her exhaustion though was the fact that her eyes were closed, her dark eyelashes resting on her cheeks.

He moved the arm that was lying around her and ever so gently brushed his fingers over her cheekbone and brushed her hair behind her pointed ear, keeping his hand resting on the side of her face. He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead before wrapping his arm around her once more.

He couldn't lose her…

Without meaning to he held her tighter than he had and as a result her eyes fluttered open. She lay for a moment completely still but soon she made a small movement and Legolas drew back to look at her, their gazes locking. Grief and pain flowed unhindered between them but they were together in it.

Legolas then moved forward and covered her lips with his, kissing her tenderly. There was a certain amount of desperation in Faneth's response to it, almost like she needed to have him as close as humanly possible. He tightened his arms around her once more and held her flush against him. When he released her lips once more to breathe he pressed his forehead against hers, refusing to lose contact with her.

"I love you." Legolas said gently, kissing her gently once more.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, her eyes looking brokenly into his.

Legolas shook his head and tightened his arms around her. "Don't apologize. I saw your memories… there was nothing else you could have done. Every decision made during your flight to Rivendell was necessary; the elves were chasing you and if they had caught up with you both you and the baby could have died, and Maliel as well."

"I wasn't strong enough…"

"You gave everything you had inside you, did everything you could even though you knew that you were slowly failing." Legolas said, "The rest should have come from me, not from you. There was nothing more you could have done."

"I failed her." Faneth choked, burying her face in Legolas' tunic. "I could feel her life flickering and leaving but there was nothing I could do… There was nothing I could do."

"But we're still here." Legolas whispered, "We're both still alive and we can create new life, we have that power."

"I will never forget her." Faneth said firmly, moving back to glare at him with her amber eyes.

Legolas smiled sadly and caressed her cheek, "Neither will I. She was ours just as much as Maliel is."

Faneth seemed to relax at this and sunk into his arms once more. A small frown son appeared on her brow though and she pushed herself up so she was sitting beside him. He rolled onto his back so he could look at her. She looked down at his left arm and took his wrist in her hand before raising it and flapping his hand lifelessly. He couldn't feel a thing but watched the motion amused. Faneth gave a small smile, it was a long cry from her normal one but it was a start.

She manipulated his arm gently so it was lying by his side and slowly blood started streaming into it once more, making him wince as it felt like needles pricking his arm all over. The feeling distracted him so he didn't notice where Faneth's focus had moved until she touched his chest.

Looking down, he saw faint signs of bloodstains almost hidden by the dark color of his tunic but not completely. He hadn't noticed it, but it must have happened between galloping on Tinco and carrying both Taenor and Faneth. The stains were old though; they had stopped bleeding while he had rested here. He hadn't even noticed when he had gotten them, hadn't even noticed the pain.

"It's all right." Legolas murmured and took her hand in his gently kissing it before pulling her down so she lay against his side. "They are healing, slowly. Please don't worry about them."

Faneth hugged him around the middle and pressed her face against his arm. "I'm so sorry Legolas… about Maer and Amath …and Kirion." She whispered choked

"Kirion will be all right." He responded, "He has to be…"

Abruptly someone knocked on their door and opened it before Legolas had the chance to call for them to enter or step outside instead as he had planned to do when he heard them. Two guards stood at the door and said without looking at him. "Price Legolas, the council summons you to the Throne room to be questioned about your involvement in the seizure of the Halls."

Legolas sat up slowly, but looked back as Faneth grabbed his sleeve. She was looking at him with a panicked expression in her eyes, no doubt feeling his alarm. He gently hugged her and kissed her.

_It's going to be all right._

"Let me get my daughter first." Legolas said as he got to his feet.

"The counselors gave us specific orders that you weren't allowed any special treatment, my Prince." One of the guards said, still not looking at him. "That they were summoning you as the commander of Mirkwood's army."

Legolas sighed inwardly but didn't show any of his frustration in his expression as he walked over to the guards. "Even if they told you that it does not change the fact that I am your Crown Prince and Commanding officer, guard. I am not obstructing justice in any way by delaying this for five minutes."

He could see how the guards wavered in their resolution, his response reminding them of the respect they had for him and of the reason he had gained it. His voice shone with authority and calmness and his eyes pierced through theirs even if they had averted them.

"Five minutes." The guard to the right finally yielded.

Legolas nodded and gave him a small smile before briefly turning his eyes back to Faneth. She looked so small and vulnerable sitting there alone on the bed but he knew that there was nothing he could do. The very command that the counsel had given the guards about not allowing him special treatment paid testimony to the fact that they wanted him there as quickly as possible, meaning that his father wasn't available at the moment.

He gave her an encouraging smile, though mingled with pain, and left the room. Once outside he turned and walked a few doors upwards to his daughter's sitting room. He knocked softly in warning, just in case, but didn't wait for an answer before opening the door.

His eyes immediately locked on Elrohir's silver ones. The twin was sitting on the couch with his daughter leaning against his chest. Maliel had tearstains down her cheeks and held onto the arms Elrohir had wrapped around her. She was sleeping with her icy blue eyes open but unfocussed.

"Legolas… I…" Elrohir stammered a flush creeping up on his cheeks, struggling with what words to say.

"It's all right Elrohir." Legolas said softly and moved into the room. The two guards came and stood by the entrance, watching his every move. He kneeled beside his daughter and gently touched her cheek.

Almost immediately Maliel's eyes focused and she gazed at him tiredly, "Ada? Where's Nana?"

"I need you to stay with her for a little while. I don't know for how long but I don't want her to be alone." Legolas responded.

Maliel looked at him confused but then she seemed to notice the guards by the door and after looking at them her eyes turned to his fearfully. "Ada what's wrong?" She asked fully awake now. She moved out of Elrohir's arms and sat straight on the couch.

"Nothing is wrong." Legolas answered, "I've been summoned to the council so I want you to stay with your mother."

"They shouldn't be forcing you away from her like this." Maliel choked, "Not so soon… Have they no mercy?"

Legolas moved forward and embraced Maliel tightly. "Don't worry."

"My Prince, we need to leave now." One of the guards said firmly. Legolas looked over at him and then released Maliel reluctantly before standing up. Maliel and Elrohir did the same.

"I will come with you." Elrohir said.

Legolas looked at him for a moment and then said, "They will not allow you in. They'll want me without allies for this."

"Then I'll just be there when you come out." Elrohir reasoned.

Legolas nodded and with one last pointed look at Maliel strode out of the room. He completely ignored the two guards as he walked right past them and into the corridor, walking through it towards the Throne room. The fact that they intended to use the Throne room without his father being there held a large significance.

Elrohir kept up with him and walked right behind him and the guards were scuffling along after him. The twin gazed at his friend as they walked. Legolas' back was straight and his walk powerful but he had seen a glint of extreme pain and grief in his eyes earlier. He could still feel the surprise that had flowed through him when Legolas had asked him to take care of his daughter and then reacted to him holding her as if it was completely natural and all right to him. It was almost like he had known for a long time that he loved his daughter.

The moment they reached the hallway where the Throne room was located, Húron came walking quickly from the other side. His eyes immediately latched onto Legolas' with an almost frantic expression. When he reached them he was about to say something but the words died on his tongue when he saw the two guards accompanying them, abruptly his eyes became hard.

"What's going on?" Húron asked.

"The council has summoned Prince Legolas to be questioned about his involvement in the seizure of the Halls." One of the guards said, "They require his immediately presence."

"Is that so?" Húron asked icily, "I would like to invite myself as well."

"It is to be a private affair."

"Won't you be in there?" Húron shot back.

The two guards fidgeted slightly but answered, "We will be there as guards only to ensure their safety and privacy."

"By their you mean the council but who then will be there to ensure Prince Legolas' safety and privacy?" Húron retorted, "I know you are the council's personal guards but I am Prince Legolas' personal guard as well and I have just as much right to be there as you do if not more."

The guards looked angry but they couldn't shoot down his logic so extremely reluctantly they nodded. "If you make any sound during the questioning you will be kicked out immediately." One of the guards said.

"Well that's a polite way to put it." Húron said dryly and locked eyes with Legolas once more. Legolas could see the shadows under his eyes and the slight crease between his eyebrows, signifying that he was still affected by the alcohol he had drunk and most likely suffered a headache.

Legolas smiled gently to him, a smile that if Húron opened his mind to it showed forgiveness as well as pain. He then nodded and walked towards the Throne room. With a confidence that would envy many, Legolas placed a hand on each of the large doors and pushed them open without breaking his stride. He walked all the way through the large room, past the many columns and up to the place where the Throne was.

He was right in his deduction that his father wasn't there because the throne was empty but in two tables to the right and left of it sat the remaining members of the council. With Lord Arron and Lord Iôlon dead, and Kirion in a coma there were only four: Lady Nedil, Lord Coston, Lady Cíweth, and Lord Dínen.

He could see how the siege had affected them; see the skittishness and slight franticness in their eyes. At the moment though they were looking at him with displeasure, often glancing at Húron as well.

"Where is the King?" Legolas asked formally.

"He is in a meeting." Lady Cíweth said, "Gandalf arrived shortly after Galadriel and her company. Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and the two of them have been in one of the meeting rooms ever since. We apologize for calling you here so urgently my Prince but it was the only option." Legolas glimpsed some remorse in her eyes but none in the other's.

"And what is the reason you've called me here so urgently?" Legolas asked. He could feel Faneth's presence through their bond and knew that everything he heard and said was being transferred to her.

_You should be resting instead of listening to this. _He spoke gently through their bond.

_I can't rest without knowing what's going on… You seemed so worried… They have never called you like this, not so forcefully._

"We wish to hear your account of everything that happened before, during, and after the siege of the Halls." Lord Coston said firmly.

Legolas transferred his gaze to him and looked at him for a moment before sighing softly and telling them everything that had happened. He told them everything that he had kept from them and everything he had done behind their backs, knowing that it wouldn't help his cause but also knowing that there was no chance that they were ever going to clear Amath's name if they didn't hear everything he had done.

The council listening silently but he could see their eyes hardening with every passing word and deed. He knew that his father had already told them most of it but there were things concerning Amath that his father didn't know yet.

When the last word left his mouth there was silence in the throne room before Lord Coston demanded, "So you were fully aware that you were breaking the laws this realm has been built upon by misleading and lying to the council that was made to prevent one person from holding too much power and has been here since the death of King Oropher? You knowingly kept us in the dark about knowledge that could have prevented the deaths of nearly two hundred elves as well as the grief of their families."

"And I did so out of honorable intentions and necessity." Legolas countered, "It was impossible to know who are friends were when they seemed to be disappearing right under our very noses. The investigation my team and I led during the disappearances didn't have any impact whatsoever on the original investigation and all information necessary from this was reported to the King, who is the one I swore fealty to."

"If you had told us everything you knew we could have prevented this attack from ever taking place!" Lord Dínen snapped, "You may not have obstructed the investigation but you made one yourself behind our backs and refused to share the knowledge it gave you!"

"You would not have acted correctly on any of the information I gave you." Legolas answered, a hard edge sneaking into his voice. "From the moment the investigation started most of you were only interested in your reputation among the citizens. If I had told you that we had found signs of elves throughout the forest you would have made a wider search and you would have found nothing, what would have been your only achievement would be alerting the elves of your knowledge."

"That is some accusation." Lady Nedil said, her voice bordering on outrage. "Have we not always ended with following _your _judgment in these cases?"

"We had no concrete evidence that the elves were doing anything illegal in the forest and wanted to keep the investigation as quiet as possible until we could find out more. The main reason for my concealment was in all honesty a lack of faith in the discretion and secrecy I would get from telling the council." Legolas said bluntly.

The four remaining members of the council immediately voiced their outrage but Legolas cut it off quickly. "The night I first spied on the group I became aware of how they were overtaken by evil and originally I had known that it had been time to tell you what was going on, but what happened then was that they realized that I had seen them. Immediately the game became more dangerous and if I had told any of you and you had acted differently because of it, I would have put you in great danger.

"So I kept it to myself, only telling the King, and my team and I continued investigation, Amath continued gathering information." Legolas continued, "Nothing happened. It was like we were holding a fragile piece of glass in our hands and when it finally did crack then there was nothing we could do about it except send for help."

"Continuously you tell us that Amath was on our side." Lord Dínen remarked, "But what do you want us to do? Just take your word for it? You told us yourself that you were the only one who knew that Amath was supposedly on our side all along. Why should we trust you now when you've lied to us about so many other things."

"Amath was the one who released us from the prison and fought with us against the overtaken elves in the battle where he was mortally wounded. He died one hour later from his injuries, remorseful to the end." Legolas said.

"One final deed does not excuse him from everything else that he committed." Lady Cíweth sighed sadly, "I know that you wish to protect the member of your team but making up a story is going too far for that person. He brought elves in for execution, nearly killed you, and did nothing to stop the siege from happening. Save your pity for someone more worthy of it."

"Pity?" Legolas asked hard, his throat making an almost unperceivable growl. "I have no pity for Amath, only remorse. It is no story I can assure you. What would he gain from helping us in the battle? What would he gain from letting us out?"

"By letting you out he put your life, the life of the King, and your brother in risk." Lady Nedil said, "By letting you out he delivered you right into the hands of the overtaken elves."

"Are you absurd?" Legolas asked incredulously, "I have told you nothing but the truth, if you look at all the facts you see that they match everything that happened during the siege. You cannot just make offhand decisions about his guilt or innocence! This can be investigated properly. Ask everyone at the battle and you will see that the overtaken elves attacked Amath even fiercer because they knew that he had betrayed them. If you speak with the King, he will tell you of the conversation with Amath down in the dungeons. If you speak with Elrond you will hear his account on how he treated Amath's wounds and hear his judgment."

"Enough!" Lord Coston snapped, "We have no time for such investigations during this time of war and if they are going to happen then we are not going to take leads from the person who was closest to Amath and cannot look at this objectively."

"Then stave off your final judgment and leave Amath's memory in peace until you can finally find out that he is as innocent as I say he is." Legolas said impatiently, "If you declare him guilty now then the people of Mirkwood will never believe the truth when it comes out."

"There is no truth that can come out." Lord Dínen said, "You are blinded by your faith in the elf. The people need closure right now and all evidence points towards Amath's guilt. No elf in his right mind would have done what he did during the siege."

"You are doubting you King's words?" Legolas flared.

"No." Lady Nedil said, "Only his source."

"So you doubt me." Legolas asked, his temper boiling just under the surface, "And when in my years of servitude and loyalty have I given you any reason to doubt me and my word. Surely you must see the need to keep the investigation of the overtaken elves secret."

"You have been gaining too much power through the years and now we see that not even the prospect of disobeying the laws of these Halls can stop you from using your position to do as you will and to justify it." Lord Coston said seriously, "Not submitting your findings during the investigation was insubordination and even hereafter you have continued to make decisions without consulting us beforehand."

"I cannot consult with you for every decision that I make." Legolas said angrily, "It would take too much time and besides, what would you tell me? What knowledge do you have of commanding armies and warfare?"

"That is exactly the attitude that Lord Coston just warned you about." Lady Nedil said, "Any Commander or Captain hold a responsibility to the law and Mirkwood's clearly states that any activity, military or not, are to be reported to the King and that council so that lack of judgment is avoided and so we can make sure that the decision takes the people of Mirkwood into account."

"Legolas Thranduilion you are being hold accountable for insubordination which led to the seizure of the Halls and hundreds of lives taken." Lord Coston started.

"You cannot pass that judgment with the King's presence. I demand a fair trial." Legolas said angrily.

"The law also states that to prevent the King's power from becoming too strong the council can if necessary pass judgments with the unanimous vote of every member." Lady Cíweth responded, "We judge you to be a threat to the people of Mirkwood and therefore see it as our duty to protect them."

"Threat?" Legolas asked disbelievingly, staring at them with bewilderment. Then suddenly it hit him… Taking his title from him would make his word less trustworthy, meaning that his inputs about Amath didn't mean as much to the people, leaving them to believe only the word of the council. The same council who were trying to cover up for mistakes they had made during the siege…

No, even they couldn't be so desperate, so stupid and irresponsible… Could they?

"Legolas Thranduilion, you have been found guilty of insubordination by a unanimous vote within the council of Mirkwood. We hereby strip you of your title and position as Commander of Mirkwood's army." Lord Coston declared firmly, "You no longer have the right to issue orders to the Warriors of Mirkwood and handle Mirkwood's defenses."

"In addition to this." Lord Dínen continued, "Due to the King's emotional ties with the case of Amath the council will now vote whether or not they find him guilty or not. Lady Cíweth?"

Legolas watched as the indecision warred in her eyes but slowly it died down to resignation, "Guilty."

"Lady Nedil?"

"Guilty."

"Lord Coston?"

"Guilty."

Lord Dínen nodded, a mixed smug and relieved expression on his face. "The council declares the warrior Amath traitorous for his crimes during the siege. His name is dishonored."

Legolas stared blankly at them unable to believe that they were doing this, unable to wrap his head around how abominable they were. What the hell did they think they were doing those slime!? To save their own names and positions they would smear the name of one of the dead?! An innocent one at that!

Disbelief soon morphed into anger and the full weight of his power and aura crashed down into the room, making the members of the council look at him fearfully as they felt it press on their shoulders.

"Is that all?" Legolas asked. His voice was so deadly calm and cold that it sent chills down their spines.

"You are dismissed." Lord Coston managed to say weakly, "The announcement will soon be made."

Legolas neither nodded nor bowed he just turned around and started striding down the length of the Throne room, his footsteps echoing. The weight of his anger followed him and the councilmen found that they were able to breathe again. As Húron stepped into the middle of the Throne room and was about to follow Legolas, Lady Nedil called out to him.

"Lord Húron, we were hoping that you would take over the position of Commander?"

"I am no Lord." Húron said, barely restrained anger in his voice, without turning to look at the council. "There is only one person who could ever fill the post of Commander and you will realize that soon enough. My loyalties are not placed with you but with my King and my Prince." With that he hurried after Legolas.

He reached him before he came to the door and fell into step beside and slightly behind him. There were matching expressions of anger in their expressions as well as a certain amount of incredulity.

"Prince Legolas! We require the whereabouts of the traitor Amath's body!" Lord Dínen called through the Throne room, his voice almost mocking.

"I am no longer required to obey your commands." Legolas said coldly. He opened the doors roughly and Húron found great satisfaction in slamming them shut after leaving.

"What happened?" Elrohir immediately asked worried when he saw their expressions.

"They manipulated the law as well as the facts to their own satisfaction." Húron growled when he saw that Legolas wasn't going to answer. The Crown Prince was struggling to suppress his anger because even though he hid it from his expression the full weight of it still laid in his aura, which was just short of cackling. "Amath has been declared guilty and Legolas has been stripped of his position as Commander."

Elrohir's eyes widened in astonishment and incredibility.

"Those wretched little demons." Legolas hissed beneath his breath, "How dare they make that conclusion about Amath! They've stained his name for all eternity!"

"Legolas they removed your title!" Elrohir said indignantly.

"Give it a week, maybe two and they'll come to their senses about that." Legolas waved dismissively. "But if they publish this about Amath now then there will be no changing it."

"Still, after all you've done for them…" Húron growled, glaring at the doors of the Throne room. "Those ungrateful little-"

"Húron." Legolas intervened, with a small smile. He then released a long sigh and rubbed his forehead, "Where is Taenor?"

"He was still sleeping when I left him." Húron answered sadly. He then turned pained eyes on Legolas. "I was on my way back when I heard that Galadriel had brought Faneth and the others back… I came as quickly as I could… I'm so sorry Captain."

Legolas felt a pang of pain shoot through his heart but ignored it and focused on the thick guilt he heard in Húron's voice. He walked over to his friend and placed his hand against his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "It wasn't you fault. Do not place unnecessary guilt upon your own shoulders. I know what happened and I know that the choices you made were necessary and unavoidable."

"My Prince Legolas."

Legolas took his hand off Húron's cheek and turned at Haldir's voice. The Marchwarden was currently walking towards him with a serious expression on his face. "Your father has bade me to ask you to join Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and him in the secondary meeting room."

Legolas sighed wearily but nodded nevertheless and turned his eyes back to Húron. "Please go back to the Head Quarters and stay with Taenor. Tell him what has happened and take care of him. I do not want him to hear about all of this from the public announcement."

Húron nodded his head, following Legolas' order without hesitation despite the fact that he didn't officially have the power to order him anywhere. Legolas smiled thankfully to him before turning his eyes to Elrohir.

Before he could say anything though the twin said, "I'm coming with you. I want to take a look at your wounds when you're done."

Legolas could see the worry in the twin's eyes when they discovered the bloodstains on his tunic. Just thinking of having to go through another meeting and then a trip to the healing ward before he could go back to Faneth and sleep made him feel even wearier. Unable to cope with having to argue with the twin he just nodded and began walking down the hallway.

Before he turned a corner he heard the door to the Throne room open and looked back to see the council walk out. Lord Dínen was the only one who noticed that he was still within view and smiled smugly at him before following the others towards the front doors, no doubt to make the public announcement.

"He seems far too happy." Haldir muttered.

Legolas continued looking at their retreating backs but nonetheless said, "He has reason to be. My title as Commander has been taken away and Amath has been declared a traitor of Mirkwood. They are no doubt going out to make the announcement now. …If you would Haldir then please tell your warriors to report to the council instead of me when they return from patrols and from the settlements, the same with you Elrohir."

Haldir turned shocked eyes to him. "Why would they do that? As I understood Amath was on our side and from what I've seen you have handled the situation to perfection."

"He was on our side." Legolas said sadly, "No matter what you hear he was always on our side. I cannot apprise you of the details of their decisions but please do what you can to work together with the council so we do not get completely chaos on our hands. The important thing is that we make it through what is to come, and with as few casualties as possible."

Haldir nodded. "Understood."

"Won't they have another take your position?" Elrohir asked.

"It will not be as easy as they think." Legolas said, "Not many of our most skilled Captains are here at the moment and in addition to this I have acquired a certain amount of respect from the warriors, many of them will not take kindly to the news no matter what the council tells them. Húron has already declined the offer. Besides the amount of work needed to fill the post is too much to handle for someone new, especially in a war situation."

He took a deep breath and then turned down the corridor to the meeting room. It was quite secluded from the rest of the Halls and was therefore the most private. The fact that his father had chosen this one to hold the meeting between him, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf meant that whatever was going to be said was of the utmost secrecy.

As he walked the rest of the way he mentally prepared himself for the meeting. Even if he was beyond exhausted and already beat down from the previous meeting, he knew that this couldn't be apparent in this one. He needed to be at his full strength if he was going to be included among that company. Therefore he began building walls around his mind, tightening them so his emotions weren't shown on his face, so even he could ignore his tiredness.

He could feel Faneth's gentle presence in his mind and drew comfort from it. He couldn't bring himself to shut out his bond with her, not now. Besides, something told him that he needed her to know what they were going to talk about since there must have been a reason that they had called him specifically.

"I love Maliel."

Legolas stopped walking and blinked at the completely unwarned for comment. He turned his head and looked back at Elrohir who had flushed slightly but had determined eyes nonetheless. It seemed that the twin had finally gotten the courage to tell him about Maliel, although it was abrupt.

"I know this is hardly the time to say this Legolas, but I feel as though it is something I need to do." Elrohir continued, "You have always been my friend and comrade and I had no intention of ever falling in love with your daughter, it just happened before any of us could control it. There are not words that can describe my love for her. I do not feel complete without her by my side, or at peace. I love her for her kindness and her honesty, her gentleness and her love for life."

"You have always expressed the significance of age while have been friends." Legolas said, looking at him with unreadable eyes. "You are several millennia older than my daughter. Will you treat her as an equal?"

Elrohir smiled and then said, "I value her words and opinions dearly and she is not hesitant in expressing herself with me. I love her so much, age is insignificant."

"How honorable are you intentions?" Legolas asked while suppressing an amused smile at seeing how nervous and yet serious Elrohir was. "I will not have you break my daughter's heart because you are not serious enough about this."

"I cherish and respect Maliel from the bottom of my heart." Elrohir said sincerely, "I wish for her to be happy for the rest of her life. With your blessing I will ask her to marry me, whether it be an hour or a year from now. She makes me happier than I have been for a very long time."

"Despite this you still have a choice before you Elrohir." Legolas said, "Your ancestry allows you to choose between mortal and elf-kind. If you marry my daughter will you then choose elf-kind even if Elladan chooses the other?"

The twin took a deep breath and then answered, "Elladan and I have already talked this through. He can feel my love for her and knows how happy she makes me, so he has given us the greatest blessing that can be given. He will cleave to elf-kind alongside me before I marry Maliel."

Legolas felt relief blossom in his chest. From the moment he had perceived that love Elrohir and Maliel had for each other he had known that that would be the greatest obstacle. Both Elladan and Elrohir were going to cleave to elf-kind… he would not have to say goodbye to his friends.

"Does she love you?" Legolas finally asked gently.

"Yes." Elrohir answered and the smile that lit up on his face had him looking like the happiest man alive. "She loves me very much."

Legolas chuckled and shook his head gently. He then moved forward and placed his hands on either side of Elrohir's face before placing a kiss on his forehead. "You have my blessing, my friend. I trust you to make her happy and you are already aware of the consequences for hurting her." Legolas gave him a smile that promised him a very painful death should that ever come to pass but Elrohir could still read the sparkle in Legolas' eyes.

"Thank you." The twin said relieved unable to keep a smile from his lips. His nervousness melted away and left him with only joy and content.

"Honestly I thought you were never going to ask." Legolas then chuckled. Elrohir's eyes widened and he looked at his friend shocked. "What? Did you think that you hid your feelings well? I've been preparing for this conversation for years."

"If you had already given your consent then you could have gone easier on me! That was nerve-wracking!" Elrohir protested.

Legolas gave a wild grin, "I wanted to hear you replies and besides, it was amusing …son."

Elrohir gave an indignant snort but his attention was turned elsewhere when Haldir stepped up and said, "I believe congratulations are in order." He embraced Elrohir warmly, he was after all his Lady's grandson and he had therefore known him most of his life.

When Haldir drew back once more Elrohir found Legolas watching him with a smile on his lips. "Don't wait for me to finish the meeting." He said, "Go to Maliel and be with her. Faneth will also love to get the chance to know her future son-in-law more."

Elrohir gave a wide grin and nodded before turning around and walking back through the corridor. He didn't look back to see the slightly melancholic look in Legolas' eyes as he watched him go. The loss of his daughter was still weighing heavily on his mind so losing Maliel as well was more painful than the prospect of it had been before.


	17. The Three

**Chapter seventeen – The three**

Once Elrohir had disappeared from sight, Legolas and Haldir walked the rest of the way over to the meeting room. The short walk allowed Legolas to focus on nothing else than his breathing and gradually he forced his emotions into check once more. He wished for his daughter to be happy and knew that she would be with Elrohir. He had seen it in her expressions when she was near him and also from knowing Elrohir all of his life.

Legolas first looked up when they reached the door to the meeting room. He stared at it for a few moments and then turned his eyes to Haldir. "Are you coming in as well?"

"I'm going to stay out here and make sure that you aren't disturbed. This isn't something for my ears." Haldir said.

Legolas nodded and turned back to the door. He breathed and then knocked once before turning the doorknob and stepping inside with a straight back. His piercing blue eyes immediately moved around the room, taking in every occupant. Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and his father were sitting around an oval table, while Galadriel was standing beside it. He looked pensively at his father, who was sitting with his head in his hands, his pose defeated.

Barely a second passed before he felt three presences latch onto his spirit, feel them clinging to him in an attempt to force a connection to be made between them even if he was blocking them out. Whispers from the three rings sounded harmoniously as well as seductively inside his ears. He closed his eyes briefly and forced the rings further away.

Through the rings he was able to perceive each of the bearers and gazed first at Elrond, who was smiling gently to him in greeting. Compared to this Gandalf looked at him speculatively and Galadriel's eyes were attempting to pierce his once more. It was as his gaze was looked in hers that he began to feel a presence enfolding his mind. It wasn't a sudden and brutal attack like one from Dol Guldur but once it had snuck up him gently it attacked just as strongly.

He drew in breath sharply in pain as the strong presence pressed against the barrier around his mind from all sides. As a natural reaction he sucked all his power inwards and strengthened the barrier. His eyes stayed locked with Galadriel's, which almost seemed hard and unmerciful as they attempted to pierce through him.

"Legolas?" He heard his father's voice ask worried and confused.

Just then Galadriel's attempt to penetrate his mind stepped up a notch and he could feel her drawing on the power of Nenya to penetrate the walls around his mind. Immediately he gasped and his legs gave out, sending him crashing to his knees. Being attacked by one of the three on top of his already existent exhaustion was too much.

"Galadriel!" Elrond exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "This is unnecessary!"

Legolas felt his headache return once more and knew that if everything continued like this then it would never go completely away. Galadriel's piercing energy attacked his barrier with even more intensity, almost like strong water crashing against it in waves. He felt as though if he let down his barrier the water would flood his mind and erase him, taking with it every thought that made him his own.

Anger coursed through him at the treatment and his stubborn will kicked against her influence. As always his anger drove his strength forward and his power intensified, and where she was water, he was the light that shone through it, evaporating it.

His sudden burst of power seemed to shock her because a tremble coursed through her body and her eyes widened. Abruptly her power and Nenya's vanished from his mind, the waves drawing back from his mind and once more turning into still waters.

Immediately, Legolas took a ragged breath and let his head fall forwards for a moment, shaking it once as if that could get rid of the pain that coursed through it. It wasn't long before he felt his father kneel beside him and a hand was placed worriedly on his shoulder. Legolas shook it off before opening his eyes and forcing himself to his feet. He stood straight and met Galadriel's eyes unwaveringly.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Legolas asked coolly.

"You pass the test." Galadriel said quietly, "Your mind is safe enough to carry the knowledge of the three rings and their bearers Laiqualassë. So protected even I cannot see past its defense."

Legolas could feel his father bristling with anger beside him and moved his hand so it was resting on his shoulder, sending waves of calmness into him. Thranduil slowly stood up and after looking angrily at Galadriel he turned to his son.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly, touching the bloodstains on his tunic as well as his head and his arms, seemingly to assure himself that his son was in one piece.

"I'm all right, Ada." Legolas answered softly.

Thranduil's eyes turned sad then and Legolas knew what he would have asked about Faneth and the baby if Elrond hadn't appeared by their sides and thereby drawn their attention back to the fact that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Let me look at you." Elrond murmured and gently placed his fingers on Legolas' pulse, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. Legolas himself could feel how his heart rate was slightly faster than normal because of his exhaustion both physical and mental. Moreover he could feel from the small trembles that sometimes ran down his body that he was developing a light fever. Elrond took in all of these details as well as the lasting signs of malnutrition and dehydration and gazed at Legolas worriedly.

Nonetheless, he knew that this meeting couldn't be pushed off so he gently led Legolas over to one of the chairs around the round table and let him sit down so he could at least rest while listening.

Legolas smiled at Elrond and his father in thanks. Elrond returned to his own seat but Thranduil lingered for a moment, worriedly, before doing the same.

When they were gone Legolas turned his eyes to the only person who hadn't said anything. Gandalf was watching him with a twinkle in his eyes, his long silver beard resting on his travel worn grey robe and his hat was hanging on the back of the chair he was sitting casually upon.

"Mithrandir." Legolas greeted with a smile, "It has been a while since you've graced us with your presence."

"So it has been." Gandalf chuckled but as Legolas continued to watch he grew seemed to grow weary and troubled, "Word did not reach me of your plight for I was detained, though I have not been far away… Not very long ago I said goodbye to a group of fourteen, thirteen dwarves and one hobbit, at the borders of Mirkwood. Your father has already told me that they passed through safely despite the situation, though I do not think the relationship between your two races has benefited from this encounter…"

Legolas waited for a moment for him to continue, but Gandalf kept sitting in his own thoughts. "You say you were close?"

"I was at the edge of the forest, in the very depths of Dol Guldur." Gandalf said suddenly. His eyes pierced his from beneath his bushy eyebrows. "I was under disguise, finding out what I could of the place. At first everything seemed quiet and lifeless but I managed to break the spell that kept everything hidden and it came to life around me. Everywhere there were orcs and wargs, multiplying under the depths of the hill of sorcery. That wasn't the worst though; there was a foul presence in the air. A darkness pressing down on one's shoulders."

Legolas listened intently to his tale. He had been to the hill of sorcery but had never went so close as to step into the very ruins of Dol Guldur, especially not since the activity down there had intensified. It had been a long time since they had been able to get that close to Dol Guldur.

"Long the council has believed that the presence in Dol Guldur was a necromancer, but no more."

"Flaming eyes…" Legolas whispered absentmindedly; he looked into Gandalf's eyes and continued more surely. "One time I weakened the barrier more than it has ever been while Dol Guldur's attention has been on the Halls. His presence swamped one of the elves. It turned his eyes a fiery red, almost like small flames."

Legolas saw Gandalf watching him intently and pushed himself up from the chair so that he could pace a little around the room while continuing. "I know of what you speak for I feel the same every time the barrier gets attacked. It's strength is massive, much too extreme for any normal being to master. It is equal with and perhaps even superior to the power of one of the three rings. I do not think even a necromancer could have this level of power…"

He stayed still for a moment before rounding up on Gandalf once more. "It is Sauron is it not…? That's the reason it stays hidden? That's the reason its power is so strong? The orcs, the wargs, everything; it was all him. He has returned."

"Yes." The soft reply came and Legolas looked up. Two sets of piercing blue eyes locked together across the room, both standing. Galadriel walked slowly over to him, her dress flowing over the floor effortlessly. Legolas kept his gaze locked with hers even though Nenya was whispering to him through the one-sided connection.

"Lord Sauron has returned in an incomplete form. He lost almost everything when he lost the ring but his spirit remained. He has steadily grown stronger in the darkness of Dol Guldur, you know this, you have felt it." She said and stopped before him. Her dark blue eyes seemed to be filled with starlight and wisdom. "He is ready now, ready to begin a war, ready to reveal himself before Middle Earth."

"The nine have returned to Mordor, reclaiming Minas Morgul. They have always acted under Sauron's commands." Elrond said from where he was sitting, "For years we have refused to believe the fact that Sauron has returned but Gandalf's story confirms our worst fears. Sauron has returned."

"But he is not up to full strength yet?" Legolas asked.

"He never will be," Gandalf said in his slightly deeper and slower voice, "not without the One. With it he would wield a power too terrible to imagine. No, he isn't at full strength, but he is still strong and he will only continue to get stronger the more he recovers. The more armies he creates."

Legolas' eyes grew sharper and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You mean to attack him before he gets his full strength back?" He asked perceptively. Despite his tiredness he managed to stay sharp during the meeting.

"Yes." Elrond answered seriously, "That is what we intend."

"With the power of the three rings we could be strong enough to take on the current power of Sauron and drive him away." Galadriel said liltingly, walking slowly around him at the same time. "But exposing ourselves and thereby the rings to him would be most unwise. Already he has ensnared the Nine and the Seven, and Rivendell and Lothlorien in particular are free because of the power that shields them. Were the rings to be taken, then there would be no safe place left on Middle Earth."

"And how do you suppose to stop this from happening…?" Legolas asked already a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"You have an extraordinary gift Laiqualassë." Galadriel answered slowly, "You can connect with all three of the rings at the same time, despite your pushing them away now. Your own power it strong enough to handle them, control them, and block out their powers in a way that no one else can. Our offer to you is the tool to drive Sauron out of your home and it is your choice whether or not you take it."

Everything was quiet in the room after that declaration. Thoughts were swirling around inside Legolas' head to an almost dizzying extent. Even if he had the power of the three rings behind him he knew that if he faced Sauron, he did so completely alone with no one at his side… there was no other way…

"No! I will not have it!" Thranduil exclaimed angrily and slammed his hand onto the table. He turned furious eyes at the three ring bearers. "You come here to help us saying that this is the enemy of all, and you help us in the relatively small battle of clearing our homes, but in the moment it becomes truly dangerous you would turn your backs and let my son, who has already been fighting his whole life, carry an even greater burden?! If he dies in the attempt then our home will fall and before that even happens you will have already gone back to yours to protect it with magic!"

"Ada…" Legolas whispered softly, cutting of his father's ranting. He was still confused and disorientated about everything, thoughts spinning around inside his already hurting head. He forcefully cut it off and looked up at Galadriel. "…Let me think."

The lady of light smiled and nodded so Legolas nodded absentmindedly to the others before heading towards the door.

"Legolas… please understand." Elrond said suddenly from the table. There was both regret and fear in his voice. "My duty is to Rivendell no matter how difficult I find it."

"I understand." Legolas whispered and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Just as he turned it around Galadriel said with a clear and, if Legolas heard correctly, slightly dangerous tone, "Remember to tell no one about this."

"Faneth already knows." Legolas responded with a completely calm voice although there was some underlying steeliness to it. "As I am sure Lord Celeborn knows. If I am going to choose this path and perhaps die for it then I would have her know _why_." With that he opened the door and walked out of the room.

Faintly he heard Haldir ask him something but he didn't respond to it because his thoughts were already swirling once more. He could feel Faneth's fear and concern through their bond and wondered briefly if she was trying to come into contact with him, but not being able to reach through the chaos.

Once outside the room and into main hallway he heard the loud rumblings and clashes of thunder and lightning. It seemed that the storm had finally unleashed its worst now, half an hour to midnight.

Too much had happened that night for his exhausted mind to keep up fully. He could feel the light fever he had but also knew that he wouldn't be able to find peace, not after learning about all of this…

"Sir!" A voice called through the hallway, footsteps running in his direction. "Prince Legolas!"

Legolas stopped walking and turned around to see Sírphen hurrying towards him with a confused expression on his face. First then he realized that there were also many other civilians and staff walking in the hall. They had stopped as well to hear what Sírphen was going to say.

"Is it true?" Sírphen asked when he stood before him. "Is it true what the council say?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment but then said, "What part of it?"

"They say that you've been removed from the position as commander for withholding vital information about the overtaken elves from the council, and that they have judged Amath to be a traitor." Sírphen said confused, "I was there at the battle. I saw how he fought on our side and I heard what the King said down in the dungeons. According to you he was on our side…"

"He was on our side." Legolas said sadly, "He was my spy inside the overtaken elves and has done more for us behind the scenes than the council have even dared imagine. It's good to know that there is one who doesn't believe his sentence so readily."

He was silent for a moment but then reached out and placed his hand on Sírphen's shoulder, "They have removed me from my position so I need you and the other warriors to be on your feet through the next period of time. I'm not allowed to give you commands or authorize actions, but they cannot stop me from giving you advice if you still trust my word. Do not allow Mirkwood's defenses to fall and argue with the council if they want you to do something that you know will be futile. They can strip you of position and punish you, but I will try to protect you with my authority as Prince."

Sírphen nodded understandingly. "Of course I still trust your word. There are many of us who still stand behind you no matter what the council do. The opinions about Amath are going steadily downhill though. I'll try to make people see reason but…"

"It's difficult, I know." Legolas said, "I understand."

"You should know sir that they've commanded some of the guards to go through the Hall of mourning in search of Amath's body." Sírphen spoke softly, "When they gave the order, they said that it was so the families could get peace from seeing his body. You know what we usually do to dead traitors… they're going to burn him so he can't be given to the wood and the forest…"

"They will never find him." Legolas assured with a determined voice. He then squeezed Sírphen's shoulder and walked away from him, towards his room once more.

Successfully, he pushed the thoughts of Sauron to the back of his mind. There was something he needed to do before that, something that he owed to Amath, and something he had to do himself.

When he reached the door to Faneth and his sitting room, he opened it and stepped inside. There was a fire lit in the fireplace and it cowered almost the whole room in golden hues.

Faneth and Maliel were sitting in the couch in front of the fire, Maliel with her head resting on Faneth's shoulder no doubt in an attempt to give her mother comfort. Faneth absentmindedly had her hand placed over her stomach where the baby had been. Their hair looked like it had been spun in threads of fire because of the firelight.

Elrohir was sitting in the armchair and he seemed to have been talking softly with Maliel until he had come. Faneth looked like she had been sitting silently for a while, no doubt listening to what was happening on his side instead of paying attention to everything else. He could feel her exhaustion through their bond and knew that she was more fragile than ever.

It was a moment before she blinked herself out of an unfocussed state and gaze up at him with amber eyes, looking like they could have almost been made of gold. He gave her a small smile and walked over to her, kneeling down before her and taking her hands in his.

Maliel lifted her head off of her mother's shoulder and gazed at him sadly, telling him that Elrohir had already given her the news of his loss of rank and Amath's sentence. He gave her a quick reassuring smile but turned his attention to his wife, who knew everything.

Tears had gathered in Faneth's eyes and she looked at him both fearfully and understanding. Her hands shook slightly but he steadied them with his and brought them up to his lips to kiss them comfortingly.

"Everything's going to be all right." He said quietly and then embraced her tightly, "No matter what…" She trembled in his arms and held onto him tightly as if she never wanted to let go.

Legolas kissed the top of her hair and held her tightly for a moment longer before whispering. "Faneth, I…"

"I understand." Faneth said softly, her voice only shaking the tiniest bit. "Go. Just don't be out too late."

Legolas nodded and ran his hand up and down her back. "I'll be back soon." He murmured and then raised his voice slightly, "You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed."

Without further ado Legolas placed one of his arms under her knees as well and lifted her into his arms.

She rested her head against his shoulder and meekly allowed him to carry her into the bedroom. There he gently helped her into a nightgown and then settled her on the bed.

"I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." Legolas said softly and climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You don't have to…"

Despite saying this he could tell that she wanted him to stay. He could hear the tiredness in her voice and knew that she hadn't slept properly since she had lost their baby, feelings of guilt and grief keeping her from actual rest.

"I want to." He murmured into her hair.

She lay silently in his arms for a while but he knew that she wasn't sleeping. Laying down was starting to make him feel even more tired, his body almost sinking into the mattress in a way that made him wonder if he was ever going to manage getting up again. Every time his eyes fluttered closed it became harder and harder to force them back up.

"I'm scared Legolas…" Faneth breathed, almost tearfully. Legolas' attention snapped back into place. "I don't want to lose you… I can't…"

Legolas raised himself up on his elbow and turned her over onto her back so he could look at her. Her eyes held more fear than he had ever seen inside them before. A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and rolled down to disappear in her hair.

"Don't think about that now." Legolas said gently. He leaned down to place a kiss on her brow, then her cheeks, and finally her lips, as was their ritual. "I haven't said aye or nay yet… we have time to think everything through, talk everything through and come to the right decision… Both of us need to sleep through the night and well into the morning and that's exactly what we're going to do since my position has been taken from me and the council believes that they can make do without me."

Faneth sniffled and nodded, making him smile and lay down to draw her close to him once more. "Just sleep for now." He whispered and then gently started humming a lullaby that he had sung to Maliel when she had been a child.

This time she slowly relaxed in his arms as the strength to stay up despite her tiredness left her. He watched as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became even and deep. He wanted to stay with her…

When he was certain that she was sleeping deeply, Legolas carefully extracted himself from Faneth's sleeping form and made sure that she was covered comfortably with the covers. Afterwards he got out of the bed, picked up his cloak, and with a final glance at his wife he walked from the room and into the sitting room.

Elrohir had moved from the armchair and was now sitting on the couch beside Maliel, softly talking with her. Both of them looked up as he came into the room and Maliel gave him a worried smile. She took her hand out of Elrohir's and got to her feet.

"Is Nana sleeping?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Legolas answered and wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter. For a moment he just stood there with his eyes closed relishing in having her home to him once more. He hadn't had the chance to greet her properly because Faneth had needed him and then because of the meetings. As he thought back to the meeting with Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf, he only tightened his arms even more desperately.

"Ada?" Maliel asked worriedly.

"…I'm just happy that you made it to Rivendell and back safely." Legolas whispered, "It must have been hard on you. Your mother has shown me everything that happened, thank you for taking care of her after she lost the baby…"

"Of course." Maliel responded, her voice shaking slightly. Legolas could sense a lingering fright and need for comfort inside her. She had after all lost a sibling just like he had lost a daughter. In addition to this he knew that it would have frightened her to see her mother so vulnerable. Faneth and him had always been solid pillars in her life.

He gently moved his hand up and down her back and hugged her for a while more before drawing back slightly to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He told her softly and gave her a smile. Her eyes were watery but she managed to give him one in return.

"What about you Ada?" She asked softly, "Are you all right?"

Legolas stayed silent for a moment brushing his fingers through her hair on either side of her face and placing it behind her pointed ears. "I will be." He then murmured, thereby admitting that he wasn't at the moment, not that that would be of any shock to her.

He had just lost a child, two friends, his position, and been told that Dol Guldur's host was Sauron and the only option there was for driving him out was to face him by himself and more than likely die for the cause. How could he be all right after that…?

"Don't worry about me." He said softly and then led her over to the couch once more. He could see how her aura automatically relaxed when it felt Elrohir's presence and knew that the twin would comfort her. Already Elrohir reached out and took her hand in his.

"There's something I need to do." Legolas told her, "It's getting late so you should get some sleep yourself. I don't think your mother will wake up for a long while."

"We'll stay here until you return." Maliel said firmly, "If Nana wakes then I don't want her to be alone."

Legolas smiled at that and nodded thankfully. "I will probably be back in an hour."

"What is it you need to do?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas turned his eyes to him and answered sadly, "I need to take care of Amath. No matter what the council say he does not deserve dishonor and I will not sit by while they do that to an innocent."

Elrohir's eyes saddened. "Let me help you."

Legolas shook his head. "This is something I would rather do alone…" He said softly, "Take care of Maliel for me." He threw his cloak over his shoulders and fastened the clasp before pulling his hood over his head. The heavy rain was beating against the window in the sitting room.

With a final kiss on Maliel's forehead and a nod to Elrohir, he walked over to the wall behind his desk and opened the hidden door with practiced ease. Once the door was open he lit the lantern hanging beside it and then smiled to Elrohir and Maliel before walking into the tunnel and closing the door behind him.

The lantern lit up the tunnel with a soft light. He walked a few steps more into the tunnel and kneeled beside a shape lying next to the wall. He reached up and drew down the blanket he had covered Amath with so his face came into view. Amath was lifeless, his skin pale and his lips blue.

Legolas gazed at him for a few minutes but then gently picked him up and threw him over his shoulder before walking further down the tunnel. His mind completely zoned out as he carried his fallen friend through the tunnel.

Once he had descended the last stairs he found himself stepping down into ankle-high water because that part of the tunnel wasn't below the halls but below the courtyard and the following green areas. Water was ticking in from small cracks in the stone that the walls and ceiling were made of.

When he reached Head Quarters he locked himself in and went into the training hall. The hall was dark and the only noise that could be heard was the rain outside. He remembered back to times when the whole team had been there. Remembered when him and Aewon had first introduced them to the building. How they had immediately made it their home…

He laid Amath down on one of the training mats and got a shovel from their weapons room. The shovels inside dated back to the time where him and Aewon had restored the place and had been used several times to put up polls to use for training.

Without further ado he walked out into the rain. It almost immediately soaked through his cloak as well as his tunic, undershirt, and leggings, making him wet to the skin. He didn't mind though, he was used to getting soaked from being on patrols and besides it kept the tiredness at bay.

He walked from the old barrack to the edge of the clearing, where Maer's grave was and outlined another grave before taking the first shovel of soil. The rainwater had made it looser but also heavier, within minutes his wounds were stinging slightly with pain and he knew that if Elrond or Ecphen were there they would immediately make him stop but he carried on. To him it felt like a failure in itself that he was digging a grave so he only thought it just that he was being punished for failing Amath.

The dark clouds covered the midnight sky and strands of his hair were plastered to his face from the rain that poured over him. The shovelfuls of soil had begun creating a mound beside the outline of the grave that would hold his friend and companion for all of eternity. The council would never get the chance to get their hands on his body, they would never get the chance to parade his corpse for all to see and curse at, they would never get to burn him. No. He would join the forest just like all those who came before him.

_Legolas made a signal to Húron before moving through the treetops silently after two elves that had separated themselves from the main group. The elves' auras were stained with darkness, the light inside them almost extinguished. Húron had shaken his head but hadn't been able to stop him because moving from his position would make it able for the elves to see him. _

_He followed the two elves silently as they moved through the forest, always staying at a certain distance so they couldn't detect him. He could see one of them talking to the other. His body language seemed threatening and at the moment the darkness in his aura had the upper hand over the light. _

_He caught bits and pieces of what the elf was saying. "…may trust you… loyalty… your Master…" The voice was completely emotionless and cold. _

_Worried, Legolas moved closer to them and continued to listen. _

"_If I see any hint that you are not as loyal as you say you are then I will take you to the Master myself. Do you under-"_

_The elf abruptly stopped and Legolas felt a small pulse going through the elf's aura before he suddenly whipped his head around and he found himself locked in nearly black eyes. The other elf whipped his head around only a second later. Legolas reacted as quickly as possible as he turned his body around but before he could jump from that branch to the next something collided with his back and an excruciating pain ripped through him, momentarily paralyzing his body. All his breath was sucked inwards in reaction. _

_Because he had already been halfway off of the branch he crashed to the hard, unyielding ground. A sword clattered down beside him. He could already feel blood beginning to soak through the layers of shirts and his cloak. The pain was crippling him and he barely managed to force himself to roll around when he heard a new sound of something being hurled at him. A dagger landed where he had just been moments before and he was now able to see the elf with dark eyes rushing towards him._

_Before the elf could get close though the other elf sprung up behind him and hacked the hilt of a dagger into the base of his skull. The elf crumpled to the ground senseless. Immediately his savior lifted his head and Legolas' eyes locked with Amath's steely grey eyes, hidden beneath the cloak. _

_Amath immediately hurried over to him and kneeled beside him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" He snapped lowly, "I told you not to come tonight!"_

_Legolas was slowly gaining control over his limbs once more as the initial blinding pain became more endurable. He could feel strength slowly leaving him as his blood kept flowing and knew without a doubt that the wound was serious, very serious. _

"…_You did." Legolas answered tightly, "but I needed to confirm your speculations… Besides… I need a reason to give my father… the information I've gotten from you… When I saw you get drawn to the side… I was worried…"_

_Amath's eyes were fearful as they heard the pain in his voice and he forcefully flipped him over on his side so he could get view of the wound in his back. He visibly paled at its magnitude. "Legolas…" He whispered._

"_It's all right." Legolas grunted. He pushed himself upright, his face screwed into a grimace and his teeth clenched together. A few minutes went by before he had the strength to ask, "What's going on with you…?"_

"_Some of them suspect me still. This one is the worst." Amath answered, flicking his head in the felled elf's direction. "Legolas, you need to get out of here. Before the others come…"_

"_They will suspect you if they find you like this…" Legolas said weakly._

_Amath thought for a moment and then said, "Knock me out as well." He took his dagger and pressed it into Legolas' palm, "I'll tell them that there were two of you. Hopefully that one's memory will be hazy when he wakes."_

_Legolas nodded with closed eyes. His whole back was burning and even knocking out Amath seemed too great a task. When he opened his eyes he found Amath looking at him with a fearful expression so he gave him a small smile. Then he reluctantly raised the hilt of the dagger and brought it down on the back of Amath's head so the bruise wouldn't be visible in the days to come. Amath crumpled to the ground just like the other elf had done and Legolas caressed his hair apologetically before slowly staggering to his feet. _

_Immediately his vision went black and he halfway fell into the tree to the left. Leaning against the tree, he managed to keep his feet. A few deep breaths after his vision returned and he began staggering through the forest in the direction of the Head Quarters. Going back to Húron would be too dangerous when there were so many overtaken elves around him. As soon as he came inside the borders of the barrier once more the trees gave him energy to sustain him as he walked, nonetheless blood continued to soak the fabric on his back. _

A shovel fell into the soil just beside his and shook him out of his thoughts. He jerked his head up and found himself looking directly into Taenor's currently unreadable olive green eyes. His honey blond hair had turned light brown from the rain and Legolas watched for a moment as it dripped down from the ends of his hair as well as rolled down his face.

A few seconds after a shovel fell down on his other side as well. He turned his head and looked into Húron's brown eyes. Húron was equally soaked but was watching him with worried eyes.

"You didn't think we would let you do this alone, did you Captain?" Húron smiled.

"He buried Maer… didn't he?" Taenor asked, his voice pained and apologetic. He turned his head and look at the grave beside the one Legolas was digging. "That's Maer's…"

"He did." Legolas said softly. He paused for a moment and then added, "There was nothing he regretted more than Maer's death. He blamed himself for not being able to stop it and understood your anger… He buried Maer here as a plea for forgiveness… Amath told me to tell you that he was sorry …when everything was over."

Taenor let his head fall down and gave a despondent nod but didn't answer. Legolas could feel the emotions still swirling around inside him and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Between the three of them they soon dug a grave deep enough for Amath. They didn't talk while doing it except occasionally mentioning a memory in passing. Once they had helped each other out of the grave, Legolas stumbled slightly in tiredness. It was clear that Húron had seen it because before long he was pressed down to sit in the grass and Húron was looking at him worriedly, his hand placed on his forehead.

"You have a fever." Húron said, "You should get out of the rain. Let us handle the rest. Please."

Legolas shook his head. "I owe it to Amath to be here…"

Taenor kneeled down beside him. "You've done enough Captain." He said. Legolas could still see the shadows of grief in his eyes but he could also see that Taenor was really trying. "Think about yourself and your family right now. They need you more than Amath does. We'll take care of him."

Legolas gazed into his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath before nodding. His head was beginning to feel twice as heavy as normal and every raindrop that landed on his forehead seemed as cold as ice. First now he noticed that he was shaking slightly.

Seeing his nod, Taenor and Húron heaved him to his feet and walked with him over to the Head Quarters. Their footsteps left puddles of water and mud as they stepped out of the rain and into the training hall. Amath was still lying where he left him, the blanket slightly down so he could see his face. He sent a silent apology and prayer while Taenor and Húron shepherded him past his body and over to the door that opened to the tunnel that led to his room.

As always he found his team looking out for him and taking care of him. When he had first made the team, he had chosen people who had had potential but had needed support and extra help to become great. By that time he had already supported Aewon enough so the elf was ready to return the favor and the two of them had helped all of these people. Now they had become strong enough to stand on their own feet without him and they felt that it was their duty to return the favor.

Nothing could be said about his trip back through the tunnel. The movements of walking through it had become mechanical so he had had the chance to completely zone out while walking. When he reached the door to his room he blinked and reached up to open the locking mechanism before pushing the door up.

Immediately, the sounds of conversation reached him. It stopped soon though as the people in the room heard him opening the door. First now he became conscious that he must have been covered head to toe in mud and completely soaked through so he grimaced before stepping into the perfectly clean room, throwing down his hood at the same time.

Maliel, Elrohir, Hithel, and Gwaur were sitting in the couch and armchairs before the fireplace. All four sets of eyes turned to him when he stepped into the room and widened.

"Is Faneth still sleeping?" Legolas asked quietly as he calmly locked the door once more.

"We think so." Maliel said softly as she got to her feet and walked over to him. A halfhearted smile appeared on her lips at his appearance. "I'll go check and find you some clothes… Take a bath Ada."

Legolas smiled to her and before she could react he raised his finger and smeared some mud over her cheek. Maliel shrieked and jumped away from him, her eyes sparkling nonetheless. She glared playfully at him and pointed firmly at the bathroom door. At that moment Legolas could see her mother in her and raised his hands in defeat before walking carefully over to the bathroom and entering.

He started peeling layers of clothes off and throwing them into a pile on the floor. When Maliel entered with a set of nightclothes, the bandages wrapped around his chest were fully visible. The rain had soaked them and besides this there were also spots of blood and patches of mud.

"Nana is sleeping." Maliel said. Her eyes were trained on the bandages. "Shall I send Elrohir in to check the wounds?"

Legolas shook his head. "It's all right, I can take care of it. Go and join them. I'll be out in a minute." Maliel nodded hesitantly and walked out.

A quarter of an hour passed before he came out of the bathroom once more, clean and dressed. Because of this the faint shadows under his eyes and his slightly flushed cheeks were all the more apparent. In truth the only thing he wanted at the moment was to sleep but before that he had four people in the room who were currently waiting on him.

He walked over to Hithel, who stood up and embraced him when he came near. He hadn't truly welcomed his sister either.

"I was so worried about you." Hithel whispered, "Never do something like that again."

"I'll try not to." Legolas responded just as quietly, "Thank you for taking care of Faneth."

"I'm so sorry." Hithel breathed and held him tighter, "Hang in there, brother."

Legolas nodded and then drew back, allowing her to sit down on the couch once more. "Where is Ada?"

"He took over watching Kirion for Gwaur and I…" Hithel said choked, "I never thought that Kirion… He isn't even a warrior." Legolas nodded to that and reached out to place his hand on his little sister's shoulder. His mind was blank with exhaustion at the moment so he couldn't think of anything else to do. Hopefully Gwaur would comfort her.

He lifted his eyes and met Elrohir's observing eyes. A frown was marring the twin's face at the moment. He got to his feet and walked over to him, immediately placing his hand on his forehead and then on his pulse.

"Are any of your wounds infected?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Nay." Legolas sighed, "It is just exhaustion. I'll be fine after some sleep…"

Elrohir nodded and sent a pointed look at Maliel, Hithel, and Gwaur, who without needing the twin's prodding had gotten to their feet immediately after Legolas had said that he needed sleep. Every one of them wished him a good night but soon they were gone and the room was empty besides him.

He stood for a moment staring at the wall but then turned in the direction of the bedroom and walked inside carefully. Faneth was lying just as he had left her, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. He walked over to the bed and ever so gently lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Faneth released a deep breath and relaxed even more in reaction to his calm aura.

Barely a minute passed before darkness began encasing his mind and then everything went black, his eyes sliding closed.

* * *

_A/N: Wow... It's really hard starting school once more after summer vacation... and senior year at that... This week I'm getting some exchange students from Russia so I probably won't have time to post before next week._


End file.
